Red Dragon of Stupidity
by Nosferatu869
Summary: Have you ever seen a Shonen series with a dumb protagonist that is absurdly strong for some reason? Well, that is exactly who this Ise is. He's not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, you see. Of course, Ise would tell you not to play with knives because he is an idiot (Strong-Human Ise)(Dumb Ise)(Harem)
1. Chapter 1: The idiot

**Hey Guys, this is my second story. I decided to write this in Lou of another story written by one of my other author friends. We both had the idea of a comedic story for DxD but our concepts were different. Either way, this one would be much easier to write aside from my serious story Red Dragon Of Golden Light so I might as well. If you haven't read that one and you like serious stories, read that one. If you like comedy more, you're at the right place. Also, while you're at it, check out Red Dragons power: BOOSTED. That's our boy J's story that I was talking about. Anyway, here goes.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"...Uuuuuuuuunnnnnn….."

A loud groan was heard in a certain adolescents bedroom.

"Ise! Honey, Wake up! It's time for school!"

"Mmmm…...Yes mama….."

The mother of said adolescent called him out from behind his bedroom door. He slowly got up with heavily disheveled hair and yawned loudly.

"...Aaaaaaahh….mmm….."

He stood and looked at himself in his full body mirror standing against the wall while he scratched his ass lazily. He looked on at himself with half opened eyes.

He was a tall young boy with a strong, toned, muscle ridden body, brown messy hair, bright golden or yellowish colored eyes, a few sharp teeth, and a long vertical scar on the right side of his chest that lead up to his shoulder and touched the very bottom of the right side of his chin.

He scratched lightly at the scar on his chest.

"...Mmmm….That hurt ya know?..."

He said that, randomly speaking to absolutely nobody in particular.

[Yes, Partner. Good morning to you as well.]

Aside from his spiritual companion known as Ddraig. The Red Dragon Emperor sealed into the Sacred Gear known as the Boosted Gear. This boy, was indeed the current generation's Sekiryuutei.

Whether or not you considered that a bad thing, would be up to you. However, if you were to say that it was a good thing–

–you would be wrong.

"..Aaaaaaaahh…."

The boy yawned once more as he headed out of his room and into his bathroom. Soon enough, noises were heard. Things like flushing of the bathroom and washing of hands and face. Until–

" **Bzzzz** "

The buzzing of an electric toothbrush.

" **Gurgle** "

Gurgling of water

" **Ptu!** "

Spitting.

"...Cha...Cha….Mmmm..."

Chewing of toothpaste.

"Ack!–Cah!"

Choking.

"Bleh!–Gleeeeeh!"

And Vomiting.

…..

 **Flush**

The boy stepped out from his bathroom feeling an even more empty stomach than before. This was the 3rd time he attempted to digest the cherry flavored toothpaste.

"Ah, Ise. There you are. Breakfast is ready."

"Mmm...Thanks mama. Mornin' pops."

"Morning boy."

The boy known as Hyoudou Issei sat down at the table with his father who was sat across from him reading a newspaper. His mother was setting the table with food and when she had finally finished, sat down with the both of them and began eating. Normally, Issei would be questioning his father for still reading a newspaper rather than watching TV or using an electronic device in their current age, but instead he was heavily stuffing his face with food.

"You seem hungry."

"Mmm."

"...Did you try to eat the toothpaste again?"

"Mmm…"

Issei continued eating while his mother and father sighed heavily.

"We really should stop buying him the nice tasting flavors."

"No, we can't. If we do that he just won't brush his teeth."

" **Sigh** " " **Sigh** "

Both parents sighed. Unfortunately, above all things concerning their son, the most important of all— was that he was an idiot.

—.

An idiot. A true imbecile. That was the boy known as Hyoudou Issei. Since birth he was a stupid boy. For many years it was hard to tell whether he was actually dumb or not. He was just a boy after all. However, it became quite apparent once he was able to speak.

Issei had once approached a mother at a park he was playing at. His approach was a bit inappropriate.

" _Ah!"_

He had grabbed her plump bottom.

" _Wha-?!"_

Of course she noticed the small adorable boy behind, staring up at her. He donned a bright goofy smile when their eyes met.

" _Onee-san is really pretty!"_

The woman couldn't help but smile at the boy's innocence. Until—

" _But she smells bad!"_

…...He had said that out loud with no reservation. With the same stupid smile on his face….

His parents could only deeply apologize after the fact while Issei only looked on in confusion.

At first they just assumed he was socially inept. So it was pretty great when he finally obtained a childhood best friend. Of course, this is when his stupidity finally came to light, during bath time at his house with said friend. He came running out of the bathroom naked and afraid.

" _Mama! Pops! Rin's peepee is gone!"_

The parents looked at each other in confusion until his mother addressed him

" _Ise Honey, Rin is a girl. She doesn't have one."_

" _What?! But mama is a girl!"_

" _Of course I am."_

" _So then how can Rin be a girl if mama is a girl?!"_

" _...Ise…..Mommy isn't the only girl in the world you know?.."_

" _There are more?!"_

….

You would assume that maybe since he was a child he still wouldn't understand the concept of Gender or Sex. But he was 6 years old at the time…..and on top of that he already knew that Rin wasn't a boy but something else…..He just didn't know what that something else was.

 **Rrr!**

Issei quickly stood from his chair and began to head out.

"Bye Mama! Bye Pops! I'm heading to school!"

"Have a nice day!"

"Don't cause trouble for anyone boy!"

 **Dakun!**

Issei ran out the door and slammed it shut behind him leaving his parents alone.

…..

"He forgot his bag…."

"Just give him a moment Kaa-san."

"...He's not coming back dear….."

" **Sigh** "

 **Rrr!**

"Be careful out there Honey! You know he runs to school!"

 **Dakun!**

 **- Kuoh Academy-**

After Issei's father finally caught up with his unreasonably fast son and handed him his bag, said son bolted to his school like usual.

When he arrived many students were flooding in the gates, a majority of them being women. Now, Issei knows what a woman is. He knows that they are the ones who have babies and breasts. Also nice legs and butts. He also knew that he liked them and not boys. He didn't know for sure when he was young. When he was young he once said that he wanted to _test it out_ , to which his father turned into stone after hearing. His mother later had a long talk with him. Luckily, he now knows women are attractive to him.

"Oi, Ise."

"Yo, Ise, Morning!"

Unfortunately, because of this he is now associated with the school's most infamous perverts.

"Mornin' Matsuda! Motohama!"

You see, it went a bit like this: One day in an ordinary middle school.

" _Yo, new kid!"_

" _Hey you, you're the new kid right?!"_

Issei was approached at his desk by two unknown boys who were apparently in his class.

" _Yeah, I had to come to this school instead because the other school I was gonna go to was too far from my house!"_

He answered with enthusiasm. In truth, he was a very sociable and friendly boy, but it was mostly because he was too dumb to know what was mean or nice.

" _Well, enough about that. Say, what type of women do you like?"_

The boy known as Matsuda asked Issei with no regard for the stares of other students around them. Issei answered with the same regard.

" _I like all women!"_

" _Ohoho! A man of simple taste who does not discriminate! A rare existence indeed boy! But I can respect that!"_

The other boy known as Motohama, complimented Issei while pushing up his glasses. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Motohama pulled a porn magazine out of his uniform coat.

"— _But! Now is the time, where we pinpoint our tastes and chase after our dreams!"_

The students around them sneered at their actions or were simply disgusted. Issei tilted his head in confusion.

" _What is that?"_

" _Treasure, my boy!"_

" _Hmm? No it's not. That's a '_ _ **dirty old man book'**_ _."_

" _Ah- Ah- Ah young one! That's a misconception! Everyone knows that the number 1 customer for such treasures like these are young adolescent boys like us! And to say that anything is wrong about that is only denying the truth! We are the healthy ones! Anyone else is just lying to themselves!"_

" _Mmm….I don't really get it but isn't it just a book with a lot of pictures of women in it?"_

" _Yes, exactly! But now just any women! And not just any pictures either! This is the material which surpasses all!"_

" _Mmm…..I don't really get it…..why get a book of women if there are women everywhere?"_

" _Ohoho! Now, now. Calm down young one! I understand that you are eager young one but we can't just go chasing women just yet! First, we must educate ourselves in the ways of the_ _ **masturb*ters!**_ _"_

" _Don't you mean masters?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Hmmmm…..I still don't get it. You don't chase women. You're only supposed to chase people if you're playing tag. And I'm older than you guys I think. So why do you want to look at pictures of women?"_

" _Hohoho...that's why you're still the 'Young one', boy. You don't understand yet, but worry not! We shall show you the way! We will teach you everything you need to know!"_

" _No thanks. We already have Sensei's so I don't need you to."_

" _...No, that's not really what I meant."_

" _But you said you'll teach me."_

" _Yes but…...Ah, whatever! In any case, become our friend_ — _Nay, our comrade!"_

" _Ah, Okay! I've never had a comrade!"_

" _What's your name kid?"_

" _Hyoudou Issei! But mama and Pops call me Ise!"_

" _I see! Welcome to the club Ise!"_

" _ **Gasp**_ _! You guys are in a club?!"_

" _Ah, No...That's not what we meant. We aren't."_

" _Oh. Okay. Then why'd you say that?"_

And with that, the perverted trio was formed!...Or actually, it wasn't the perverted trio…..You see, once they became friends, their first objective was to educate Issei in the ways of perverts. Which was practically a fruitless effort because of how stupid he was. Nevertheless, Matsuda and Motohama are very stubborn. They vowed to convert Issei properly. To make him understand the wonders of the world involving women. No matter how hard it was. They would very much regret that vow.

That aside, their next objective was to enter a special school and obtain their harems! They would do this by applying to a newly Coed school that was just switching from all girls to Coed that year. As Motohama calculated, the ratio of girls to boys had to be at least 5:1. And that was a humble estimate. So with excitement, they took the entrance exam for that prestigious school. It proved, with no surprise, to be extremely difficult for the two perverts.

For Issei however, it was not that difficult. For some odd reason Issei was always good with school, aside from math since he sucks with numbers. He never really understood difficult subjects, but when it came to school, he always retained average or above grades. It is a phenomenon that no scientist can explain. Some would even consider it one of the world's 10 wonders. 10? Yes, because again, Issei is not good with numbers.

Anyway, they all ended up passing and attending Kuoh Academy. Unfortunately, it seemed that Matsuda and Motohama ended up attending with a little too much enthusiasm, and as a result, their perverted antics did not go unnoticed. They quickly earned the name 'Perverted Trio'.

This name did not last long because it was soon taken into account that Issei was not very involved when it came to the antics. Or at least not the way his friends hoped.

Every time they found a peeking spot or talked about a certain girl in some way, Issei would go and confess to them on their behalf or just tell them where the spot was, oblivious to the consequences. Because of that, Issei was simply considered the innocent fool who The Perverted Duo kept around for unknown reasons. A lot of people even found it endearing because of how nice he was. He would help out with literally anything you asked him to. A majority of the time, it's the sports teams asking him for help since, for some reason, he is unbelievably fit and adept at sports. His body is ridiculously built and he wins at any game he plays.

Many sports clubs and teams fight to have him join their teams but he always declines. He says _"It's boring winning that easily."_ so he never joins any teams, much to their dismay. Even so, almost every team asks him to help with practice, which he always does. They also always lose but because of how good he is, it works for practice either way. And it goes without saying that the best grade he has in school is Physical Education with the highest grade possible due to constantly doing even more than asked (usually by mistake).

In the end, Issei usually isn't included with the Perverted Duo's reputation. He's just kind of considered their unhelpful sidekick.

"Neh, Issei, did you know? Motohama and I found a new **special** spot that we could use."

Matsuda said that with his arm around Issei's shoulder and leaning in to whisper.

"Eeeeeeh? Where is it?"

"Now, Ise, listen closely. You can't rat us out this time ya hear? No telling. This is a **secret**. A secret between men. You got it?"

" **Gasp**! Is it like….a super secret secret?"

"Yes. A super duper secret."

"Hooooooo…."

Issei hummed in amazement. He had never been told of a super duper secret before.

.

"Ah! Shit! Matsuda! K & M are approaching at 6 o'clock!"

"-Ah! Crap! We'll see you in class Ise!"

Matsuda and Motohama sped off towards the main building in fear. Issei looked around.

"6 o'clock is **behind** you Ise-kun."

Issei turned around and faced two girls. One with pink short hair and one with brown pigtails hair.

"Ah, Katase? Well, obviously it is, it's not 6 it's 7."

" **Sigh** ….Good morning to you too Ise-kun."

The girl known as Katase sighed while rubbing her temples. Meanwhile Murayama just greeted with a giggle.

"Hehehehe. Good morning Ise-kun."

"Ah, Mornin' Murayama."

"So, Ise-kun, what were you talking about with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum?"

"We were talking about something secret, so I can't tell you guys."

Issei said that with his chest puffed with pride. He had never been entrusted with a super duper secret. Murayama then used her skills and questioned him to spill the beans.

"Eeeeeh? Really? What type of secret?"

"A super duper secret! A secret between men."

"No way!"

"Yup! So that's why I can't tell you guys because you're women."

"Aw Really? But wait Ise-kun. If it's a secret between men then how can it be a super duper secret? It can't be both."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, Ise-kun, it has to be one or the other right?"

"...Uh…..Then….."

"Then it has to be a first one right?"

"...Y…..Yeah!...Yeah! It's the first one! It's a super duper secret!"

"Ah, I see, I see. In that case, it's not a secret between men huh. So you can tell us then."

"Oh….I guess you're right! Yeah! Well Matsuda and Motohama told me that they found a new special spot and that it was secret so I shouldn't tell anyone. But it's a secret! A super duper secret! So don't tell anyone Okay!"

"Got it! You too Ise-kun! You can't tell anyone Okay! Its a super duper secret so don't tell anyone Okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Kay. See you in class!"

"Yeah!"

Issei ran off with that towards their classroom with abnormal speed while waving back at them. Murayama smiled kindly and waved. Katase had an awkward smile on her face while she waved slowly.

"See Katase? I told you. He's a nice boy. If he wasn't then everybody wouldn't be asking him for help you know? He's not the brightest bulb but he is the cleanest."

"Mmmm….You say that, but I still can't help but feel that he may just be putting up an act to cover for himself."

"No, if that was the case then why would he help so many people? He can act dumb but there's no point in being nice."

"Well….if you're devoted enough…"

"Katase, no one helps sports teams get to regionals till he passes out twice a day at school. Especially for an act."

"...Hmm….maybe you're right."

 **DING DONG DING DONG** — **DONG DONG DING DING**

"Ah, we should get to class."

"Yeah."

The girls made their way to their class. Little did they know, that their interaction with Issei was being watched. Because Issei has become a point of interest for two special individuals. They were viewing from up on the 3rd floor of the main building as Issei proceeded up the stairs to the 2nd floor where his class resides.

"What do you think Sona?"

A red headed beauty asked her black haired friend. They were both watching Issei until he was no longer visible from their position, against a railing.

"Yes….I hardly noticed it a year before despite knowing of him, but now it feels a bit more distinct. Such an aura is unmistakable. He most definitely possesses a Sacred Gear. Either a very powerful one or he has become skilled enough at using it to surpass normal humans."

"Have you met him before?"

"Only once before. He lended a hand to the student council last year for the School festival. Though, I had no solid interaction with him."

"Hmm...I may have to introduce myself."

The Redhead said that with an intrigued look.

.

"Hold on Rias, you can't just go recruiting without a thought. Remember what we talked about."

"-I know Sona, don't worry. Just need to have a chat with him. For safety purposes. He is in my territory after all."

"Very well. Let me know what happens. Try not to seem aggressive."

"Yes. I know."

The two conspicuous Devils, known as Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, headed off to their class with that.

Well, either way, they would never expect what was going to happen.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hey Guys it's ya boi- Skinny pen*s. Anyway, this is a second story I'm working on. Pretty simple concept. Issei is stupid. Obviously, this is a comedy, unlike my other story. I'm only doing this because it's an easier story to write and there are a lot of funny moments I have in mind for this type of story. If you're worried about this getting in the way of my other story, no need. The other story is still my top priority. But this one's for sh*ts and gigs. And in case you were wondering, yes, Issei has Balance Breaker.**

 **Short chapter I know, but don't worry, it's only short because I wanted to publish it quickly.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	2. Because he's an idiot: Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, looks like people got attached to this story pretty quickly. Or at least compared to the launch of my first story it's quicker. Anyway, as I said, this sh*t is as easy to write as my life…..That's actually not that easy at all…...huh. Bad analogy. Well, I shouldn't be using the word Analogy because if I did Issei would just tell me that I'm talking about dirty stuff. Speaking of the idiot:**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

" **SIGH** "

Issei was laying his head on his desk lazily. He had to help the volleyball team practice after school which was the only thing he was really looking forward to. Though, it would keep him after school a bit longer. He doesn't mind. Issei is a nice boy in the end. His mentality towards helping people is always " _If it doesn't hurt anybody then why not?"_ Or " _If it makes somebody happy and nobody else unhappy, then why not?"_.

So, as per their agreement, Issei is _saving his strength_ for their practice. They told him to do that initially, but they did not mean it literally. Issei, however, took it that way. So now he was resting for some reason. And the volleyball is going to regret phrasing themselves that way because if someone else ever tells him to conserve his energy he automatically assumes that you want to go all out the moment you start playing anything. And he will dominate you.

"Oi, Ise, it's time."

Issei lifted his head when he heard the voice of his friend Motohama and looked up to see both perverts instead.

"Let's go."

Issei could only stare at them in amazement because of their serious faces. It looked like one of those times when he was watching a comedy anime and for some reason they had a gag where the artstyle would change from goofy to masterfully drawn in order to parody serious fighting anime.

"Haha! Matsuda and Motohama really are my favorite characters!"

"We'll take that as a compliment."

 **-DxD-**

"Ohohoho! Sayori has such nice melons!"

"85 - 72- 81."

The 3 boys were sitting outside on the backside of the Kendo building. Matsuda and Motohama were spying into a small circular hole with their faces pressed together for staring purposes. Issei was simply sitting with his arms and legs crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. Or at least a strained look, since it's kind of hard for him to think.

All in all, he seemed conflicted about something.

"Mmmmm….You know guys...something about this feels wrong. Why am I 'lookout'? Why do you need lookout? And right now aren't you peeping? Isn't this peeping?"

"Ah- Ah. Not quite right Ise. We are not _peeping_. We are **peeking**. Remember, this is peeking because we're looking into the small hole ya know? Like when you peek into a door. So we're peeking. Peeping is for dirty old men."

"Eeeeeeeeeh is that so?..."

Issei tilted his head as he began to think hard on what he'd just been told.

"Hoooooooooo! Murayama's legs are really smooth!"

"Ah, Katase has a nice butt too!"

-!-

Issei gasped.

 **Grip Grip**

"Eh?!"

"Guuaah!"

Next thing they knew, the perverts were floating a bit above the ground. They were being held up in the air by their collars. Issei was holding them up with ease. He looked at them with a stern look on his face.

"Hey! Wait a second! That's not right! This is peeping! Murayama and Katase said so! [If Murayama and Katase are around that means its peeping]!"

"What?! But Murayama and Katase are **always** around! It's their club dipshi-!...Oh…"

Matsuda realized the mastermind plan that the girls came up with in order to use Issei as a guard dog.

 **Pomf**

Issei dropped the boys onto the grass.

 **Knock knock**

Issei knocked twice against the wall despite the fact that they probably wouldn't hear it. Instead they heard his voice from the other side of the wall thanks to the small hole near his legs.

"Katase! Murayama! Are you there? Is this peeping?"

"Wha-?!"

"Wa- Ise?!"

The two perverts freaked. Some rustling and thumping noises were heard from behind the wall. Then voices.

"Kyaaah!"

"The Perverts!"

"They're here!"

"Eh?! Ise-kun?! Where are you?!"

He knocked again.

"I'm out here. There's a little hole down here."

Katase looked towards the wall and noticed the small hole. She ran towards it (with only her underwear on) and put her eye against the hole. But she only saw black because Issei's pants were covering the hole.

"Ise-kun? Where are you?"

"Ah, I'm right here."

"I can't see you. Look through the hole."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because that's peeping."

" **Sigh**. Hold on, stay there."

Katase sighed and quickly got dressed while most of her female colleagues were already dressed and ready to beat down the perverts. Unfortunately for them, when they ran outside Issei was still standing in the same position staring at the wall, alone.

"Ise-kun? Where are the other two?"

"They ran away."

"Wha-?! Why'd you let them get away?"

"You told me to stay here."

" **Sigh** ….Why must you be like this Ise-kun? Did you at least see which direction they headed?"

"Mmm. No. But they went west, towards the old school building I think."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Because that's the direction they ran off in."

"I thought you didn't see it."

"I didn't."

"UGH."

Katase groaned in frustration. Murayama came up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Ise-kun. Go get em girls!"

[YES!]

Murayama sent the girls off to hunt the two perverts.

"You can stop staring the wall Ise-kun."

Issei finally moved away from the wall.

"By the way, Ise-kun. You know, if you ever want to peek, you can just ask."

Murayama said that with a cute smile and a finger pressed against her lips. A small blush evident on her playful expression.

"Ah, No. I can't. If it's Murayama then it's peeping. You already told me that."

Issei said it as if it was a matter of fact.

" **Sigh**. Why Ise-kun?"

"Hmm? Because you said so."

"...No...Nevermind. You can go Ise-kun."

"Okay."

Issei turned on his heel and slowly walked away instead of running like he usually does.

"Um….Ise-kun? Why are you walking so slow?"

"I have to conserve my energy for the volleyball match after school."

"Oh…..I see.."

It took Issei about a full minute to escape their line of sight.

 **-DxD-**

Issei was walking home home from school like usual. Only now it was sunset because he spent his time after school helping the volleyball team. Or more accurately he spent his time absolutely destroying them.

They really had no chance. Like always. Meanwhile Issei was just having the time of his life taking the teams on….by himself…

What? Did you think he had teammates? HA! Issei thinks that's unfair so he doesn't allow teammates on his side. And yet he still takes on a team of six. And wins. They will never know why.

Suddenly, a voice called out.

"...A-Ano!..."

 **Paku Paku**

"A-Ano….."

 **Paku Paku**

Issei continued walking.

"Excuse me!"

"Mm?"

When he turned he saw a beautiful young girl around his age wearing a uniform he didn't recognize. She had long black hair and magenta colored eyes. Issei stared at her for a bit with a tired face.

"...Ano….."

"...?..."

Issei looked around the bridge until he noticed no one else was there. Then he turned back to her and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

He looked surprised. Usually when pretty girls called out to him it was at school and they needed a favor.

"Yes….You're Hyoudou Issei right?"

"Yeah…..are you psychic?"

"What? N-No I just heard about you from a friend that goes to your school."

"Oh, was it Katase or Murayama? Are they testing me again?"

"E-Eh? No. It was someone else. Anyway, it's not important. I just-...I've seen you pass by here and I t-thought that maybe….if you weren't seeing anyone….w-w-would you like to go out with me?"

The girl confessed with a deep blush on her face. Issei answered almost immediately.

"No thanks."

…..

"Eh-?"

"My mom said I can't date anybody until I'm 17. Sorry."

With that Issei turned and began to walk away. He stopped at the end of the bridge and spoke once more before leaving.

"You know, even if you are a fallen angel you shouldn't lie to people. It's still wrong."

He walked off, leaving the poor girl alone.

….

"Eh?"

 **-The Old School Building-**

The door opened to reveal a petite white haired girl enter a room with the Red Head, Rias, at her desk.

"Ah, Koneko. You're back. How was it? Did you discover anything?"

"Yes, Buchou. He made contact with a fallen angel. She tried to lure him into going on a "date"."

"I see. Did you hear when?"

"He said No."

"Eh?"

"He said No."

A look of surprise was on Rias' face.

"Oh….I see. I was expecting him to accept. So it seems it was true. He really isn't the same as his two friends. But either way, I don't think that fallen will be giving up anytime soon."

Rias crossed her hands together started thinking. After a few moments of contemplation she spoke.

"Well, in that case, keep observing him. Try to observe him out of class and most especially when he heads home. If anything happens contact me immediately."

"Yes, Buchou."

 **-Hyoudou Household-**

"I'm home!"

Issei entered his home and took off his shoes.

"Welcome home!"

He was greeted by his mother in the kitchen. He could smell dinner already and started drooling. But he stopped in his tracks when he suddenly realized something.

"Ah."

…

Hyoudou Issei is 17 years old.

 **-DxD-**

Another normal school day passed for Issei. He was walking home from school just like usual. Once again on the bridge he was stopped.

"Ano!..."

"Hm?"

He turned around to see the same girl as yesterday.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes…"

"Sorry about yesterday, turns out I'm actually 17."

Her eyes lit up.

"-But I still can't date you because Matsuda and Motohama said I wasn't allowed to before them. Either way, it would make them sad so I can't."

"Ah….."

They stood there in silence for a couple minutes.

"...Can we at least still hang out?"

"Okay."

"Yes! Then let's meet up this Sunday! Here's my number!"

"Okay!"

The girl took out a piece of paper with her information and handed it to Issei. She started running away excitedly.

"Bye Bye Ise-kun! See you Sunday!"

"Okay."

…

"Ah…..what was her name?"

It was written on the paper in his hand.

"Oh, it's Yuuma….what kinda name is that for a fallen angel?"

 **-Sunday-**

Issei was standing next to a lightpost waiting for Yuuma to show up. He was dressed in casual clothes. A red shirt, blue jeans and his regular shoes. That's it. For a date he is horribly underdressed. Of course he is. Because to him this isn't a date. It's just hanging out with a new friend. Their last conversation was on text and went a bit like this:

 _Y: I can't wait for our date Ise-kun!_

 _I: Who is this_

 _Y: It's me, Yuuma._

 _I: Oh. Date? I thought we were just hanging out. If it's a date then I can't go._

 _Y: No! Sorry, not a date. Forget I said that! See you Sunday!_

 _I: Okay._

After that they decide on time and place. So here Issei was waiting for his new friend. You should've seen his parents faces when they heard about it.

" _So yeah, this Sunday I'm going to be hanging out with a new friend I met."_

The two parents were frozen with their mouths agape staring at Issei.

" _...Ise….you just said...that you have a date on Sunday?"_

" _Eh? No. It's just hanging out. She just asked me out at first but I said no because mom said I shouldn't date until I'm 17."_

" _...You are 17."_

" _I know, that's why I told her. But I still said no to date because Matsuda and Motohama will be sad."_

" _...Ise….You….."_

Issei's father stood from his seat and approached Issei.

" _My son…..how much money do you need?"_

" _Eh? Ah, probably not that much."_

Issei's father grabbed his shoulders and shook his head. Then he reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He handed Issei 20,000 yen.

" _Good luck my boy."_

" _Eh? I've hung out with friends before Pops."_

His father merely shook his head again and went back to his seat. He sat silently with his hair shadowing his eyes. His mother spoke.

" _Well Ise…..just….treat her well…..and give her a chance. If Matsuda and Motohama get sad then just talk to them and I'll think they'll understand. Besides, I don't think they'll get sad….just angry."_

" _Well, if they get angry then that's okay because then they can just punch me."_

" _...Oh my sweet Ise…."_

That's how that dinner went. Aside, as Issei was waiting at the post, a young girl in a demon cosplay approached him and handed him a flyer. She smiled and walked away. He read the top of the paper. _We'll make your wishes come true!_

"Huh? Devils can grant wishes? Or is this a genie Devil? Does it come in a bottle? If I rub this piece of paper will it come out?"

"Ise-kun!-..."

Yuuma was skipping happily towards Issei while waving her arm. Until she reached him and noticed him staring intensely at a Devil summoning flyer while rubbing it with his two fingers.

"Ise-kun….what are you doing?"

"Eh? Ah, Yuuma. I'm just rubbing this paper in case a Genie comes out."

"..."

Yuuma hopefully assumed that Issei did not know what the paper was.

"Well, anyway, let's go!"

"Okay."

Yuuma tightly held onto Issei's arm between her breasts as they headed off to have fun on their date. Until Issei moved his arm away.

"Eh? What's wrong Ise-kun?"

"Mama said I can't touch girls without their permission."

"Ah, It's okay. You have my permission."

"Oh okay."

Issei groped one of her breasts.

"...Ah….No not like that Ise-kun."

"Oh okay."

 **-Later-**

Throughout the entire day the two went around everywhere having fun. Even Yuuma surprisingly was having a lot of fun. She couldn't help but laugh when someone else was the victim of his stupidity. It was almost like he was messing with everyone. When the waitress at the cafe approached them she ended up having a lot of trouble with their order.

" _Would you like to order one of our Specialty sundaes?"_

" _Hm? What's so special about Sunday?"_

" _Well, it has chocolate syrup mix and whipped cream topped with sprinkles and a cherry on top."_

" _What? So everybody's selling those because it's Sunday? And aren't you supposed to put that on ice cream?"_

" _You…...Ah….."_

" _Also, you're wearing a lot of perfume and it hurts my nose. Can you backup a little bit."_

Yuuma felt like she wanted to die from laughter and excused herself to the bathroom. After that, they went to the arcade and played a ton of games. Too many of which Yuuma lost because Issei kept making her laugh with his 'serious' comments that he kept saying with a straight face. Like the racing games:

" _Yuuma watch out."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _You're tailgating that guy."_

" _Pfft!..."_

 _[YOU LOSE]_

The Claw machine:

" _Yuuma get the sun shaped plushie."_

" _Eh? Why?"_

" _Because Yuuma means 'Sunset' so if you set in on the sun we'll definitely win."_

" _Pfft!..."_

 _[DIN DUN DUN~]_

 _ **[Lose]**_

It was gut wrenching to say the least. It was unbelievably funnier when he would himself would lose a game because he had to give the A.I opponents a chance or else it wasn't fair or some other stupid reason.

That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part is that Yumma had a weakness. Her weakness was something Issei realized when they won the sunset plushie.

Cute things.

" _Aaaaaahh….."_

Yuuma was looking at the plushie with stars in her eyes.

" _You like it?"_

" _E-Eh? Y-Yeah. It's nice."_

" _Hmm….."_

" _W-What?"_

" _Ah, no. Nothing."_

Issei is stupid but he is also oddly observant. Or at least only when it counts. And sometimes he'll say those observations out loud for no reason which can work against him.

And in the end, this weakness ends up working against Yuuma because for sometimes, very rarely, stupid = cute.

Anyway, now it's the end of the day. Sunset. Issei is walking alongside Yuuma towards a dead empty park. When they reached the fountain she stepped in front of Issei and stopped.

"I had a lot of fun today Ise-kun."

"Mhm. Me too."

"But there's a favor I have to ask you."

"Hm? What?"

She leaned into Issei with a devious smile.

"Would you die for me?"

"Ah, No thanks."

.

.

.

.

.

Yuma transformed.

….

"That outfit is really dirty. What if a kid walks by?"

 **ZTZTZ**

A spear of light was formed in Yuma's hands.

"Killing you is gonna be the hardest thing I've done in a while."

"Then just don't do it ya know?"

Issei said that with his arms crossed as it nothing was happening.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. This is something that has to be done."

"Why?"

"Orders."

"Who ordered that?"

"None of your business."

"But it is my business. It's about me."

"Well, unfortunately, it's not the business of any lowly human like you."

"I'm not lowly. I'm taller and stronger than you."

"Haaah?!"

Issei and Yuuma were having an entire back and forth while she was floating with a light spear in her hands and wings sprouting of her back. He was treating it like any normal conversation. This was starting to infuriate Yuuma. Or more accurately Raynare.

"That's enough! I thought it was funny at first but this is just ridiculous! Just die!"

"Ah."

 **SHIN!**

 **PIIIIIK!**

The spear Raynare launched at Issei dissipated upon contact-. Contact with a Red Gauntlet on Issei's left arm. Raynare froze when she realized what she was looking at. Issei looked up at her with a serious expression.

"You…..What're you doing?"

Raynare felt chills up her spine. She had realized her mistake.

Originally, when Azazel had given her orders, she was unbelievably happy. She felt honored to receive such an important mission. But she was naive. She thought that she could make him proud, by going above and beyond the call of duty, and deciding to kill the future threat known as Hyoudou Issei.

At this moment she felt this was the wrong decision. She remembered the words of Azazel.

" _Observe him, I suppose. That should be enough. I don't expect anything too big from it. I just need to confirm it. But I can't help but feel that if something was up I would already have known you know? I wouldn't expect such an existence to slip right under my nose. But if that is the case, at the very least, remember this: If it is in the current state of being awakened, do not engage in any way whatsoever. I'll do something about it myself. That's a job for the Higher ups you know? Sigh what a bother."_

Raynare was stricken with fear. Her instincts had already told her she was outmatched the moment she laid eyes on the Gear. Not to mention, Issei now had lost his usual childish demeanor and now had what looked like a dark facial expression.

…

In actuality, Issei was actually just really confused. The "serious" expression on his face was just him being lost about what was happening. When he asked "What are you doing?", he meant it literally. He doesn't really know what's happening. All he knows is that the light spear Yuuma threw was an attack. Other than that, he doesn't know what they are doing right now.

"T-This-! There's no way! Y-You-! This is-! I have to report this-!"

"Ah-! Wait, hold on!"

Raynare tried to fly away from Issei in fear, but she ended up being grabbed by Issei by her left leg. He was just trying to stop her to ask her questions, but as it turns out he's pretty heavy and he has a hard time controlling his strength. So as he fell to the ground because of gravity, Raynare could absolutely not resist his strength or support his weight, and as a result, they both went crashing to the ground.

 **DOOOON!**

…

They were both face planted into the ground below. It cracked underneath the pressure of their fall, creating a tiny crater. All thanks to Issei practically slamming him and Raynare down in order to keep her from flying away.

"Mmoo (Ow)."

Issei tried to speak with his face in the cement.

He lifted his face from the cement. Small pebbles fell from his face. His hair was all messed up. He looked to Raynare. She was not moving. Issei began sweating nervously.

"A-Ano….Yuuma-chan?.."

"..."

She was out cold.

"Ah…...Sh*t."

…

After a bit of silence Issei looked around to see no one around.

"Uuuuooooohhh…"

He groaned worriedly because of what he was about to do.

"No choice."

He then wrapped his arms around Yuuma and flipped her onto his back, carrying her piggyback style.

" **Sigh**. Please don't be mad at me Mama."

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

He donned his armor and flew in the direction his house was in. Using the now dark night sky and trees/alleys/house roofs as cover to get there.

 **-Hyoudou Household-**

"HmHmHmHmmm~!"

Issei's mother was cooking a nice dinner happily as she waited for their son to return from his first date. He may not think of it as a date but that's surely not what the girl thinks. And if she wants to "hang out" with him again then that would only make her all the more happy. Her husband was relaxing on the couch watching TV also in a happy mood that their dumb son could find a girl who likes him.

Both parents were very worried about the future of their son. He may do well enough in school but they have no idea how he would fare as a functioning member of society. He does well in school most likely because those are specific subjects based on practically memory alone, aside from math. All he had to do was remember what he had been told and regurgitate that information onto a paper. And Issei usually has really good memory. If he doesn't remember something it's because the information just isn't significant enough or he doesn't care to remember it.

So basically, what his parents believe he lacks, is pure common sense.

But with a girlfriend that may change. She may be able to help him along the way. Someone who's willing to take the extra steps or who he's willing to devote himself enough to to try and become a new person for. With a good girlfriend they can feel rest assured. It's their last hope.

Unfortunately, they're not sure how the process to get them in a relationship would work. Surely, they and the girlfriend would accept her being in a relationship. But Issei is dumb. So they are afraid that Issei wouldn't realize what type of relationship they have until the day of the wedding.

 **Bom Bom**

"Hm?"

Issei's mother noticed some small bumps come from upstairs.

"Are? Honey, did Ise get back already?"

"Mmm. Not sure. Didn't hear him come in."

"I'll go check."

Mama left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. When she reached her son's door she knocked lightly.

"Ise? Honey? Did you get home?"

 **Bom Bom Bom DON**

She heard some bumps and one big THUMP along with an "Ow!"

 **Dakun**

The door opened to show Issei with a nervous smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah Mama?"

"Ah, Ise. When did you get back?"

"Ah, I just got back a little bit ago. Hehe."

His mother picked up on his odd behavior and the fact that he was only poking his head out of the door.

"...Is something up Honey?"

"E-Eh? N-No of course not. Just tired."

"How did the da- your day go?"

"Ah, it was good. Me and Yuuma had a nice time…."

"Oh, good…..can I come in?"

"Eh? Wh-What? Why...do you want to...come in?"

"Oh just…...Mommy wants to give you a hug."

Issei is a fool. But he is a kind fool. So when he sees things smaller, weaker, cuter, or more helpless than him, he can't help but feel like he wants to do whatever he can for them. So he is completely helpless himself to his mother's puppy dog eyes. And as a result he flings his door open with his arms stretched wide and a goofy smile on his face.

"Okay!"

He immediately brought his Mama into a hug. To which she reciprocated. While of course peering over his shoulder and into his room. And she saw-

.

.

.

.

"...Ise….."

"Yes Mama?"

"Why is there a sleeping girl under your sheets?..."

"Ah….."

.

.

.

"It's a Dakimakura pillow?..."

"No it isn't Ise…."

.

.

.

"S-She was sleepy…"

.

.

.

"Don't do anything to her…"

"Yes, Mama."

….

After a few minutes Issei heard running around the house. Then a knock on his door. When he opened it his father was standing there. Shadows covering his expression and glasses shining in the darkness. He pushed up his glasses once and handed a box to him.

"Walk tall, My son."

He left with those words. Issei closed his door and sat on the side of the bed, inspecting the box.

…

"Pink?"

Issei, for some reason, was more concerned with the color of the protection rather than what the box contained itself.

.

.

.

He also attempted to wear one of them out of the world's strongest curiosity.

 **END**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Man, I like writing this story. I know I'll have even more fun writing it once we get further into Canon. Also, if you're also a reader of my other story, don't worry. Chapter will be out soon.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	3. Ghosts and stuff: Chapter 3

**And here's the next one! It seems a lot people actually find this story funny. Awesome. I try. Honestly the only good things about me are that I'm funny and smart. Everything else sucks. Anyway, enough of that. Let's get into someone who's only funny because he's not smart!...oh that sounded weird.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

"...Mmmm…."

Raynare shifted. She felt pain all over her body. Especially her head. She groaned and repositioned herself lazily. She noticed that the thing she was laying on was unreasonably comfortable. It felt like a nice bed.

Bed? She didn't have a bed. At least not here in the human world. This isn't the church base. They don't have a bed there. It smells nice too. The church smells like sh*t.

Smells like a natural musk. Musk? And it isn't her own musk. Or anybody else's she knows. But man it smelled good!

 **INHALE**

She took a big whiff of the soft thing her head was on.

"Mmmmm~..."

It smelled amazing apparently. The same way food smelled delicious, this soft thing smelled uniquely attractive. It was powerful and kind of stunk oh so slightly. It really was just someone's natural smell. A man? Actually, it kind of smelt familiar. She may have smelled it on her date with Isse-

 **GASP!**

She whipped up.

'That's right, Issei! I was on a date with hi-!'

She looked around the dark room until she noticed something standing on the left of her.

Issei was standing there. With only underwear on. And holding an ensemble of wrapped condoms hanging with a long string through them.

….

"Ah, don't worry, I think there's enough string to cut for two necklaces."

…..

"...What?..."

"Ah, sorry."

He placed the long ensemble on his desk.

"Now that I think about it there probably isn't."

"Huh-?"

"-So how's your body?"

Issei approached the bed.

"Ah!"

Raynare stood up on the bed and made a stance to battle.

"Oi."

Issei pointed at Raynare with his left hand and had his serious face on again. She froze and stared at his pointer finger. She imagined the Boosted Gear and shook with fear…..it felt like it was coming closer…..closer…..

"Mama says you're not supposed to be standing on the bed."

…

"...Huh?..."

"Can you just sit down? And stop wearing ecchi stuff in my house. Mama wouldn't like that if she saw it."

…..

..

…..

…

It took a full 3 minutes of silence for Raynare to process what had been said. She was still in disbelief…..After a while Issei sat down on the side of the bed.

 **Pomf pomf**

"Here."

Issei tapped the right side of his bed next to him, motioning Raynare to sit.

She slowly sat down on the bed next to Issei keeping a bit of a distance between them. She was on high guard. Though, she knew if he wanted, she wouldn't stand a chance. The reason she was so uneasy.

"How's your body?"

"...It's fine….."

"You're not really hurting anywhere?"

"...No…."

"You're lying?"

"...N…...Maybe."

"Lying is bad. I already told you that. Just cuz you're a fallen angel doesn't mean you should lie. Where are you hurting?"

"You….always knew I was a fallen angel?"

"Eh? What? No, obviously right? Like seriously. I said it before. How could I not know? You weren't even trying to hide it."

"...I…"

Raynare only lowered her head in shame. Not only was she disgraced in battle, but she was made a bigger fool than how she was trying to make the actual fool feel. He was right. She wasn't even trying to hide it because she assumed he wouldn't be aware. She didn't even register when he first said he knew. She even felt his strong latent aura around his body but just fooled herself into believing it wasn't representative of his current ability. How stupid! She let her pride and arrogance get in the way of everything, failed her mission, destroyed any possibility of having the Sekiryuutei as an ally, and now she was going to die!

"Are you hungry?"

"...Eh?..."

"It's almost time for breakfast so can you change?"

"...b…...What?"

"Breakfast. Like you know? When you eat in the morning."

"No I….I don't understand what is happening."

"I am asking you if you want breakfast."

"...Are…..you serious?..."

"Obviously."

"Why?..."

"What do you mean?"

Issei innocently tilted his head innocently.

'Uwaaaah….C-Cute…..'

Raynare couldn't help but think Issei's innocence was absolutely adorable despite how terrifying the possibility of dying or being a hostage is. Speaking of being a hostage….

"...Am…...Am I allowed to leave?..."

"Hm? Oh no not yet."

Raynare tensed when she heard that. In her mind it was official. She was now a hostage. He may have been acting like an idiot, but surely somewhere within him was pure darkness….

-Is what Raynare thought to herself. In truth when Issei said that he literally just meant: _You can't leave because we still haven't had breakfast._

At the very least, it's better than dying…..but as of now she's just nothing but a worthless slave…..how pitiful….

"...So….what will you do with me?..."

"Well, I want you to change first. My parents will…..do something if they see you in that…..So we can't go eat breakfast like that. So can you please change into that other form Yuuma-chan?"

"Raynare…."

"No, we don't have any."

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

….

"No...My name is Raynare."

"Raynare Yuuma? What kind of-"

"No, just Raynare."

"- Eh?..Oh! That's your real name?"

"...Yes…."

"Oh okay. Then get changed Raynare."

"...Alright…."

…

It fell silent…

….

 **Munnyu~**

"Iyaan~!?"

…..

Issei's finger was pushing in Raynare's left n*pple. His whole finger was completely sucked in by her voluptuous flesh and leather. He was just staring at it with wonder.

"...How do you have so much milk if you're not pregnant?..."

"...Eh?.."

 **-DXD-**

…... **Ding** …... **clang** …..

In the dining room room of the Hyoudou Household, it was quiet, save for small noises from the clang of utensils. Issei and Raynare are seated next to each other, eating breakfast across from his parents. Until Issei's mother decided to bring up small talk.

…..

"...So….Yuuma-chan….you attend the neighboring academy near Kuoh right?..."

"A-Ah! Yes…."

"...And….what exactly...brought you...to our son?..,."

"T-That was…..one of my friends told me who he was when I happened to see him on a bridge…..and I was attracted by his reputation….and his appearance…."

"R-Really?...well….did…..how did your dat- day!...day together go?..."

"A-Ah, yes, it was…..very fun….I loved spending time with Ise-kun…"

"I see….is that why you decided to stay over?..."

"Eh? No! Um- I just-! Well I was really really tired. I felt like I would pass out soon so I asked Ise-kun if I could stay over. Since my house is much farther. I'm sorry if I intruded."

"Ah, No! Of course not! It's great having you here! We just….I'm worried your parents may have a problem with it."

"Ah, No. I already contacted them. They don't really care."

"Eh?...Is that so?..."

Issei's mother had a sad face after hearing that.

'Spare me your sympathy you filthy human.'

Raynare thought with disgust. She felt a gaze on her. She turned to her right where Issei was seated next to her. She froze when she saw Issei's eyes burning a hole through her skull. She immediately lowered her head in nervousness. She bit her lip. Does he know what she was thinking? She felt afraid once more. And at the same time she felt the slightest bit aroused being mentally dominated.

….

'...There's a school near mine?...'

-Is actually what Issei was thinking while staring strongly at Raynare.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry for troubling you…..but….um…..as it turns out…..either way, I'm afraid….I'm going to need a place to stay...for a bit.."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Ah."

 **Clang!**

The parents froze and Issei's mother dropped her utensils. Issei simply made a sound of surprise. But then he even more surprisingly caught on.

"Yeah, sorry Mama, Pops. As it turns out, the real reason Raynare's parents don't care is because they kinda don't want her around anymore. So I told her she could stay here. That's not a problem right?"

"What?!"

"What?!"

" **Sigh**."

Raynare sighed at Issei's nonchalant explanation.

'Of course they're not just gonna accept that idiot.-'

"Of course she can stay!"

"- Eh?"

Raynare opened her eyes wide only to see both parents weeping endless tears.

"I can't believe something like that! For such a sweet girl to not have a home! No, I won't allow it!"

"That's right, Kaa-sama! Such a crime shall not go unpunished!"

Issei's mother was weeping with a napkin to her eyes while Issei's father cried manly tears behind his glasses.

"Eh?"

Raynare was beyond dumbfounded. She didn't even know how to respond.

'What? No right? Like, that's a joke right? You're joking? No one's stupid like tha-'

….

She turned her head back to Issei again. He just shrugged at her…..

'...Oh…..'

The Hyoudou Household- is not one of geniuses.

 **-Kuoh Academy-**

"Maaaan…..I wanna touch some boobs."

Issei was currently at school lying on the grass with his two perverted friends. Raynare stayed home with his mom and pop, "skipping school", because she still felt "exhausted" and "wanted to take a break from school" for a while. In truth, it was only because Raynare assumed Issei didn't want her to go anywhere else as a hostage. Why did she assume this? Well:

Issei's room - a few hours ago

" _Okay Raynare. I'm going to school now."_

" _What? You mean you're just gonna leave me with your parents?"_

" _Yeah, obviously. You said that other school wasn't real."_

" _Don't you think that is a bad idea?"_

" _Hm? Why?"_

" _Well, you're just gonna leave a fallen angel with your parents alone?"_

" _No. I'm gonna leave my parents alone with you."_

" _Yes. You still don't get what's wrong with this?"_

" _No. I trust you, Raynare."_

Issei said that with a wide smile on his face. Another misunderstanding took place.

' _Wha-?...This guy….he doesn't even consider me a threat?...No….that's not it….he knows…..if I even try to make a move…..it's over. I can't leave this place because he'll find me….And I can't do anything to his parents or even use them because if I do…...I can't believe it…..He's in full control….'_

Raynare felt powerless in her situation. Issei truly was the Red Dragon Of Domination. She may have felt oddly comfortable with the idea due to her Fallen blood. She also may have been slowly developing a case of Stockholm syndrome. Either way, the result, being that she slightly enjoyed her situation, was the same. Meanwhile Issei-

' _Too bad she doesn't go to my school. At least I'm not gonna make her wait outside. She can stay here and help mama with chores. I wonder why she even wants to stay longer?'_

-Did not at all think beyond what was necessary to function, like usual.

" _Ah, by the way Raynare."_

" _Hm?"_

" _What do your feet look like?"_

" _...Eh?..."_

Return to current time

Issei saw a crow as he stared off into the distance.

'...Crow's feet…..'

Issei's mother once said she was worried about developing _Crow's feet_. He immediately started crying because he thought his Mama was gonna _become a fallen angel_. And when Mama asked _what does that mean_ he just kept crying. In the end, she felt very happy to be called an angel by her sweet son nonetheless. And Issei, from then on, assumed that people could turn into fallen angels and that said beings have actual crows feet. Thanks to this misunderstanding _another_ new one was created. Because Raynare now believes Issei has a foot fetish.

By the way, in case you were wondering, yes that happened when Issei was "very" young…...he was 14.

 **-DxD-**

 **DING DONG DING DONG - DONG DONG DING DING**

Classes were now over. And Issei had no after school activities to look forward to, like he usually does. So he was bored throughout the day. That did not last long.

"Kyaaah! Kiba-kun!"

[Kyyyaaaaaahhh!]

Many girlish screams were heard near the doorway.

"Kyah Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba-sama!"

"Look this way Kiba-kun!"

"Please marry me!"

Through the doorway entered a handsome young man with a bright smile. He waved at some swooning girls then slowly made his way to Issei's desk.

"May you be Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

"May I or can I?"

"Eh-?"

"-I'm Hyoudou Issei yeah."

…..

"...My Club President would like to speak to you-"

"Okay!"

Issei immediately stood up excitedly. It seemed he was so bored that he really wanted some activity to do.

"...Oh!...in that case, please follow me."

"-Alright!"

Kiba led Issei out of the room and the building while he quickly followed behind. On their way Issei decided to talk.

"So what's your name?"

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kiba Yuuto."

"Kiba huh. _Fang_. That's real cool."

"Ah, the translation, yes. Though the Kanji for it is different."

"You really are a pretty boy. Oh! Now that I think about it I think I actually know who you are!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! You're the pretty boy my friends are always talkin' about! Matsuda and Motohama talk about you all the time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! They hate you! They say you're a prick!"

"..."

"I don't think that though! I think you're alright!"

"Well, I am flattered Hyoudou-kun, but to be fair you hardly know anything about me."

"Ise is okay. And I know, but still. I can tell you're a good person. I know when somebody's bad or good. Plus you smell nice. Even though you're one of them."

"...Th….Thank you.."

Soon enough, they arrived at the Old School Building. Once they did Kiba led Issei inside, up a flight of stairs and past a couple of turns. After that they finally walked down a hallway and stopped at some double doors.

"We've arrived."

Kiba knocked lightly on the door twice. A couple seconds of silence then a response.

"Come in."

 **Dakun**

Kiba opened the door for Issei and the moment he entered he noticed something. First off, an unfamiliar smell. Second, darkness. Third, people. All in that order.

There were two couches with a coffee table in the middle, a desk ahead of them, a curtain to the right of it, some double doors straight to the right of the room and finally people. All in that order.

Anyway, the couch on the right had a young, petite, white haired girl eating some sweets, sitting quietly. Ah, the one who kept following him. Kiba walked to the same couch and sat on the other side of it. The desk in the furthest part of the room had a red headed beauty sitting behind it, along with a black haired, ponytailed beauty to the right of it.

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei."

"Hey."

Issei greeted the girl nonchalantly. Truthfully, he just wanted to get to the thing they were gonna do. The _fun_ thing.

"Should I assume you know what I have called you for?"

"Yeah. Let's get to it."

Issei said that with a competitive smile on his face. This did not work to his advantage.

"Very well, please have a seat."

Issei sat down on the couch opposite Kiba and Koneko. The questioning started immediately.

"So first off Ise-kun."

"Ise is fine."

"Very well Ise. In that case, I want to ask you, where exactly do you stand?"

"I'll take any position really. But I think it's best if I'm alone."

"Is that so? That makes things easier. So, if one side would be more appealing than all of the others, would you be considerate enough to allow someone to try and convince you to take their side?"

"I mean yeah. Why not?"

"Good to hear. Does that mean you'd be willing to take our side?"

"Well….I mean I'd prefer to be alone….wait, who are we up against?"

"Everyone else."

"Hahaha! You make it sound fun, but sorry. I don't do the official events you know?"

"Events?"

"Yeah you know, the games?"

"Oh! You are aware of the games as well?"

"What? Yeah of course I am. I've been asked to play at em like a million times."

"Really? Your abilities must be exceptional. Who has asked you?"

"Pretty much every team I've played with."

"Played with? How did you participate in the games?"

"No, I didn't. I helped them train."

"Oh? I see...Interesting. So either way, they got a bit of what they wanted?"

"Yeah, they got a lot better. They all sucked when I started with em."

"Hmm….I'm not sure about that. I can practically narrow down a few possibilities of who you may have helped and that doesn't really give me the impression that were weak."

"Mm. Maybe, but they were weak for me."

"Hmm…..I find what you tell me very odd. I find it hard to believe that you would have trained with so many of us for the games. As far as I know, you aren't considered an ally to our side at all. I'm sure I would've known about something like that. At the very least that you were in my territory."

"What do you mean? You're the one who invited me."

"What?"

Both Issei and Rias looked at each other in confusion.

"No...I didn't."

"Yes you did. You even sent Kiba to get me."

"Eh? What?...what do you think we're talking about?"

"Well, you want me to join your team right? That's why you sent Kiba for me."

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure what that has to do with you being in my territory."

" **You invited me here**."

"Ise….what exactly do you think my territory is?"

"This clubroom."

"Yes, but my territory is not just that. It's this school. It's this whole town."

"Huh? Well, yeah that's my territory too. It's all of our territory."

"What? No. It's my territory and mine alone. It's within my jurisdiction and under my supervision."

"That's really childish and selfish. You have to share you know."

"Haah?!"

Issei said it straightforward but Rias was just insulted and confused.

"Do not get the wrong idea Ise. Just because you aren't my enemy and a fellow Kouhai doesn't mean I will show you leniency. This is **my** territory and I will do whatever I can to protect it."

"What does protecting a town have to do with playing your game? You haven't even told me what game yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"What. game. are. we. gonna. play? You still haven't told me and I've been here for like 10 minutes."

"So you think this is a game?"

"What is?"

"This situation."

"What situation?!"

"Our conversation."

"What are we even talking about?!"

"You're comradery!"

"I don't know what that word means!"

"Your friendship!"

"You just wanna be friends?!"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you just say that in the First place?!"

"I wanted to know your intentions!"

"I just wanted to play some damn games or sports or something!"

"Eh?...S….sports?"

"Well Yeah! Isn't that why you called me?! Don't you want me to help you out with an upcoming game?!"

"What?! No! Don't you know what we are?!"

"The Hockey Club?! Ping pong?!"

"NO! We're the Occult Research Club!"

"What the Hell is that?!"

"The study of the Occult!"

"What does that mean?!"

"The supernatural!"

"You mean like Ghosts and Stuff?!"

"NO! I mean Yes! But NO! Don't you know what we are?! Don't you know what a Sacred Gear is?!"

"Of course I do! I have one!"

"But do you know what we are?! That we aren't human?!"

"No sh*t! I could smell you from the entrance!"

"Then why would we talk about Sports?!"

"Because Kiba said he wanted me to talk to his President! Just like always!"

"You didn't assume that our intentions are different because we're Devils?!"

"You guys are Devils?!"

"YES!"

"Huh. No wonder I didn't recognize your smell."

"...I…..you….."

Rias was beyond dumbfounded. No one even knew what was happening.

"So then what the Hell do you guys want?"

"I just said….. **Sigh** ….I want to know your intentions. If you're a threat or an ally."

"A threat?"

"Yes...As I said, this is my territory, and I must do whatever I can to protect it. So I won't accept any threats to this town or it's people."

"Eh? What? What's up with that? I've live here my whole life and I've protected this town myself. Why the Hell would I be a threat? If anything, I should think you're the threat. You haven't been here as long as me."

"This territory is under my protection. I would never be the threat."

"Same here."

Rias stared Ise down. She could tell he was being truly sincere.

"I see….If that's the case, then why are you associating with a Fallen Angel?"

"Ah, Raynare? She's my new friend I guess."

"Friend?...So you've allied yourself with the Fallen?"

The atmosphere in the room became tense. Though it didn't affect Issei.

"Hm? No I just said we're friends. And roommates."

"So you-...R….Roommates?"

"Yeah, she lives with me now. Or she's staying at my house at least."

"What?! Why?! Don't you have a family?!"

"Yeah, Mama and Pops are at home with her now."

"Alone?!"

"Yeah."

"What if she kills them?!"

"Hahaha! She won't do that."

"How do you know?!"

"Because I trust her."

"Trust her?! Don't you know what she is?! A Fallen Angel!"

"Yeah so?"

"So that means you can't trust her! To someone like her you humans are nothing but toys."

"How do you know that? You don't know anything about her."

"She's a Fallen Angel involved in suspicious activity. I know enough to say that she can't be trusted."

"How does that make you any different?"

Rias continued to analyze Issei. He maintained his blank, unreadable expression.

"...Are you protecting her?.."

"Well, she's my friend. Not gonna let her get hurt."

"...What exactly are you planning?..."

"Nothing."

"Then what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"First, she asked you out on a date, then you said no. Then you changed your mind. You had a date and at the end of it she tried to kill you? Now you're housing and protecting her? I don't understand your intentions."

"I already told you my intentions. I just want to play some sports or something."

"All I want to know, is if there is any possibility of you doing anything dangerous or catastrophic. And if there is, just know, I **will** stop you."

" **That's why I said** : why would I do any of that?"

"So you're not plotting anything?"

"No. I'm not a gardener."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

…..

Rias sighed and rubbed her forehead. She really couldn't read this guy. At the very least if he wasn't dangerous, then it shouldn't be a problem. But-.

"Well, at the very least, can you tell us what type of Sacred Gear you have?"

"Oh yeah. That's fine."

 **Shiin!**

A bright green flash blinded the Devils for a quick second. Then when it died down they could only gaze in disbelief.

"T-That…."

"It's called the Boosted Gear. Have you heard of it?"

All the Devils immediately put their guards up and surrounded their master.

"Eh? What? What is it? What's going on?"

"...I never imagined you would be this Generation's Sekiryuutei. This is a problem."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're too great of an existence to just let sit idly by."

"Uh…..Thanks?..."

"Looks like I'll have to contact Onii-sama…."

"...Okay…..Well you do that…..it's getting late so I'm going to get home."

Issei stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you come see me again tomorrow?"

"What for?"

"An interrogation."

"Alright!"

With that Issei turned and left the room, leaving only the club members alone.

 **Dakun**

…

"Do you think he's dangerous Buchou?"

"I don't know Kiba. I can't read him at all. We'll have to see."

…..

"HmHmHmHmHmmm~!"

Issei was happily marching back to his home.

'Man, I wonder what food they'll have!'

For some reason, Issei believed an interrogation- was similar to a potluck.

 **-Hyoudou Household-**

"I'm home!"

Issei announced his arrival from the doorway.

"Welcome home!" "Welcome home!"

Two voices greeted him from the kitchen. His mother and his fake girlfriend. However, his girlfriend's voice was deeper than usual.

'Are? Why does Yumma sound like Raynare?'

He walked into the living area seeing his dad watching TV.

"Hey Pops."

"Hey Son."

"Welcome home sweety."

"Ah hey mama."

Issei greeted his father then his mother walked out from the kitchen in an apron and greeted him as well.

"Where's Ra- Yuuma?"

"Ah, Raynare-chan is helping me cook."

"-...Eh? Raynare….Chan?.."

"Yes, Raynare Yuuma right?"

"...Ah….Yeah….wait cooking?"

Issei peered into the kitchen and saw **Raynare** at the stove with some of his mother's old casual clothes from when she was young and a pink apron. Her appearance was more mature than "Yuuma" and she looked on with a normal blank expression rather than the "playful" one.

'Why does Yuuma look like Raynare?'

"Hey Ise-kun."

Raynare just casually greeted Issei.

"Um...Ray-...Can I talk to you really quick?"

Raynare took off the apron and followed Issei into a hallway. Meanwhile Issei's father and mother began to gossip.

"Oh! Did you hear that Darling?! He called her Ray! That must his cute nickname for her!"

"Yes, Kaa-sama! We may just have hope as grandparents yet!"

Apparently, Issei had finished Raynare's name a little too quietly.

...

"What is it Issei?"

"Why're you Raynare and not Yuuma?"

"Oh, that. Well, I got tired of holding up the act so I went upstairs and came back down like this. They seemed weirded out at first but then I just told them I took off my makeup."

"But you're taller."

She just shrugged.

"Okay then. As long as they don't question it. So, why're you cooking?"

She shrugged again.

"Mm. Your mom just asked me to help out. Didn't have anything else to do. Besides, it was kinda interesting."

"Hmm...well I talked to the Devils today."

"What?!"

"Ow!"

Issei covered his ears since Raynare screamed right into it. She covered her mouth and began whispering.

"Why did you meet with them?!"

"I don't know. They just wanted to talk to me."

"About What?!"

"I don't know. They said a bunch of stuff about me being dangerous or my friendship with you. I just told em I wanted to play sports is all. They let me go after that but they want to talk again tomorrow."

She put a hand up to her mouth and started thinking before she became confused once more.

"Hmm….They wanted to assess how much of a threat you were….a bit like us, but…..Eh...friendship?"

"Well Yeah we're friends."

"...A...Are you joking?"

"No."

"...Is that what you told the Devils?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"They're going to kill us!"

"No they're not. As long we don't do anything we're fine."

"You think they care about that?! They're Devils! I'm their natural enemy! They'll kill me regardless!"

"What? No, they won't. They're nice Devils. Besides, I wouldn't let them touch you."

"Eh?..."

…..

"Well….Good."

Raynare simply averted her gaze and crossed her arms. Issei just tilted his head cutely, much to Raynare's annoyance.

"Anyway, come and eat dinner it's almost ready."

"Oh boy! Raynare's cooking! I wonder what it tastes like!"

"Delicious of course."

"But I haven't tasted it yet."

Issei and Raynare walked back into the Dining room and had their dinner. After that was bedtime. And it went without saying that Raynare and Issei slept together. It's not really that anybody wanted them to. It's just that they did it once already so Raynare just assumed the case would stay the same. And nobody questioned it.

Raynare also attempted to test whether Issei would notice anything in his sleep or not by spawning a needle of light into the palm of her hand. He immediately noticed and snorted awake lazily till she wished it away and he fell asleep immediately after.

She felt afraid of him once more. Even in his sleep she is no match. She turned on her side and lied there completely tense and unable to fall asleep.

Until of course Issei put his arms around her in his sleep, snoring right into her ears. She surprisingly fell asleep within a few minutes, albeit with a deadpan expression.

 **END**

* * *

 **And there goes that one! Woah this chapter is the longest one yet. Didn't think chapters for this story would be so long. Of course, the chapters for my other story are waaay longer but still. This is a comedy. Anyway, in case of you were wondering, if you need an idea of what this Ise is like I would compare him to TFS Goku from DBZ abridged. Most of the other characters are pretty normal. If not they'll just be exaggerated or a parody of themselves. This story really isn't going to be serious if you haven't noticed. I'll also explain how Issei is so strong in the coming chapters. All that aside, tell me your thoughts and questions.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **By the way, Fem Vali is in this story. Wait for that sh*t lol**

 **Stay frosty.**


	4. ONI-Sama: Chapter 4

**Here's the next one. In case you didn't read the latest chapter of my main story, Red Dragon Of Golden Light, I have a little announcement. Sh*ts been getting pretty bad in life so a lot things have been taking my time away. So, both of my stories may or may not experience minor hiatuses. But don't worry about abandonment. A couple people were worried about me giving up this story. Don't. I will never give up either of my stories. No matter what happens I WILL come back to these stories. They will be finished. They won't be canceled or ended early. Though I don't know how long this story will be since it's a comedy. Either way, these stories will continue. Also, if you ever need a mental picture on this dumb Ise, I suggest you either relate him to the plain blank Saitama from OPM or the childish naive Gon Freecss from HxH 2011.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

"Mmm~….."

 **SNORE**

Within the Hyoudou Household, two young adolescents were both sleeping in one bed, closely snuggled together.

One of them, the beautiful female, was peacefully nuzzled into the chest of another person. The second person, a dopey looking boy, was snoring loudly with all of his limbs sprawled outward on the bed. Every time he took a breath, he snored loudly with a giant comical bubble coming out of his nose, increasing and decreasing in size every time he inhaled or exhaled.

The adolescents were "quietly" sleeping until-

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Mmmm…."

The girl unpleasantly turned in her sleep, attempting to nuzzle further into the boy in hopes of eliminating the sound.

 **SNORE**

The boy continued to snore.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Mmmm!..."

The girl began to toss and turn, struggling to stay fully asleep. Her grip on the boy became tighter and tighter. Soon enough her nails began cutting his skin.

 **SNORE**

He continued to snore. Apparently he was a heavy sleeper. That must be the reason his mother comes to wake him up despite the alarm. The girl started getting very angry.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 **SNORE**

"Nnnnnn…"

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 **SNORE**

"Nnnnn!..."

 **BEEP BEEP**

 **SNORE**

"NNNNNN!.."

 **Knock Knock**

"Ise, Ray-chan, time to wake up you two~!"

Immediately after the knock was heard, the girl whipped up violently.

"NNNAAAAAH! SHUT UP!"

 **BBZZT!**

And destroyed the alarm clock with her bare hands. She then stood on the bed and transformed into her S&M outfit, and in a bout of rage, spawned a whip that went along with her attire and whipped the boy straight on his face.

"WAKE UP!"

 **Whip!**

"OW!"

"Ise?!"

 **Dakun!**

The door slammed open.

"Ah."

After Issei was whipped by Raynare he immediately woke up and held onto his red cheek. His shriek of pain prompted his mother to check on him which only led everyone to freeze after his mother witnessing a scene of her son being whipped by his S&M girlfriend with scratches on his bare fine chest early in the morning. There was also an ensemble of condoms laying on Issei's desk.

…..

…

…..

"...E…..Excuse me….."

His mother slowly exited the room and shut the door.

 **Dakun**

…

…

…

…

"Ah."

Issei pointed at Raynare.

"I told you Mama doesn't like it when you stand on the bed."

…

 **|Breakfast|**

 **Clang….Ding….**

…

Another quiet breakfast with only the sound of utensils being used. Issei's Mother and girlfriend were eating silently, meanwhile Issei's father was sitting with his hands intertwined and darkness covering his face aside from his glasses which were shining. Issei himself, was stuffing his face casually.

"...Ise…..Honey….You…..you can stay home for today if you'd like…"

"Mmm? Mhy muud i vo vhat _(Why would I do that)_?"

"...Well….you know…..to spend some time with your gi- with Raynare-chan…"

"Mmm? **Gulp**!...But I already spent the whole night with her."

 **Ding!**

Issei's mother dropped her utensils and froze. Raynare simply stopped moving altogether.

"Y…...Yes…...I suppose you did…"

Issei continued eating normally. Issei's mother awkwardly followed. Raynare and his father were just sitting still.

…..

"Oh, I gotta get to school."

 **Rrrr!**

Issei stood up and picked up his food to take with him and eat on the way. His mother finally snapped out of it and spoke out to him.

"Eh? Ise, you still have over an hour, what's the rush? You even had the alarm set earlier."

"Mm Yeah, I have a club that needs to meet with me this morning before school so I have to go now to be early."

Raynare snapped out of her stupor as well. _Was it the Devils?_ She stood up.

"You shouldn't go."

"Mm? Why Not?"

"You know why."

"But it would be rude to not go. What will they think?"

"Even so….At least…..Are you going to tell them about me?"

"Hm? They already know."

Raynare's face held an expression of worry.

"...If….if they get here….I won't be able to do anything...so your family-"

"Ah, they won't do anything like that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let them."

Raynare looked at Issei. He just had his normal blank expression on.

"So then what about me?...They'll have me follow somewhere and-"

"You'll be okay too."

"Eh? How would you know?"

"Because I'll protect you."

"Wha-?!"

Issei's comment took Rayare aback. She whipped her head at Issei and stared him down. She was initially trying to read him, but in the end she ended up being drawn into his gaze. He still retained the boring blank childish expression that looked like he was curious all the time. Though, somehow, the more she looked into his eyes….the more she felt reassured. As if his warm yellow eyes and soft words together were a calming agent. Almost like he was intentionally trying to ease her nerves.

…..

This was the longest they had ever maintained eye contact. Raynare's thoughts had practically grinded to a halt as she simply fell into Issei's gaze…..

…..

'Why would Raynare face me in a staring contest if she keeps blinking?'

Unfortunately, Issei's stupidity knows no bounds.

"...You really should stay Ise."

"Ah! No, sorry Mama. I'm going."

Issei realized and started to walk out of the house with his food.

 **Dakun!**

…

"Sweety he took the plate with hi-"

 **Rrrr!**

 **Dakun!**

Issei's father had already followed suit. Luckily for him since Issei had food he wasn't going to be running anywhere.

"Son."

"Ah, Pops. Is it the plate? I just realized-."

 **Grip**

Issei's father grabbed ahold of his shoulders.

"...My son, will you protect that girl no matter what?"

"Mm? Yeah, I said that already."

"...Do you believe she is **the one**?"

"The one what?"

"The one and only."

"Well Yeah, there's many Fallen Angels but there's only one Raynare."

"...Do you still have the **protection**?"

"Yeah I have my **armor**."

Issei's father nodded at him and turned away.

"Ah, Pops, what about the plate?"

His father merely lifted his hand to stop him and shook his head. Then he turned and walked into the house.

 **Dakun**

"Hm."

Issei shrugged and walked to school while eating his breakfast.

 **-Kuoh Academy-**

Issei arrived outside of the Occult Research Club door and knocked.

 **Knock knock**

After a few seconds of silence.

"Come in."

Rias called him from within and he opened the door. The day before they had arranged to meet up after school, but then Issei received a message from Rias on his phone about having him come before school instead. He doesn't know how she got his number but he shrugged it off because they're Devils. He also said that he doesn't plan on missing any classes so if the bell rings he's leaving. To which she did not respond.

 **Dakun**

He entered the room casually and noticed something.

"Ah."

Literally everybody was here.

"Good morning Ise. You're right on time."

Rias greeted him from her desk. Issei looked around. All the Devils were here. All of them. Rias' people and more. If he remembered correctly, the short black haired girl was from the student council. She was the president for 2 years? He doesn't know but he definitely helped her last year with some Festival events when they were understaffed. So then that means all the other Devils are her team? They all have the student council bands on their sleeves. Soon enough, Issei felt something coming.

 **Shiin!**

A bright magic circle shined red throughout the clubroom. When the light died down, two people emerged. One was a beautiful mature woman with Silver hair and a French Maids uniform on. The other, was a handsome man with Crimson hair just as long and red as Rias. They both were powerful and screamed elegance. The moment they stepped out everyone in the room kneeled.

"Welcome, Onii-sama."

"Good morning Rias, everyone. It's nice to see you."

The man motioned everyone to rise with a kind smile on his face. A lavish chair was prepared for him to sit on from in front of the desk. Meanwhile another chair was placed across the table from the lavish one. The man sat down in the chair with his hands in his lap and greeted Issei.

"I assume you are Hyoudou Issei correct?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. One of the Four Satan's. Devil King of the Underworld. And Older Brother of Rias Gremory."

…

The room fell silent. Issei seemed like he was thinking seriously about something…..

"Ah!"

He snapped his fingers. Then he pointed straight at Sirzechs. One of the boys on the Councils side flinched but his President placed a hand on his shoulder to ease him.

…..

" **ONI-Sama."**

…..

….

…..

Onii = Older Brother

Oni = Demon

They are pronounced exactly the same…..

…

…

…..

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You are correct, Hyoudou Ise-kun."

Sirzechs light heartedly laughed at Issei's joke.

….

...

" _JOKE"_

…..

"Please, have a seat."

Sirzechs motioned for Issei to sit in the chair across the table. Issei sat down in it and placed his plate in his lap. Sirzechs raised an interested brow.

"May I ask, why do you carry a plate with you?"

"Ah, I ate breakfast on the way here."

"Oh, is that so? Let me apologize for that. I did not know you felt so pressured to rush yourself. If I had known that I would've asked Rias to prepare some food."

"Wait….You mean there's no food here?"

Sirzechs tilted his head to Issei's question.

"No, I do not believe so."

"What?! No way! What kind of interrogation is this?!"

"Interrogation?"

"Yeah! What the hell kinda interrogation doesn't have food?!"

"Oh, All of them?"

"Where the Hell do you live?!"

"The Underworld."

"The Underworld sucks!"

"Hahahahaaha!"

Sirzechs couldn't help but laugh at what was happening. After dealing with so many different types of people he had never dealt with one like this. He's being completely honest. Yet he says such ridiculous things. Is this is the new Sekiryuutei?

"Ahehe- Ahem. Excuse me."

Sirzechs was attempting to recover from his laughing fit while Issei just sat there looking at him like he was the weirdo. Everyone else in the room was dumbstruck or just on edge. Was it an act? Is he just playing the fool? The ORC members were more on guard than anything. He had to be dangerous. The most conflicted of all, was Sona Sitri. She was becoming unbelievably confused and frustrated. She couldn't read him. Not one bit. Not a single thing he said seemed genuine yet it sounded like he meant it. He couldn't have been trying to fool them could he? His blank expression was an absolute poker face. Not to mention, his words were bizzare and seemed illogical. It doesn't make sense…..

Of course, she was just overcalculating things. In the end, Issei was so stupid that whenever he wasn't saying something, his head was completely empty.

"Now, Hyoudou Issei."

"Ise is fine."

"Very well, Ise-kun."

Sirzechs finally put on his serious expression.

"According to my sister…..You are the Sekiryuutei."

Sirzechs stared Issei down with an intimidating gaze. Surely, anyone who wasn't a fool would know just how far above this monster was from others.

"Yeah." _Casual response_

…..

Issei is a fool.

….

"I see….I have also been informed that you have allied yourself….with the Fallen Angels?"

"Not really."

"Hmm? Was my information incorrect?"

"Yeah it's only one."

"One?"

"Yeah, only Raynare. I don't know any other ones."

"Only one? You mean to tell me you are only allied with one Fallen Angel?"

"Yeah, she's my only Fallen Angel friend. I don't meet any others."

"This is the only Fallen you've encountered before?"

"No, I met one a long time ago, but we weren't friends."

Sirzechs took note of Issei's words.

"You were attacked."

"Yeah I think so."

"Hmm….interesting….how exactly did you ally yourself with only one Fallen? Surely, she must have some other connections. If you want me to be completely honest with you, I believe her motive is to recruit you to their side."

"Doesn't seem like it. She doesn't have any friends."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, not really. She doesn't ever leave my house."

Sirzechs perked his head up slightly. He came on short notice so he doesn't know of a lot that Rias does.

"Your home?...You are housing her?"

"Yeah. She sleeps with me and everything."

"..If I am correct...You are human, with a human family..."

"Yeah, my parents are at the house with her."

"..."

Sirzechs felt as if he was finally getting an idea of the situation.

'She's selling herself to him. He's most likely to join the side that his friend or more is allied with….since I don't see any signs of manipulation magic…..she's fooling him and earning his trust…...We'll have to do some negotiating.'

:Is what Sirzechs thought to himself.

"I see...Do you trust her?"

"Yeah, why not? She's my friend."

"Is that so? So in that case, does that mean you don't consider yourself in alliance with the Fallen?"

"Yeah, I don't know any of 'em. Except for Raynare."

"Well…..In that case, what exactly is she doing here, that friend of yours?"

"Oh, I don't know. When I first met her she asked me out on a date. But I said no. Then we started hanging out. Then she started staying in my house."

"A strange turn of events."

"Yeah."

Sirzechs sat there trying to read Issei's blank expression. Even with all the people he has worked with, he still can't get a bead on him. He truly is unreadable. Then he had a thought.

"This Fallen-"

"Raynare."

"...Raynare."

Issei interrupted Sirzechs with no regard for the tension.

"This Raynare-. She approached You?"

"Yeah."

"Had you ever seen her before then?"

"Nope."

'I see….So her job was indeed to recruit him..'

"Here is my main question….Do you plan to ally yourself with the Fallen Angels in the coming future?"

"No."

Issei said it quick and clearly. It felt like the tension in the room decreased by an insane amount. Though, Issei never felt any of it.

"I see….that's good to hear-"

" _I don't plan on becoming allies with any of you."_

[!]

 **CHILLS**

Just like that the tension in the room returned, worse. The weaker Devils felt chills run up and down their backs with Issei's statement. Sirzechs was completely serious now, with an almost dark expression on his face.

"...What is it exactly that you mean by that, **Sekiryuutei**?…."

Sirzechs lost his casual tone and was speaking firmly with his hands resting on his knees, in front of his face. An attitude that suggested dominance.

"Just what I said. I can't be allies with any of you."

The atmosphere became heavier.

"...And Why exactly is that?..."

…

…

…

"Cuz if I do that everybody else will get mad at me."

….

..

Issei said that with a tone that sounded like a child who was avoiding being reprimanded by his parents….

…

"...Pardon?..."

"Gesundheit."

"What?"

"What?"

…..

..

"No….what I meant was, what do you mean by 'they'll get mad at you'?"

"Well, if I go with the Fallen, you guys will get mad at me. If I go with you, the Angels will get mad at me. If I go with the Angels, the Fallen will get mad at me. Everybody else will be mad. So I can't pick a side."

"...Yes….I suppose that is true...but not choosing a side at this point...something like that is impossible. Every side will either mark you a target or a potential recruit and you will constantly be sought after. Your family won't be safe."

"I can protect them."

"I'm not sure you can."

"Who will they send?"

"Most likely, their best."

"Their leaders?"

"Likely to recruit, but to exterminate you, no. But some of their best fighters."

"Oh then I'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I fought a lot of strong guys before. A pretty strong Fallen too, he said he was a leader."

-!-

"A leader?!...Did you happen to get his name?"

"Yeah, Barakiel or Barakyat or something."

-!-

Everyone in the room went stiff. The main one being certain black haired girl who clenched her fists tightly. Sirzechs kept his calm demeanor along with Grayfia, but now he was more alert.

"No wait, that Barakyat dude was the monster with the swords in his arms."

"Hyoudou Issei."

Sirzechs took Issei's attention, who was thinking back, and brought it to him.

"Why was it that you fought this leader?"

Issei shrugged.

"Just because."

"...You happened to encounter him...or did you go looking for him?"

"Nah, I just ran into him."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, I thought he was strong so I wanted to spar with him. He thought I was an enemy so it worked out. But I got completely beat up. In the end, I told him I wasn't his enemy and we stopped fighting. Turns out he was really sad at the time cuz he lost his family or something. He was a really sad guy. Felt bad for him."

The black haired girl in the corner visibly flinched and held her head down. Her red headed best friend next to her placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"But y'know he gave me this really nasty gash!"

Issei said that as he lifted his shirt and revealed his perfectly sculpted body. The largest scar that ran up the right side of his chest and touched the bottom of his chin was unbelievably apparent compared to all the other scars on his body. It looked like an old singe or serious burn mark. It was obvious was it was caused by: Holy Light. More than that, a few more calculative people in the room including Sirzechs began contemplating Issei's words a bit further until they stumbled upon something.

"Hold on Ise-kun….You went up against that Fallen Angel leader over 7 years ago?..."

"Yeah, I was like 9 years old at the time."

"!...You fought a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel at the age of 9? With what?"

"With My Balance Breaker."

"You unlocked Balance Breaker at the age of 9?!..."

"Huh? No. I unlocked it when I was 8."

"...So you unlocked the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker at the age of 8 as a human boy?..."

"Yeah, obviously. I'm human."

"...I find that quite unbelievable to be honest with you."

Issei shrugged.

"I also fought a guy named Susanoo who was way stronger, but that was when I was like 14 or 15. And he kicked my ass."

"!...Susanoo…..You…."

"Hey...wait a minute…"

Issei suddenly became skeptical. He pointed at Sirzechs.

"How did you know how old I was when I fought that Barakiel dude?"

-!-

Sirzechs began thinking worriedly.

'That's right. I said it without thinking. I was too focused on his age rather than why I knew it.'

"Hmm...Oi….does that mean?..."

Issei's finger slowly pointed itself towards Rias general direction, where Akeno Himejima was standing at. The two girls immediately flinched. Sirzechs became suspicious.

'Could it be-?! Did he put all the pieces together? Did Barakiel say it himself? Or was it her aura? Her smell? I don't know the extent of his abilities but could it be?'

…..

…

"You're a stalker."

…..

…

The woman Issei was pointing at, was Koneko.

…..

…

…

"..."

Sirzechs, or more accurately, everyone had no words.

….

After a few more seconds of silence, Sirzechs stood up.

"Ise-kun, I don't suppose we could ask you to join our side then?"

"Nah. I'd rather be friends with everyone. If not, no one. But I'm not gonna hurt anyone who doesn't hurt me. And I'll help people who are in trouble."

"Fufufufu. I see. Very well then."

Sirzechs walked to his sister Rias, in the corner of the room.

"Well that's all I have to say then. I assume you can handle the rest then?"

"Eh? A-Ah, yes?"

Sirzechs began to walk away to another side of the room, his maid followed.

"Well then, Ise-kun, I bid you farewell. Hopefully we can meet under better circumstances next time. Maybe a dinner even. At the least there will be food then."

"Hell yeah!"

"Hahahaha! I'll be looking forward to it then. Goodbye."

 **Shiin!**

Sirzechs magic circle shined and removed them from the room. Leaving only the silent students behind.

-.

 **Shiin!**

"...Sirzechs-sama…..you do not believe that the boy will become a threat to your sister's safety?"

The French Maid known as Grayfia asked Sirzechs once they arrived in a certain room in the underworld.

"Don't worry Grayfia. That boy is surely 'dangerous'. But that type of person...he will never become a [threat]. Not to us, at least."

"...Is...that so?..."

-.

…

It was still silent in the clubroom.

…..

"Well, I'm gonna get going now. School is gonna start in a half hour and I might as well help out the Kendo club with their morning set up or something."

Issei stood from his chair and picked his bag, placed the plate inside, and began to walk towards the door.

"W-Wait!"

Rias called out to him. He stopped.

"What?"

"...Would you consider joining the Occult Research Club?.."

"For What?"

"It's a meeting place we use to discuss Devil activities...at the very least if you're not an ally of the Devils, then can we consider you an ally of this territory?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then it would be best for you to join this club."

This time it was the black haired girl, Sona Sitri who spoke. However, Issei scratched the back of his neck.

"Mmm….I don't know about that. I help clubs out every now and then. So there are times before and After School when I'm busy."

Issei said that unsure to himself but Rias responded positively.

"Well...that's alright. I'm sure you're not busy everyday, so you can just come in then. Plus, you can use it as an excuse to skip classes."

Issei turned to her fully and had a stern look on his face.

"Skipping class is bad."

He looked like a child saying no-no.

"Ah, that's alright. You don't have to skip class. I was just saying. So what do you think? Will you join? It'll give you something to do when you're bored. Weekdays and weekends."

"Do you have games?"

"Hmm….Well we do have a couple. If we don't we can certainly get some."

"What about food?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"Great! In that case, come whenever you aren't busy. And message me when you want to come off school days."

"Okay."

Issei turned back and walked to the door.

"Oh and one more thing."

He turned back with the door open.

"Bring that Fallen Angel here when you can….I would like to simply speak with her."

He nodded and exited the room.

 **Dakun**

….

"Akeno, remind me to get a fridge and an extra pantry for the commodities room next door….and a TV for this room if need be."

"Yes, Buchou…..What shall we do about that Fallen?"

"For now? Nothing. We'll let Ise bring her to us and evaluate her. If her presence here is of no consequence then we leave her be with him. If not….we'll see….for now I will trust Onii-sa-...Sirzechs-sama's judgement…."

"Ara, Ufufufu….why not call him ONI-Sama, Buchou?"

"..."

 **-DxD-**

 **(9 hours later - Hyoudou Household)**

Issei was back in his house from doing some club activities after school. Issei just finished dinner and was washing dishes next to Raynare while his parents rested on the couch. Raynare suggested that her and Issei would wash them as thanks. Though, she had an ulterior motive. She began to speak quietly to Issei.

"What did the Devils say?"

"Hmm? Oh, they just gave me a dumb "interrogation". Why kind of interrogation doesn't have food?!"

"Who cares about that? Didn't they ask you everything last time? What did they ask you this time?"

"Well, he asked me less. A lot about you though. And whether I'll join them or not."

"[He]?"

"Yeah, he was Rias-senpai's older brother. The Maou or something."

 **PKKK!**

"Wha-?! What's wrong?! Raynare-chan, Ise?!"

"N-Nothing Okaa-sama _(Mother)_! We're fine! I just broke a plate! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, no it's okay! As long as you're alright!"

Raynare and Issei's mother communicated to each other from their respective positions loudly. Though, the kitchen is in view of the living room, the sink where they were washing dishes was a bit too much to the left of the stove to see. Raynare took a breath. But it was obvious that she was unbelievably nervous.

"...Issei….you mean to tell me that you met **the** Maou?…...Rias...as in Rias Gremory….High-Class Devil….younger sibling of the Maou Lucifer?…"

"Yeah, his name was Sirzechs."

"..."

Raynare felt too weak to stand. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"...I'm…..going to die….I...am such a fool..."

She spoke in true fear and despair. Her body was shaking.

Soon enough-

 **Drip….drip…**

Tears began to slowly fall down her face. She felt truly afraid. Truly alone.

"I…...don't want to die….."

 **Grip**

She felt Issei's hands on her shoulders. Then-

 **Pomf**

He embraced her.

"...Please don't cry…"

"...Eh?..."

"You aren't going to die….so please don't cry…"

"..W-What?...B-But...I…"

"I will protect you. I will always protect you. So please don't be scared. Please don't cry."

He spoke in a voice similar to a child. Like if he was a young boy trying to comfort his saddened mother.

"I…...I am a Fallen Angel….I am your enemy….I deceived you…...I tried to kill you….."

"But you didn't."

"But I planned it…..and…...I went against my orders….to kill you…..I am…"

"It's okay. I'm okay right now so it doesn't matter. I trust Raynare. Mama and Pops trust Raynare. Raynare is my family. So I will protect you always."

"..."

Raynare could only lay still in Issei's embrace as tears streamed down her face. She felt so calm. So secure. She felt…..wanted….

"I….. **Sniff** …."

 **Grip**

She lifted her arms and embraced Issei wholeheartedly. When she did, she felt a filling in her chest. She felt whole.

…

They sat there in silence, embracing each other. She could smell his scent on his neck. His body was large and strong and eased her nerves. She could feel his calm heartbeat against her chest _(breasts)_. She could hear his slow breathing on the back of her neck…..silence…..

…..

Until-

 **Tka!**

The sound of a camera shutter. And whispering.

"You idiot I told you to record!"

"Ah, I didn't know which setting it was on!"

…..

Raynare slowly turned her head and saw Issei's parents peering from the corner with a camera. His mother with a deep blush and stars in her eyes. His father struggling with the camera in his hands.

….

Issei let go of Raynare and turned to see his parents.

"Ah, Pops. That's the wrong camera. That one only takes pictures. It doesn't record."

"Ah, damn! Is that so!"

Issei's father smacked the top of his forehead in frustration. Raynare could only sit there dumbfounded.

…..

…

Until it finally set in.

"Y-!...W-W-W-W-W-!"

She began stuttering violently with a fuming red face as she turned her head towards Issei.

"Hm?"

He only tilted his head innocently.

"...Aaaaahh…."

"Aaahh?"

"-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Raynare immediately stood and ran past Issei's parents, up the stairs, and to Issei's room. Shutting and locking the door behind her.

 **Pom! Pom! Pom!**

"You see?! Idiot, you made her run!"

 **Slap!**

"Ow! It isn't my fault. **You** bought this camera!"

 **Dakun!**

"Yes, but you could've at least turned off the flash!"

 **Tik!**

"Yes, well, it was your idea! Next time you use the camera why don't ya?"

Issei's parents began to argue childishly while the sounds of Raynare running and locking herself in the room were in the background.

...

 **(40 minutes later)**

 **Knock Knock**

"Raynare. Can you let me in? I want to sleep too you know?"

Issei knocked on his door waiting for a response. He did not receive one.

" **Sigh** "

He gave up and sat down next to the door with his usual blank expression. Then the sound of the door.

 **Tik**

 **Creak**

The door unlocked and was left slightly ajar. Issei peered in before entering. He saw Raynare covering herself in the blanket. He closed the door behind him and approached the bed.

"Are you asleep?"

A stupid question to ask. But she nodded nonetheless.

"Okay."

Rather than laying in bed, Issei sat on the floor against the bed. He sat there in silence.

 **Tug**

He felt a tugging at his shirt. He looked to his left shoulder and saw Raynare's hand reaching from under the covers pulling at his shirt.

"Ah."

He got up and slid into the covers on the bed, pulling them up to his neck.

…..

 **Rustle**

The bulge in the covers slowly grew near him, until he could Raynare from under, laying on his chest.

"Night."

"...Mm…."

And with that, they fell asleep.

 **End**

* * *

 **That's all for this one folks. Got a little serious for a couple seconds there, but as I said, this is a comedy. So most, if not all the serious moments, will end up just being funny. Hope you like it. Also some development between Issei and Raynare. Everyone kept telling me they loved the interrogation with Rias. REALLY? I honestly was NOT expecting that tbh. I wrote it without much thought. That's why I said this story is much easier to write. These moments just come to me so easily. I've always been more attached to comedy. Aside, did any of you catch that MK reference? ;P**

 **P.S. concerning the Hiatus thing, in all honesty, don't expect hiatuses to be more than a few months long. IF they do happen. Just saying.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	5. Why are things serious?: Chapter 5

**Alright here's the next one guys. Not much to say but let's just get into it. Also, remember when I said that there was people that I needed to help with something? Yeah well I set up a gofundme for these people in need so if you could go ahead and help them out that'd be great. Just search "no longer disabled?" on gofundme. Help the kids out a bit.**

 **Lastly, in case you didn't read the latest chapter of Red Dragon Of Golden Light, I had a bit of a rant on there and honestly it was a bit hilarious. It's really funny now that I think about it. I just get so heated when I talk about that topic. In fact I'm gonna copy and paste it just to show you so here it is:**

 _ **Anyway, I think I'm gonna go into a little rant. The other day, I had a fifth person ask me if I'm hyped for season 4 of DxD. I had been asked 4 times before and I gave them my true thoughts. Just so people will stop asking here's my answer: NO. ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT. Wanna know why? Because the anime for DxD is FUCKING GARBAGE. Now, now, when I say that I only mean as a whole because of one reason. THE 3RD SEASON. The first two seasons are beautiful, perfect, mwah! Love them!...But the 3rd fucking season….IS ONE OF THE WORST ABOMINATIONS OF AN ANY MANGA, NOVEL, COMIC, ADAPTION I HAVE EVER SEEN SINCE TOKYO GHOUL. IT'S ABSOLUTELY FUCKING DISGUSTING AND AN INSULT TO THE SERIES. Why? Well here's why :D. EVERYTHING IS FUCKING RUINED. The Cannon lore is ruined, the power balance is ruined, the plot is ruined, the arc setup is ruined, the characters are ruined, the character development is ruined, JUGGERNAUT DRIVE WAS RUINED, LOKI WAS RUINED, ISSEI WAS RUINED, AKENO WAS RUINED, THEIR ABILITIES WERE RUINED, EVERYTHING WAS FUCKING RUINED. Like REALLY?! Issei can just use Palingual for no fucking reason?! Okay! Akeno doesn't reconcile with her father but instead just ruins the intimate scene with Issei that was before the battle but they put it after and all problems are solved?! Okay! Asia can just wake issei up from a random coma that makes no sense and serves no purpose by "healing him or something"?! Okay! ISSEI IS NO LONGER AFRAID OF RAYNARE AND HIS DEVELOPMENT IS RUINED WITH THE GIRLS BECAUSE OUT OF NOWHERE OPHIS COMES IN AND SAYS "OH LOOK AT THIS BLACK LITTLE BALL OF OOZE THAT WAS CLOUDING HIS HEART LET ME JUST DESTROY IT REAL QUICK AND ELIMINATE HIS CHARACTER ARC BECAUSE THE WRITERS ARE A BUNCH OF PANSY LAZY FUCKS HAHA"?! THAT SHIT HAS TO BE THE WORST PART. What about Loki?! Well, let's have him taken down by only Issei without his armor, after dying for absolutely no reason, while holding Mjolnir's replica, that we didn't set up or explain, and then have Loki CURSE HIM?! Well he is Loki so that's not that far fetched right? I mean he is the God of mischief a curse should be easy. So what type of curse should we make it? OH! LET'S MAKE IT ONE WHERE HE CAN CREATE A PERFECT CLONE OF ISSEI AND FAKE BOOSTED GEAR THAT CAN HYPNOTISE PEOPLE AND THEN BECOME A MINI VERSION OF JUGGERNAUT DRIVE THAT FIGHTS RIAS AND ISSEI AFTER RIAS ALREADY USED A FAKE SCALE MAIL?! YES! BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY HOW ALL THIS STUPID SHIT WORKS! FUUUUUUCK YOUUU STUDIO TNK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOUUUU!**_

… _ **.Haah…...Jesus fuck…..why the fuck do you think the art style changed from 3rd to 4th season? IT'S BECAUSE THE FUCKING STUDIO CHANGED. IT'S NOT THE SAME STUDIO FUCKS AS BEFORE. OF COURSE THE ART STYLE CHANGED. IT'S DIFFERENT PEOPLE WORKING ON IT NOW. So am I excited for season 4? No. I am not. Because the story for the anime has been ruined so badly I can never go back. Fuck that anime…...I'll still watch it tho. But just because it disgusts me: I'm not gonna use a legal streaming site just for that anime. Not gonna support it in any way. Crunchyroll can wait for the other ones.**_

 _ **Anyway! Rant over. Sorry. This topic REALLY gets me heated. It's fine if you guys like the that season that's fine. Just know: the writing is shit, the characters are shit, the action is shit, the romance is shit, the soundtrack is shit, and NO VS. SITRI GAME?!**_

 _ **P.S. Studio TNK are the ones who made "School Days". Fuck you.**_

 **Haha. Let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

It's morning in the Hyoudou Household. The residents were currently eating breakfast like usual. At this point there weren't any awkward breakfasts. They've become used to their lifestyle already.

 **Rrr!**

Issei stood from his seat after he finished his food.

"Okay. Time to go. Let's go Ray."

Issei's mother looked at him curiously.

"Are? Where are you taking Ray-chan Ise?"

"Ah, I'm taking her to school. Somebody I know wants to talk with her."

"Hm? Who's that?"

"It's okay Kaa-san. Don't worry about it."

Raynare cut in and stood from her chair. She walked to Issei.

"Let's go."

"Mm."

Issei and Raynare walked out of the house with _their_ mother calling out to them.

"Be safe!"

"Okay!"

 **Dakun**

 **-Kuoh Academy-**

Rias was sitting at her desk patiently. The only other member with her was her Vice President, Akeno. It was silent until they heard a knock on the door. The person they were expecting.

 **Knock Knock**

"Come in."

The door opened and the ones who entered were Issei and an unknown person.

'The Fallen Angel' - thought Rias seriously.

Raynare felt her blood freeze when she laid eyes upon Rias.

Rias Gremory. Heir to the esteemed Gremory clan. Younger sister to the Maou Lucifer. And inheritor of the Bael clan's Power Of Destruction. She was truly afraid.

"What's up?"

She looked to her left and saw Issei looking down at her curiously. Or more accurately, now that she has become closer with him, she could tell it was a look of concern despite seeming blank.

"Ah…..No...Nothing."

He only stared at her for a bit then faced forward casually. However, his hand seemed to wrap itself around her own.

"Please sit."

"Mm."

Issei walked towards the couch on the left while not releasing Raynare's hand, prompting her to follow.

"Welcome back Ise."

"Mm."

Issei responded casually despite the tension by everyone else.

"So then….I assume that you are the Fallen Angel that has been lurking in my territory?"

Rias spoke in an authoritative tone. No matter how much it irritated her, Raynare felt she was in a too vulnerable position to let her pride step in.

"Yes. I am Raynare."

Raynare answered cautiously but firmly. Rias was staring her down with a stern look. Meanwhile her VP, Akeno, was pouring tea for them with a usual smile, but behind it was a slight disgust.

"So then, Raynare. What exactly are you doing here in my territory?"

"...Nothing….I'm…..I'm just living peacefully here….with Ise."

"Hmm….is that so?...Well…..what was it that you were planning **before** you met Ise?"

"!"

Raynare felt cornered. She doesn't have a backstory. Even if she could somehow justify her current relationship and situation with Issei, her original plans and reason for coming to this town can't be fabricated very easily. Nor did she think she would have to.

"...That's….."

She didn't know what to answer with.

"You had asked Ise here on a date that he refused. Then, the day you decided to spend time together, you ended up trying to kill him…..so I assume your intentions were nefarious then."

"!"

'She knows! How does she know? Was she spying on us? Or did Ise tell her? He may well have! Dammit! Why is he such an idiot?! Why did I have to put my trust in such an idiot?! Why did I have to fa-?!...'

"What does Nefarious mean?"

Issei asked that dubiously.

The women in the room sweatdropped. Raynare responded nervously.

"It means Evil…."

Issei looked at Raynare with a confused expression.

"Ray isn't Evil."

"Oh? And how exactly do you know that for sure Ise?"

Rias asked Ise suspiciously. He answered honestly.

"Because she's my friend."

"Just because she's your friend doesn't mean she's not Evil."

"Yes it does."

"How?"

"Because I don't make friends with Evil people."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"By looking."

"How am I supposed to know that by looking?"

"By using your eyes."

"I know that! I am asking you how does simply observing you dictate whether her actions are nefarious or not!"

"Because if you don't see her doing bad things then she's not Evil."

"That doesn't prove anything! She could still be doing Evil things in the shadows!"

"But she's not."

"How would I know that?!"

"Because she hasn't done anything bad yet."

"How do I know you're not lying?!"

"Because I'm not."

"RRRRGGHH!"

 **BAN!**

Rias slammed her head on the desk.

…..

"...Bucho-"

"Alright."

-!-

Rias responded with her face in the desk. She lifted her head.

"I give….I believe you…"

[What?!]

Both Raynare and Akeno were shocked by Rias statement.

"Buchou. You can't believe such a thing. This Fallen is dangerous. Koneko-chan saw her try to kill him. Of course she has an ulterior motive. He's just lying to you."

Rias looked up at Akeno with an exhausted expression.

"Akeno…...do you really believe that boy is **capable** of lying?..."

Akeno looked towards Ise. He simply retained a blank expression…..He waved at her…..

"...No….I suppose not….."

"...Indeed…..He is too…..honest….."

Issei just tilted his head.

"So is that it? Are we good?"

"Ye….Yes. I suppose that's enough. At the very least I can trust your word that she won't do anything dangerous from now on right?"

"Yeah."

Raynare nodded as well. That was fast.

"...Well….Alright then...Don't worry about it…..just…..make sure to keep her on a leash."

Rias said that quite exasperated while rubbing her temples.

"Rias-senpai."

"Hm?"

"That's perverted."

"..."

Rias couldn't even get mad.

"Alright. If that's all we're gonna head to class. Ray's gotta get home anyway."

"Yeah, Yeah.."

"Ah. That reminds me."

Issei was about to walk out with Raynare but he stopped and walked back to Rias' desk.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Can you enroll Ray into the school?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

…..

The girls didn't register fully what Issei had said.

"...What?..."

"Y'know. Like if you can get her into the school. Cuz it'll be weird if she just stays at home all the time without going back to school. She still looks young Y'know. So it'll be weird if she doesn't go to school. My Mama and Pops will worry about her future. So can you get her in?"

"You…...you want me to get your Fallen Angel girlfriend into a school full of innocent human students because your parents will worry for her future?"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my family. And this school isn't full of humans because you guys are Devils."

"..."

Rias sighed and brought back her serious attitude.

"I can certainly do that Ise…...but that is a high task to ask of me…..I could understand if she was only to remain at your home under your supervision….but even if we are all here during school hours, there's no guarantee she won't go on some spree or take a hostage in order to get the upper hand on us….if I am to enroll her than I need to hear her honest answers…I want to know it all."

Rias peered behind Issei to send a look to Raynare. She flinched. Truthfully, she knew it would be a better idea to have her at the school where she is always being observed, but she wanted to know exactly what it is that drove Raynare to come here and stay. She didn't like being left in the dark on things. Plus, she wasn't going to get any answers from Issei.

'No way out huh.' - Raynare thought that morbidly as she knew only an honest answer would work.

She took a breath and spoke clearly.

"My original mission that I was sent here for was to **observe Hyoudou Issei** for a potential sacred gear. I disobeyed my orders and instead opted to take his life…...my pride and childish hope clouded my mind…..so I made a foolish decision….one that should've taken my life…...but Ise spared me…..and…..took me in...…...he said I was his family...…...his parents accepted me….I...…..have a home?..."

As Raynare continued speaking her tone became softer and she began pausing. Soon enough, the reality of her situation started to set in. And silent tears fell down her cheeks.

All her life she's never had a place to belong. Not heaven. Not her bases. Not anywhere. Not a place she could call home. Her allies did not accept her. They **dealt** with her. They tolerated each other. But never really became friends. She suddenly remembered some of Issei's words from a few days ago when they were shopping at the store. A few insignificant words that he threw out casually like it was normal. But to Raynare the words held immense significance, without even knowing.

 _Let's go home._

...

She silently sobbed.

"...I see…."

"...Eh?"

Rias lowered her head with a small smile. She couldn't help but see her friend in the Fallen…..said friend herself could only look away as to avoid having to process the complex emotions the scene was prompting her to feel.

Raynare lifted her head in surprise but was met with a close up of Issei's face.

"Ah?!"

Raynare jumped back in shock. Issei simply tilted his head.

"...What's wrong?"

There it was. He asked that in the same tone as a few days before when Raynare cried. The tone of a sweet child. Despite his blank expression, the implications of Issei's words were clear.

 _Seeing Raynare cry made him hurt._

Raynare could only stand in silence. She didn't know how to respond anymore. After a few seconds of silence she wiped her tears.

"No….nothing….I'm okay.."

"...Really?..."

"Yeah….I'm okay…"

She sent him a rare smile. Even though she was in her intimidating Raynare form, it was innocent enough.

"Very well then. I'll have her enrolled by next week."

Raynare was struck with a sudden shock.

'Oh shit! I forgot I answered to get into the school! Dammit!'

Raynare mentally facepalmed. She wasn't intending to get into the school.

"Thanks. Let's go Ray."

"Eh? Ah, Yeah."

"Bye Rias."

"Mm. Thank you for coming. Let's get along from now on, Raynare."

"A-Ah, Yeah."

 **Dakun**

They left the room.

"Are you sure that was the wise decision Buchou?..."

"Do you think it was wrong Akeno?...I couldn't look at her as a threat after that…..doesn't she remind you of something?"

"...No….."

 **-DxD-**

Issei was walking Raynare home before he'd walk back to school.

"...You don't have to walk me home.."

"Hm? Mama said a gentleman always walks a woman home. And I'm supposed to protect Ray."

"...What about when you're at school?"

"Mama can protect you."

"Hahaha~"

Raynare couldn't help but laugh lightheartedly at Issei's comment. Issei just looked at her dubiously.

"Mama is scary."

"Hehe. Yes, I'm sure she is…...But I'll be the one protecting Mama."

Raynare's statement had Issei tilting his head.

"Hm? But I protect Mama."

"I know….but I also….."

"Hm?"

Issei just stared at Raynare. She had a somewhat determined expression on her face.

"Ise."

"Hide."

"Eh?"

"Hide, now."

Raynare was taken aback Issei's sudden seriousness. His blank face was looking straight ahead of him, where there was nothing. Nevertheless she complied and hid behind a tree in the small park nearby.

 **Foo!**

The sound of wings flapping was in the air. Raynare looked up to the sky and was shocked to see her former allies.

"Is this the target?"

"Looks like it."

"Hah?! He doesn't look that strong though~!"

From left to right 3 Fallen Angels floated in the sky. The first was a blue haired vixen with an erotic appearance, Kalawarner. The middle was a man in a dark gray trench coat and hat with an intimidating appearance, Donasheek. The final one was a young looking girl dressed in a gothic loli outfit, Mitlet.

"Oi, Brat. You are the one with the sacred gear right? Did you kill Raynare?"

"No. I did defeat her though."

"Hm. She must've run away then."

"Haha~! I knew she was all talk~!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. It seems we'll have to do this ourselves."

"Hah?! All of us?! But that's booooooooring~!"

"Stop complaining Mitlet. We're already here so let's just get the job done and report back."

"Yes."

"Yeah, Yeah."

The Fallen Angels took battle stances and spawned light spears. They act as if Issei is no threat yet they all came together to avoid failure. Issei questioned them and Mitlet answered.

"Hm? You guys want to fight?"

No~! We want to kill you stupid~!"

"You can't do that."

"Hah?! Why not pretty boy?"

"Because you're too weak for that."

"Eh?"

The 3 looked at each other in disbelief.

[Hahahahahahahahahaha!]

They laughed loudly together.

"Too weak~?! Haha! You tell really good jokes kid! Just cuz you had that loser Raynare running with her tail between her legs doesn't mean you'll have us doing the same!"

"?"

Issei tilted his head.

…

"...Are?..."

Mitlet felt confused. The sun was burning bright in her eyes in the empty park, yet despite that somehow it seems to have gotten darker. It wasn't till she looked up that she realized Issei was floating in front of her, towering over her and blocking the view from the sun with his giant figure.

Giant?

He had his huge Dragon wings spread out.

"Don't call Ray mean names."

"...E-Eh?..."

Issei said that to Mitlet in a firm "parent" like tone with a somewhat stern expression.

"...Y-...Yes…."

Issei was so intimidating and similar to an adult scolding a child that she couldn't help but conform in a docile manner. It took her a few seconds to realize what she was doing.

"...H-Hey! Wait a minute! Who the Hell are you to tell me what to do?!"

"Hyoudou Issei."

"I don't care about your name!"

"Ray's family."

"I don't even know what that f*cking means!"

"Because Ray is my family."

"I know what family means Dumbass!"

"But you said you didn't."

"Who the Hell are you?!"

"I already told you."

"I don't care about your name! I mean what are you?!"

"I'm human."

"I know that! I'm asking what Sacred Gear you have!"

"The Boosted Gear."

"Which one is that?!"

"This one."

 **Shiin!**

"What the Hell is that?!"

"The Boosted Gear."

"What does it do?!"

"Doubles my power."

"You mean a twice critical?!"

"No, this is the Boosted Gear."

"What's the difference?!"

"A lot. This one has armor."

"I don't see any armor!"

"I haven't put it on yet."

" **MITLET**!"

"WHAT?!"

Mitlet was called out by one of her colleagues, Kalawarner. She turned to them angrily and saw the two frozen in midair with fear in their eyes.

"...Mitlet….That….That is…"

Mitlet slowly turned slowly back to Issei. The moment she laid eyes on the Gear the glistening green orb seemed to blind her. But more than that the light that shone off of it sucked her in. When the light died down…..

A giant Red Dragon stared her down.

 _ **MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

…

"?What's with her?"

Issei pointed at Mitlet curiously. For some reason she was just floating there staring at Issei's Gear like she wasn't even conscious. The other two didn't respond either so he just waved his hand in front of Mitlet's face to get a response. It took her a few seconds to get back.

"E-EEP-?!-!...N-!...Uwwwa-!-!-...w-!..."

She was just a stuttering mess. Every part of her brain was scrambling in fear. It was only now that she was aware of Issei's brutally overwhelming aura. Her colleagues were well aware of it as well.

Issei wasn't because he has it out all the time.

"This-! This is bad-! We have to report this immediately!"

Kalawarner was the first to try to fly away but she was stopped. Issei was right in front of her.

"Wait, hold on. Don't you want to talk with Ray?"

Issei asked that plainly though to the Fallen Angels, the implications behind his words as well as his actions were misconstrued. They heard:

 _Do you want to die?_

-!-

 **SHHII!**

 **Pakin!**

"AH-?!"

….

Out of nowhere a light spear flew straight at one of Mitlet's wings, but was destroyed once making contact with the Boosted Gear.

"Don't throw sharp things at people."

-!?-

The other Fallen Angels turned to the direction where the spear came from. It was Donasheek.

"Tch!"

"WHAT THE HELL DONASHEEK?!"

Mitlet screamed in pure rage at Donasheek to which he only responded in a cold tone.

"If it was for the purpose of letting Kalawarner and I escape then you should be willing to sacrifice yourself."

"Wha-?! Sacrifice?! MY ASS! GO TO HELL YOU WORTHLESS F*CK-!"

 **ZIP**

"?!"

Before he knew it Donasheek was facing Issei. This time his face was different. His facial features, though childlike and soft in nature, were clashing with his actual expression. Donasheek could not see Issei's face due to the light of the sun behind him casting a shadow on his form, but his eyes were visible. He could read Issei's expression through them alone. His usually soft eyes were were strained in a glare.

 _Issei was finally angry._

At first glance, he looks like a child pouting angrily at his parent for taking his toy, but considering his figure, aura, and Sacred Gear- he looked terrifying to those around. He was genuinely angry.

" **If you do that again, I won't forgive you."**

-!-

Issei's aura expanded unconsciously. All of them froze under the immense pressure. Truly an aura of pure domination.

"Ise! That's enough!"

Raynare emerged from her hiding spot and called out to Issei. Once she did his aura almost immediately disappeared and he returned to his usual manner.

"Ray. What's wrong?"

"Wha-?! Raynare! You're alive!"

"Yeah I said she was alive."

 **Shiin!**

A red magic circle shone on the ground beneath them.

"That symbol-!"

"Devils?!"

"Ah, it's Rias and the others."

 **Foo!**

Donasheek had apparently taken the chance at everyone's attention being directed at Raynare and the devils to escape. He was already quite a ways off.

"Ah, he ran."

If it weren't for Raynare's appearance Issei would not have been distracted enough to let him get away.

"Let's go Mitlet!"

"Y-Yeah!"

The other two planned to follow, but were stopped by Issei in front of them while holding his hands up.

"Wait hold on. I still want you guys to talk with Ray. You're friends right?"

 **Shiiin…..**

The light of the magic circle finally died down and revealed the entire group of Devils.

"They're here!"

"Sh*t!"

Mitlet and Kalawarner looked down morbidly. Surely they were doomed.

"Good day, Fallen Angels. May I ask what it is exactly that you are doing in my territory?"

Rias greeted the shocked Fallen Angels once she emerged. Issei responded to her.

"These are Ray's friends."

"Hm? I see. Her Former allies are they?"

"No I'm pretty sure they're still friends."

"?!- Aha! So she was conspiring in nefarious activity after all!"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because she isn't."

"But you said they're still friends."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she's doing anything bad."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Rias Gremory."

While Rias and Issei were about to get into another one of the "interactions" that seems to always happen with Issei around, Raynare interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Don't worry, they aren't my allies anymore."

Raynare said that grimly. A chill washed down both of the girls spines as they assumed the worst.

"I see. In that case that makes things much easier."

Rias said that as she looked up at the two darkly. They were going to die.

"W-W-W-Wait! Please! Spare us! We-! We weren't going to do anything! We just thought-!"

"Save me your fallacies scum. If you attack an ally of mine, then you shall face the consequences."

Rias immediately tossed away Mitlet's pleas. As far as Rias was concerned they were caught red handed, no need for trial. She flared a bit of her demonic aura.

"Ah. What're you doing Rias?"

Issei flew in front of the two girls into Rias line of sight, effectively covering them with his wings.

"Ise…..What are you doing?"

"I already asked you that."

"I know you did Ise. I am asking you."

"But I asked you first."

"I-!...If you must know I am about to **cast judgment** on the guilty souls."

"Is that from the bible?"

"...No I can't read the bible…"

"Sounds like it."

"Well it's not."

"I know but it sounds like it."

"You-!...Nnnnnn-! Ise get out of the way!"

"But you didn't tell me what you were going to do."

"I am going to **ELIMINATE THEM!** "

"You can't do that. These are Ray's friends."

"Did you not hear her?! She already said they were no longer her allies!"

"Yeah but they're still her friends. Allies and friends are different."

"Uuurrrrrgggghhh!"

Rias groaned in frustration and impatience. Though she knew deep inside there was no winning with Issei. Issei turned to Raynare.

"Ray, these are still your friends right?"

"...No….they aren't.."

The two girls flinched once more. They're demise was imminent.

…..

Then again this is like the 3rd time they felt like they were gonna die and nothing happened.

"There. You heard her. Now move."

Issei descended from the skies and landed in front of Raynare.

Finally, their deaths were guarantee- **YOU GET THE F*CKIN POINT**

But actually Issei stood in front of Raynare and stared her down blankly.

….

"...W-What?..."

"..."

He didn't say anything, just stared her down. Soon enough he turned back to Rias.

"See. She's not being honest."

"Eh? Wha-?! I'm not lying!"

"Maybe but you aren't being honest."

"What are you talking about?! These aren't my allies anymore!"

"That's true."

"I don't care what happens to them!"

"That's a lie."

"Wha-?!"

Issei just stared at her. As time passed she became more and vulnerable to his gaze. She has developed some sort of weakness to his mannerisms.

"...I….They aren't my allies…...but…...I don't think they should die…"

Raynare said that hesitantly. Mitlet and Kalawarner felt a bit of hope in their hearts.

"See?"

"...I do see Issei. But I'm afraid Raynare's opinion doesn't make a difference."

She flared her aura once more. Their hope was eradicated.

"Ise…..move."

Issei was standing in front of Rias, even more effectively blocking her view again.

"Ray and I are gonna talk to them."

"Ise…..this is not negotiable…...these Fallen are in **my** territory under **my** jurisdiction. This isn't your decision to make."

"This is my territory too."

"No, it's mine and mine alone."

"I already told you Rias, you have to try and share."

"I'm not joking Ise!"

"Neither am I."

"Move Ise!"

"I'm gonna take them home so we can talk. You can come too."

Issei turned around to address the two women in the sky.

"You can come down now. We're gonna go to my house to talk. And I'm probably gonna be late for school so hurry up."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

The two of them weren't sure on what to do. They exchanged looks and descended after a few seconds of contemplation.

"Ise!"

Issei turned halfway to Rias. She glared at him for a few seconds, but a slow look of realization came over her.

Issei is not someone who could be read off of facial expressions alone. It's impossible. The only way to read him would be if you started to spend large amounts of time with him. The only people who can almost always read him are his parents. And even then their average rate of correct readings are only 80% at most. The more mundane or simple the topic is the easier it is to read him.

All in all, the only way to read him is by using a combination of his minute details in his expression, his words, and the situation. Right now, Issei had made it obvious enough what it was he was trying to say.

 _Are you coming or not?_

…..

" **Sigh** "

Rias sighed.

'No room for arguments huh?...Hm….lost at my own game.'

"Yes. Let's go."

Mitlet and Kalawarner grew even more nervous. At the very least they thought they could reason with the more seemingly logical Sekiryuutei _(Lol)_ , but now it seems like things have a taken a turn for the worst.

 **-Hyoudou Household-**

"HmHmHm~! Hmmmmm~! HmHmHmHmmmmm~!"

Issei's mother was happily humming in the kitchen while washing dishes. Until she heard a knock on the door.

 **Knock Knock**

"Ara. Who could it be at this time? Shiomi-san! Is that you?"

She called out to the door as she walked to it, expecting to see one of her neighbor friends.

 **Dakun**

But instead coming face to face with her son and a large group of friends.

"...Ise?.."

"Hey Mama. We just came back really quick because we have to talk and we can't do it at school."

"...I see….are these your friends?..."

"Yeah."

"...Are any of them going to live here?..."

"...N-..."

He took a quick glance back at Mitlet and Kalawarner.

"...Maybe…."

"...I don't think we can support that many mouths…"

"Ah, don't worry ma'am. We aren't here to stay. We only want to talk….so if you could please let us in and ignore our conversation…."

Rias said that as she was just about to use some manipulation magic on Issei's mother, but right when her eyes flashed red, a hand hovered in front of her face covering her eyes.

It was Issei's. He stared at her silently.

'Fine….'

She gave up and relaxed herself.

"So anyway, we're gonna stay for a bit."

"...Okay….."

Mitlet and Kalawarner honestly didn't know what to think of what transpired that day.

 **End**

* * *

 **Hey Guys bit of a shorter chapter here but as I said sh*ts been hard. Anyway, next chapter Asia gets introduced! YAY! So look forward to that. P.S. if you're expecting a serious outcome to the whole situation with Asia just because this chapter got a tad serious at times, you are sorely mistaken.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	6. The Harem? Chapter 6

**Hey Guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Again, life is a b*tch. So, anyway, this story is updated and other story is updated. And for some odd reason, I actually couldn't read the latest reviews for the 14th chapter. It says that they're there but when I check they aren't there. It's kind of pissing me off to be quite honest. Fanfiction and it's dumbass random glitches. Well at least at this point in time its over. Whatever. Next one out.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

… **.Sip….**

In the Hyoudou Household there were many boys and girls gathered in the living room. First, there were 3 girls. These 3 happened to all be of the same race. Fallen Angels. They were sat together on the couch across the others. "The others" happened to be a group of 4 Devils sitting across from them. They were all currently staring each other down with malice and hostility.

Meanwhile, a foolish boy sitting in a loveseat on his own drinking some orange juice.

…

"Ahem."

The one who cleared their throat was a red haired Devil who was apparently irritated with the current situation. The boy put his cup down on the table. He seemed serious.

….

"What?"

…

Nevermind.

" **Sigh** "

Rias sighed.

"I see it's up to me then. Alright. Then my question is, Fallen Angels…...What exactly do you think you're doing in my territory?"

Rias asked that menacingly. The hostility was not lost on the Fallen Angels as they glared back. Raynare felt that she glared back unconsciously, but she couldn't help it. After all, Rias seemed to be glaring at her for some reason as well.

Kalawarner decided to answer.

"What we do is none of your concern, Gremory."

"Hold your tongue, Vixen. This is my territory. Whatever and whoever resides in it is under my jurisdiction. What you do and what you plan to do is entirely my business."

The girls glared at each other viciously. Meanwhile the boy at the side sipped his drink.

… **Sip….**

"If I were to tell you what I was planning would that change whether or not you planned to destroy us regardless of it being nefarious?"

"Hmph. What sort of question is that? Of course I would act according to what exactly it is you were planning. Nefarious or not, the reactions would obviously be different. I'm not some sort of brute who takes pleasure in destruction. So if you could not associate me with those types of people, who you seem to be familiar with, that would beneficial for the conversation."

 **...Sip….**

"Ha! This coming from the **Devil** related to the foul blood of Bael and even inherited the **Power Of Destruction**?"

"Hah? I have trouble hearing such things candidly from a **lowly, vile, shameless, and impure Fallen Angel.** "

 **...Sip…**

"Shameless? You are **Serpentine. Damnation's whore.** "

 **Ooooooooohhhhhhmmmm!**

 **Btzzzzz!**

 **Siiiiiiiip!**

"ENOUGH!"

…..

"I think this orange juice is bad."

…..

 **Clack**

 **Dakun!**

Within the immense amount of tension was, noises of flaring red aura, violent slurping and sounds of crackling materialization of a light spear- the front door unlocked and slammed open.

"..."

The one who appeared was none other than Hyoudou Issei's father. He kept his head lowered with a dark shadow covering the front of his body and shining glasses. His signature look of seriousness. Not to mention he was emitting a dark aura that dwarfed Rias' own. Setting off alarms in all of the Devils and Fallen Angels heads, especially the aforementioned two fighting before.

-!-

'Wha-?! What is this power?! What kind of human-?!'

'T-There's no way! Ise's father is supposed to be a full blooded human! How can-?!'

The tension, more than ever before, slowly rose.

…..

There was no aura. Issei's father is full human. It's just in their heads because he seems so intimidating.

 **Stomp Stomp Stomp**

He stomped towards Issei who was in his seat.

"...Ise…..."

"Ah, Pops."

He leaned down in front of his son and grabbed his shoulders.

"My son."

"Yeah that's me."

"...These girls-...These people…..are your friends?"

"Well, not really. It's a lot more complicated than that. I think that Kiba guy is my friend now though. Maybe not. I don't think they like me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Issei and his father suddenly went silent. The rest were watching intently with sweat rolling down their foreheads from the tension (and random pressure that Issei's father was releasing). Kiba was the same but had an awkward smile that said "I'm okay with being friends".

Soon enough, Issei's father straightened back up and perked his glasses.

"Hmph…...just as I thought. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that day that you would be able to fulfill the **dreams** I had not….A miracle child….you really are my son."

"Pops if you keep saying stuff like that I'm going to cry so can you stop that?"

"Heh. If only your face wasn't stuck at such a plain expression I would also feel sentimental. Good luck My son."

His father began to walk away.

"Ah, Pops."

"Hm?"

"I think this orange juice is bad. It has little hairy things in it."

"That's pulp Ise."

"I didn't hurt anybody."

"That's [beat you to a pulp] Ise."

"But Mama said you can't spank me anymore because I [can't help it]."

"Never change, My son."

"But I have to change when I get home from school or Mama will get mad at me for dirtying clothes."

"Right."

He walked away with that. How it is that his parents deal with such a conundrum, the spectators in the room, will never know. Though, Raynare felt she was slowly becoming accustomed to it enough. Whether that is a good thing or bad thing, is unknown.

'I don't remember Otou-sama being so scary…'

Raynare thought that to herself with sweat rolling down her head.

"A-Ahem. Anyway…."

Rias cleared her throat and captured the attention of everyone.

"The point is…...If you tell me of your intentions, and they aren't nefarious, then at the very least I can allow you sanction within my territory….. **peacefully**."

She emphasized on her last words while staring down the Fallen Angels aggressively.

"Kala-chan….."

Kalawarner looked down from Rias and to her left where the small Lolita Mitlet was seated next to her. She had a morbid look of despair on her face.

"That's enough…..It's over…"

Kalawarner was confused until she felt an eerie presence overcome her. She realized that she was being watched from afar. The one eyeing her darkly, was none other than the Sekiryuutei himself.

-!-

She felt an intense fear and sense of despair wash over her and run heavily down her spine.

Mitlet was right. It was over. There was no way out. Lie or no lie. They were done for. He held Raynare hostage to lure them out and they fell for the bait. Now they were stuck in the worst possible position. Death was staring them down. Even if the Devils were to let them go, the Sekiryuutei surely would not. But they could not lie in the face of him because they would definitely be caught. So the Devils will not let them be. Truly, no way out.

As if a giant lion was locked on to its tiny prey from afar, the prey would do nothing but wait to die.

Meanwhile-

'I need to make Kala-chan change her shirt before Mama comes back from the store, she'll be mad if she sees her boobs popping out like that.'

-Is what the imbecile thought seriously while staring at Kalawarner's blessed chest (cleavage).

"Let me explain…"

The one who spoke was Raynare.

"Raynare.." "Ray-chan?"

She didn't look at them but merely glanced at Issei. He lost his previous look and met eyes with Raynare. His head tilted.

'Hehe….'

Raynare couldn't help but feel secure seeing Issei's expression. Almost like at this point, it had become a signature of nothing being wrong. Or more accurately, that nothing was going to go wrong, in Issei's mind. Why?

Because to him it was obvious:

 _I'll protect you._

She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"...Rias Gremory. As I said before, our first intention….was to take Issei Hyoudou's life as part of our mission….despite it being against initial orders…"

Rias raised a brow.

"But you didn't need four people for it. If you were under the assumption that he hadn't unlocked his gear then surely 2 of you would have been enough."

"Ye….Yes….what you say is true….that is because…"

"Wait Raynare-!"

"Because we also have another ulterior motive…"

Rias expression darkened.

"In truth…..we are disobeying orders to the fullest extent….I brought my allies out here to help me not only to eliminate Issei but also to obtain a certain item…"

"Item?"

"A Sacred Gear. Through forceful means…"

"What? How?"

"By using a certain device."

"To my knowledge there is no such device that exists."

"There is…...in Grigori."

"!"

Rias was shocked. Grigori. If she has enough connections in Grigori to obtain such a device, then it would be dangerous to harm her.

'In fact….If she has enough connection within Grigori…..The only ones with enough influence to have or create such a device…..'

Rias felt chills run down her spine as she had an image of dark silhouettes with large, multiple, feathered wings. Immensely powerful, Cadre-Class beings.

 **The Leaders of Grigori**

Every Devil in the room felt chills run down their spine. Unbelievable fear welled up within them. If these Fallen Angels had access to such a high level device, set right in Devil territory, inhabited by the younger siblings of the two Maou Lucifer and Leviathan, for the purpose of stealing a Sacred Gear under their leaders orders - in the Devil's minds the parameters were set.

 **These are grounds for war.**

But they were wrong.

The Fallen felt nervous having their plans ousted. Especially with Raynare's mention of the device they took. Because they weren't given the device. They stole it. They are rogue Angels influenced by the orders of a certain nefarious Fallen Angel leader. Though, Raynare only followed these orders in order to gain the merit of a different Fallen Angel leader. These two leaders, with opposite agendas, are the reason for these Fallen Angels place in the town.

If the Devils found out that they were rogues who didn't have permission to use the device and were going against the direct orders of their main superior, the Devils would be justified in eliminating them. Because the leaders would most likely discard them in order to avoid war the moment they found out, giving the Devils full jurisdiction to kill them. Or more accurately, one of those leaders would use them as a means to incite war. Regardless, the current situation, seemed grim for everyone.

Aside from the boy still sipping orange juice skeptically.

Rias sweatdropped but tried to keep her composure. It was obvious she was nervous.

"...I see….You….were sent to obtain this Sacred Gear as well…."

Rias felt her tension at its highest. She no longer has free reign to deal with these Fallen. She is extremely limited in fact. The fact that they are under direct order to obtain the Gear means that-

"No. That was something against my superior's wishes…..It was simply a ploy to gain merit…...Though now I realize that It's not something he would have appreciated either way…"

-!-

The other two girls were shocked. Raynare had told the truth. She just given up their only leverage. If Rias had believed that they were under direct order from a leader then that would mean the leader was willing to risk war in order to complete an objective. And if Rias were to obstruct that then war would surely follow. Her hands were tied until Raynare had said that.

 **Phew.**

She breathed a sigh of relief. In this case, Raynare and her friends are rogues. They may even be traitors for taking such a valuable device without permission. There probably wasn't more than one and even if there was there most definitely weren't more than a small few.

Meanwhile the Fallen Angel girls were: _Doomed_

"...Well...in that case, you're just a bunch of renegades…...which makes things easier."

This was it. They were doomed. They had no chance. They could do nothing but cower and beg. And even then, it would do nothing. It seems Raynare had given them up to save her own skin. Well, it wasn't surprising to them. They hadn't gone looking for her and were not concerned with the assumption of her death. It was deserved really. They had done a lot bad things in their lives. Many of those things they seem to regret(?)

They don't fully understand themselves. It was odd really. It seemed like maybe somewhere within themselves some of the things they did weren't really worth it. Just things they did because they could. Those actions felt hollow. They wish they had done more with their lives. What that was, is unknown even to them.

But in the end, it doesn't even matt-

" **SIGH**. Well then, I suppose that's really all we needed to hear. You'll be watching over them from now on won't you Ise?"

"Yeah. But it would become a problem for Mama with them here even if they did chores and I don't want to ask you to put them in school too. So I'll have to have them find jobs or something. You can't get them a house or something?"

"I would prefer if they were under your supervision as much as possible. If I'm not putting them in school then at least they should stay with you."

"Okay. Pops wants them to stay anyway, I think."

" **Sigh**. I've let out so many heavy breaths in one day….I feel like my lungs will collapse soon."

"Do you have asthma?"

"It's a hyperbole Ise."

"Hyperbolic time chamber?"

"Yes, Ise."

"You're exaggerating."

"Exactly."

With that Rias stood from the couch and the others followed suit. Wait Wha-

"Alright then Ise. We bid you and your family farewell for today. Please, try not to let them get into anymore trouble. And once you find their last friend make sure to contact us okay?"

"Okay. But it's not farewell because I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Farewell **for today** Ise."

"But farewell is forever."

" **Sigh** …..Okay Ise…."

The Devils began to walk out.

"See you tomorrow."

"...Yes….see you tomorrow…"

 **Dakun**

….

…

…..

"...Eh?..."

Mitlet let out a confused sound. She and Kalawarner had not fully registered what just happened.

"...Wha-?...Ray-chan?...What….just happened?..."

"Hm?"

Raynare turned and panicked a bit when she saw her allies intensely confused expressions.

"W-w-w-well-! You see-!"

"They left."

...

Issei interrupted and "explained" what happened.

"...No….we know that…..but….why are we alright?"

"Because nothing bad happened."

"Yes….But why didn't anything bad happen?..."

"Because there are no bad people around."

"Wha-? That doesn't make any sense…"

"Yes it does."

"What? No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. No bad people were here so nothing bad happened. Makes sense."

"No, that doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't the Gremory Devil kill us?"

"Because you're not bad people."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because you haven't done anything bad."

"That-...I don't…"

Mitlet was at a loss for words. She turned to Raynare.

"Is he toying with me Ray-chan?"

Raynare merely sighed and shook her head.

"I….don't understand…..What is going to happen to us?.."

"Well, I guess you aren't going to school so you're probably have to gonna get jobs. I don't wanna stress out Mama."

"...I….seriously don't get it…"

"I just explained."

"Its okay Ise. Let me handle this."

Raynare sat back down with the girls.

"Mitlet, Kalawarner, It goes without saying- it's over. We've failed. The whole operation is a failure. There's no point in going on any further with it. We're giving up. And at this point, we can longer go back. We can't show our faces around Grigori anymore. Even if we go, you know **he'll** kill us. We are just strays birds..."

"..."

The looks of despair remained on their faces.

"...But it's not over for _us_."

"...?..."

They perk their heads up, slightly confused. Raynare stands up and goes to stand next to Issei in his loveseat.

"The Devils won't harm us. As long as we agree to act peacefully, we can live on. That's all the choice we have left."

Their looks of despair somewhat faded as the information was processed in their minds. Mitlet had a look of disgust while Kalawarner had one of anger.

"Hah?"

"Raynare, explain yourself."

"It is exactly as I said it. We will be left alone as long as we don't do anything unnecessary."

Mitlet also gained a look of great anger. Kalawarner stood from the couch.

"Are you telling us to live quietly under these Devil's bootheel?"

"Yes."

"Hah?!"

Raynare's answer had finally infuriated them. Mitlet stood alongside Kalawarner.

"What the Hell are you talking about?! You're telling us to just desert our entire race and live in tandem with the repulsive Devils?! Are you f*cking kidding me?!"

"What other choice do we have?"

"I'd rather die right now!"

"...Are you sure about that?.."

Mitlet flinched at Raynare's dark expression. Her eyes moved slowly to the Sekiryuutei sitting in the chair. He was silent and unfocused. Clearly thinking about something else.

Indeed, the Sekiryuutei was above such talk like this. As if he cared about the lives of two lowly rogue Fallen Angels. For some reason or another he seems to have spared Raynare, but he won't hesitate to get rid of them. He could probably do it at a moment's notice. In fact, he's probably so bored with the conversation that he would prefer to be lost in his own thoughts.

This is what Mitlet would assume.

In truth the idiot was just thinking about whether those clothes of theirs are part of their skin. Since they transform in and out of them…..

"...Either way, Raynare…..to tell us to join the Devils…."

Kalawarner had a look of anxious disgust.

"We're not joining the Devils."

"What?"

"Hah?"

They both looked at Raynare like she was stupid. In fact:

"Are you stupid? You literally just said that."

"No, I didn't. I said as long as we don't do anything dangerous those Devils will let us live. Here. With Ise."

She said that while motioning to the boy in the seat.

"...Haaaaaaah?..."

 **Crrrrck**

Mitlet tilted her head so far she cracked it.

"You heard me. We won't be allies with the Devils themselves. We'll be allies with Ise."

"...Wait….What?...You mean...allies….with him?..."

"Yes."

"Wha…..What do you mean by that?...isn't….He associated with them?..."

"Yes and No. He is their classmate. He is not their ally."

"...Classmate?..."

"Yes, Ise attends Kuoh Academy, the school nearby. He is a [normal human] after all. I had told you that when he was target remember?..."

"But…...If he isn't with them then he would just be their enemy."

"No. They believe he is their ally. He is to a certain extent. He said he will help them if need be and he will protect this town. However, he also said that he wouldn't get involved if it had to do with outside factions causing conflict; Or at least he won't take sides. He'll just make sure nobody destroys anything."

"That….doesn't make any sense."

Raynare shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"Tell him that. He won't listen to you though."

Mitlet only glanced at Ise-.

 **SNORE**

Oh, nevermind.

" **Sigh**. Anyway, the point is from here on out if you think that we're on our own, then you're wrong."

Raynare sat down on the arm of the loveseat and smacked the back of Issei's head.

 **Pu!**

"Ise, wake up."

"Nnn- Ah- What?"

Issei woke up groggy and with a bubble popping from his nose. He began rubbing his eyes and speaking lazily.

"Mitlet and Kalawarner are worried about what they're gonna do now."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because they can't go back so they don't have anywhere to stay."

"Eh? But they're staying here. I'll tell Mama so it's okay. But they'll probably have to get jobs so they don't cause Mama trouble."

"They're also afraid of dying."

"Are they sick?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"They are worried the Devils may come and kill them."

"They won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because as long as they don't do anything bad they won't care."

"What if someone else comes to get them? Like some other enemies?"

"Nothing will happen."

"Why?"

"Because I'll protect them."

-!-

The last part is what caught the girls attention. They were taken aback, Not understanding what exactly he meant. Protect?

"You will protect them?"

"Yeah, they are my friends."

"Friends? Why?"

"Because they are Ray's friends, so they are my friends now too. So I will protect them."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"...Okay. Thank you Ise. You can go back to sleep."

Raynare said that softly to Issei while rubbing his head as he began to fall asleep. The other two were silent. Uncertain about what to think. They still didn't fully believe if what was happening was true. Raynare stood and looked at them seriously.

"You two…...to be honest with you, I didn't care much for any of you when I started all of this….I just wanted to get what I needed. And whatever happened to you wasn't really my problem. You were my pawns. So I didn't pay any mind to your well being."

Her words agitated them because of their pride.

"But….after I had realized that I wasn't going to die….something changed…..you may think I've lost it but…..the idiot boy you see sleeping in the seat here…..He changed me…...he made feel wanted…..He gave me the only thing I wanted really…...It may seem pathetic but that's the truth…..and the fear of death, the feeling of being wanted and being protected by something so much grander than myself…...I suppose it made me think about the rest of you a bit more…."

The two girls were silent and confused. Was this really happening? Is this really Raynare? She isn't under the influence of any spells. Is she just afraid and trying to save them? But Raynare doesn't care for others. So then does that mean what she said is true? Because otherwise, why would she be trying to help them? If she is still the same old Raynare then her actions don't make sense. In that case-.

"So I'm asking you….since there's nothing left for these idiot rogues…..will you please try to live?"

Raynare held out her hand with a soft expression. There was no way this was Raynare. The old Raynare would never have done this. Has she gone mad from fear? But she is too logical. Her behavior isn't erratic enough.

"...What if we refuse?..."

Kalawarner asked that. Raynare had a frown form on her face. An expression of worry.

"-...At the very least, don't leave this town. If you were to leave then I don't know what would happen to you. Grigori is a no longer a place you can return to safely. And if you return to the underworld **he** will surely have someone find you. He wouldn't like hearing about desertion very much. And someone like him can know where you are easily just because of how powerful he is. And if you stay here but in another section of the Human world then I suppose you may be able to find somewhere safe enough. But I can't guarantee it'll be safer than here. Church and Devil affiliates run rampant in places that aren't designated territory. You will have trouble often. And for what? There will be nothing left for you to do. You will simply live doing nothing for your race or organization which you were so loyal to. It would be a worthless life."

As Raynare's speech drew on they felt despair return more and more. They had nothing left. Any anger they had subsided. Only despair remained. Hopelessness. Emptiness. Mitlet say back on the couch silently, not having the motivation to stand any longer.

"...Guess you're right…...nothing left then…"

Kalawarner, seeing the usually vulgar and annoying Mitlet in despair, made her feel just as melancholy. Seeing her allies like this Raynare tried to snap them from it.

"Wait, remember what I said. It's not over yet."

They lifted their heads despite having the same expressions.

"You can still live on. You don't have to give up."

"...Without a purpose?..."

"Here is your purpose."

She pointed to Issei. Their despair was once again replaced with confusion.

"Hah?"

"What do you mean?"

Raynare elaborated.

"If you aren't going to live for yourselves then you're going to live for someone else right? You lived for Grigori. But now that's gone. In that case, why not live for something greater?"

"...Greater?..."

"Don't get confused. This boy may be a human, but he is the Sekiryuutei. And I can tell you that he is stronger than all of the Devils and us combined."

-!-

That, they found hard to believe.

"What?! That can't be true Raynare. We couldn't have been sent to dispose of someone so powerful. Not to mention his power is higher than ours but it doesn't seem that high."

Mitlet responded. Clearly skeptical. So was her colleague.

"Well of course, Ise is very good at hiding it. He always keeps his aura under 25% or less."

"!"

"Heh. What? You didn't think that measly aura he showed to Donasheek was his power did you?"

Raynare scoffed, she came off as proud for some reason. She poked Issei's cheek to wake him up again.

"Ise. Wake up."

"Nn- Eh? Again?"

"Yes, Ise. I need a favor."

"Hmm?"

"Show us your aura."

"Hm? Why?"

"Just show it to Mitlet and Kalawarner. They said it would make them feel safer."

"But if I do that Rias will freak out and come to my house."

"Just text her and tell her it's a drill."

"Okay."

Issei took out his phone and sent a mail (since this is Japan) to Rias. It was from [Sekiryuutei] because that's Issei's username for most of his platforms because Issei does not think of the possible consequences for his actions or anything.

 _ **Sekiryuutei**_ _: I am going to show Ray's friends my aura but it's okay don't freak out because it's just a drill p.s. don't come to my house._

He received a response almost immediately.

 _ **Rias G**_ _: ?What?_

 _ **Rias G is typing...**_

Issei stood from the seat.

"Okay, I think she gets it."

"Good. Then let it out."

"I don't have to go to the bathroom."

"No Ise, your aura."

"Oh."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHMMMMM**

All of the woman froze immediately. This aura was much greater compared to the one with Donasheek. If the last aura was double Donasheek's power, who was the strongest, then this was more than 4, No, 5 times stronger. At least. This aura was an obstruction of everything weak. They fell to their knees or their backs on the floor. Even Raynare subconsciously fell back and landed on her bottom not expecting that much from him. She could feel the intense pressure from being that close to him. Great fear paralyzed her. However, a small part of her also felt another feeling. It was physical. It may have been an attraction of some kind.

Issei let down his aura after a few seconds.

….

Soon after.

 **Brrrr! Brrrrr!**

Issei's phone was vibrating. He took it out of his pocket.

 _5 missed calls from Ria-_

He put it back in his pocket.

He looked around to the dumbfounded girls.

"That's it right."

"...Ye-...Yeah Ise….Thank you….go back to sleep now….."

"Okay."

Issei sat back down and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The girls took a few seconds to compose themselves. Raynare stood first.

"...So you see….He is…..strong…."

"Yes….."

"Indeed….."

This was the Sekiryuutei. He was powerful. Not as powerful as their leaders but certainly a force to be reckoned with. Definitely enough for "protection". If that's what he could do then they could feel rest assured about minor threats. That's what they think, but Issei was really only at around 30% power when he did that. He still wanted to keep his house of course. It would cause trouble for Mama otherwise. Plus, he would've killed the girls.

 **INHALE**

 **EXHALE**

"Okay…..I've decided…"

"Mitlet?"

Once the two stood up, Mitlet took some deep breaths. She had reached a decision.

"If I'm gonna live as a slave I guess the Sekiryuutei isn't a bad candidate. He's powerful anyway. Hehe."

She said that as she chuckled awkwardly.

"What?! You mean you're going to serve him Mitlet?!"

"Hmph. What other choice do I have? I'm going to be honest with you I don't want to die. So having the Sekiryuutei himself as protection is pretty reassuring. Especially when he's so powerful. Besides, if they're going to assume we're dead then I don't have anything to lose anyway, except for my life itself. I want to keep that."

"Wha-?!"

Kalawarner had no argument.

"Kalawarner. I know what you could be thinking but- really, what other option do you think would be better?"

Raynare asked her that not because she was trying to corner her, but because she wanted her to make the right decision. It took several pauses, but soon enough she sighed.

 **Sigh**

"I suppose there's no avoiding it then….."

Raynare seemed to calm at that point.

"...Ah…..I think…..I'm glad…...somehow…."

She breathed a sigh of slight relief. It felt good to worry about others and then have those worries taken away.

"So then what now?"

Mitlet asked that as they both turned to Raynare.

"Well now we tell Ise-..."

 **SNORE**

He was asleep.

…

 **Brrrr! Brrrr! Brrrr!**

 **Clack**

 **Dakun.**

"Ise, did your friends leave? I'm back from the store so if you're free come help-."

Issei's mother entered the house. There were still **3** girls in the living room.

…

"...Hello….."

"Good day."

"Hey."

…

"I-I'll help you Kaa-san. Come on let's go."

Raynare pushed Issei's mother out the door to help her with groceries. Leaving the other two with a sleeping Issei.

 **SNORE**

"...Neh….Kala-chan…"

"Yes?.."

"Is….He stupid?..."

"...Well I-."

 **SNORE**

"...don't know.."

 **End**

* * *

 **FINALLY. CHRIST, this one took so long to get out. I'm ashamed. I told you life is hard to control sometimes. Anyway, sorry for the terrible wait. Had to update my other story first. That one will always take first priority. It's much more important than this one so had to make sure to update it first.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter. Actually, tell me what you think about what happened with Kalawarner and Mitlet. I'm sure you're surprised by the outcome. You'll also probably be surprised about the thing with Freed and Donasheek, I guarantee it lol. But yeah tell me all about that. Also tell me if you have any jokes you think would work for the coming up events. You may be able to get one in. And if you don't but the concept is good enough then I may just fix it up and put it in then.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**

 **P.S. did anyone catch that Disturbed reference?**


	7. The White Mage: Chapter 7

**Alright men…..And like 2 women….let's get into the next Chapter! Other story is updated so decided to update this one as well since I try to upload them consistently close to each other. Anyway, here's the next one. This chapter the girls get jobs and most importantly- Asia! Let's get into it now!**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

 **DING- DONG- DING- DONG**

The bells sounded throughout Kuoh Academy.

Meanwhile a certain boy sat in seat scribbling down notes…..while a red-haired princess stared him down from in front of his desk.

 **Scribble...**

She glared down at him menacingly….tapping her foot on the ground...but the boy continued writing.

 **Scribble…**

"Ise."

 **Scribble…**

Many of the students around were staring and whispering amongst themselves about why one of the school's great Onee-sama's glaring at the school's #1 idiot.

 **Scribble…**

"Ise, look at me."

The boy did not. He instead continued writing while putting his finger up indicating to Rias that she must wait. Of course this only made a tick mark of pure anger appear on her forehead.

 **Scribble…**

"Ise, listen to me."

He kept his finger up.

 **Scribble….**

"Ise."

 **Scribble…**

"Ise!"

 **Scribble!**

"ISE!"

 **SCRIBBLE!**

 **Pk!**

The boy's pencil lead had broken.

…..

He looked up from his papers.

"Hm? When did Rias get here?"

…..

"Ise is this going to be a pattern with you?"

"What is?"

"...Nevermind.."

Rias sighed. For the millionth time that week.

"Ise aren't you going to explain yourself about what happened in the morning?"

"Oh yeah the girls are gonna get jobs."

"What? No, who cares about that. I'm talking about-"

She looked around, finally taking in her environment. The students who were all looking at them suddenly averted their gazes. But they still whispered to each other and most of them were listening intently.

"...Let's go Ise."

"Where?"

"To the clubroom."

"Okay."

Rias began to walk away and Issei quickly gathered his things and followed.

However, they stopped just short of the clubroom as Rias started questioning him the moment the reached the outside of the building.

"Ise."

"Yeah."

"This morning you released your aura to a brutal amount that I didn't even know you were capable of and never once explained. Instead you told me it was [drill] and not to come to your house. Then I asked why and you didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask why."

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't. All you said was [what?]."

"REGARDLESS. You didn't answer me after that. You scared me and my peerage and forbid us from checking on you. It's as if you were being attacked and tried to protect us from it. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Issei tilted his head like usual.

"But I wasn't getting attacked. I told you I was showing the girls my aura."

"But you didn't answer me after."

"Because I told you why already."

" **Sigh** …..What am I going to do with you?"

"You want to kill me?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh. Is that the only thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes...I suppose it is.."

"Okay. I'm going home then."

Issei turned back on his heel to walk away.

"W-Wait!"

"Hm?"

He stopped and turned his head.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh….well I just….thought you wanted to talk about something else….or just drink some tea with the rest of us…"

Issei stared blankly at Rias for approximately 10 seconds, which felt like eternity for Rias.

1….

2….

3….

4….

"No."

Oh nevermind.

Issei walked away.

…

"...Oh…."

 **-DxD-**

Issei was making his way home boorishly, since he had no clubs to help out. On his way home however, he happened to hear a squeal and a hard thud nearby.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

A girlish groan of discomfort.

When he turned all he was met with- was a bum.

No, a literal bum. With pearly white panties.

Issei approached it and kneeled down, staring blankly at it.

And for whatever reason-

-Decides to smack it.

 **Wap!**

"Hiyya!"

Another squeal, although this one seemed a bit more painful and surprised.

The bum finally disappeared from under the green dress as the head on the opposite end lifted itself. Long blonde hair, green eyes, and an innocent expression is what turned to face Issei.

"Ah. It's a human angel."

"Eh?"

Issei randomly commented, the girl did not seem to understand and merely tilted her head.

As did Issei in response.

"A-Ano…...He-...Hello…."

"Hey."

"Y-Y-You can understand me?!"

"No. I don't speak Italian."

"Eh?"

…

[Yes you can partner.]

"Yeah I can."

"O-Oh...thank goodness! I-I am very lost and n-no one here understands me! Will you please help me?"

"Okay."

"R-Really?! Thank the Lord! I am so glad! Thank you so much!"

He helped the girl to her feet as she lightly dusted herself off and picked up her suitcase.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"A-Ah, yes. I am trying to get to the church within this town that I have been stationed in."

"Hm? We only have one church, but it's abandoned."

"Y-Yes, that one is it."

"Why would you go to an abandoned place? Are you a ghost Hunter?"

"N-No. I am a sister."

"Your family lives there?"

"N-No I am a nun."

"But it's abandoned."

"Y-Yes, but that is where my allies are."

Issei only tilted his head. Asia didn't really know how to properly explain it to him either.

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Y-Yes."

Issei walked alongside with the nun- who he did not know the name of…...And did not ask…

"..."

"..."

"A-Ano…"

"Hm?"

"M-May I know your name?"

"Pops says that you shouldn't tell somebody your name unless they introduce themselves first. But Mama says to be polite and introduce yourself first. So I don't know what to do."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Asia Argento. W-What about you?"

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. My friends call me Ise. Mama and Pops too."

" **Signore-** Issei...is it?"

"Hm? Why don't you just call me Ise-san?"

"Eh? [I-Ise-...sun?]..."

[Partner, she does not speak Japanese. You are only confusing her.]

'Oh yeah huh.'

"Sorry, nevermind. You can just forget about that. Just keep calling me what you want."

"Y-Yes, Mr [Signore]. Issei."

"Okay then follow me."

"Yes."

The two proceeded quietly for a few minutes until the sound of a child's yelp stopped them in their tracks.

"Ow! Nnnnnn!"

A boy a few meters away was gripping his leg tightly while his eyes were tearing up. It seems he hurt his knee.

"Oh My!"

The girl known as Asia quickly ran to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Now, Now. Boys aren't supposed to cry at something small like this."

She spoke to him in a soft tone while smiling brightly. She hovered her hands over his scraped knee and only a few seconds after a green light began to shine, slowly evaporating his wound.

The boy looked curiously at his leg. After he realized his scrap was gone he immediately stood and ran off. He turned as he ran and shouted to Asia in Japanese.

"Thanks Onee-chan!"

Asia did not understand what it was that he said But she could take a guess considering his bright smile.

When Asia stood back up she was met with the blank stare of the tall idiot/stranger named Issei.

"Ah!"

She couldn't help but let out a shriek. For some reason, he was staring at her. Blankly and quietly. As if he were analyzing her.

"...A-Ano…."

….No answer…..

"...Mr. Issei?..."

He lifted his finger and pointed straight at Asia's face.

…..

"You're a White Mage."

…

"...Eh?.."

"Okay, let's go."

He started to walk off again.

Asia took a few seconds then quickly followed behind. Oddly enough she noticed that when she would reach his side he would always take a step further to distance himself.

"...A-Ano….is it because of my power Mr. Issei?.."

"Yeah, you're a White Mage and I'm Vanguard so I have to be a little bit ahead of you to protect you."

"E-Eh?...Is….that so?.."

She didn't really understand anything besides "protect" so she decided to not question it and just assumed he was being nice.

It didn't take long before they would end up reaching the bottom of the hill on which the church rested at the top.

"The church is up there."

"Oh, thank you very much Mr. Issei! W-Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"No thanks, I don't like tea."

"...O-Oh, I see. Well, if you would like you may come in to rest."

"I'm not really tired."

"O-Oh...is that so?.."

Asia looked a bit downcast not being able to repay the boy who helped her.

[Partner, there is a Fallen Angel residing in that church.]

'Hm? Oh that other guy from a couple days ago. Yeah I can tell.'

[It would be wise to deal with him now no?]

'I don't know. Rias just told me to call her when I found him.'

[I think it best to deal with the situation yourself rather than involve the Devils]

'Okay.'

"Actually, I'm tired after all. Can I get some tea?"

Asia's face lit up with that. She smiled brightly.

"Y-Yes of course!"

They proceeded up the hill mount. When they reached the top they came face to face with a giant wooden rotting abandoned church with giant wooden doors. Asia slowly opened one of the doors and peaked her head inside.

"A-Ano…"

No one was inside.

"Okay Mr. Issei, please go on ahe-"

 **Dun!**

 **Splash!**

….Out of nowhere, a bucket filled with water fell and spilled onto the floor in front of them, splashing neither of them….

….

"Nyahahahahahahahaha~! Stupid fools! Score one for Freed Sel-!"

…

The one who popped from the shadows was a boy with white hair and red eyes wearing priest robes.

"...Ah….it failed…."

…

"No, actually, like, who the Hell even are you guys?..."

"I'm Issei. My Mama calls me Ise."

"No...like who are you?"

"I just said my name."

"No, I don't care about your name I mean who the Hell are you?"

"I already told you who I am."

"No you didn't. You just told me your name."

"Yeah that's who I am."

"No who cares about that? I'm asking why you're here."

"I'm hanging out with Asia. She's gonna give me tea."

"Yeah why? Who the Hell are you?"

"I told you twice already."

….The 3 of them stood there in silence…

"A-Ano, hello there. Nice to meet you. My name is Asia Argento. I am the nun that was sent here. This is Mr. Issei. He helped me find my way here after I got lost. I wanted to repay him by serving him some tea."

After that the priest gained a look of realization. A devilish smile ironically stretched his face.

"Ohohohoho~ I see. So you're the one huh? Welcome~ Welcome~ Mi casa es su casa~! Haha!"

"You live here?"

"Hah?! No way idiot, I live in a way better place!"

"Then why'd you say this is your house?"

"It's an expression dumbass!"

"Expression of what?"

"..."

"I-I will make some tea."

"No Asia-chan! I'll get the tea.."

The white haired man said that while cackling deviously under his breath. He walked into another section of the church while Issei and Asia sat in the front row of the church. Asia began praying silently.

'Thank you Lord, for bringing me to where I need to be and for sending me Mr. Issei as my guide.'

Issei simply sat there waiting patiently. Though, he was more lost in his thoughts about the "giant cross with a man on it" statue.

'That isn't physically possible. He would fall right off.'

Apparently, he was only cornered with the actual physics of the statue rather than the symbolic value which it was created for.

"Here ya go kids~! Some nice warm tea~!"

The nameless white haired man returned with a tray and two tea cups full of green tea.

"Oh, thank you Mr…."

"Name's Freed! Freed Sellzen! Exorcist extraordinaire!"

"You're an Exorcist? Like Blue Exorcist?"

"I don't know what that is but yeah I'm an Exorcist! My sword is made out of blue light though!"

"Oh. Do you have a tail?"

"Hah? Hell no sh*tbag I'm a human!"

"Oh, you're no Blue Exorcist. That's boring."

"Nngh!"

The White haired man known as Freed Sellzen felt a tick mark appear on his head. Issei was starting to really agitate him. But that was no matter, because he had a solution.

'Yes that's right, soon I don't have to worry about you anymore!'

"Mm~ This tea is very well made Mr. Freed. You should try it too Mr. Issei."

"Hmm...I guess."

'Yes, Yes that's right! Drink it! Because once you drink it you won't be able to drink anymore!'

Issei slowly raised the cup up to his mouth…

'That's because-'

It reaches his lips.

'I poisoned it!'

 **Sip….**

…

"Mr. Issei?.."

Issei had frozen in place. It was dead silent. It looked like he wasn't breathing.

Until he raised his head slowly and….

"Ew."

….

"Eh-?"

"Nyahahahahahahahahaha! Foooooooool! Of course it tastes that way! It's because I poisoned it!"

" **Gasp!** Mr. Freed no!"

"And the thing I poisoned it with is-!"

.

.

.

.

"Vinegar-!"

 **Siiiiiip…..**

….

"No….like...you aren't supposed to be keep drinking it…."

"Oh."

 **Clang**

He placed his cup back on the tray.

….

"Sorry Asia, I really don't like tea after all."

…..

"...I see….."

Issei looked up towards the ceiling.

"Also why are you hiding up there?"

The other two looked up with a deadpan expression and were met with the image of a large man in a trench coat clinging to a wooden beam across the ceiling with his full body.

…..

"Y-...You can't see me."

"Yes I can."

"...You're dreaming."

"No I'm not."

"How do you know?"

Issei thought for a second, then he used his right hand to pinch his left arm.

"I'm not dreaming."

"...Did that hurt?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

Issei's expression became serious as he started thinking deeply. He stood up and faced Freed, who retained his deadpan expression.

"Freed can I borrow your sword?"

"No."

"Why? Is it out of battery?"

"No, it doesn't need battery."

"So then can I?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want you to."

"You can just be honest. If it doesn't have battery then you can say that. You don't need to be embarrassed."

"I told you it doesn't need battery."

"Of course it does. You said it had blue light."

"That's not what I meant dumbass."

"So it's glow in the dark?"

"Stop talking to me."

[Partner.]

Issei looked back up to the ceiling where Donasheek was last at. But he was gone.

"Ah. He left."

[You could have simply asked me if you were dreaming or not. I can always infiltrate your dreams.]

'But what if I was just dreaming that?'

[...]

"A-Ano…"

Issei turned back to Asia.

"Okay. I'm gonna go now Asia. Thanks for the tea, but I didn't like it. I'm gonna home now."

"E-Eh? Ah, Okay….thank you for coming.."

Issei picked up his bag and started to make his way down the hall towards the exit.

"Bye Creed."

"Freed."

"Freed from what?"

"Get out."

"Okay."

 **Dakun.**

It was already sunset by the time Issei stepped out. He started down the hill normally. He took out his phone to mail Rias.

 _Sekiryuutei: I found the last of Ray's friends. The guy in the coat._

 _Rias G: Good! Where is he?_

 _Sekiryuutei: Idk. He ran away._

 _Rias G: WHAT?! You Didn't chase after him?!_

 _Sekiryuutei: No._

 _Rias G: WHY NOT?!_

 _Sekiryuutei: I'm hungry so I wanna go home and eat._

 _Rias G: Who cares about that?! This is more important!_

 _Sekiryuutei: Mama says I should always eat when I'm hungry._

 _Rias G: You can just eat afterward!_

 _Sekiryuutei: But I'm hungry now._

 _Rias G: Then you can eat during!_

 _Sekiryuutei: Mama told me never to run with food in my mouth._

 _Rias G: Just fly!_

 _Sekiryuutei: But then I'll just drop the food._

 _Rias G: Pleeeease Ise! Why can't you just help me?!_

 _Sekiryuutei: Are you in trouble?_

 _Rias G: No! That's not what I mean!_

 _Sekiryuutei: Then what do you mean?_

 _Rias G: Nevermind Ise._

 _Rias G: I'll figure it out._

 _Sekiryuutei: Ok._

 _Sekiryuutei: By the way I met a White Mage today._

 _Rias G: A what?_

 _Rias G is typing..._

Issei put his phone in his pocket.

[Are you sure it was wise to leave the nun under the care of those two Partner?]

'Yeah. She'll be fine so I don't see a problem with it.'

[You don't believe they would hurt her?]

'They wouldn't do that.'

[Are you sure about that?]

'Yeah.'

[...Very well. I will trust your judgement. You have always been greater at reading others than I for some reason.]

'Silly Ddraig. You read books, not people.'

[Right you are Partner…]

 **-Hyoudou Household-**

 **Dakun.**

Issei entered his home and removed his shoes near the door.

"I'm home."

He walked into the living room. The first one who greeted him back was a small Lolita wearing a pink shirt and short blue sporty booty shorts.

"Welcome back."

She quickly said that while watching TV and rolling a lollipop in her mouth lazily.

"Welcome back, Ise."

"Welcome back, **Ryu**."

The other two who welcomed Ise back from the kitchen were Raynare and his mother. Issei tilted his head at Raynare's response.

"Ryu?"

"Ah!...Oh, yeah, that's because...you gave me a nickname so I decided to give you one too…Ryu...because you...have a Dragon's spirit! Haha. You know?...Do you….not like it?"

Raynare asked that shyly with a slight blush on her face.

"No it's good. I like it."

Issei responded casually and proceeded to join Mitlet on the couch watching TV. Raynare returned to help his mother with Dinner with a small smile on her face.

 **Dakun**

The front door seemed to open and a voice was heard, followed by footsteps down the hall.

"I have returned."

The one who entered the living room was Kalawarner. However, her usual attire was not what she was wearing either. Instead what she was wearing a nice black woman's suit. Black coat, white shirt, black skirt, brown nylons, black heels and even think rimmed glasses. She truly looked like a professional.

"Hello, Ryu-sama."

"Ah, Welcome back Kalawarner."

"Hey Kala-chan- wait what the hell are you wearing?!"

"I am wearing a suit. It is for my work."

"Work?"

"Indeed. I have acquired a stable profession in which to dedicate my time to."

-!-

Pretty much everyone in the house, aside from Issei, was absolutely shocked. Most especially Mitlet.

"Y-Y-You got a jooooob?!"

"Yes."

Raynare questioned her immediately.

"How?! When?! What type?!"

Issei's mother was **in** shock. As such she had no words and stared blankly at them.

"I simply researched what would be one of the highest paying professions in the country within in a certain distance. I did some math and ended up finding the best choice considering all of the payments and expenses your family would be making from now on."

"What job is that?"

Issei asked curiously.

"Right. As of today I now work as a secretary for a certain executive in Tokyo. He works for a company known as [Sumitomo Mitsui Financial] and as such is much too busy of a person to deal regularly with certain issues, therefore, I offer him my services as secretary in order to lessen the stress load."

"Sumitomo Mitsui? I think I've heard my Pops say something about that once when he was reading the newspaper. What was that again Mama?"

"..."

His mother had practically turned to stone.

"Hmm….If I remember he said something like [ _Sumitomo Mitsui is the 7th most profitable company in Japan now. Last year they were #3. Too bad for them huh. But they're still makin' billions. Damn Banks._ ] or something like that."

…

"I do believe that is them Ryu-sama."

…..

"Ah, good job Kalawarner."

"Thank you Ryu-sama."

"Since you and Ray already have nickname for me and I came up with Ray's you want me to give you one?"

"I would be honored."

"Then...Kala? Mitlet already calls you Kala-chan so that should be close enough to work for everybody."

"Yes, thank you, Ryu-sama."

"Hmm….I guess Mitlet needs one too then."

"Hah?"

"How about….Mito?"

"Wha-?! Who the Hell cares about that?! What about the thing Kala-chan just said?!"

"I heard her already. She's done telling us. Right Kala?"

"Yes. That was all. Wait. No, I'm sorry. There was one more thing."

Kalawarner approached the coffee table sitting in front of the couch. Then she reached into her coat and brought out an envelope.

"Apparently, I was able to perform well enough on my first day that he was elated to give me my first payment."

She handed the envelope to Issei. He opened it and found a check inside. When he retrieved it…

"Hm? He gave you…..50,000 yen?"

Mitlet leaned in to look at the check while Raynare sat next to them to read it.

"...!"

Once read she immediately swiped the check from Issei's hand and examined it standing up.

"Th-Th-This is….."

"How much is it Ray?"

She looked towards Issei and Mitlet and shouted loudly.

"Th-This is 530,000 Yen! ($5030.00 - USD)"

-!-

"Wha-?! For the first day?! It can't be!"

"That's what it says on this check!"

"Yes, according to him this isn't going to be my regular payment. He said my monthly salary would be more. But he wanted to give me this as a thank you for helping relieve him of a great amount of his work load. Though it was much simpler than I would've expected. Most of it was answering phone calls, denying meetings, negotiations, and everything of that sort. Apparently, despite being a successful business man he is not a very confrontational person, for that reason there are many times when he is forced into meetings or negotiations that he prefers not to have, because he cannot deny when they ask. That is what I do. Therefore, I am his secretary."

….

Not one of them had a response. Issei was watching TV.

 **Creak**

 **Hug**

Out of nowhere, Issei's mother unsteadily approached Kalawarner and hugged her silently. Kalawarner was unfamiliar with this reaction, so she could only stay perfectly still with her arms in the air.

"Ah-TTT-I-n-no-."

Kalawarner was completely caught off guard and didn't know how to respond to the physical contact, stuttering and twitching her hands.

 **Dakun!**

"I'm home~!"

Issei's father returned.

"Hm? What's going on?"

"Kala got a job."

Issei said that as he approached his father with the check.

"Heeeeeeeeh~. Impressive. It's only been a day. I didn't know she was so skilled. Maaaan. I remember when I was young. It took me weeks to get a job hehe. Hell, when I was in High school I didn't even go outsi-"

He froze the moment he fixed his glasses to look down at the check.

…..

He walked up to Kalawarner and his wife joining their embrace silently.

"Wha-?!-It d-M-M-!"

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry."

 **30 minutes later…**

"Puhaaah~! It's been so long that I could have some nice celebratory Sake~!"

"Here you are honey~! Drink up~ There's plenty more where that came from~!"

"Oi, Oi, Kaa-san~ Be careful now~ You know how I get when I drink~ We may get to have another [Ise]~!"

 **Smack!**

"Oh~! Honey Not in front of Ise~! MmmHmmmHmm~!"

 **Clang….tink…**

The 2 mature Fallen Angel girls were quietly eating their meals while feeling slightly embarrassed by Issei's parents flirtatious drunk behavior.

 **HOM NOM - GULP GULP - CRCK NOM NOM**

Meanwhile their only son was stuffing his face without a care for it.

The last Fallen Lolita was merely picking at her food with a frown on her face. All of the supernatural beings were sitting on the same side while Issei's parents sat together across from them. Although, four seats on one side was a bit cramped they still sat that way nonetheless.

'What the Hell's up with this atmosphere?! All of this over some stupid job?! It's easy to get some stupid human to give you practically anything, let alone a job! Hmph! And most of all what is wrong with Kalawarner?! Now she's all " _Ryu-sama this_ , _Ryu-sama that_ "! It's so annoying! After all that hesitation from her in the morning and suddenly by night she becomes his loyal "Servant"?! [" _We have no other objectives left to complete. All we can do now is serve Ryu-sama. If that's is the case then I shall serve him as diligently as I am able to"_ ]?! What kind of attitude shift is that?! It's like a complete 180!'

Mitlet glanced over at Kalawarner. She was eating her food quietly and respectfully.

'Grrrrrrrrrrr! Just look at her! Acting all smug like that while eating her food! I bet she's all proud of herself too! Just cuz she fooled one human into giving a job and money! Even I can do something like that!'

In the midst of the audacious laughter from Issei's parents, Issei's loud scarfing of food, and sounds of the TV in the background, Raynare decided to vocally express her concerns to Kalawarner.

"Kalawarner, what's with the sudden change? Just this morning you were even more hesitant to help Issei than Mitlet was."

'Nice going Raynare! If it's you that asks her then this Vixen will have to answer honestly and get caught up in her lies!'

"Well, it's as Mitlet said, we truly have no where else to turn. If we are to serve someone then why not the Sekiryuutei? At the very least that is an existence worth serving. Raynare has also made this decision, I see no longer any issues with following suit."

'Wha-?! Don't try to blame this on us you busty stupid Vixen! I bet you didn't even care about honoring our race or our superiors! No wonder you were so easy to give up hope! Now you switched to being aligned with an unclaimed Sekiryuutei! How dumb can you be?!'

"Besides, as long as we aren't allied with the foul Devils I see no relative harm in it."

 **Slam!**

"Aha! So that's your excuse!"

While Issei and his parents were continuing their actions undistracted, Mitlet unconsciously stood up and slammed on the table out of anger.

….

Issei noticed Mitlet standing and asked her with a mouth full of food.

"Vhats mron Meo (What's wrong Mito)?"

"...Nothing….."

She sat back down ashamedly and began picking at her food with her head down.

"Speaking of which Kalawarner, how did you get to Tokyo and back after working in such a short amount of time? You couldn't have gone by train."

"Of course, I took **normal** way."

"Ah, I see."

 **Rrr!**

Mitlet suddenly stood from her chair.

"Nrr! You think you're so special! Just because you were able to seduce some stupid human with that b-body of yours! Just you wait! I'll show you! Anybody can get a job like that easy! Just you watch! I'll show you how easy it is!"

Mitlet stormed from out of the house with an enraged expression.

"Mmm? Where did Mito go?"

Issei asked that while having a face covered in rice and various liquids from his violent eating habits.

"Here, Ryu-sama."

Kalawarner casually grabbed a napkin and wiped Issei's face. Raynare could only sweatdrop.

Truly, the Hyoudou Household has become something indescribable.

 **Later that night…**

 **SNORREEE**

The house was now quiet and dark. All of the lights were off and every resident was presumably asleep. Issei's muffled snores rumbled through the walls of the house.

Issei's parents had returned to their room quickly during the other's dinner and proceeded to "fall asleep" together.

Unfortunately for them, everyone else besides them has supernatural hearing and could very perfectly understand what was happening. Except for Issei of course, who asked Raynare what they were doing. To which she responded that they were only "having fun".

Which became a problem when Issei asked the girls if they wanted to have fun.

Leaving Raynare angry with Kalawarner when she agreed quite easily.

Now, Kalawarner lay in bed, resting peacefully in the guest room which has been labeled as her and Mitlet's bedroom.

 **Knock knock**

Speaking of which, Kalawarner heard a light knocking on the door of the bedroom. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and went to open the door.

 **Dakun.**

When she opened it a blonde girl in a suit stood there with her head down and shoulders slumped, arms hanging down as if defeated.

"Were you able to accomplish what it is that you set out to do?"

She simply shook her head..

"...Well...I suppose you can just try again tomorrow."

Kalawarner stepped aside, allowing Mitlet to enter the room slowly and shut the door.

 **Dakun.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Boom. There's that one. Issei met a White Mage and a prankster priest. Also a stupid Fallen Angel precariously hanging from a wooden support beam.**

 **Lol. So yeah, in case any of you want to mention this- some of the characters are a bit OOC? Duh, no sh*t. Of course the characters are a bit OOC. It's for comedic effect you know? As I said, this story is practically full comedy. So even Freed is no longer just a murdering psychopath. More of an immature prankster who hates when his pranks fail. And never believed someone as stupid as Issei existed causing him to act seriously enough to break his crazy character. Donasheek is…..special...and obviously he's an amazing negotiator. Asia is just white- I mean Asia! Asia is just Asia.**

 **Anyway, Kalawarner has a job working for one of Japan's top rated companies and top rated Banking corporation. Yes, that is real.**

 **Mitlet…..Well she can try again next time….Raynare goes to school next week. Aaaaaand Issei's parents most definitely had s*x that night.**

 **That's all folks! Going to be uploading another story soon. An inspiration/challenge fic! So look forward to that.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy. Tell me things you want to see and what you expect to happen next.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	8. Pedo (LOL): Chapter 8

**Here we are dudes, next one. Got another rant for you guys from another one of my stories. I received a couple of stupid reviews for my other story because I tried to explain that sh*tty stories are sh*t. Like if it was news to anyone that these stories are bad? Frankly, i just think that part of this is relevant so- Anyway:**

 _ **So pretty much over 95% of the reviews have been positive. In fact, I think there are less than 5 reviews that are even a bit negative. First off, do not leave a review that requires a response if you are a guest or if you have PMs disabled. You have a brain don't you? You understand that I cannot respond to you unless you have an account? Or I can't respond because you don't let people message you? Why would you ask a question if it cannot be answered? You want me to point you out like a f*cking moron? I can certainly do that but it's annoying. Anyway, the main point. I had a little rant about how sh*t many stories on this site are for being ludicrous and worthless and some f*ckin imbeciles decided to give their worthless opinions based solely on emotion rather than logical arguments.**_

 _ **First off, these dumbf*cks kept mentioning "NTR" when I literally never said it….I never mentioned NTR. But I guess they assumed I did because I said that OC/Self insert stories are sh*t. Here's the thing: THEY ARE. I have not read ONE SINGLE f*ckin OC/Self insert stories that are well written or enjoyable to read. They're all f*cking garbage. And the reason is because amateur authors don't know how to write original characters well and when they insert themselves it's just some stupid f*ckin wish fulfillment that is terribly cringey to read. It has nothing to do with NTR and sh*t, I wasn't even thinking about that, I was talking about stories that replace Issei mainly. Regardless, these stories are always sh*t That's my problem. Like of course I hate garbage that inspires more garbage.**_

 _ **Second, saying "tHiS iS fAnFiC" is NOT AN EXCUSE for justifying the creation of worthless garbage that serves no greater purpose whatsoever to the community other than inspiring more garbage. And don't you dare try saying you are writing something "for yourself" if you are uploading it. Because if you are uploading it under the guise that it's "just for you" then you are a egotistic f*ckin retard who is lying because if you didn't want others to praise your garbage you wouldn't upload it. If you upload it it's cuz you want someone to see it. At the very least, I can appreciate or forgive authors who acknowledge that they aren't good writers and are just writing because they have a passion for it, not a talent for it. If you realize you're not good at it but still want to try your best at making your own story then that I can respect. But if you just write it because "tHiS is fAnFiC. Let me just write some dumb sh*t cuz I hate Rias and I wanna see my OC f*ck everybody" then you are an absolute pathetic excuse of a writer who is doing nothing worthwhile with their time. You're not inspiring anything and nobody cares about what you're uploading. If you encourage that then your opinions are worthless and your credibility as a reviewer is null. (Of course this doesn't include lemons because porn is a whole different thing so you can't really shame that for the most part)**_

 _ **And lastly, to clear things up, I don't necessarily have problems with crazy stories in general, only crazy stories that are IMPOSSIBLE to write well. Like for example the one that got sent to me: OP Humanoid-Dragon Issei who was transformed by Great Red after unlocking his gear along with Juggernaut Drive for the first time, with Holy powers & Amaterasu powers with a Harem including: Yasaka, Kunou, Ophis, Xenovia, Grayfia, Tiamat, Kuroka, Katase, Aika, and Jeanne- who he can make his servants through some sort of Dragon transformation sh*t that doesn't make sense?! Do you understand now?! Can you make sense of that?! Do you think it would ever be possible for any writer to write such an atrocity properly?! NO. IT'S F*CKING GARBAGE. Not because it's crazy, but because it's so crazy YOU CAN'T WRITE IT WELL. And don't say "It's just for fun" because if you find such an impossible mess of incoherent bullsh*t "fun" then you are F*CKING BRAINDEAD (or you're laughing at it ironically). Well…...I suppose I'm stupid for trying to convince some meaningless unthinking reprobates…..But hey…..I'm petty like that. **_

_**Well, the majority of you didn't even have to read that tbh because most of you are great. It's really like 3 people I think. So for those of you who so badly wanted a response to your sh*t comments, here you f*ckin go.**_

 _ **P.S. The ones who said the dumbest sh*t were actually all just guest readers. Go figure.**_

 **Hahahahaha. So yeah that's the rant. I found it funny afterword but in all honesty it's still completely valid as an argument. It all still makes sense so it's fine. And I really wanted to get that PM part in there because as I said most reviews are positive and when I receive positive reviews I always respond to them personally. I read every single review after all. And many of you probably have gotten a message from me saying thanks or something so yeah just enable PMs if you ever want to ask a question or have a concern about the stories. Anyway, Lone Dragon Emperor blew up and is still growing really quickly so thank you for that. Other than that Golden Light has been updated and will be updated again soon…...The lemon story is currently under production….But don't expect something normal….nothing too freaky…..But just not normal…sigh...Why me...**

 **[Proofreading note pls read: OMFG. This chapter turned out so much better than I thought I just had to tell you guys omg. I hope you guys really enjoy this one because I'm so proud of it omfg it's so stupid. Even the chapter title is hilarious and you guys won't get it till the end but it's so worth it Lmao.]**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

 **DING - DONG- DING - DONG**

 **Scribble….**

"Ise."

The foolish protagonist was writing notes onto his papers as a Red haired beauty stood in front of his desk impatiently. A familiar scene.

The girl was once again tapping her foot furiously on the ground. One of her eyes began twitching.

 **Scribble…**

This was a very familiar scene. Except:

 **Swipe!**

Rias swiped the pencil from Issei's hands as he was writing.

….

He reached down into his bag and retrieved a replacement pencil.

"Ise!"

 **Slam!**

She slammed her hands down onto the desk causing every student in the room to jump instinctively.

"We're going to the clubroom!"

…

"Can I finish my homework there?"

"Yes! You will come to the clubroom and we will talk about things and you will drink tea with us!"

…..

"I'm not drinking tea."

 **Rrr!**

Rias immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room in seconds.

 **Minutes later….**

 **Sip….**

Rias was drinking tea from her cup at her desk with an angry expression. Meanwhile, Issei was sitting on the couch doing his homework on the coffee table.

Rias placed her cup down.

"Now, Ise. Would you care to explain why you didn't follow the last Fallen Angel yesterday?"

"I already told you when we were texting."

"No you did-!...Calm down Rias…..no arguing….."

 **Inhale - Exhale**

Before Rias lost her temper she quickly took a breath while relaxing her shoulders.

"Okay Ise…..then at least can you tell me where he went?"

"I don't know. He went north when he ran off, but I don't actually know where he went. I'm sure I could've found him though."

"I see...where were you at when he ran off?"

"At the abandoned church."

"What?! Why?!"

"I told you I met a White Mage."

"I don't know what that means!"

"A white mage is a healer. You've never played any RPGs or MMOs?"

"That doesn't matter Ise! I'm asking you why you were at the church!"

"I met a White Mage."

"Ise-!"

"Buchou, please calm down. If you keep getting so angry your health will deteriorate."

Right as Rias was about to burst with rage, her best friend Akeno placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to calm her. Rias rubbed her temples and took another breath.

"Okay Ise…..So you met a White Mage…...and for some reason you ended up at the church….is that where you encountered the last Fallen?"

"Yeah."

A wave of relief washed over her.

"Great!...So in that case, does that mean that he was using the church as his hiding place?"

"Well He tried."

"Hm...that could be a problem.."

Ignoring Issei's comment Rias began contemplating her next move.

'Hm….Hiding in the church could've been a problem...but considering that these are rogues…..and it is abandoned…..even so the church is still a Holy place…..but this is my territory. Not to mention, these rogues are essentially traitors. Plus, there wouldn't be any reason for the Heavens to concern themselves with such a place any longer…..'

She nodded her head. It appears she came to a conclusion.

"Okay, Ise. Do you know if he is still there?"

"Probably. His aura is still in the same place"

"You-...You can feel his aura from this far?..."

"I can feel everybody's aura."

"...I….see….Well, thank you Ise. That's all I need from you."

"So that's all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes."

"Oh Okay. I'm gonna go then."

"No."

"Hm?"

As Issei was about to stand to leave Rias interrupted him.

"Stay Ise. There is still more I want to talk about."

"What's that?"

"Anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Like….Um...How was your day?"

Rias asked Issei a casual question, but truthfully she felt a bit embarrassed that she was even trying. It's just that her pride was damaged the day before when Issei flat out rejected her proposal to spend time with her in the clubroom.

"Mm. It was alright. Nothing different."

"...I see...Did you enjoy the tea?"

"No. I hate tea."

Rias was taken aback by Issei's harsh response with almost no hesitation. She could imagine her best friend taking offense to that despite her signature smile being on her face.

"Well….Everyone has their own tastes….Most of us in the club believe that Akeno's tea is delicious."

"Yeah, it's good tea."

"Oh...I see! So then It's just not to your tastes? That's understandable."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"...Oh…."

….

"I'm gonna go now."

"...Yes….We will see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Issei grabbed his materials, placed them in his bag, and left the clubroom.

 **Hyoudou Household**

"I'm home."

Issei announced his return to his home casually.

"Welcome back~!"

"Welcome back."

"Welcome back, Ryu-sama."

The ones who greeted him were the 3 women, Raynare, Kalawarner, and his now enthusiastic mother.

"You are in a good mood Mama."

"Ufufu~ Of course I am. I finally was able to buy some new kitchen appliances. Have you seen this pan~? Everything just slides right off~ Would you like an omelette honey~?"

"I thought you said omelettes were only for the morning."

"Oh, forget about that honey~ You can have whatever you want~ Dinner is almost ready but if you want something else you can go ahead and ask me. Thanks to this new model refrigerator I can store so much more produce in the house~ Would you like something cold? It even creates 3 different types of ice~"

His mother spoke gleefully while her face had sparkles and bubbles all around it. So much light was shining off of her that Raynare had a hard time cooking as she stood next to her, meanwhile Kalawarner was averting her gaze as to not go blind.

 **Sss…**

Issei was always told not to stare up at the sun. His mother is not the sun, and for that reason he is still staring directly into the bright light with his eyes sizzling.

"So you bought stuff with what Kala got for work?"

"Yes~ I went shopping with Raynare-chan earlier and we were able to get so many new things~. And we still have a lot left."

Issei noticed that Kalawarner was casually sitting at the dining table while his mother rubbed against the New sleek silver model fridge and Raynare cooked.

"Did you already finish work Kala?"

"Yes, Ryu-sama. Accordingly, not every day is a very long day in terms of workload. Or perhaps that is because I handled his schedule and associates so easily? Nevertheless, it seems that I should be able to return from work at a similar time from your return from school, which is the optimum solution."

"Oh Okay. Cool."

Issei noticed the serious lack of blonde in his house.

"Where's Mito?"

"Mitlet? She seems to have gone on a _hunt_."

"Hunt? I like hunting."

Kalawarner raised a brow at Issei's statement.

"Ryu-sama and his father enjoy hunting?"

"Hm? I don't know about Pops. I've never gone hunting with him."

"Hm? What is It that you Hunt Ryu-sama?"

"Monsters mostly. But a lot of them aren't here so there's a lot of places I have to go to to find them. I hunt other things too, but those are really annoying to hunt so I kinda stopped doing it after I turned 12."

"What other things?"

Issei pointed towards himself and Kalawarner.

"Things like us."

" _Things like us_?"

"Yeah. Like you, me, Raynare and the Devils."

"!...Do….Do you mean people?.."

"No. Humans are people."

Kalawarner couldn't help but shiver a bit. She averted her gaze from Issei's blank expression.

"Hm? What's wrong Kala?"

"N-No! Nothing Ryu-sama!...I am alright….only thinking.."

"You're a weird girl Kala."

"...Y-Yes…"

Kalawarner had to remind herself that Issei was still the Sekiryuutei. There was no doubt that he had to encounter countless beings near or over his strength in order to become so strong. Not that she even knew of his true strength anyway. Issei sat in the seat next to Kalawarner.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. They were all evil so it wasn't really like hunting monsters. I feel bad for the monsters sometimes. Most of them aren't scary."

Kalawarner decided not to respond. The sound of the front door opening loudly ran through the house.

 **Dakun!**

"I'm hoooome~!"

The one who entered the room from the hall was Mitlet. She was dressed in a black French maid outfit. She marched proudly ahead of Issei and the others with her head up high and a smug smile on her face. She halted before them with her chest puffed up with pride.

"Oh hey Mito."

"Hello _Ryuchin_."

"Who's that?"

"Ho~ Aren't you going to ask about my **uniform**?"

"Your cosplay?"

"Wha-?! This isn't cosplay you idiot! It's my uniform!"

"Oh!"

Issei looked as if he finally realized something.

"So which show is it from?"

"Rrgh! I just said-!"

"You got a job?!"

Raynare cut them off with a shout. Mitlet returned to her previous smug attitude.

"Hehehe~ Yep! That's right! I am now a professional just like Kala-chan!"

"No way!"

"Oh."

"Heeeeeh."

Mitlet proudly announced her employment. Raynare was shocked, Kalawarner was surprised more by her clothing, and Issei was just Issei acting surprised even though he looked like he didn't understand.

"Aaaaaah~! My little girls !"

Issei's mother immediately ran to Mitlet and brought her into an embrace.

"Ah~! What a good girl ! Truly our idiot son and family is not worthy of these Angels!"

Issei's mother tightly held onto Mitlet's small body and caressed her head while she squirmed uncomfortably. Meanwhile Raynare could not help but find some serious irony in her words.

"They aren't Angels _anymore_ Mama."

"Wha-?! Hey Ryu!"

"Oh hush Ise! These girls are my little Angels! If only my son was similar then maybe I would be a happier Mama."

"I can't be like them. I'm a Dragon."

"Yes, because you're all strength and no brains. And you always bring home new women."

"Yeah."

The two Hyoudou's continued their banter. The irony was not lost on the girls. Raynare didn't even understand why she was worried.

"Speaking of which Mito-chan, what sort of job did you get?"

Issei's mother asked Mitlet curiously after just releasing her from her grip. She once again gained a smirk. Suddenly, she spun around and made a cutesy pose with a peace sign...

"Welcome back~! Master !"

…

"...Maid cafe."

Kalawarner muttered under her breath.

…..

"You're housekeeping?"

Of course Issei was still lost despite hearing Kalawarner's statement.

"No, Ryu-sama. She works at a Maid cafe."

"Oh. But she's still a Maid."

"No, Ryu-sama. She is a server."

"But people aren't servers, you play on servers. Unless you want to count Peer to Peer networks which isn't technically-"

"Ahem!"

Mitlet cleared her throat to catch their attention. For some reason she had to interrupt Issei explaining something odd that he inexplicably understood.

"Well, more importantly, what do you think Hm? Surprised?"

She asked proudly, expecting probably some shocked responses or the like.

"Not really. I never doubted that Mito would. I believed in you."

Issei said it very plainly. Mito originally had a smug smile when asking, but as the seconds rolled by her demeanor progressively became more reserved and slouched while her face got red.

"...I-Is that so?..."

"Yeah."

"W-Well….Good...then…"

"I didn't get to tell you guys yesterday, but that friend of yours Dona-something is at the church."

-!-

They were shocked by Issei's random declaration. Raynare questioned him immediately.

"What?! Donasheek is at the church?!"

"Yeah, he's there with a blonde White Mage and a crazy looking guy with a blue light sword. It doesn't have any batteries though."

"Freed!"

"No, his name is Creed."

"And a blonde White Mage? That must be the Gear user that we were supposed to have transported in!"

"Yeah her name was Europe."

"Asia."

"No, she was _from_ Asia."

"Regardless, does that mean you met them Ryu?"

"Yeah I did yesterday. I told the Devils about them today."

" " "What?!" " "

All of the Fallen Angel girls exclaimed loudly, while Issei covered his ears and his mother was completely confused.

"Hm? What's wrong girls? Is something the matter?"

"A-Ah! N-No Kaa-san! It's alright! We're just talking about talking about-...Family! Yes! My uncle! He is uh-! He is in town and we need to go meet him!"

" **Gasp**! Raynare-chan's important family member! Something like this-! We need to prepare something to greet him! Oh I have to call your father! He'll need to take a sick day-! When are you bringing him?!"

Issei's mother suddenly became serious and started thinking about various things like she was in a rush. Raynare was taken aback by her reaction and didn't know how to respond.

"Eh-?! Um Um-! T-Tomorrow! He'll be visiting tomorrow! That's why-! We have to go and get him today! Right Ryu?!"

"Why wouldn't your uncle want to go to your parents house instead?"

For some reason Issei was not in on the lie.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Ise! We **are** her parents. All of these girls are mine. Don't be so stupid."

Raynare couldn't help but smile at her "mother's" declaration. Meanwhile Kalawarner blushed lightly and Mitlet gave a shy "Hmph!"

"W-Well anyway! It's already late so we have to go make sure he arrived to his hotel as quick as we can before nightfall! So if you don't mind Kaa-san we're gonna go pick him up from his stop! Together! **All 3 of us**!"

Issei's mother looked worried about the girls safety considering it was well past sunset and was just on the verge of becoming dark.

"Hmm...Are you sure? Your father and I can go check after he comes home ourselves."

"Y-Yes! After all, wouldn't you rather meet him when you've got everything prepared instead?"

"Hm...Well You're right but…..I suppose it should be fine as long as Kala-chan is with you."

"Yeah and I'm going with them so it should be okay right Mama?"

"No."

"Let's go you three!"

Raynare removed her apron and made a head start for the hall.

"Sorry Kaa-san! You'll have to finish dinner without me! We'll be back soon!"

"Be safe out there!"

She waved them off as they ran out of the house. When they stepped outside the door they stopped.

"Ryu, do you know where they are right now?!"

"Yeah. Two of them are at a house not far from here."

"Okay! We'll go there first."

 **Foom!**

The girls released their wings.

"There's still light out. You sure you wanna fly?"

"We have no choice. The Devils are no doubt making their move. We'll stick to the shadows and trees or whatever else we can use. Either way, it'll be dark out in less than a half hour at most."

"Okay."

 **Foom!**

Issei released his large wings. His wingspan was probably near 3 meters. At least a full meter longer than the girls and taller than their thin feathery ones and larger than their bodies in general.

"...Actually…...I think you should run instead…"

"Okay."

He retracted his wings and they quickly set off.

It didn't take them long to reach the house they needed to. The entire way there they were simply following Issei's aura from the air despite the fact that they couldn't see him. All they knew was that he was moving at an incredible speed. Soon enough they saw Issei standing outside of a random house and became confused as to why.

"Why'd you stop?"

"They're in here."

"What? How? I don't sense them."

"Probably cuz they're inside the barrier."

"Barrier? I don't sense a Barrier."

Issei tilted his head at Raynare's remark.

"If it exists then you can sense it. So how do you not know it's there?"

"..."

The fact that Issei could think so straightforwardly about something that was considered a complicated subject was a testament to his strength.

"Okay. I'm gonna go check inside. You guys can wait outside if you want in case that Donafreak shows up or something."

"Alright. If anything happens call us in."

"Mm."

Issei walked to the house. The door was already slightly open. He walked inside casually. The moment he stepped in a pungent smell attacked his nostrils. It smelled terrible. A familiar smell.

He made his way down the dark hallway towards a room that was dimly lit with yellow light. He stepped into the room. A living room. It was dark and lit by a few candles. He looked to his left.

The direction the smell was coming from. The putrid smell that he hated. The moment he turned towards the smell-

A body hanging upside down as if crucified.

"Ho? This smell isn't the smell of a Sh*tty Devil is it? Those who associate with Devils must be punished. Riiiight~"

The one who turned his head from the couch with a twisted smile was Freed Sellzen. His eyes met Issei's and-

"Ah, it's you…."

"Hey Creed."

…..

"You're not who I was expecting…"

"Can I see your sword now?"

….

Freed suddenly stood from the couch.

"Well no matter! If you're associated with those Sh*tty Devils then you deserve judgement! Hahahaha~!"

"Stop cursing. This isn't your house."

…..

"Looks like I'm gonna have to set you up just like our friend over there! Nyahahahaha~!"

Freed ignored Issei's comments and pointed towards the hanging man on the wall. His body was covered in Red liquid which ran down to the floor. There was something holding him up against the wall and a large red cross painted on the wall behind him.

His insides were hanging out-

"Ano….can you let me down now? I'm starting to get dizzy…"

Nevermind.

"Ah. Right my bad. It's already been like 2 minutes huh."

Freed said that nonchalantly as he cut the tape holding the man up and helped him down.

"Woah! My head felt really heavy there! Gotta sit down for a second."

"Oh here let me get those fake guts off your jacket."

"Does that blood paint wash off?"

"Yeah It's pretty easy to get off. Just gotta make sure you use more than water."

…

Issei waited patiently while Freed removed the props off of the man's clothes and he sat down on the couch.

….

That terrible smell that forced Issei to cover his nose with his shirt, the damn tea on the table in front of the couch the man sat on.

"Sorry bout that. That was kinda meant for the shi-. It was meant for the Devils that came to check but then you showed up. Looks like I'm gonna have to come up with a new one for when they show up."

Freed said that casually as he put his props into a large bag. Soon enough some footsteps came from down the hall and into the room.

"Mr. Freed, I'm done setting up the barrier, but I didn't know how to make it look like a [futuristic bubble shield?] Or whatever it was that you asked me. I'm sorry-"

She stopped when she caught view of Issei.

"Mr. Issei! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey Asia."

Asia looked horrified at Issei's appearance. The tension skyrocketed.

"No-! It can't be! Don't tell me-! Mr. Issei-! Could it be?! A-A-Are you a Devil?!"

-!-

.

.

.

.

"No."

.

.

"...Oh…"

…

"If you're not here with those Damn Devils then why the Hell are you here, _dumbass_?"

"Issei."

"I don't care."

"Ray and her friends want to talk to Donafreak."

"Donasheek."

"I thought you didn't care?"

…..

"Are you being smart with me?"

"Ray says that I'm strong but not smart."

"...Nevermind. Wait, who the Hell is [Ray]?"

"Raynare."

"Eh-? Ah! Raynare! The main hot Fallen lady who was supposed to be our leader! That's right! Donasheek did tell me that she was alive and she had betrayed us. So the others have betrayed us too huh! Well that's no biggie! Our plan is already underway! In fact-!"

"Kyaaah!"

Freed ran up to Asia and threw her over his shoulder.

"Mr. Freed-! What's going on?!"

"Sorry Asia-chan, but looks like we'll have to accelerate our plan! It's time for the **ritual** to take place! So with this I'll have to bid you farewell Japa-idiot! _Sayonara!_ "

Freed took out a small ball shaped instrument with a button on it. He tossed it to the ground a bright light flashed through the house.

 **Pom!**

"Ah! Mr. Isseeeeei!"

 **Sss…**

As the light finally died down, the priest and his hostage were no longer there.

"Ano….so what's the name of the show you guys are filming again?"

….

 **Pakun pakun.**

"Wha-?! Hello!"

Issei had already walked out.

 **Dakun.**

When Issei exited the house the girls were floating in the air facing some trees next to the house.

"Freed!"

"Sh*t! I didn't think you would be out here all together! Looks like I'm gonna need some help after all! Oy! Donash*t! Get me outta here quick!"

 **Shin!**

Suddenly, after Freed took out a communication device, from thin air a magic circle appeared and slowly created a form of light in the shape of a person.

"What? What do you want Freed? Have you already made contact with the Devils-"

…..

"Oh it's Donafreak."

….

After a few seconds of silence the atmosphere seemed to have taken a serious turn. Raynare and the other two tried to reason with their former ally.

"Donasheek!"

"What?! Raynare?! All of you?! What are you doing here?!"

"Donasheek we need to talk! You need to stop all of this! The Devils are already making their move! They won't show any mercy if you continue!"

"Hmph. I don't need a traitor like you worrying for me. If anything I could assume the same about you. How do I know you simply haven't become the whore to the lapdog Sekiryuutei?"

"Listen to us Donasheek. At the very least understand that this operation of ours is already a failure. There is no longer any point in continuing it."

"Yeah Donny! Just give it up! This whole plan was stupid anyway! There's no way we would've survived against the Devils when they found out! At least now we have a choice!"

"Hmph! Just as I thought. You're all as worthless as you've shamed others for being. How pathetic. Fear of death is all that encompasses your existence? What exactly were you expecting to accomplish with such weak wills? Heh! To believe I had called you allies. What a disgrace."

"Donasheek….please….."

"Bah! I've had enough of this! Freed! We're leaving. The ritual will be conducted shortly. If you truly wish to stop me then come! This time I will be ready to face off the Sekiryuutei! Farewell fools!"

"How is it farewell if we're about to see each oth-"

 **Shin!**

Right before Issei's stupid question could ruin the atmosphere Donasheek teleported away with Freed and Asia.

"-Damn! We have to stop him before the Devils reach him! If they witness him conducting the ritual before we get there they'll have full authority to deal with him as they please!"

Raynare yelled out towards the others. They nodded seriously. Issei was still not very affected.

"Kala-chan! You can use Magic circles pretty good right?! Try takin' us to the church!"

"It will be difficult to take the 4 of us but I can certainly try."

"Ah. No that's okay. I'll just run there."

"Wha-?! There's no time Ryu! It's better to just take the circle!"

"Yeah but that'll be troublesome for Kala. It's better if I go on foot. I can get there real quick so it's no big deal."

Raynare looked conflicted, but at the very least, if the Devils are there they could stall for the couple minutes needed.

"Okay Ise. Don't take long!"

"Yeah."

"Let's go you two!"

The girls nodded and grouped together. Issei got into a squatting position. In only a few seconds Kalawarner activated a magic circle that began to transport them.

 **Shin!**

 **DON!**

Right before the light blinded their eyes, the girls heard a loud crashing sound.

…

After a second or two, they felt they had arrived and opened their eyes. They were standing in the yard in front of the church.

 **Sss….**

Issei was also standing in front of them.

"Wha-?! Ise?! How did-?!"

Issei tilted his head.

He was standing in a large crater with smoke coming out from the bottom of his shoes.

 **Shin!**

Right behind them another red magic circle presented itself.

"Ara, if it isn't our new Fallen friendlies. What brings you here?"

The ones who appeared were Rias Gremory and her peerage.

"Oh hey Rias-senpai. We're here to talk to DonaFreak."

"Are? Wasn't his name Donasheek?"

"No."

"I can never tell if you're intentionally teasing us or not Ise."

"Mama said that boys don't tease girls, girls tease boys."

"Well we certainly are better at it so I suppose your Mama is right."

"Mama is always right."

….

"I mean no-! That's not important. More importantly, what do you mean you're here to talk with Donasheek?"

"We just need to speak with him! We only need a few minutes so please give us some time!"

"Raynare? Hm. I'm not sure I can do that. I'm not as willing to waste time as Ise is."

"Please Rias Gremory! We're sure we can talk some sense into 'em! And if we can't we'll beat it into 'em!"

"Hmm…."

Rias took a second to think about it. Until she noticed that for some reason Issei was nowhere to be seen.

"Wha-? Where's Ise?"

-!-

Raynare painfully facepalmed.

"Oh Ise my stupid little idiot!"

 **Inside the church…**

The moment Issei had entered he was confronted by the same old prankster from before.

"Yo, Sh*tty Sekiryuu-whatever majig. Looks like you're in my house now~"

Freed was smiling maniacally while holding onto something like a hilt and a gun. Issei's expression became serious.

"Guns are dangerous and illegal."

"Oh this? Nyaha! Don't worry about it! It's just a laser gun!"

"Oh okay."

He easily believed it.

"Heh! Who cares about that! More importantly! Didn't you keep saying you wanted to see my blue sword?"

"Yeah. Did you finally get some batteries?"

"Oh yeah….I got some batteries for ya~"

 **Dakun!**

The doors flew open.

"Ise! Stop running off on your own without us!"

"Wha-?! The Devils! Just like I thought! So you were associated with the Sh*tty Devils!"

"They're my friends not my associates."

"That's the same sh*t!"

"No, associates are for business like stuff."

"This is business!"

"But I didn't apply for a job."

"Argh! You really piss me off!"

"Then just go to the restroom."

"Rrrrrrrgggghhhh!"

Freed clawed and scratched at his head violently in anger.

"Aaaah! Whatever! Just go downstairs and fight Donash*t or whatever! You were the one he was supposed to fight anyway! Dammit!"

Freed said that as he pointed towards the giant cross statue in the church. Soon enough, it began to move and reveal a secret passage leading down under. Issei passed him without consequence. Freed turned back to the large group.

"Alrighty then! Which one a ya' is gonna be my playmate eh?!"

…...

 **Pakun Pakun**

Every single one of them casually walked by Freed and began to make their way down the stairs.

…

….

….

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY! GET BACK HERE! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME! COME OOOOON! ONE OF YA! COME OOOOOON! HEEEEY BLOOOONDIEEE! I SAW YOU THERE WITH THE SWORD! COME BACK AND F*CKING FACE MEEEEEEE! DAAAAMN PRETTY BOOOOOOY!"

Halfway down the steps Kiba came to a stop.

…. **Sigh** …..

He slowly walked back up.

 **-DxD-**

The ORC accompanied by the "3 stooges", nickname courtesy of Freed Sellzen, entered a large room filled with Exorcists, an altar, and a large cross like device atop of it.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You're too late Sekiryuutei! The ritual is already well underway! Within only a few minutes this girl will be no more!"

Raynare stepped forward and pleaded with Donasheek.

"Donasheek! Stop this at once! There's no meaning in continuing this operation further!"

"She's right Donasheek. To go any further would be foolish. You are completely outnumbered and outclassed. Just give it up and my judgement shall be lenient."

"Rias Gremory huh. Hmph! As if I'd listen to the words of some foul Devils such as you. You are not the one who I am to fight. My opponent is none other than that Sekiryuutei! You will simply have to step aside while we face off in glorious battle."

"Hah? And why would I do that?"

"Because if you interfere then this girl shall have it."

With the snap of his fingers one of the Exorcists kneeling in front of the cross drew a sword of light and placed it near Asia's throat.

That's odd. Raynare noticed that there were priests kneeled before the cross, chanting and praying. Why? That's not necessary for the ritual. He just needs to turn the damn thing on. So then Why…?

"Heh? And why exactly would such a threat faze me do you think, foolish Fallen?"

"Rias Gremory. You are not the one in control of the situation. Something like this we shall leave to Ryu-sama."

"Hah?"

Kalawarner glared sternly at Rias while she raised a brow in annoyance.

"It's okay Rias-senpai. I can handle this."

"Wha-? But-!"

She stared at Issei's blank face…

…..

 **SIGH!**

She slumped her shoulders down.

"I never get to do anything…."

She whispered defeatedly with a cloud of depression over her head.

Issei turned to look up at Donasheek.

"Hahahahahaha! Perfect! Well then, kill them, you lot."

Donasheek instructed his Exorcists who immediately drew their weapons.

"Wha-?!"

"Hmph. I said you weren't allowed to interfere in my battle with the Sekiryuutei. I didn't say I couldn't attack you."

He replied smugly to the group's shock as they also took battle positions.

Issei just stared blankly up at Donasheek.

"Now Sekiryuutei! Come! Let us engage in glorious combat! We shall shake the very bounds of the earth with our catastrophe! Destruction shall be instilled within the very core of every spectator! There will not exist a single being that does not know of the battle- between DONASHEEK AND THE WORLD'S STRONGEST SEKIRYUUTE-"

 **ZIP!**

"Ah."

Everyone froze.

Issei was standing right in front of Donasheek.

….

….

….

….

…..

"H-Hold on timeout-"

 **DON!**

 **BOOOM!**

He was immediately backhanded to the left side of the room landing in the wall.

…

…

….

The room was silent aside from some quiet interactions seemingly made by the various Exorcists.

…..

….

….

….

..

"Cough, Cough."

…..

…

..

"Ahem.."

….

…..

…

..

"Psst, did you watch last night's episode of-"

"NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Donasheek rose from the rubble and made a strong battlecry! With two spears in his hands he roared and charged Issei with-!

 **DON!**

"OUGH!"

And was subsequently kicked back into the wall.

 **Boom!**

….

…

….

….

….

Issei turned to the priests praying in front of the cross device.

"Why are you sitting there? You're not even doing anything."

…...

"Ack! T-This power! This must be the power of the Sekiryuutei! What a powerful aura! I can't withstand it! Ugh!"

 **Thud!**

The priest closest to Issei fell to the floor in front of the cross.

…..

 **Tug.**

He tugged at the robes of the priest next to him lightly.

"E-? Oh! Aaaah! This power! Truly a devastating aura! I am no match! Ugh!"

 **Thud!**

….

"But I'm not releasing any aura."

…

…

"O-Oh no! Even the very presence of this monster is too much to handle! So this is the power of the man who can face Donasheek-sama! It is no wonder we are mere humans are no match! It's too much! Ugh!"

 **Thud!**

All four of the priests were now on the floor.

…..

…

"Hey Asia you're awake right. Why're you pretending to be asleep?"

The body of the girl on the cross lightly flinched.

…..

"...A-Ano….I-It...it was my instruction to remain unconscious until the battle was over….s-so..I am not...awake….."

…...

Issei turned around and looked straight down at the floor.

…

"I'm confused."

 **Crr!**

"GOOOOOOODDDDAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Donasheek quickly rose out of the rubble once more with a completely different attitude.

"YOU FOOOOOOL! YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID IDIOT FOOOOOOOOOLL! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! WHYYYYY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHIIIIIIIIING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAAAAAAND?! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE IT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE! THE FINAL EPISODE! THE SEASON FINALE! THE BEST SELLING ALBUM! THE PERFECT PICTURE! THE MAGNUM OPUS! THE BATTLE OF THE CENTUUURRRYY! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT?! WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT?! I TRIED SO HARD TO MAKE THIS INTERESTING! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE GREATEST ARC IN THE SERIEEEEESS! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

He roared louder into the sky.

"YOU RUINED IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL! AT EVERY SINGLE TURN YOU RUINED IT AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! THE STAKES! THE TENSION! THE SEVERITY! THE FEAR! THE INTRIGUE! YOU RUINED IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?! WHY DON'T YOU GET WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DOOOOOOO?! DON'T YOU GET IT?! DON'T YOU GET IT?!-

 **-I WAS SUPPOSED TO LOOK COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**

….

…..

…..

...

"But you look like a pedo."

 **Thud!**

Donasheek landed face first into the ground.

 _ **K.O !**_

…

…

…..

…..

…..

A little stream of white smoke resembling Donasheek's soul slowly floated out of his mouth. Issei watched it as it slowly rose to the ceiling.

….

Well that settles that.

 **End**

* * *

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is actually the only time where reading and imagining what I've wrote actually made me laugh! Oh my god that was so stupid and perfect. I love Issei.**

 **Oh man. I really hope you guys enjoyed that. You have no idea how much effort it took me to think of a proper character for Donasheek that would affect the outcome of the situation. Remember when I told you "If you're expecting a serious outcome for the Asia and Kokabiel arcs then you're wrong."**

 **Yeah. This is what I meant. Please please tell me what you thought. I am actually very proud of this chapter. So much dumb sh*t that I can't comprehend happened, I love it. My favorite chapter to date. But I know the Kokabiel arc will easily top it so look forward to that.**

 **Please Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty so that you don't have a breakdown like Donasheek.**


	9. I ain't Oji-san!: Chapter 9

**Alright boys, we're back! Sorry for the delay. Latest chapter of Red Dragon Of Golden Light took SOOOO fuckin long. GODDAMN I had to do so much research for that fuckin chapter. I'm practically an expert on Norse mythology at this point. Anyway, we're back. Hopefully nothing else will get in my way of writing this, cuz I really need to get out this chapter and and next chapter of Lone Dragon Emperor because I'm really itching to continue writing RD of Light. Also, 370+ follows and 325+ Favorites holy, boys. MAD! LADS!**

 **Let's get into it.**

 **P.S. little Hunter X Hunter 2011 reference in the title there for my fellow fans out there.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

"Hello…..my name is Donasheek….I am Raynare's...Uncle.."

"Ara, Ma~ How very delightful to meet you~! Welcome to our home!"

In the house of the Hyoudou's, a Fallen Angel was currently introducing himself to the parents in a depressed manner within the living room. Meanwhile the other residents, aside from the boy, shook their heads shame.

How did they get to this point you ask? Well….

-...-

"NNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! - **Wack!** \- OUGH!"

 **CRASH!**

No that's too far back.

 _ **》**_ _ **Fast Forward**_ _ **》**_

"...So….What….Um…."

Ah, perfect.

Outside of the abandoned church, immediately after the " _Battle_ " with Donasheek, the Gremory group along with the Hyoudou group were standing in the courtyard of the area.

The ones sitting in front of them, in Sazen position, was the Fallen Angel man with his prankster priest sidekick and countless Exorcists behind them.

The one standing above them with her arms crossed and an expression that said that she didn't even know where to begin, was Rias Gremory herself.

"...So…..Um…...You were…...I mean….."

There was really nothing she could say. Raynare stepped beside her and decided to ask the question that was the most relevant.

"...Okay….So...start from the top…..what the Hell even?…"

"Uuuu.."

Donasheek lowered his head even further. Freed was the one who answered her instead.

"Ah, yeah. The original plan was to lure you guys out here and have a massive, epic battle. But that didn't work out. At least we tried to get the Sekiryuutei to fight Donash*t by threatening the nun, but he didn't fall for that. So the plan essentially went dead in the water."

Raynare raised her brow at Freed's explanation.

"Wait, why are you talking like that? You sound like a normal guy your age. Is that how you really sound?"

"Hah? Of course it is. No one actually sounds that stupid in real life."

….

"So….you tried to get Donasheek and Ryu to fight….For….what?..."

"Yeah, it was for-"

"IT WAS FOR MY LEGACY!"

Donasheek suddenly burst out with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Don't you understand it?! I was supposed to fight the Sekiryuutei! I was supposed to be praised! Loved! Admired! Rewarded! With something like this my name would live on forever in infamy! _Donasheek! He who survived the battle against the strongest Sekiryuutei!_ It would've been perfect!"

"Being loud solves nothing Donash*t so shut up will you?"

Freed spoke dryly to the distressed Donasheek while having a blank face. Rias grew a sly smirk.

"Ara, what makes you think that Ise would have spared you after your defeat?"

Rias said that in a dark tone to mess with Donasheek. Donasheek looked behind Rias to see Issei standing there blankly. He looked at him and stared….deep...into his dark….empty...eyes…..

"...W-Well, I'm sure the Sekiryuutei would have realized soon into our fight that a being such as me is not worth it in the end. He would have tired of me of course...H-Hehehehe.."

He laughed nervously as he averted his gaze. At this point most of the spectators sweat dropped and questioned how he ever expected to be seen as impressive if he caved under pressure so easily. Raynare sighed.

"So...essentially…...you did this _for the Glory_?"

"I like that song."

"Hush Ise."

Donasheek nodded his head.

"Of course…..if I did this then no one would ever look down on me again…...instead I would be the one looked up to….just like Kokabiel-sama who survived the war…"

Mitlet nudged Kalawarner from behind the group.

"No one looks up to Azazel-sama and he survived the war."

"That is because he is Azazel-sama."

"Mm."

Rias couldn't help but comment.

"From what I keep hearing it seems like this Grigori place of yours has a bullying problem."

Raynare sighed once more.

"Well….I guess that's that then…..Now what do we do?"

They stood there unsure of what to do next.

"Hey Rias-senpai, do you think you can get these guys a house? They can't live in the church anymore so they kind of have nowhere to go."

Issei said that from beside Raynare while Donasheek and Freed bickered.

"We don't live in the chur-"

"Quiet Donash*t she can give us a nice house."

Rias grumbled a bit.

"I suppose I can...so does that mean that you _both_ agree to live here peacefully and not cause any trouble while here?"

"Yes…"

"Living in peace and not causing trouble are the same thing. Your statement is redundant Red head."

They agreed.

"Very well then. As for housing circumstances, I'll see what I can do. At least stay at a hotel till morning."

They nodded.

…...

"Well…..I guess that's it…"

...

Freed stood up and turned to the group of sitting Exorcists.

"That's it guys. Go home."

 **《** **Aww..** **》**

The Exorcists collectively lifted themselves in disappointment. They began to walk off in different directions save from a few having conversations while walking together.

"This was the weirdest LARP session I've ever been in."

"I kind of wanted to see his armor. I hoped it looked like a Gundam."

"Does anyone know how to turn on their sword? I have mine and it doesn't turn on no matter what I do. I'm too afraid to try looking down the slot."

"Y'know in the anime we would've gotten the shit kicked out of us."

"Why do all of our robes look the same? This is why I hate being an extra."

"So what I saying earlier is, about last night's episode…"

And with that they all left.

"Wait, what about Asia?"

Everyone turned to Asia.

"E-Eh? M-Me?"

Issei titled his head.

"Her name is Europe."

"No Ise, she's from Europe. Her name is Asia."

"No. She's from China."

"NO Ise. China is in Asia."

"Yeah obviously."

…

" **Sigh** …."

Rias rubbed her temples.

"A-Actually Mr. Issei, my name is **Asia Argento** …"

Asia said that shyly as she twiddled her fingers. Issei stared at her silently for a few seconds.

"You're 43?"

…

"No Ise. That's a different person."

"Oh."

….

"Ahem. Anyway, I'm sure I can find somewhere Asia can be. For the time being she can stay with Akeno and I. We'll find her proper housing tomorrow. Say Asia, what sort of Sacred Gear do you have?"

"Eh? I-It is something I use for healing people. I can heal any outside wounds on any person. It works for Devils too."

"Oh! Does it?"

Rias grew a sly smirk.

"Say Asia….how would you like to join my peerage?"

"Eh?"

"If you become a Devil under me you will receive many benefits. Not to mention that you can live for thousands of years. You can learn to hone your healing abilities under my tutelage and become a master of healing. You can even attend school with us. What do you say?"

Freed stepped between Rias and Asia casually.

"Oi, Oi, where do you get off askin' excommunicated members of the church to join your side huh?"

"Hm? She is no longer affiliated with the church as you said. What she does is none of your concern. Unless of course, if you are also interested, Freed?"

"Hah? Hell no count me out. I ain't tryin' to become a sh*tty Devil like you guys. As long as I can face off with that pretty boy every once in a while I'm fine."

"Why me?..."

Rias shrugged her shoulders.

"So Asia? What do you say?"

"Oi, did you even listen to what I said?"

Asia looked down at the ground unsure.

"U-Um…..I-I am sorry Ms. Rias…..I do not want to be a Devil. I want to stay human…"

Asia responded with a small stutter, to which Freed gave a "Ha!" reaction in the background. Rias looked disappointed.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"You make it sound like being human is bad damn Devil."

"-But at the very least you are still welcome to join us in school and in our home."

"B*tch just ignored me."

Asia smiled lightly.

"T-Thank you very much…But-..."

She lowered her head for a few seconds then suddenly lifted her head with a red face.

"-But as I thought I would much rather be in the care of Mr. Issei!"

-!-

" " " " "Wha-?!" " " " "

Rias and the Fallen troupe were all in great shock with what they just heard. Most especially the Fallen girls because of how crowded the Hyoudou Household had already become. Raynare questioned her in shock.

"But why?"

She became bashful and averted her gaze.

"W-Well….Mr. Issei is the one who came to save me in the first place…..he helped me and came to save me again...even though nothing really bad was happening….I still feel more comfortable with him than with Ms. Rias….or anyone else…..I'm sorry…...But I also have nowhere else to go...so I suppose my opinion doesn't matter...ehehehe…."

"Mm...I don't mind hearing that, but there's plenty of room at our place you know? I'm sure it's quite crowded with all of the residents at the Hyoudou Residence. Right Raynare?"

"Eh? Um...well….sort of, but...I'm more worried about Kaa-san and Tou-san- I mean Ise's parents!...Anyway, I wouldn't want to trouble them any further."

Asia took on an awkward expression.

"O-Oh right of course…..I only meant if it was okay…...so do not worry about me-"

"Mama should be fine."

The Fallen girls whipped their heads to Issei in shock.

"Wha-? But Ryu, wouldn't Ka-...Your Mama be troubled if we brought another person?"

Issei shook his head lightly.

"Mama was troubled because she thought we didn't have money for all of us. But with Kala's money she won't worry."

Mitlet raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Didn't know your Mama was that _stingy_ Ryuchin."

"You shouldn't say bad words Mito."

"Hm? Stingy isn't a bad word."

"To my Pop's it is. He said it to her once and after she talked to him he never said it again."

Some part of the group around them felt an immense fear knowing that there was yet another human of great power within Issei's family. Arguably, the strongest one.

"So you're saying that it's okay for her to stay with you, Ise?"

Rias asked, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mama will think it's okay."

Rias turned back to Asia.

"So Asia, are you okay with being situated with Ise and the girls?"

"Eh? Ms. Raynare lives with Mr. Issei?"

"Yes."

She looked at the Fallen girls awkwardly. Raynare raised her arm.

"We don't bite."

"I do."

"Hush _Mito-chan_."

"D-D-Don't call me that! You're not allowed to call me that!"

"So Asia, what do you think?"

"...Um…..If it is alright with Mr. Issei…."

Raynare glanced back. He shrugged again.

" **SIGH** …..Well I guess you live with us too then….."

"Yaay...new roommate….I'm not giving up my spot on the bed.."

Mitlet grumbled while Kalawarner had no significant reaction. Donasheek, who was still the only one sitting on the floor in Sazen style, lifted his hand to comment.

"Why wouldn't Asia-chan just live with us?"

"Because you're a Pedo Donash*t."

"Not you too Freed!"

Rias clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Alright then, mission accomplished! Good work everyone! Let's go home."

The Devil group started to make their way down the hill and just as The Fallen girls were about to follow Issei, who was walking as well for some reason, they were stopped by Donasheek.

"Wait! Is that it?!"

The group stopped and Raynare turned around.

"Oh yeah, actually Donasheek, there's still something that we need you to do…"

"Huh? What?"

"...Are you a morning person?..."

 _ **》**_ _ **Fast Forward**_ _ **》**_

And now Present time. Morning. Hyoudou Household. Living room. Donasheek and Raynare on one couch with Issei, Mitlet, and Kalawarner standing behind. And the Hyoudou parents on another.

Also, Asia was sitting quietly on the loveseat.

"We've been waiting to meet someone from Ray-chan's family! As parents we are interested in such things you know~?"

Issei's mother said that with an intensely bright smile on her face that blinded the eyes of everyone around her, while melting Issei's, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"P-...Parents?"

"..."

Donasheek sweatdropped but Raynare just shook her head and held her face in embarrassment.

"Why of course. We are her **only** parents after all~"

Issei's mother says that with the same unnerving smile. For some reason Donasheek felt the reason to question it.

"W-...Well, her birth parents-"

" **We are her only parents** …. **Right?**..."

 **..OOHMM…**

The darkest of auras surrounded her body. Donasheek immediately the threat of death upon his skin. The father beside her also shared an equally dark aura, but nowhere near as powerful.

"Wha-?! This power-?! There is no doubt that this is the power of a God! So even the parents of the Sekiryuutei are humans beyond comprehension?!"

Donasheek couldn't help but react in a serious manner. He was no match for these humans. But Issei's parents quickly lost their auras as his mother began scolding her son.

"What? Sekir-?-! Issei! Did you tell Ray-chan's uncle that was your name? Geez Issei! You and your stupid Video games!"

"Eh?"

Donasheek looked back to Issei behind the couch. He was giving him a peace sign with a glint in his eyes.

'..Y-...To use that as a username…..what a carefree Sekiryuutei…..He must be that confident in his power...'

Raynare could already read Donasheek's mind at this point.

'Whatever you're thinking it's wrong. It's because he's an idiot.'

Raynare looked to Donasheek with a strained smile.

"Well, anyway, Oji-san…"

"I ain't Oji-san! - Oof!-...Y-Yes Ray-chan?..."

Before Donasheek could retaliate, Raynare had secretly punched him in the ribs.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're busy so…"

"Eh? A-Ah! Yes! I am. So thank you for having me over, but I must go now..."

Just as Donasheek was standing up to leave for "a meeting" or something stupid, Issei's mother and father were disheartened by this "fact".

"Ara, Already leaving? At least stay for lunch, Donasheek-san."

"Yes, Donasheek, at least let us have a drink of _Sake_ no?"

Just before Donasheek could fully stand from the couch he hesitated. Raynare already predicted what was about to happen and facepalmed.

"...Sake you say?.."

'Ugh….'

 **-DxD-**

" "Ahahahahahahaha!" "

Two men were laughing and drinking together on the couch while watching Television and chatting. These men were Donasheek and The Father Hyoudou.

It was already evening and dinner was being made by Raynare and The Mother Hyoudou. Mitlet, Issei, and Asia sat at the dinner table watching the two men laugh in their drunken stupor.

"Ah, by the way Onii-san (Older Brother), you've been here for quite a while. Not that I mind, but wasn't there something you were to going to do?"

"Hm? Ah that? Nah forget about that. It was nothing important in the first place. If I wasn't drinking here then I would just be wasting my time drinking with those suits you know?"

"Ahahahaha! I do, I do! I seriously get it! Those guys are always so crummy and lonely that they gotta drag us subordinates along with them! Find a woman already crusty old men!"

" "Hahahahahahahahaha!" "

They laughed wholeheartedly.

"But you know Onii-san, if it wasn't for your daughters I'm sure I would be having a really hard time here! But thanks to them I can work with my mind at ease knowing that we'll be okay if I ever mess up. It's a real load off my shoulders!"

Ah yes that's right. Somehow through all of the conversation and drinking, it was established that Kalawarner and Mitlet were apparently the daughters of Donasheek, making them Raynare's cousins. Which didn't make much sense to the girls because Donasheek is only the second eldest with Kalawarner being the eldest by a mere decade over him. Also, somehow they've bonded enough to now call each other names like "Onii-san" and "Hyoudou Kyoudai (Sibling)". So he's properly implemented himself into the family.

"Yeah Yeah, the girls can be quite the handful when they're together, but you seem to handling them well."

"Oh no no! They handle themselves perfectly! They're such nice and respectful girls! And they help out so much, especially ever since they got jobs. Ever since they've come in the house has become more lively and I've started having hope for my son's future. They're amazing!"

"Hahaha is that so? Well, Kalawarner surely is a helpful and respectful girl isn't she?"

'What about me Jackass?'

Mitlet snarled at Donasheek's subtle jab at her from the kitchen table. They never really did get along.

"A-Ano…."

Mitlet turned to her right where Asia was sitting next to Issei. They both looked at her who was fidgeting and trying to speak.

"T-T-Thank you very much for letting me stay here…."

"Ara, Issei, Asia-chan is trying to say something. Mitlet-chan, can you translate?"

"I can translate, Mama."

"Hush Ise."

Mitlet sighed and rested her chin on her palm.

"She says: _Thanks for letting me stay here_. Basically."

"Ara maaa~ What a nice little girl~ Of course Asia-chan. It may have been a problem before, but now thanks to Kalawarner-chan and Mitlet-chan, we can easily take in another person. And I'm sure just like the other girls Issei brought in, you are just as sweet."

Mitlet translated and Asia felt her face flush strongly.

"...T-T-T-Thank you very much….."

"Oh~ _Grahtsy_?"

"[Grazie], Mama. Grazie Tante."

"Oooh~ _Grazie Tante_ ~ huh? Well-...Ise, how do you say [There's nothing to be thankful for?]"

"[ _Non c'è di che_ ]."

"N..Non…"

"Just say [Prego], Okaa."

"Yes Mitlet-chan….Then [Prego], Asia-chan~"

She nodded her head as Issei's mother continued working on dinner.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll have Kalawarner-chan teach me some Italian when she gets home. Oh! Maybe we'll have her help Asia-chan learn Japanese as well! Oh, my poor Kala-chan. She's been so busy and hardworking lately. I don't want to trouble her so much."

"Don't worry about it Kaa-san. Asia will actually be enrolled in Kuoh very soon thanks to Rias. She's the Red haired girl from a few days ago. She has connections with the school so thanks to her Asia will be able to attend. If we ask her she'll probably do something about Asia's language barrier."

"Ara, is that so Raynare-chan? How splendid! What a nice girl! I'm so happy! Ise has truly surrounded himself around some great friends lately. To think that the only friends he used to bring over were those nosy perverts! Ah~ How beautiful our life has become with all of you~"

Issei's mother began shining brightly again. Raynare smiled softly while cooking.

 **Dakun.**

 **Pom Pom Pom Pom**

"I have returned."

The one who entered the main area from the hallway was Kalawarner in her business attire.

"Ah, welcome home Kalawarner-chan~"

"Hey Kala."

"Hey Kala-chan."

"...Hello…"

The group in the kitchen greeted her while the two men on the couch did not notice her presence and continued drinking.

"What is going on?"

"Donash*tty and Ryuchin's dad are living it up and having a drink. Oh sorry, _our dad_."

"Pardon?"

"Apparently, Donaf*cking retard is our _papa_. So that's that."

"What?...That….can't be…."

"Get used to it."

Mitlet sighed while Kalawarner stood in shock.

"Mitlet-chan."

"Hm?"

Issei's mother turned from the stove to Mitlet. Her dark aura and eerie smile returned.

" **No potty mouths at the table~** "

"!...Wh...I-I…."

" _ **[Yes Mama]?**_ "

"Y-...Yes Mama…."

"Good girl!"

Her aura immediately disappeared and she returned to boiling the stew. Every person in the house felt chills. Even the two men at the couch halted mid-laugh with drinks frozen in hand.

"Speaking of which Mitlet, how come you aren't at work today?"

Raynare asked Mitlet from the stove.

"Ah...Well actually I start tomorrow. I just got hired and they let me bring the outfit to wash. Or dry clean actually. That's why I was out earlier."

"Ah I see. Starting on a weekend? That sucks."

"Yeah.. **Sigh** it bums me out but that's how it is. The only days I have off are Sunday and Monday. When do you have days off Kala-chan?"

"I have free time only when there are no clients or meetings to attend to. Accordingly, there is much less to do on weekends and most of the work I can simply do from home considering it is either phone calls or online business. So I should be home for most weekends."

"Lucky~..."

"Hm? What is the matter Ryu-sama?"

For some reason, Issei had his chin in his hand and looked as if he was thinking. _Looked_. Don't forget that Issei's face is literally always blank faced.

"I'm just thinking about Asia. If Ray sleeps with me and Kala & Mito sleep together, then **where would Asia sleep**?"

 **-[!]-**

The expressions on all of the women, excluding Asia, became serious. As if they were ready for battle. Even the two men at the couch hardened their expressions, almost like their manly instincts activated the moment they felt the atmosphere surrounding the women.

All of the girls were now gathered at the table. Issei's mother stepped in front of the table and had the same closed eyes smile from before, but this time with an intensity for battle behind it. Asia could see the faint image of flames surrounding the women at the table. Their expressions were battle hardened and full of determination. Issei's mother spoke as a mediator.

"Well then, Asia is a new guest to the house and a very sweet girl. So obviously, no matter where she sleeps, her sleeping on a futon on the floor is unacceptable. It would be most logical to have Issei sleep on the floor instead of the girls depending on what room he'll stay in. Therefore, the main issue would be deciding the room. So girls, present your cases with respect. First, Raynare-chan?"

The debate- No. The battle has begun.

"Yes, Mother. Asia may sleep in our room on the bed. Ise and I will sleep together on the futon."

"Ara, _Ray-tan_ , didn't you hear what our lovely Mother said? Having us sleep on the floor is unacceptable."

"Silence Mitlet. I heard her better than you did. What she said was [ _Asia sleeping on the floor is unacceptable_ ]. If I choose to sleep on the futon with Ise it is my own decision. Furthermore, I don't want Asia to feel uncomfortable with my presence. Asia may have the bed to herself."

"That's your excuse? Is that really the best you can come up with? I can do the same you know? Ryuchin can just trade rooms and I can sleep on the futon with him while Kala-chan takes the bed."

"Objection. There wouldn't be any reason for you to sleep on the floor in that case."

"Oh really? What's yours?"

 **Oohhhhmm!**

They glared at each other with intensity. Asia was left afraid and confused at the edge of table while Issei was looking at the TV from his chair.

"Now, Now, girls. Let's act civilized shall we?"

They lowered their intensity with Mama's interruption, but they continued glaring at each other.

"Now then, Kalawarner-chan, what about you?"

"Yes, Mother. I believe the most logical solution would be to have Asia sleep in Ryu-sama's room with Raynare. In that case, Ryu-sama may sleep alongside of Mitlet and I. After all, Ryu-sama's bed is a simple twin-XL that cannot hold many people. Our bed is a queen size. Would it not be best for Ryu-sama to sleep with us? Because then, **we would not need a futon**."

-!-

 **Slam!**

Raynare slammed her hands down on the table as she stood.

"Objection! If the bed is too small then we'll just buy a new one Kalawarner!"

"Rebuttal: Whether or not we purchase a new bed, we must make arrangements for tonight. It is too late to purchase one now. For that reason, even if it is just for tonight, Ryu-sama should sleep with us."

"I consent!"

"Shut up Mitlet!"

"Alright, alright, calm down girls. We're supposed to acting calm and collected remember? We don't want to scare Asia-chan."

Asia was switching her gaze from person to person frantically every time she heard her name. She didn't understand Japanese, but she knew when they were calling it out and to do it with such intensity was frightening to say the least.

"-But-! But I'm supposed to sleep with Ise! I-!..."

Raynare stuttered with her words. Looking at it objectively, Kalawarner was mostly right. If they didn't want anyone to sleep on the floor then the best choice would simply be for Issei to bunk with Kalawarner and Mitlet for the night. Raynare should be able to sleep next to Asia and Issei would fit on the Queen sized bed of the other 2. She had no argument.

She lowered her head.

"I am-...We have to be together…...From the start I was supposed to…...he needed to watch…..Because I was a threat….I don't…..have anything…..else….."

"What's that Raynare-chan? Speak up. We can't hear you if you whisper."

Raynare lowered her head further. Almost as if she were bowing her head. In fact…

"...I agree…...Ise should sleep on the bed with Mitlet and Kalawarner…...Asia should sleep in Ise's bed so that no one disturbs her….That's why…"

She did bow her head.

"...Please let me sleep with the 3 of you…...Even if it's on the futon….As long as it's the in same room…...please..…."

…...

 **Boil**

They could hear the boiling of the stew loudly on the stove. The TV and the two men seemed like they were silent despite the fact they were laughing together casually.

"Ray."

She lifted her head a bit. Issei was looking down at her blankly, but it held a certain implication.

"Mama. Asia can sleep with Ray. I'll sleep on the futon."

"Eh? I-Is that so? W-Well, if you say so Ise."

"N-No! You can sleep with Asia. I'm okay with sleeping on the futon Ise."

"I'm not."

"Then-...At least let me sleep in the futon with you…"

"Okay."

Raynare seemed to be at ease now. It looked like there were remnants of tears at the corners of her eyes. Issei's mother couldn't help but feel a bit surprised. She had never seen Issei act so seriously before the girls came along.

"A-Ano!"

Asia called out to everyone at the table and pointed towards the stove.

"I-I-It's burning!"

"Ah! Kaa-san! The stew!"

"Oh no!"

Raynare and Mother Hyoudou frantically tried to save the stew before it was too late. Issei now had a serious expression on.

"Ray. If the stew is burnt I will spank you."

...

 **Boil** …

Regardless of its condition, Issei still ate it.

 **-DxD-**

 **Pomf pomf**

"There we go."

Raynare lightly patted the futon as it was fully laid out on the floor, next to Issei's bed.

"Okay, it's ready Ise."

It was bedtime. Ise was sitting at his desk shutting off his PC. Asia was sitting on the bed shyly while hugging a pillow.

"A-Ano…...I….I t-think it is okay if I sleep on the floor…."

"Sorry Asia. Kaa-san already said no and we agree. We'll sleep here."

"B-B-But...this is your home….and Mr. Issei's bed….you should be able to sleep here t-together…."

Raynare stood and shook her head with her hands on her hips.

"Nope. This is your home too now Asia. Until we get a new bed you should have every right as much as we do to sleep on the bed. Besides, as-. Ahem. As long as I'm with Ise I can sleep anywhere. Ahem."

"B-But…..Wasn't Ms. Rias going to find me a different place to stay?"

Asia tilted her head.

"Oh….Do you want to leave?"

Raynare asked her earnestly.

"Eh? N-No I….."

She lowered her head and her grasp on the pillow tightened a bit.

She shook her head slowly.

"See. That's that then."

Even though her head was down it was easy to tell her face was red.

"...Is it….is it really alright…..For me to stay here?..."

Raynare was about to sit down on the futon, but froze. She stood upright without turning to her.

"Ise, do you want Asia to leave?"

Issei tilted his head.

"She can't leave **home** unless one of us goes with her. Because she's not very strong and she can't understand Japanese."

"Mm. Why does that matter Ise?"

"Because that's what Mama said. Mama is always right."

"This is her home?"

"That's what Mama said."

"Mama is always right."

"Yeah."

Asia's eyes widened. Raynare turned her head back to her with a small smile.

"B-But…...I don't...deserve something like this….."

"Heh. Asia, I met Ise when I tried to kill him. If you don't deserve this then what do you think should happen to me?"

"!...T-That is….No, But Raynare-san is…"

"Hehe. Don't think about it too much Asia. You can't over think things when you're around Ise. It'll make your head hurt. Just say Okay."

"...O-Okay…."

Raynare nodded her head and went to turn off the light in the room. They assumed their sleeping positions as Raynare slipped into the futon.

"...A-At least…..i-i-if we sleep all t-together…."

"Mm. It's okay Asia. We won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"...O-...Okay…"

"Good night Asia."

"Night."

"G-Good night."

Raynare laid back and looked up to the ceiling with a distant look. She felt a gaze on her and turned her head to the right. Issei was staring at her.

"What is it Ise?"

"Ddraig says you've [become soft]."

"Eh?...T-That's-!...Ahehehehehe…..Actually…...yes….I suppose I have hehe…."

"But Ray's skin was soft the first time I touched it so that doesn't make any sense."

"Are you saying I've always been soft?"

"Yeah."

"...Pfft….Hehehehe! It's your fault idiot~"

"Ray I can't breathe when you hug me like that."

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

' _I don't deserve this...Can I really stay here?_ …...I wanted to think the same way…..but you wouldn't let me stay that way, would you?...~Baaaka~'

"Your boobies are suffocating me Ray."

"Sleepiiiing~"

 **End**

 **God f*cking DAMMIT HOLY SH*T MAN. This took too long to come out and I'm so f*cking Sorry for that guys. Latest chapter Of Red Dragon Of Golden Light took precedent and ended up being the longest chapter ever to write. Literally. 21,000+ words holy man. Before that one was chapter 10, which every reader knows was arguably the most chapter I've ever written, and that one was around 20,000. ANYWAY. Yeah, that got in the way of my other stories and that's why it took so long. So I'll also be updating Lone Dragon Emperor soon.**

 **All that aside, you guys are awesome, cuz all of my stories have been growing beautifully, especially this one which happens to be my most popular with even more followers and favorites than stated above since I've finished writing this chapter. Point is, f*ck Yeah.**

 **Also, hopefully you guys like the more fluffy parts of this chapter. I know this story is almost always comedy but I can't help but put stuff in like that. Moments like those always tie the knots between characters together. I just can't resist.**

 **Lastly, did any of y'all watch the recap episode aka episode 0 of Season 4 of DxD? You are not going to believe this but guess what? IT'S ACTUALLY GOOD. The juggernaut Drive scene was entirely redone and it was just so much f*cking better hold sh*t. It's not amazing but compared to season 3 it's f*cking 10/10 f*cking Christ. Watch it. It has given me hope. Vali looks f*cking stupid tho WTF.**

 **So yeah tell me what you thought, sorry about the wait won't happen like that again.**

 **P.S. Hollywood Undead reference, who caught it?**

 **P.P.S. Mama Hyoudou could body any character within the DxD universe. Change my mind.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	10. LOVE - For Dummies: Chapter 10

**Okay, now for the next one we won't be getting into the next arc right away but don't worry about that for now. Also, I kind of originally wanted this chapter to be the "familiars" extra chapter, but honestly it really felt like it just didn't fit at all. It felt like it was shoehorned in and out of place. Not to mention, the justification behind it felt weak. First of all, it couldn't be done with Rias group because Rias hasn't gotten any new servants that need familiars, so if it was going to be done it would be done with Sona. Second, there was some events that I wanted to get done before the Raiser arc progressed too far or anything since it's gonna go much quicker than it does in cannon. You'll see why. Anyway, I can just make it into an omake chapter in the future. By the way, do you guys like character development? Too bad. You're getting it again and you've been getting it already anyway. Even tho this is a comedy. You seemed to like it anyway.**

 **[Update: you may want to listen to some sad music. This might get a little heavy.]**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

 **[Ding-Ding~! Ding Ding~!]**

 **Vvvvvv!**

It was early morning. A slim streak of light peered through the curtains in Hyoudou Issei's room. Sitting on his desk was his smartphone, vibrating and ringing off its alarm. The old alarm had been destroyed by Raynare in a fit of rage after all. Speaking of which…

"...Mmm….."

Stirring in the futon below the bed was said Fallen Angel. She shifted herself from the boy buried within the grasp of her arms (and breasts) and stood up to shut off the alarm.

"..Ha-aaaaah~.."

She let out a cute yawn as she stretched her arms outward and cracked her neck a bit. She took a breath.

"Yosh!"

She huffed out a Japanese phrase imprinted on her by her- (Ahem), the boy's mother and fixed her posture. She slid the doors to the closet beside Issei's desk open. In there was a brand new issued female's uniform for Kuoh Academy.

It had been a couple days since the incident with Donasheek at the church, so the weekend was finally over. Asia had moved in with the rest of them and was set to have her own personal bed sent in today for her to sleep in. Originally, it was planned for Raynare, Mama Hyoudou and Kalawarner to go bed shopping in a normal fashion, but as it turns out, Mama Hyoudou ended up searching for some nice furniture online and (out of impulse) purchased a plethora of brand new expensive beds and sofas for the house straight from some European countries.

She apologized deeply to Kalawarner for her impulsive shopping habits in an interesting exchange the next day while in the kitchen with everyone:

[-]

"I'm so so sorry Kalawarner-chan! Mama was just so excited and she got carried away!"

Mama Hyoudou apologized while having her hands together and lowering her head. Kalawarner lightly shook her head.

"There is no need to apologize Ma'am. My expenses are nowhere near depleted. Regardless, they are yours to spend. Do not feel shame in yourself."

"Aaaaaah~ but even if you say that it only makes Mama even more guilty! Kalawarner-chan has been working so hard to help out and Mama was only thinking about herself! I've just never been able to buy so many things for myself as a housewife so I got carried away! I'm sorry! I'm such a bad Mama!"

She said that in a dramatic matter once again.

"No…..That is...not true…."

"Eh?"

Kalawarner retained her stoic expression, but somehow there was a shift in her attitude and speech. And a certain sullen look in her eyes.

"That is….not true…"

Her head lowered a bit.

"At first, our circumstances were something we had forced upon ourselves…..nevertheless, it was not very pleasant. I cannot say I enjoyed it….However, for some reason, I began to feel a certain warmth in this place…..Over such a short time I had felt an odd sense of….belonging? I do not fully know. Acceptance is something I was never familiar with. That's why I cannot fully reciprocate the actions of those around me very easily….actions of kindness….."

Her eyes had been looking to the floor silently.

"When we had only just began staying in this place, I had only offered my servitude as a means to justify my lack of affiliation with any other sides….It was the greatest excuse I could live with for my shame and hopelessness of the outcome. For casting myself out once more…..Not only was I cast out by my only Father because of my selfish needs, but now I had cast myself out of the only other place I claimed loyalty to….A place that did not even fully accept me…..And I had become an ally to those I despised, abandoning my ideals for fear of my own life….how shameful indeed…...And yet….I found comfort in this place. The place that is the representation of my failure, has somehow become a place I have the instinct to protect….A place where I am treated as an equal….or even more…..A place in which my accomplishments..are met with praise..and admiration…...A place where I am greeted kindly…..A place where I am remembered and referred to fondly…..A place where I have a 'mother'….A place that is called..'home'…...A place…...where I am…..loved?...such a pathetic assumption.…"

She ended in a whisper though her surroundings were already more than silent…

…

 **Drip**..

Her eyes caught onto droplets of water right below the fluffy sandals of the woman standing before her. She slowly lifted her gaze to be met with the Mother Hyoudou- and a stream of tears running down her eyes.

"Wha-?"

 **Pomf!**

Before she could even utter a word, the smaller woman had brought the tall Kalawarner into her soft embrace.

"...My sweet little girl…"

"W-..Wha-?"

"...It's okay….Mama will always love you…..because you are my baby….For you to ask such a question…..I've made you worry haven't I?...what a bad mother I have been…"

Kalawarner could not respond.

"...You-...I…..You are-...I am-...It-...This is-..."

She tried to tell her. She tried to tell her that she could not be her mother. They were not the same. She was human, Kalawarner was not. They were not blood. There was no connection. There could not have been love between them. They are from completely separate worlds. They do not belong together. This position they were in was nothing but shameful.

Yet somehow, those words refused to escape her. Her mind was in disarray. Her face had an expression of great confusion. But her hands shivered freely in midair.

"Shh….It is alright…..There is no need to worry anymore….because Mama loves you….Mama loves you, with all of her heart….And this will always be your home…..because you are…. **My sweet little Angel, Kalawarner** …."

Kalawarner was left frozen in time. Slowly, her arms descended to wrap themselves gently on the form of the woman holding her. A smaller, lighter, much less significant being than herself…..And yet somehow, she felt so tiny compared to her.

…. **Sob** ….

Only the smallest sobbing sounds ever escaped from the girl who kept her head down. The rest of the world around them had seemingly disappeared, leaving only the two of them in each other's embrace.

Silence was the natural state of the kitchen they were in. Raynare was smiling down at the dinner she cooked with a few unintentional tears building up in her eyes. Asia had been blessed with a spell from Rias Gremory the day before, allowing her to understand one language, the Japanese language spoken in the Household. She held her mouth with a severe stream of tears exiting her eyes.

Issei stared down at his plate of dinner. For the first time in his life, he sat quietly without touching his food immediately. Waiting, patiently.

Mitlet simply averted her gaze elsewhere. Whether the expression she made was sorrowful, annoyed, bored, or blank, was unknown.

[-]

Raynare smiled slightly as the memory flashed through her mind. She wasn't sure if it was wrong or not, but she felt an odd sense of comfort after that event. She didn't need to try to wonder why.

She shook her head lightly and cleared her mind. She took the outfit out of the closet and removed it from the hangers. She removed her pajamas leaving her standing naked. She was reminded in that moment that she did not sleep with underwear. She retrieved her underwear from the mini dresser in the closet and began getting dressed. The uniform was a perfect fit.

She couldn't help but take note of the skirt which was a bit short. It was shorter than the fake uniform she used with Issei in their first meeting. Her eyes caught Issei's sleeping form as she inspected the skirt.

'...Yeah I can work with this.'

She turned back into the closet and pulled out the new brown bag she had prepared ahead of time. She giggled a bit when she noticed how much it matched Issei's. It was the same brand after all. An intentional choice despite Mother Hyoudou suggesting better brands.

Now she was set. She stood up and placed the bag on Issei's computer chair for later. Right now it was time to head downstairs and help Mama Hyoudou with breakfast. She kneeled down above Issei's sleeping body and folded her arms.

'Hmm….should I wake him now?'

 **SNORE**

He snored randomly.

"...Pfft…"

She stifled some laughter. She smiled sweetly over him.

'Nah….he'll wake up when he smells breakfast.'

She leaned down over his forehead and gently planted a kiss upon it...

Then she quickly stood up and made her way lightly out of the room. She trusts Issei would wake Asia for breakfast and school as well. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, adorning her pink apron to prepare for breakfast.

"Ara, Raynare-chan. Good morning."

"Good morning Kaa-san."

Raynare greeted the Mother Hyoudou who appeared in the kitchen from behind her.

"What are we making today Kaa-san?"

"Hm, let's see….How about we make Ray-chan's favorite for today! It is your first day of school after all~"

"Oh..I suppose it is huh…"

"Aaaaah~ Ray-chan looks so cute in her new uniform~"

"S-Stop it Kaa-san~"

"Wouldn't you agree Ise?"

Raynare stiffened.

"Wha-?!"

She whipped her body around instantly. No one was there.

"Ufufufu~..."

Mama Hyoudou laughed deviously while covering her mouth. Raynare stuttered through her red face.

"K-K-K-Kaa-san!"

"Sorry~"

Raynare grumbled, maintaining her blush as she tried to focus on cooking. It was going to be a long day.

 **Upstairs** …

In a certain room of the house, two forms lie blissfully asleep. One of them is a boy on a futon, the other is a girl on a bed. Both sleeping peacefully and quietly. Then, a streak of smoke begins to sneak in from under the doorway. A certain scent. It slowly made its way through the room, flowing across the floor first. Soon enough, it reached the sleeping form of the one below. The moment it reached his nose- a beast was awakened.

 **ZIN**

His eyes burst open with an intense sound. His body whipped upward.

"Ah. I'm alive."

He said that slightly surprised. You may be asking yourself: why? That is because every day since Asia's arrival, the poor imbecile has been battling to avoid suffocation from within the bosom of the well endowed woman he lay beside, night by night.

 **Downstairs…**

Raynare and Mother Hyoudou were more than halfway past finishing breakfast at this point. The Father was drinking coffee at the table while fixing his work attire. Whilst they were cooking two women made their way down the steps.

"Ah, Good morning Kalawarner-chan, Mitlet-chan~"

The Mother greeted the two girls happily. Mitlet was dressed in her French Maids uniform while Kalawarner was dressed in her formal business woman outfit.

"Good morning, Mother, Father, Raynare."

"Morning.."

Kalawarner greeted them respectfully while Mitlet greeted them groggily. She wasn't a morning person at all, that's what they assumed at least. Mitlet took her seat at the brand new kitchen table they bought yesterday. It was hard to have so many people sitting at the old table after all. Kalawarner did not follow suit.

"Ara, Kalawarner-chan? Aren't you going to wait for breakfast?"

She shook her head lightly.

"Unfortunately not, Mother. It seems that Miyagi-san requires my assistance as soon as possible. A few troublesome subjects have come up and I will need to leave a bit early today. I apologize."

She lowered her head a bit when apologizing to the Mother. Mama Hyoudou frowned slightly. Also, after the event yesterday she has now been calling Mama Hyoudou "Mother" (Hahaue).

"But-. You can't possibly skip breakfast!"

"Do not worry Mother. I shall purchase something on my way to the station. I will make sure to eat properly."

It should be much easier than Mama Hyoudou believes. After all, Kalawarner does not take the train to her destinations. Rather she arrives there almost "instantaneously" which is something her boss couldn't appreciate (and be curious about) more.

"Mn….Alright….Have a good day honey….Make sure to eat properly okay?! I don't care what that Miyagi-san says, skipping meals is unacceptable! Alright?!"

"Yes Mother. Then, I will return tonight."

She excused herself from the kitchen and walked down the hall to exit the house. Mama Hyoudou smiled bitterly.

"Oh my sweet baby...always trying so hard...Oh! I know! I'll try and get her something nice to wear for the weekends! Hm...Raynare-chan, do you know if Kalawarner-chan likes jewelry?"

"Hm. Not sure Kaa-san. I'll ask her when she gets home."

"Try to ask inconspicuously okay~?"

"Yes Ma'am~"

Mitlet couldn't help but notice Raynare's lighter tone and attitude than usual.

"Hmph. You look like you're in a cheerful mood today, _Ray-chan_."

She spoke to her in a bit of a mocking tone. Raynare flinched lightly.

"W-What? No. Why would you say that?.."

"Raynare-chan is excited for her first day of school~"

"K-Kaa-san!"

"Ufufufu~"

Raynare grumbled again thanks to Mama Hyoudou's antics. Mitlet scoffed.

"Fff...How _cute_ …"

Raynare furrowed her brows a bit with when Mitlet responded sarcastically.

"And you seem to be in a _bad_ mood, Mitlet."

"...You think so?..."

"Oh, come now Raynare-chan. Mitlet-chan is just tired from waking up so early. She'll feel better when she eats some breakfast."

Mama Hyoudou spoke leniently. Raynare held her doubtful gaze on Mitlet.

"I suppose….but you've been like this ever since that event with Kalawarner yesterday, haven't you Mitlet?"

"Who knows."

"..."

Raynare simply turned around and continued cooking. Two more individuals descended from the staircase. Issei and Asia entered the kitchen fully dressed in their uniforms.

"Ara, Good morning Ise, Asia-chan."

"Morning."

"G-Good morning…"

"Aaaaah~ Asia-chan~ You look so cute in your new uniform~!"

"T-T-T-Thank you very much Mrs. Hyoudou.."

"Oh come now Asia-chan, I already told you you can call me 'Mama'."

"T-T-That is-!"

"Okay, Okay. I'll wait till you're ready. But don't keep me waiting too long okay~?"

"...Y...Yes…."

Asia took a seat beside Issei who was already sitting down. Asia noticed the space between them and Mitlet. It was odd for her to be sitting at the end of of the table rather than beside Asia where she had been sitting as per usual.

"Okay everyone~ time to dig in~"

They began setting the table with food for everyone to eat. Most of them waited respectfully for each other. Of course, Issei immediately started stuffing his face the moment any of his food was set down. They were used to it by this point.

Soon enough, they all finished their breakfast and prepared to depart. Father Hyoudou drove out of the house with Mitlet to drop her off on the way to work. Issei, Asia, and Raynare departed in the direction of the Academy together. Throughout the time they made their way to the school they passed along some other students. More and more students as they began to get closer.

Issei was not running to school this time. Now he had people to walk alongside of so he couldn't really do that. Minute by minute they closed in on the school. Most of the students they encountered along the way gave them glances and whispers. Asia was very obviously nervous. Raynare caught on to her fidgeting.

"What's wrong Asia? You seem stressed."

"Uuuueeeh….I am feeling very nervous….I have never been to a place like school before...my studies were always private….I have not been around so many people this way….aaah, Dear Lord, please protect me.."

She prayed into the sky while Raynare smiled bitterly. Asia finished her prayer and looked back to Raynare.

"Raynare-san is not nervous?"

"Hm? Me? No way. For what? It's just a school full of dumb humans. Nothing to be nervous about."

Raynare responded nonchalantly. Asia only shrank further.

"Uuuuu…..Raynare-san is amazing….not only is she not nervous, but she is excited to start her first day in a such a big new place…"

"Haaah?! I'm not e-excited! As if I would care about anything relating to this stupid school! I wasn't even the one who wanted to attend it! It's this idiot's fault I'm going in!"

Raynare pointed at Issei. He only responded with a thumbs up and a glint in his eyes.

"School uniforms are nice."

"S-Shut up! Baaaaka! Bluuuu!"

Raynare stuck her tongue out childishly at Issei. Before she could open her closed eyes she felt something touch her tongue. When she opened her eyes Issei was face to face with her and touching tongues with her. She immediately reeled back and clasped her mouth while steam burned her face.

"W-W-W-W-What are you doooooing?!"

"You weren't trying to tongue wrestle?"

"N-N-N-No you idiot! There's no such thing as that!"

"Oh. My bad."

"S-S-Shut up!"

They continued on to the school. None of them spoke after that. Raynare glanced back at Issei every once in a while with embarrassed anger. Asia only fidgeted more as they reached the school.

They finally made it to the entrance, which was large enough that even with all of the students flooding in had large amounts of space between everyone. The moment they passed through the gate a great amount of the attention was directed towards them. The students gossiped amongst each other.

"Are those new transfer students?!"

"I heard that there were going to be transfer students!"

"Bishoujo! Why would Bishoujo like them be walking with that guy?! Isn't he a perv or something?"

"No you idiot. He's the dumb guy that hangs around with them all the time. He's too dumb to be a perv."

"He's the one who gets all the good grades though! Didn't he receive the number 1 score on exams last year?! He beat Sona-Kaichou that time and now he still gets really high scores! Maybe he's just a genius in disguise!"

"Nah, Hell no. Have you talked to him? There's no way that's an act."

"Then how the Hell does he get scores like that?"

"Don't ask me. That's a question only God can answer."

"Isn't that the guy who is a monster at sports? I thought I heard about him destroying the entire Kendo club single handedly in one day during practice."

"Yeah. He also wrecked the soccer team so bad that they didn't lose a game their entire season after training with him."

"What the Hell man?! Just join a team and make us famous Dammit!"

Raynare could only sweatdrop at the attention they were receiving. Not the reaction she was expecting. But to hear that Issei had such a reputation. It's not at all surprising to be honest. Raynare interrupted their walk.

"Ryu, go on ahead without us. Asia and I have to head off to that main office or whatever to get our schedules from the Devil with glasses. We'll meet you later."

"Okay."

Issei separated from Asia and Raynare to the main school building.

"Uuuueehh….I hope we get the same classes as Issei-san…"

"Hmph. Don't worry Asia. I have a feeling we're gonna be just fine."

She smiled sinisterly. Raynare only said this because-.

 _ **》**_ _ **Fast Forward**_ _ **》**_

"I'm Amano Yuuma! I hope we can all get along."

course she was introducing herself in front of Issei's class.

"Oooh! She's a Bishoujo!"

"Yes! Our class got both beauties!"

The students whispered to each other in enthusiasm for the introduction of the two new transfer students. In case you haven't realized, Asia and Raynare were "luckily" placed in the same class as Issei. "Luckily" because Raynare just happened to force Rias into placing them in practically all the same classes. Rias wasn't really the one in charge of such a thing, that more fell to Sona, but call it a personal favor from Sona to oblige Rias.

In the end, both girls introduced themselves to the class and were instructed to take their seats. Many students were willing to offer their seats, but Raynare paid them no heed. Bringing Asia along, Raynare made her way to the desks beside Issei's. She stood over the students sitting in them menacingly.

"You two. Move it."

" "Yes Ma'am!" "

Both boys responded with salutes and took seats elsewhere. A majority of the students were not satisfied with this outcome. Most specifically, two familiar males.

"What?! How come that idiot gets to sit with those beauties?! That's not fair!"

"Yeah! That's bullsh*t!"

…

"Go tell him off…"

"...You do it."

"..F*ck off. I wanna live…."

Two other familiar people, two certain females, sighed heavily at the events occurring. It was going to be a long day indeed.

 **-DxD-**

The school day was over. Raynare, Issei, and Asia had finished their school day without incident. They were walking out of the school together and as they reached the exit of the school Issei received a mail.

"Hm? What is it Ryu?"

"I got a mail from Rias-senpai."

* * *

Rias-senpai

[Ise where are you? Why aren't you coming to the clubroom?]

[I'm hungry so we're going home.]

[What?! But I thought you said you would come?!]

[I want food.]

[But-! But-! But we have food here!]

* * *

Issei stopped in his tracks. He looked to the two in front if him with a serious expression.

"The clubroom is near. We should head there."

Raynare sighed.

"I'll make your favorite **Pork cutlet bowl** if we get home now."

…..

* * *

Rias-senpai

[But-! But-! But we have food here!]

[I must go Senpai. My people need me.]

[What?]

 _Rias is typing..._

* * *

Issei put his phone away.

"Let's go."

He received 5 missed calls that day.

 **-DxD-**

"Huuuuaaaa~ That food was very delicious~ Thank you very much~"

Asia cooed happily after finishing her nice dinner. She hadn't had proper home cooked meals until she moved into the Hyoudou Household. She could not be more appreciative. Mama Hyoudou turned from the sink where she was washing dishes beside Raynare.

"Mhmm~ I'm glad you enjoyed it Asia-chan. That dish has always been Ise's favorite. The Soba we ate in the morning was Raynare-chan's favorite as well. Though, it isn't really something you should eat for breakfast, but today was your special day so I suppose it's alright. I'm sorry we couldn't make something special for you. We didn't know what your favorite food was and I don't know much about Italian cuisine."

"Ah, N-No, do not worry about it.. _O-O-Okaa-sama_...I think that this may become my favorite dish as well…."

"Ara ma~ You've finally decided to call me Okaa-sama~"

"E-Eh?! T-T-T-That is-!"

Asia held her face in embarrassment while Mama Hyoudou giggled proudly.

At this point everyone had arrived home. Issei, Raynare, and Asia arrived home first. Papa Hyoudou and Mitlet arrived an hour later. Kalawarner arrived last, shortly after the other two. Papa Hyoudou was spending time on the couch relaxing. Issei was sitting beside him watching TV with him. Kalawarner sat at the table silently.

Mitlet was not present. For some unknown reason she had decided to step out of the house onto the small wooden porch out back. Kalawarner could not help but worry. She couldn't get her mind off of it.

Coincidentally, Mama Hyoudou mentioned it right as she was thinking.

"Are? Where's Mitlet-chan?"

Raynare answered her while drying some dishes.

"Uh, I think she went out back. Probably wanted some fresh air."

Raynare's response was a bit evasive. She also noticed Mitlet's odd behavior since the day before. She simply didn't know how to comment on it. She still wasn't good at talking with others. It only worked with Asia because her words happened to be very familiar. But she imagines that Mitlet is a bit more complex than that. No offense to Asia of course.

Somehow, Kalawarner felt the instinct to intervene. She stood from her seat.

"I shall retrieve her."

Mama Hyoudou lifted her head.

"Oh, no it's quite alright Kalawarner-ch-...Ara…"

She was already gone from the kitchen.

 **-DxD-**

Outside, on the backside of the Hyoudou Residence, there was a small wooden porch with a wooden post that Mitlet rested her elbows on. She was staring out into the distance with a vacant look in her eyes. Her chin rested boringly on the palm of her left arm. Some of her attention caught on to the sound of the back door sliding open and someone exiting.

"Mitlet."

She turned her head back enough to catch a glimpse of the person calling her.

"Ah, Kala-chan huh…."

She turned her head away once again.

"What do you want?..."

Kalawarner approached and stood closely behind her.

"Is something the matter, Mitlet?"

She asked her straightforwardly. Mitlet did not respond immediately.

"...Does it matter?"

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?"

"..….You look like you're havin' a lot of fun here….Must be nice huh..."

"..."

Kalawarner was not sure how to respond. Mitlet was speaking dryly in a slightly morose tone.

"...Do you not enjoy your time here?.."

She shrugged.

"Who knows. Doesn't really matter now does it?..."

"...What do you mean? I do not understand…"

Mitlet sighed.

"...Course you don't…...your Stockholm syndrome got strong enough to make you happy here…...Lucky…"

"...I….."

"Don't you get it Kala-chan?...We're stuck here….case you forgot….we can't go back to Grigori anymore….and we can't leave here...less we wanna die….My bad if I'm not happy here…."

Kalawarner was taken aback by Mitlet's explanation.

"I do not understand….it was you who was first complacent with the idea of living here for the sake of your own survival….what has changed now?.."

"...Fighting over the idiot…..getting along with the little humans in the house…..working a 'job'...having 'fun'...that's all just lying to yourself…..how stupid of me to have played along until now…..well….ignorance is bliss…"

"...Do you plan to leave here?..."

"Ha! And what? Die out there in the hundreds of places I don't belong? Count me out. I told you didn't I? We're stuck here. We can't go back to any of the Grigori bases. And there's no way I'm getting out of this country without proper transportation. We can't teleport that far. And if I do get out where do I go from there? Traitors don't have a lot of allies in a lot of places. If we're enemies of the other sides AND our own organization…..then doesn't seem like we have other options does it?.."

"...Then…"

"Then nothing…..that's all there is to it…..so what I have to say….doesn't really matter anyway…."

"...I…..I had assumed….after what had happened yesterday…..that we were of the same mentality…"

Mitlet scoffed.

"Fff….You shouldn't have…"

Kalawarner lowered her head somewhat. Her mood became a bit sullen. Then they heard the sliding door open from behind them.

"Kala, Mama wanted to ask you about your favorite colors for some reason. Also, the new bed is coming in the morning apparently."

Kalawarner turned to Issei.

"Ah, yes….I see….Thank you Ryu-sama.."

She hesitantly walked forward and passed Issei, entering the house. Issei did not follow. Mitlet heard the sounds of footsteps reach beside her on her left. Issei stood next to her placing his hands lightly on the post as well. He looked up quietly at the starry sky.

"What's wrong Mito?"

Mitlet flinched. She did not expect Issei to be the one asking such a question. Issei wasn't observant like Kalawarner and Raynare. She pointed her gaze away from Issei completely. The direction she looked to had nothing there, but she kept it that way nevertheless.

"...What the Hell are you talking about?.."

"You've been acting weird since yesterday. Are you sad?"

"Hah? Are you seriously retarded? Does it look like I'm sad?"

"Mm. You don't sound like you're sad. You sound like you're mad. But you're not mad. Not on the inside."

"Haaah?!"

She whipped her head towards him with an extremely irritated expression.

"What the f*ck are you talking about? What the f*ck do you know? Don't talk like you know anything sh*thead."

She retorted with hostility. Issei continued looking towards the sky with his signature blank expression.

"Mama says she loves you."

…..

"Hah?..."

Mitlet's previously agitated attitude was quickly replaced by confusion.

"She says she loves you. And that you are family. I believe her. Do you?"

He turned to meet her gaze. His usually empty eyes held an odd glint from the moonlight in them. Mitlet immediately averted her gaze once more, staring off at nothing in particular.

"Hmph. What do I care what a sh*tty human says? Who cares what she thinks? Wouldn't matter if she hated me..."

Issei looked back up to the sky.

"Are you scared?"

"Hah?"

"That it might not be true? Are you scared?"

"Haaah? Were you not listening idiot? As if I would care if it's true or not."

It became silent momentarily.

…

"That place that you guys came from was not nice. Raynare told me it wasn't. The people there were cold weren't they?"

"Who knows."

...

"I can tell that you guys are not used to nice people. Kala made it obvious. You don't know how to deal with nice people who aren't bothered by you. You don't know how to deal with the idea of 'family' either. Cuz you guys never had a family. After you fell from heaven you guys were alone. Everybody around you was probably just distant and scornful. They hated the other sides so much that they most of them didn't care to become more than allies. Even so, they did not care about you because everybody all just wanted to be better than each other. So you guys aren't used to this kind of thing at all."

….

….

….

...

Issei is an idiot. He is naive and downright stupid.

But there are many times in which he is so much more.

He is truly one of the world's greatest enigmas.

Mitlet did not answer. Quite frankly she was speechless. She had hardly had the chance to register what he said.

"So that's the problem. That's why you're scared."

Mitlet's body began to shake slightly. Her right arm which was gripping the post began to apply more and more pressure.

"...Shut up…."

"You're scared because you've never dealt with this kind of thing before. You don't understand it."

"...Shut up."

"You don't know how to feel about how you're being treated. You're scared that all of it is superficial. You don't know if it's real."

"Shut up."

"But you don't have to be afraid. Because Mama is right. She loves you. Because you are family. She is right. Mitlet is our family. Mama loves you. Pops loves you. You are our family. That's why we love you. That's why I love yo-"

 **Pcck!**

The wooden post under Mitlet's fingers cracked due to the pressure…

"...Shut the f*ck up…..Mad? Sad? Scared? Shut your f*cking mouth. Stop treating me like some child…...You're just some sh*tty f*cking human. What does someone like you know?...Stop talking like you know anything about me….You don't know sh*t…...You're just a f*cking retard…..So don't talk to me like you know anything…...Don't talk to me again. I don't want see your face again. I don't want to hear your voice again. I don't want you near me. Leave me alone..."

…...

...

"Okay."

The sliding door behind her opened and then closed.

 **Crck** …

Mitlet's grip on the cracked post under her palm tightened. Her body began hunching over. Her forehead slowly lowered onto the post itself as she gripped it tightly. Her body shook.

"...Someone like you…...what do you know?..."

Droplets of water fell to the ground beneath her. Her voice was weak and shaky.

"...What do you know?..."

 **-DxD-**

It was morning. Mama Hyoudou and Raynare were cooking breakfast together. Not only them, but Asia as well. She wanted to contribute in any way she could and Mama Hyoudou suggested she join them. It goes without saying that they were having a bit of fun. Father Hyoudou sat at the table drinking his coffee while Kalawarner sat and waited patiently for breakfast as she checked some work documents on her personal tablet. The only one who was absent was Mitlet. Until-.

 **Pom Pom Pom Pom**...

Steps were heard descending from the staircase. The one who emerged at the bottom was Mitlet with tired eyes. She was wearing her light blue pajamas. Mama Hyoudou peeked out from the kitchen and greeted her.

"Ara, Mito-chan, Good morning."

"...Morning.."

"You have today off right? Just take a seat somewhere honey. We'll have breakfast ready in a bit."

"Mm…"

Mitlet nodded while lazily rubbing her eyes. Kalawarner and Raynare's attention were stuck on her. They were still unsure of how her current state was. Even when Kalawarner fell asleep beside Mitlet, she was completely silent. Kalawarner wasn't even sure when Mitlet went to sleep, if she did.

Mitlet, instead of walking to the kitchen, made her way to the couch where Issei was sitting and watching TV. She sat up on the couch beside him without making eye contact. He took notice of her.

"Morning Mito."

"..."

She didn't answer. She only leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder sadly. The other two Fallen Angel women were curious as to whether that was a good thing or not. Issei looked silently onto Mitlet. He lifted his hand up to her head and patted it softly.

"!"

She jumped back and held her left hand on top of her head in shock.

"Oh, sorry. You don't like being treated like a kid huh."

"...Y….You aren't angry?...You don't…...hate me?.."

He tilted his head.

"No. Why would I?"

She lowered her gaze.

"...Last night…..after what I said…"

"Mito is my family. I love my family."

"!"

She froze.

"...Is that…...Is that true?..."

Her right hand that was resting on her lap shook. He nodded his head.

"Mm."

….

She positioned herself next to him and brought her legs into her chest. She laid her head against his shoulder once more. She spoke in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what to say...but…..I'll try my best…...so…..please don't stop feeling that way…."

"Okay."

They sat there silently watching TV together. As much as they would hate to admit it, they felt a sense of relief with the outcome. They also felt a small tinge of envy or something similarly uncomfortable within themselves. More so Raynare than Kalawarner. But at least it turned out alright.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Have a nice day! Be safe!"

The group consisting of Issei, Asia, Raynare, and Father Hyoudou left the house. The only ones left behind were Mitlet and Mama Hyoudou. Mitlet sat quietly on the sofa while Mama Hyoudou washed dishes. She fidgeted a bit.

"...A-Ano…..w-would you like some help Okaa?..."

She called out from the couch. Mama Hyoudou turned from the sink.

"Yes please~"

Mitlet walked to the kitchen sink and stood next to Mama Hyoudou who handed her dishes to dry. Mitlet spoke hesitantly.

"...Neh….Okaa….would you….can I call you 'Mama'?..."

"Of course honey~! I'm your Mama after all~!"

Mitlet smiled sweetly.

"...Yeah…"

 **Occult Research Club:**

"So Ise. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Rias asked Issei and his group who arrived to the ORC room at Rias request before school. Issei just titled his head from the couch he sat on.

"I already ate breakfast so I didn't ditch?"

Rias sighed and slumped forward.

" **Sigh**...Nevermind…"

 **Dakun!**

The double doors on the side of the clubroom leading to the extra room opened. Akeno entered with a cart full of snacks that had a cake on top of it.

"Surprise~ Ufufufu~"

Rias brought herself back again, confidently.

"I wanted the surprise for yesterday, but you guys were a no show, so this'll have to do."

Raynare asked curiously.

"What's this about?"

Rias smirked.

"A welcoming party of course. For all of the new members to the Occult Research Club, welcome!"

Rias announced proudly while Koneko and Kiba popped some confetti from the sidelines.

"Huuuuuaa~ W-Wow~"

"Hm. Not bad, Rias Gremory."

Raynare and Asia hummed in amazement. Issei looked to Rias seriously.

"You hid cake from me?"

"I didn't hide it. You just never got to see it because you ignored me, so take that. Hmph."

"That's a crime Senpai."

"Where?"

"In my territory."

"Huh? This is my territory."

"Not at this rate."

Rias sweatdropped. He would be handsome when he was serious, if not for the reasons he became serious. She shook her head.

"Anyway, that's enough idle chit chat. Come everyone! This is a celebration after all. Dig in!"

[Yes!]

Most everyone responded enthusiastically and began taking their portion of many snacks and drinks prepared. Oddly enough, Issei was the only one not eating yet. Raynare immediately noticed.

"Hm? What's wrong Ryu?"

She caught his attention. For some reason he was staring out the window.

"Oh. Nothing. Get me some cake."

"Sure."

She went to grab him a portion of snacks. He turned his gaze back to the window. It was almost impossible to see anything out of it due to the bright light inhibiting view to the outside. Yet he still stared out of it. Straight through the window. Into a certain tree.

There sat an exotically colored bird. Sitting. Watching. Unmoving.

 **End**

* * *

 **Woooh! There we are. How was that? Took quite a turn didn't it? Bet you weren't expecting that serious of a chapter. Me neither honestly. Just kind of happened. That's usually how most of the best moments in my stories are written. Through passion alone. Anyway, some of you might be wondering why it was basically just a character development chapter and that is because it really didn't feel right to just leave Kalawarner and Mitlet's characters like that. Their foundation wasn't strong enough. There was no way I was just gonna leave them like that without so much as one solid development that properly justified their attachments to other characters. I crafted a set up many chapters ago and I'll be damned if I didn't follow through with it. So yeah, that's basically why. Just because I refuse to give up my integrity as a writer. Even if this is a comedy. Don't worry though. Raiser arc will be funnier and more light hearted than this. Though, there is a certain moment that will be a bit more fluffy but you can wait for that. Hope you guys don't mind the temporary shift in tone. It was for a good purpose after all. Besides, many of you told me that you liked the cute moments. Hopefully this one had enough of that to get you loving the characters more. Everything's lovey dovey about this damn chapter! So tell me what you guys thought about everything. Who's your favorite/best girl right now? Who do you think can become your favorite girl? Did your previous best girl get dethroned? All that good stuff.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay Frosty.**

 **[PS. If you think Raynare is fully done developing you're still wrong lol.]**


	11. Kuoh Fried Chicken: Chapter 11

**Alright guys bringing this back. I don't usually advertise my stories unless I make a new one but have you guys read my story Red Dragon Of Of Golden Light? If you haven't HIGHLY recommend that you do. I just released the latest chapter and I can say without a doubt that it is the greatest chapter of any story I have ever written. Hands down. I'm so proud of what that story has become and of what it** _ **will**_ **become. It's truly my greatest story from an objective standpoint, no contest. I understand how this story is my most popular but nothing could ever match the pride I feel in that story. So much time, effort, passion and build up lead to that chapter and it all perfectly paid off in the end. And thanks to that chapter I feel like I've evolved as a writer in general. To believe that you can learn so much from one success is insane. And I feel that all of my stories will continue to evolve from here on out thanks to that one.**

 **So yeah, let's get to that Yakitori bastard shall we?**

 **P.S. Have you played God of war 4? I've been talking a lot about it lately because it is a fucking masterpiece and I think everyone should play it. Random thing.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

Kuoh Academy. Track and Field.

"Woooo! Go Amano-senpai!"

"Amano-senpai! Look over heeere~!"

A rather regular day in Kuoh Academy. Many students, male and female, were cheering on one of the women running on the track as she finished her laps ahead of everyone else. The woman known collectively as 'Amano Yuuma' amongst her fellow classmates. She was just finishing her run while her good friend and roommate, Asia Argento struggled a bit to catch up.

"Yuuma-chan! Over here!"

Yuuma, or rather, Raynare turned to the sidelines of the track where she saw a few male students calling out and waving to her. She smiled and waved back graciously.

'F*ck off losers. I'm not interested in you worthless louts.'

"Uuooooooooooooooh! Hyoudou beat the entire soccer team once again!"

"As I thought, you can't win against that guy!"

Raynare looked to where she heard the cheers of other male students from her position. She looked far over to where the soccer field was. A certain brown haired boy stood there with a soccer ball in his hands and an entire soccer team around him on their knees, worshipping him in defeat.

Raynare couldn't help but giggle sweetly at the sight.

'Hehehe. Well, I guess his popularity makes sense a bit.'

"...Uuueeeeeh...haah...hah….Ray..nare..san….hah.."

Asia slowly limped her way to Raynare while wheezing. She had never been the physical type.

"Hehe. You didn't have to try and catch up, Asia. Actually, you can't catch up so you shouldn't really try that hard."

"Haah...haaah….Y-Yes….hah.."

 **DING DING DING DONG - DING DING DING DONG**

The bells tolled, signifying the end of the period, and the end of the school day.

Raynare and the group of female students in their class made their way to the changing rooms. They began changing when Raynare noticed a sound.

 **Badom** …

"Hm?"

It was the subtle sound of a bump. The sound of bumping against metal. In a room filled with metal lockers.

 **Badom** …

 **Hiss** …

Another bump, along with the sound of a quiet whistle or hiss.

Raynare turned to one of the lockers that stated it was 'out of order'. The place in which the sounds originated from.

The sound of bumping. The sound of _whispering_.

She brought back her fist and…

 **DON!**

" "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!?" "

And now the sound of a locker door being crushed in. Followed by petrified squeals. The door slowly fell to ground below her.

 **BAN!**...

2 boys sat curled up against the back of the locker in fear. Raynare looked down at them from above with a look of disgust and contempt.

" **Get. Up.** "

" "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!?" "

 **SNORE**

"?"

Suddenly, a loud, lone snore came from the neighboring locker.

….….Raynare cracked it open slowly as it screeched.

 **Dakiiiiiiin** …

There inside of the locker, laid a brown haired idiot against the side of the locker, sleeping.

….

She kicked the side of the side of the locker lightly.

 **Ban!**

"Ryu, wake up."

 **SNORT-**

The boy woke with a snort as a bubble popped from his nose like every other time he slept. The only odd thing about the boy was his position. He was literally sleeping up side down with his head at the bottom and his shoes touching the top.

"Ah? Ray?"

" **Sigh**...Get up Ryu…"

 **Thud!**

Rather than trying to get up like a normal person, he just let himself fall out stiffly and picked himself up afterwards.

"Ah."

He took noticed of the environment around him full of half naked women. He covered his eyes with his hands the same way a child would.

"Just go, Ryu. Asia and I will meet you at the clubroom."

"Okay."

He started to walk out of the room.

 **Dun!**

He bumped into one of the benches in the middle of the dressing rooms on his way out and almost tripped. He made his way out without any of the women stopping him. Most likely because they viewed him like they would a child and recognize that he can't help himself. Some of them even giggled. Raynare sighed and shook her head. She walked back to her locker to continue dressing herself. She didn't have to worry about the perverts because they were already being surrounded by the few Kendo members in the class who always kept their practice swords in hand.

" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "

Their screams were heard in the background. Raynare wondered how exactly it was that the 2 perverts tricked the idiot into peeping since he wasn't actually interested in such things. She imagined a scenario.

" _Neh, Ise. Doesn't that Yuuma-chan live with you?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _GRRR! Damn you! Go die stupid boy!"_

" _Wait, calm down Matsuda. Ise, answer me this, have you seen her naked?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _GRRRRRRRR! Die 'Sekiryuutei'!"_

" _Calm down Matsuda. Also, we swore that we wouldn't use our gamertags in public. Ise, tell me, she got a rockin' hot body?"_

" _Yeah. She's alive."_

" _I'm asking about her sexiness, Ise."_

" _Oh, yeah. That too."_

" _As I thought. Listen Ise, wouldn't you like to see her naked again? Or actually, let me rephrase that. Would you_ _ **never**_ _like to see her naked again?"_

" _What?"_

" _Well, you wouldn't_ _ **never**_ _want to see her naked again, right? Never seeing such a beautiful woman naked 'd be terrible right?"_

" _Yeah. I think."_

" _So you'd never_ _ **not**_ _want to see her naked again right?"_

" _That's a double negative."_

" _Right?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _So, that means you would want to see her naked again right? You'd never not want to see her naked again, so that means you want to see her naked again right?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Say it. You want to see her naked again?"_

" _I want to see her naked again."_

" _Right?"_

" _Right."_

" _Alright then! Come with us! We'll get you your chance! But you gotta stay quiet okay?"_

" _Staying quiet is hard."_

" _Then just pretend you're asleep. That way you'll be awake but sound like you're asleep, yeah?"_

" _Okay."_

Raynare stifled a laugh. He most definitely fell asleep while pretending in there. She paused.

…..

She put on her uniform skirt.

'...If he wanted to see me naked he should've just asked...stupid..'

She continued dressing. To be fair, her assumption on how the event transpired was 100% accurate, believe it or not. Coincidence? No. They were just idiots.

 **-DxD-**

Inside of the Occult Research club, every member was gathered, along with the 3 residents of the Hyoudou Household (who were also considered members for some reason).

It was quiet aside from a one off conversation between Raynare and Asia. Kiba sat silently reading a book. Koneko ate from a bag of snacks, which usually Issei would pester her about sharing them, but they were Coconut flavored. Issei hates coconut flavored snacks. Issei himself, is sleeping obviously.

Rias is at her desk completing some paperwork. Raynare couldn't help but notice Rias had been acting odd for the past few days. She was very out of touch and vacant in many things. She didn't comment on it, as she didn't feel it really involved or interested her, but it was something that was easy to notice.

 **Knock knock**

"Ah, Yes?"

The double doors to the clubroom opened and revealed a small group of students. Other Devils. The student council to be specific.

"Ah, Sona. What brings you here?"

The bob cut haired woman with glasses stepped forward to greet them.

"Mm. As you know, I have just received a new Devil servant. I decided it should be time to introduce ourselves to the new residents of the territory properly. I assume we'll be having more interaction from now on after all."

"Ah, I see...Ahem. Very well then."

Rias stood from her seat and stepped out in front of the desk. As Raynare noticed, she was acting a bit distant.

"You 3, this is Sona. She is the school's student council President and the group behind her is her peerage. They're also Devils and a part of the student council."

"Sona Sitri. My alias within the school is _Shitori_ so I trust you should uphold it."

She spoke formally while pushing up her glasses. Issei tilted his head.

"That's a bad choice for a surname. Sona Shi-"

"Don't say it Ise."

…..

"Poop."

"Ise!"

"Hey you bastard! Where do you get off disrespecting Kaichou like that!"

A boy with light caramel colored hair stepped out from behind the group, clearly agitated.

"Calm yourself, Saji. You are also a part of the student council. You must act dignified, no?"

"But I-!...Yes Kaichou…"

He slumped down a bit.

"This is Saji Genshirou. He is a Second year student. He is also my pawn of 4 pieces."

Sona gestured to the boy as he immediately fixed his posture and attitude.

"Yes! I am Saji Genshirou! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you."

"H-H-Hello."

Issei gave a simple hey, Raynare waved off his greeting, and Asia waved shyly. He grumbled a bit at their responses.

"Ueeeeh...they already don't like me…"

"Anyway, Rias. I also wanted to inform you that next month we'll be taking up that slot to retrieve Saji a familiar. I assume you won't have any problems, seeing as you have not gained any members to your peerage."

This time Rias grumbled.

"Ueeeh….No...I haven't…"

"In that case, I hope you don't mind."

"No….I don't…"

"I see. Very well then. We'll be taking our leave then."

Sona and her group made their way out of the room without any further conversation. Rias was still leaning against her desk with a cloud over her head. She shook it off, but a silent despair still rested on her. Raynare seemed to notice it, but even more than that, she could easily tell Issei noticed. And for some reason it bothered her. Rias sighed before regaining her regular attitude.

"Alright then. I suppose it's time to go home. Let's go everyone."

The group began to gather their things and head for their homes. Just like any other normal day. Supposedly.

 **-DxD-**

"We're hoooooooommeee~"

Raynare announced their arrival as they entered the residence at a later time than usual due to club activities. It was practically night time. They were greeted from the kitchen as usual by The Mother Hyoudou and Mitlet.

"Welcome hoooooommeee~"

"Welcome back!"

They entered the main area and caught sight of the kitchen. Mama Hyoudou was cooking dinner alongside of, surprisingly, Mitlet herself. Raynare immediately commented as she went to retrieve her apron on instinct.

"Mitlet? You're learning to cook?"

Raynare asked in disbelief as she tied her apron. Mitlet crossed her arms with a pout.

"Even I can do something like this! Hmph!"

Issei approached curiously.

"Mito is cooking?"

Mitlet flinched before blushing heavily and fidgeting her fingers.

"Y...Yeah…..so….w...would you….be willing to try it?..."

"Yeah. I wanna eat Mitlet's cooking."

She beamed with a dazzling smile before she replaced it with a look of confidence and pointed at him with the ladle in her hands.

"G-Good! You better be ready! Cuz I'm gonna make you eat something so good you're gonna think it's disturbing!"

"Dragon meat?"

"What?"

"What?"

…

Issei turned around.

"I gotta go upstairs. I have to finish the assignment for 5th."

"Kay, I'll bring you a plate when it's ready, Ryu."

"Thanks."

He walked upstairs. He entered his room and tossed his and Raynare's bags onto the brand new expensive bed that was meant to be Asia's as he started working on his computer.

Originally, it was meant for Asia's new bed to be taken into Mitlet and Kalawarner's room since the guest room is large enough for 3 people, but for some reason Asia did not want that. She was very adamant about sleeping in the same room as Raynare and Issei. Who knew Asia could be stubborn, even if she was hesitant about it. So, it was decided that the old bed would be given to Mitlet so that Kalawarner and her may finally have their own beds to themselves.

The funny part? They still pushed their beds together to create one bigger bed they could share and sleep on.

…

Around 30 minutes passed. Issei was close to finishing his work on his computer when the door opened.

"Here you go ba-. Ahem, Ryu."

"Thanks."

He took the plate of food from her hands and-

 **OM NOM NOM GULP**

Slid all of the food on the plate into his mouth and devoured it in only a few bites….

…

"Seconds please."

He handed Raynare the plate as she stood in shock.

"Eh? Uh?"

She shook her head, though the shock did not fully fade. She slowly turned on her heel.

"..O..Okay...Yeah...sure…"

She walked out in disbelief and headed downstairs. Issei finished his work on the computer. But only a few minutes after Raynare exited the room, he felt a certain presence. He turned in his chair to the spot next to his bed and waited…

….….. **Shiin!**

In the following seconds, a red magic circle spawned onto the floor and the figure of a woman appeared.

"Hey Rias-senpai. Did you come for dinner or something?"

She did not respond…...until…

"Ise…."

She suddenly threw herself and Issei onto the floor.

"Please-! Take my virginity!"

…...

"No."

…..

Rias stood up and began removing pieces of her clothing.

"No means no Senpai."

"Please Ise! You are the only one I could come to about this! I know that if I went to Kiba he would immediately deny me. You...you are the only one…"

"I don't even know how to do that."

Rias shirt dropped to the floor, finally leaving her in her underwear.

"It's okay. It's my first time too. I would have assumed that living with these women would mean you already did something like that, but it looks like I'm mistaken. That's alright. It's better this way."

Rias got on her knees and began to approach Issei.

"Ise…"

Until the door was opened.

"Here Ryu. I got you more this time around since you ate that other portion so damn fa-.."

Raynare froze with the plate of food in her hand.

"R-Raynare!"

"Obviously. You said it yourself Senpai. I don't live alone."

Raynare stood blankly in confusion. Her brain caught onto the different details. Issei on his back on the floor. Rias on her knees in her underwear. Her clothes tossed to the side.

"Wha….you…"

Slowly, her mind began to register the scene before her.

"You.."

After a few short seconds more, her expression finally shifted to an _extremely_ vicious glare.

" **YOU WHORE**!"

 **SLAM! PIKA!**

She growled as she slammed the door closed and tossed the plate against the wall.

 **FOOM!**

She extended her Fallen Angel wings and within an instant was donning her battle attire with a scowl that resembled a rabid animal.

"W-Wait! Raynare! Calm down! Please-! Let me explain!"

Rias stood and held her arms out in front of her, trying to calm Raynare, but it only served to fan the flames.

"I'LL KILL YOU WORTHLESS HARLOT!"

 **TTTKZTTKZTTKK!**

Raynare formed a crackling spear of light in her hand. It held more power than any she had ever created before. So much so, that it seemed unstable and dangerous to an explosive degree, literally.

"TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF [MY] ISE-! I'LL SMOLDER YOU! YOU DISGUSTING PIG'S SOW!"

Raynare dashed without hesitation at Rias, with a speed she was never capable of before, but she was interrupted. Issei was standing in front of Rias.

"Ray."

"?!- Get out of the way Ryu! I'm going to kill this trollop!"

He shook his head.

"Calm down, Ray. Let her explain."

"EXPLAIN?! Explain what?! Explain the _looseness of her loins_?! Or trying to manipulate someone who can't help it?!"

"N-No! Raynare! I swear there's a reasonable explanation for this! Just please let me explain!"

"SHUT UP YOU PUTRID TITTED CREATON!"

Raynare unrelentingly snarled and shouted obscenities straight at Rias from Issei's shoulder. Rias could do nothing but stand in shock and even fear from her harsh tone. Issei's attempts to calm her were practically worthless.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ INTO OUR HOME AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR ISE?! YOU F*CKING TRAMP!?"

"Ray."

"I'LL PIERCE YOU WITH THIS SPEAR AND CUT OUT YOUR ENTRAILS FROM YOUR DAMP DIRTY SNATCH YOU HUSSY!"

"Ray."

"YOU DAMN DEVILS ALWAYS TRY TAKING THINGS THAT AREN'T YOURS! ACTING AS IF YOU OWN EVERYTHING! ACTING AS IF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT! A F*CKING PRETTY LITTLE PRINCESS LIKE YOU WHO HAD EVERYTHING HANDED TO HER-! YOU'VE NEVER STRUGGLED A DAY IN YOUR CAREFREE LIFE! SOMEONE LIKE YOU-! YOU DON'T _DESERVE_ HIM! AS IF A SKANK LIKE YOU IS WORTH HIS TIME! AS IF YOU CAN SATISFY HIM! YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT A SELFISH, BRAINLESS, REPULSIVE, ARROGANT, SPOILED, LITTLE, FLYING RODENT BI-!"

She was suddenly pulled back from her spot over Issei's shoulder. Issei held her by her shoulders firmly with a serious expression, snapping her from her blind rage.

"Stop."

…..

Raynare peered behind Issei. Rias spoke softly with her head lowered.

"...I….I'm sorry….."

She quickly passed them and piled her clothes in her arms. She stood without turning and spawned a magic circle beneath her feet without hesitation.

 **Shiin!**

with a flash of light, she vanished.

…

Issei walked to his bed and sat on the edge while he gazed out of the window blankly.

"I-!...She-!..."

She struggled to coherently justify her prior rage. She felt that even if she had gone too far, she didn't think she was wrong. Realizing that she failed in justifying her actions and not understanding how to properly process her emotions, she grabbed the greatest representation of Rias Gremory and her school in order to trash it as catharsis. In other words, she grabbed her own school bag from the bed, tossed at the wall, and began stomping on it with her heels.

"Stupid! Stupid! Tramp! Now because of you-! Because of you it's like this! It's all your damn fault! If you hadn't come here-! If you never even existed-! I would-! My life here-! You-!"

She didn't have long to stomp on the bag. Issei called out to her once again.

"Ray."

She whipped her head to him while still being agitated. He had the sorrowful expression of an innocent child.

"You're making me sad."

"Eh?"

Raynare raised a brow in confusion before looking down to her bag. It had broken pencils and pens sticking out of its pockets. Crumpled and ripped paper was sticking out at the top. The place where she had been stepping on began to develop tears from her heels. The realization came quick with the damage.

 _The bag that she bought to match with Issei's_.

" **Gasp**! NO!"

She gasped and kneeled down to hold the bag in deep seeded regret. She caressed the bag as she felt tears build up in her eyes.

"No...that's not….that's not what I meant…..I was just…."

She felt a hand placed lightly on her shoulder. Issei kneeled beside her as he placed a finger into one of the holes in the bag.

"Mm. Maybe Mama can fix this."

Raynare only frowned sadly and laid her forehead on his shoulder.

 **-DxD-**

It was the next day. They hadn't heard from Rias at all during the school day. Despite the fact that it felt awkward to go, Raynare and Issei made their way to the old school building, along with Asia who wasn't aware of anything.

 **Sniff Sniff**

Issei suddenly began sniffing at the air whilst they walked. Raynare raised a brow at his actions.

"Hm? What's up Ryu? Do you smell something?"

"Yeah."

"Is it food from the clubroom?"

"No. Something else."

"What's that?"

"Something _burnt_."

"Huh?"

They arrived at the building. They made their way up with Issei leading. For some reason he seemed to be walking ahead a bit. When they finally reached the doors of the clubroom, Issei surprised Raynare a bit and simply opened them without knocking.

The doors opened to reveal 2 people glaring at each other menacingly while flaring their auras freely.

"This is the last time I will tell you Raiser….I will **not** marry you….Leave….you have no business here.."

"Heh. To speak with such hostility Rias….honestly, I find it amusing. It makes it sound as if you truly had a choice in the matter…"

Just as their auras began to expand-.

 **CHOMP!**

"Yow!"

Issei had suddenly appeared down near the man facing Rias' hand and bit his fingers.

 **Poom!**

Flames formed around his hand as it began to form his fingers again.

"Wha-?! This bastard-! A human?! Who the Hell are you?! What are you doing here?!"

Issei stood back up blankly.

"Sorry. You smelled like Chicken."

"Haaaaaah?!"

"Ise!"

Rias was shocked by the group's sudden appearance. She had assumed they would not show their faces again after what happened. Even more than that, she felt embarrassed to see them as well. She averted her gaze from any of them. Raynare immediately seemed to realize who the man was.

'A Phoenix?! This man-! He's a part of the Phoenix clan! There's no doubt! Those flames-! They-!'

She slowly began to realize something else entirely. Something that disturbed her and sent chills down her spine, but seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else.

Flames were momentarily bursting from the man's hand. Meaning that his fingers had been bitten clean off.

 _Issei had yet to ever spit them out._

"Rrgh! Rias! You know this scoundrel?! Who is he?!"

"Eh?"

She was snapped out of her regretful mood and brought her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Ah Yes, he is-"

"He is the Sekiryuutei."

She was interrupted by a silver haired woman dressed in a French Maid's outfit.

"We meet again, Sekiryuutei."

"!"

Raiser realized who exactly the boy was. He questioned Grayfia in slight disbelief.

"The Red Dragon Emperor?! This human?!"

"Yes. Sirzechs-sama and I have verified it for ourselves in our last meeting. This man is surely the Sekiryuutei."

Raiser looked back down at the boy with the same suspicion. Issei pointed at Raiser.

"Do you work at **K** uoh **F** ried **C** hicken?"

...….

"Hah?"

…

"So who is this **Yakitori** anyway?"

"Wha-?! Yakitori-"

"His name is Raiser Phoenix. He is the current heir to the Phoenix clan."

Grayfia answered straightforwardly. Issei tilted his head.

"You're immortal?"

Raiser finally lost his shocked attitudes and smiled smugly.

"Ho? So you know of the Phoenix do you? I suppose even lowlife beings like humans can learn of such great existences like ours. Or is this simply the minimum I should expect from the Sekiryuutei?"

He smirked down at him in arrogance. But then Raiser suddenly hunched over reflexively. All of those in the room, excluding Issei and Grayfia, were in shock.

 _Issei had pierced through Raiser's torso with his arm._

 **SPLL!**

"ISE!"

"ISE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Rias and Raynare shouted in disbelief. Issei removed his arm from Raiser. His torso released flames as the hole in his chest sealed close. Raiser glared down at Issei in unyielding rage.

"YOU-! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE WOOOORRRM-!"

He was interrupted by a quick strike to his abdomen.

 **POW!**

"Guh-!"

The strike ripped the air from Raiser's lungs. Arguably more effective than the previous strike which he didn't get to feel since it healed so quickly. A strike you cannot heal from since losing air is not 'healable'.

 _Almost as if that strike was chosen perfectly for that purpose._

Raiser grunted as he attempted to breathe air back into his lungs. Issei spoke within the shocking atmosphere of the room.

"So what's this Yakitori doing here anyways? He your friend Rias-senpai?"

"Ise! What are you doing?! Why would you attack him out of the blue like that?!"

"I was testing out if he was actually immortal or not. I guess he wasn't lying. Kinda."

"Of course he wasn't! He's from the Phoenix clan!"

"So? I won't know until I see it."

"Raiser Phoenix is the current Fiánce of Rias Gremory."

-?!

The 2 women who accompanied Issei were shocked by the sudden revelation stated by Grayfia. Raiser Phoenix was engaged to Rias Gremory. Raiser brought himself back up once his breath returned and immediately released a gauntlet of flames from his palm to burn Issei alive with.

"YOU WORTHLESS GARBAGE! YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT CRIME! BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRNNNNNN!"

"ISE!"

"ISE!"

"ISE-SAN!"

 **DON!**

The strike connected with the head of Issei and engulfed him in flames.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! This is the Sekiryuutei? How shameful. I was expecting him to at least take _one_ of my attacks. Maybe I should have held back a bit."

He spoke with a great enough amount of arrogance at his accomplishment, so much so that it eliminated any of his rage from before. His pride did not linger for much longer as the flames on Issei's head suddenly began to lower in intensity.

 **SSUUUUUUUUUUU!**

The flames quickly vanished. They were sucked into Issei's mouth.

 **SUUUP-!**

…

"Bleh."

Issei made a disgusted expression as he stuck out his tongue.

"WHA-?!"

"So, 'Fiánce'? Is that a type of food? As I thought, you do work at that place?"

"What is this?! A human cannot endure such a thing!? How are you still alive?! Is this somehow to do with your Sacred Gear?!"

"No. I just ate it."

"Do not lie to me!"

"I'm not."

"Rias! What is going on here?!"

Raiser questioned Rias who was standing there in shock.

"E-Eh? W-What? Me? I don't know! I only know as much as you do about his abilities!"

"Yeah, I've never used the Boosted Gear around Rias-senpai yet. Never needed it."

Raiser turned back to him with suspicion.

"What are you?...You can't be human. In that case…."

His gaze randomly caught onto the 2 woman who accompanied Issei. One of them being the Fallen Angel.

"?! That presence-! A Fallen Angel?!"

Raiser raised his arm and sparked flames on his palm once more. A strike of that caliber may not have had an effect on Issei, but it would surely destroy Raynare. She flinched in terror. But before Raiser could even make one move, his arm was tightly gripped while held in the air.

He looked down to the boy who grabbed his arm.

He was looking up at him with the same blank expression, only with shadows hovering over his eyes that gave his _green_ irises an eerie glow. He said only one statement- that sent chills down his spine.

" **Immortality doesn't exist**."

-?!

Raiser quickly retracted his arm from Issei's grip while his flames dissipated.

He looked at his own hand in disbelief. He pulled it back purely on instinct. Not to mention, his arm was healing- because it was broken.

"Wait, so this guy is supposed to marry Rias-senpai?"

Grayfia answered him.

"Yes. This man is her Fiánce. As per the condition of their parent's arrangements, they are to be married for the sake of the survival of Pure-blooded Devil society."

Raynare quickly understood the situation. An arranged marriage in the current state of the Devil's society was more than expected.

"But it doesn't look like Rias-senpai wants that."

Grayfia nodded her head.

"Indeed. Rias-Ojou-sama has always been very adamant about disrupting the matrimony between her and Raiser. Even now she refuses to marry him. Though, she does not truly have a say in the matter. Not for the most part."

"Heeeeeeeh.."

Issei made a sound that seemed like he was not very fazed. He pointed at the unfocused Raiser.

"But they're completely different in every way you know? Look."

He pointed at Rias.

"Rias-senpai is a smart, pretty, nice girl."

He points back at Raiser.

"Raiser is _**garbage**_."

-!

Raiser was brought back from his stupor and glared at Issei.

"What did you saaaaaaaaay?!"

Issei turned to Grayfia without acknowledging him.

"Ms. **Izayoi Sakuya**."

Grayfia shook her head.

"My name is Grayfia, Sekiryuutei."

"Oh. Grayfia-san. Can you go ahead and cancel their marriage? Rias-senpai doesn't want to marry him so it's better if you just do it now."

-?!

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Hey! Who do you think you are to try and interfere with the arrangements of the Devil's?! I don't remember you being an ally of ours!? Right, Grayfia?"

"He is not necessarily considered an ally to the Devils, but he is considered an ally to Rias Gremory. Regardless, this is something he cannot interfere in."

"Exactly!"

Issei tilted his head.

"But if you don't cancel it then that would be bad for you."

"Hah?"

Raiser raised a brow at his declaration.

"How exactly would that be bad for me, Sekiryuutei?"

"Cuz it's really embarrassing to walk around calling her your Fiánce if you're not gonna marry her."

"What?"

Raiser was as confused as he was annoyed. Issei randomly cracked his neck.

"It's obvious right? _I'm not going to let you_."

-?!

"Excuse me? Maybe you still don't get it, _human_. This isn't your turf. You _can't_ interfere with the affairs of the Devil's. Even if you were an ally, you still wouldn't have the right. This has nothing to do with you. Know your place, worm."

Issei tilted his head again.

"If I can beat you, then how can you say I can't interfere?"

"Hooooh?.…"

Raiser stood over Issei, only by a few inches, and stared him down. Issei only looked blankly up at him.

"Hold."

Grayfia called out to them. She looked as if she was thinking deeply on something. She looked at them seriously.

"Allow me to have a minute."

 **[...]**

In the depths of the Underworld, the Devil King was torturing the mad souls of the dead, plunging them into the fires of-

 **Shiin!**

[Sirzechs-sama.]

Oh wait no he wasn't. He was just doing some terribly boring paperwork while letting his imagination run wild. Once the small communication circle formed on his table, revealing the top half of his wife's body, he immediately fumbled with his work in an attempt to look serious.

He quickly donned his glasses and held some random papers.

"Ahem….What is it, Grayfia?"

He answered while looking down seriously at his papers, hoping that she didn't see him before.

[It seems that there is a situation.]

"Hm?"

Grayfia began to explain the situation to him in exact detail. Sirzechs eyes widened a bit.

"Oh?..."

….

[What do you suggest, Sirzechs-sama?]

"Hm…."

He leaned back in his chair. He contemplated while staring up at his ceiling.

"The Sekiryuutei huh…."

After a few seconds, he smirked.

"Grayfia...you've always had a way with words….What say we play that card a bit?"

[What shall we do, Sirzechs-sama?]

"Heh….Well, an opportunity has presented itself. We will surely take it."

 **[...]**

Grayfia entered the main room of the ORC again. Raiser was sitting on the couch, glaring daggers at the poker faced Issei.

"It seems that Sirzechs-sama has a proposal."

They noticed Grayfia enter and stood, aside from Issei and Raiser.

"A proposition? Onii-sama?..."

Grayfia nodded her head.

"Yes."

She gestured to Issei and Raiser.

"A duel between Sekiryuutei and Phoenix. He who wins shall receive Rias hand in marriage."

"Haaaaah?!"

Raiser propped himself up instantly.

"What sort of proposition is this?! Such a thing cannot be allowed! Even for the Maou! He cannot be allowed to interfere in such a significant union just because she is his sibling! The greater Devil councilmen would not allow this!"

Grayfia nodded.

"Indeed, you are correct. Something like this could never officially happen."

Raiser sighed lightly in relief and frustration.

"However, this is not an official arrangement. Merely an arrangement between men. It goes no further than that."

"Haaaaaaah?!"

Once again he yelled in annoyance.

"What do you mean Grayfia?! Explain yourself!"

Raiser demanded of her. She sent him a quick, cold stare.

"Yes. I shall. Be silent."

"..."

He silenced himself reluctantly. Grayfia continued.

"You see, Rias-Ojou-sama is currently the heir to the Gremory Household, but she is not yet a fully fledged adult. As a result, she cannot participate in official rating games, nor can she make any substantial decisions on behalf of the Household. Raiser-sama is different. As an adult and the current heir to his Household, he has the power to override his parents arrangement towards the marriage. He has no intention to do so, but either way he has the option. Here is where the proposition lies."

She gestured to Issei.

"An unofficial duel with the Sekiryuutei. In truth, he cannot take Rias Gremory's hand in marriage, but the terms are: should the Sekiryuutei win, Raiser-sama will decree the marriage arrangement void and no longer pursue her hand. Should the Sekiryuutei lose, he will no longer interfere with the affairs of the Devil's and he will also be vowed to fulfil one other condition set by Raiser-sama himself. Whether that is the Sekiryuutei joining his peerage, joining the peerage of Rias Gremory, or even forcing him to become a full fledged ally to the Devils. This is the proposition suggested by the Maou, Sirzechs-sama himself."

A few seconds of silence passed as Raiser stared Issei down…until Raiser spoke.

"I refuse."

-?!

"I have no reason to agree to such a proposition. I will take Rias hand naturally. If the Sekiryuutei wishes to interfere, then he may attack me, I shall consider him an enemy and eliminate him. That's all there is to it."

The small hope that had sparked within Rias group, quickly faded. Grayfia nodded her head.

"Very well. Raiser-sama is correct. He indeed does have every right to refuse and continue through the normal process."

Raiser smirked arrogantly. Issei only stared at him blankly. Until-.

"Should he desire for such an _easy win_ and _back down_ from the challenge, it is his own choice."

-!

Raiser twitched in subtle agitation. Grayfia continued without hesitation.

"Hah-?..."

"Whether it is through fear of defeat, or whether it is to quickly snag the glory of marrying Gremory as quickly as possible, or whether it is merely for the reason that he is not willing to take such an audacious challenge, in the end it is his choice."

Veins pumped blood through the side of his forehead. His teeth gritted tightly. Then something astonishing happened.

For the first time they had ever witnessed in their lives, Issei made a certain expression as he folded his arms.

 _He smirked with such powerful smugness, that it surpassed Raiser's entirely arrogant existence._

" **Hehehe** …. **Chicken blood~** …"

 **-[!]-**

 **OOHHHM!**

Raiser's aura exploded with bloodthirst and absolute fury.

" **I'll destroy you** …. **I'll flay your skin and burn you alive** …."

Grayfia's lips pursed upwards for a moment before it quickly descended again.

"Well, I suspect that Raiser-sama has accepted the challenge then? In that case, just to inform you, you have every right to bring your peerage along to fight with you Raiser-sama. There's no need for it to be a one-on-one, if you do not wish it to be."

Raiser continued to glare down at Issei fiercely.

" **No. I will burn him with my own hands. No one will interfere.** "

Grayfia resisted a smirk again.

"Very well. Would you like time to train, Raiser-sama?"

His anger only increased with every question from Grayfia and so did his will to battle.

Perfect.

" **SILENCE**. **HE WILL DIE BEFORE HE RECEIVES THE CHANCE TO REGRET HIS ACTIONS.** "

Grayfia bowed.

"Very well. In that case, the duel will take place 2 days from now. I will discuss the details with you further tomorrow."

Raiser did not remove his furious gaze from the smugly sitting Issei.

Issei's condescending smile sent chills of pure wrath through every fiber of his being. The more he looked onto it, the more it felt like it became more and more smug and arrogant. As if his face was slowly twisting into a larger and larger smile with each passing moment while the world turned completely red. He was moments from attacking and destroying every trace of him.

"Raiser-sama. That is enough."

Raiser gritted his teeth hard enough to crack them. He quickly turned around and peered over his shoulder.

" **2 Days Sekiryuutei**. **That is your current lifespan**. **Enjoy it while you can**."

 **Shiin!**

He disappeared within the light of his magic circle. The moment he did, Issei immediately lost the smug expression and returned to his regular attitude. He turned to Grayfia.

"It worked."

Grayfia looked at him blankly.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Sekiryuutei. Now then, I shall be taking my leave with that. Good luck. I shall see you again on the day of the duel."

 **Shiin!**

She disappeared with those words. Issei stood from the couch.

"Let's go, Asia, Ray."

He began to walk out.

"Eh? Ah! Wait, Ryu!"

"Ise-san!"

They quickly followed. Rias stopped them at the door.

"Wait! Ise!"

He turned around blankly.

"You...this…why..."

He gave her a thumbs up.

 **Dakun**

And they left with that….

 **-DxD-**

The group had finally returned home. They ate dinner and watched TV, worked on homework, and did chores like usual. Issei and Raynare were upstairs in their room while everyone else was downstairs. They had their usual at home clothes on now that it was after dinner and getting close to bedtime. Issei wore his white shirt and blue boxer shorts. Raynare was in her simple pink pajamas.

Raynare sat on the bed quietly with her knees against her chest. She seemed distant or melancholy. Issei read a manga on the bed casually from next to her.

"...Neh….Ryu…"

"Hm?"

"...How do you feel about Rias?..."

He lifted his gaze from the manga.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"...I mean….what do you think of her as?..."

"Mm. She is our club President now right?"

"...Is that all?..."

"No. I said earlier, but she is a pretty, nice, smart girl."

Raynare nodded her head meekly.

"Yeah…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

She lowered her head.

"...Neh, Ryu…."

"What?"

"...Do you like Rias?.."

He tilted his head.

"Yeah obviously. She's our friend."

Her attitude became even more sullen.

"...What about Mitlet? And Kalawarner?...you told them you love them…...didn't you?..."

"Yeah. They're our family. So I love them."

She couldn't help but flinch.

"...So…..you love me too?..."

"Yeah. Ray is my family. So I love her."

She tried her best to feel happy, but she couldn't.

"...Family…...that's how you love us?..."

"Yeah."

...

It only made her feel worse...

Until-.

"But…..I feel weird about Raynare."

Her head perked up slightly.

"...W….What do you mean?"

He looked down at his manga in confusion.

"I don't understand it. I think there is something wrong with me. I love Mito, Asia, and Kala like my family…..but when I think about Raynare...it's different….."

She lifted her head slowly.

"It's weird. I know Raynare is my family. And I love her because she is my family. But when I look at Raynare I get different thoughts than with Mito and Kala. I feel different."

Her head shifted to face him in slow motion.

"When I look at Raynare I think different things. I think about doing things that aren't for family. I feel like doing things that aren't for family. And whenever I look at her I don't want to look away. Sometimes, I don't want to go to sleep, because I will not see Raynare until the morning."

Her eyes began to widen.

"And sometimes I think…..that Raynare is more important than everybody…...but that is evil to think….isn't it?"

...

He turned as he questioned her, but he was not met with a response. Instead, the only thing he was met with, were the lips of Raynare pressing onto his own.

"..."

He remained still while Raynare gently kissed him. But it did not remain this way for long.

 **Rustle** …

Raynare raised her right hand to grip on the back of Issei's head as she initiated a more passionate, rough kiss, while inserting her tongue to explore his mouth.

Saliva dripped from their mouths as Raynare pushed ruthlessly into his mouth with her own.

"Mlah…"

Raynare made a sensual sound as they separated, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. She lightly placed her hands onto his chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

Her hands moved under his shirt and spawned a small particle of light. She used it to slowly tear the shirt in half and remove it from his torso.

"You shouldn't waste clothes Ray…"

She caressed his fine bare chest as she lightly ran her fingers along the large scar on his right half. She lowered her head and gently planted a kiss on the scar.

She brought herself on top of him, effectively straddling him, and began to remove her buttoned top. Finally, she exposed her bosom to the open air and tossed her top to the floor. She did not hesitate to remove her lower half either.

She lowered herself back down and kissed all parts of his torso consecutively. As she continued, she slowly began to lower her head reaching his midriff and finally landing above his shorts. She stared down at his lower half with a look similar, or maybe even just itself, of desire.

"Ray?"

She wrapped her fingers around the top of his boxer shorts and gripped onto them. She lowered them.

"Ray? What are you-..."

…...

It seemed like for the first time in Issei's life, he was speechless.

 **30 minutes later…**

Downstairs, the rest of the residents continued with their average activities. Issei's parents were in the kitchen conversing, meanwhile, Kalawarner, Mitlet and Asia sat on the couch watching TV together. Or rather, Asia watched TV. With their supernatural hearing, Kalawarner and Mitlet were aware of everything that happened, and is happening.

30 minutes. That's how long they gently embraced each other, lovingly. 30 full minutes.

After that?

Well, as the overseer of everything, I can tell you right now:

Mitlet and Kalawarner were blessed with supernatural hearing.

….

Scratch that. I meant cursed. They were _cursed_ with Supernatural hearing.

Because as the overseer of everything….

I can tell you right now…..that they were also able to hear what would continue for another 2 hours as well.

.

[Aaaah! Ah! Ah! Ise~! Ah! More! Ah! Harder!]

…..

….

…..

.…

….

[Ah! Come on! Harder! Harder wuss! You can't do any better than that?!]

…...

[AAH!]

[Ah, sorry. Did that hurt?]

[Yes!]

[Do you want me to keep going?]

[Yes!]

…

(In other news, 3 days ago the prime minister announced…)

Asia curiously watched the news while Kalawarner and Mitlet sat silently.

"...Hmph….stupid…"

Mitlet pouted with tears building up in her eyes. Kalawarner sat with a sullen and awkward attitude.

"...But….if it's someone like him…..then…"

Mitlet brought up her fist with determination.

"Then-! Maybe even I can get closer! Maybe I-! No! I _will_ surpass the hurdle of 'family'!"

She declared with all of her courage. Kalawarner lifted her head in realization. She looked down at her hands and felt confidence build within her as well. They had fires burning in their eyes as they pumped their fists.

Asia only tilted her head cutely at their confusing attitudes.

 **-DxD-**

"HmHmHmmmHmmHmmm~ Ah, Good morning Ray-chan~ Are you the only one awake right now?"

"Morning Mama~! Yep, I'm the only one!"

"Oooooh someone's in a good mood today~ Okay~ In that case, are you ready to get started on breakfast?"

"Sure am!"

"Then let's get started! HmmmHm~"

…

"Hm? Ara. Are you okay Ray-chan? It looks like you have quite a limp there honey."

"Heh. You're damn right I do~..."

"Eh?"

 **End**

* * *

 **What?**

 **You think cuz this is a T rated story that I can't pull off mature things like this? HA! Don't make me laugh. I could've done that entire thing without a second thought. It's all about how you use your words.**

 **Anyway, so yeah, that just happened haha! Bet you weren't expecting that huh? I'm expecting a LOT of reviews for this one. Even if I want it or not, lmao. So yeah, um, how's that? Haha. Blame all this on Red Dragon Of Golden Light. I was on the fence about going this far, but seeing what I can do by taking risks in that story has taught me a thing or two about captivating storytelling. Taking the safe route all the time is boring. Besides, it made sense in the frame of the greater narrative.**

 **Hope that was a good balance of serious and comedy all throughout. Though, it feels more serious than funny. And at the very least I hope you laughed at the end. Maybe even awkwardly. Hahaha.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**

 **[P.S. Issei can be quite disturbing at times huh...he truly is an enigma.]**

 **(Update: It looks like this is going to become an M rated story because literally every one is begging me for Lemons in my PMs. Can't guarantee you lemons since this is a comedy, but I can give you things close to it. Like this chapter. Also, did You know that there is always a larger audience in the M rated sections? Makes sense since this is DxD. Sigh. You damn kids and your lemons...I'm making a lemon story already ya know?...I just...really don't want to release it...but I still have to by the end of the summer...its part of the agreement...ill elaborate further in the actual story...just forget about it for now...)**


	12. GG No Re: Chapter 12

**Alllllllrighty then. Time for the face to face showdown! Fried Chicken! Versus-!…..Actual Fucking Retard…**

 **Ahem. Anyway, this is the duel chapter between Raiser and Issei, obviously. Which means that this arc….is gonna end really quick. Lol. Too bad huh. Only 2 fucking chapters worth of arc. Though, I'm not sure what else we could expect right? We know how it'll go down.**

 **You've probably noticed all the uncensored cursing. Cursing will still probably be censored in the story because sometimes it's just hilarious to imagine the loud censor as the characters speak. And also, you fucks wanted this story to be M rated, fine. So now it's M-rated. At least I can curse to my fuckin hearts content. Cuz I would lose my mind otherwise. I go into fucking withdrawal.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

It was early morning in the Hyoudou Residence. It was a day off from school for those who attended. Meanwhile, for the two women who worked, it was a 'sick' day. They had to take a day off. It was important after all. The day of the duel between Sekiryuutei and Phoenix.

"HmHmHmmmm~ Oh! Good morning Asia-chan!"

"G-Good morning, O-Okaa-sama~"

Asia greeted Mama Hyoudou who was humming along as she prepared the ingredients for breakfast. Asia put on her personal, newly purchased apron (that had the phrase " _Mama Mía_!" on it) and proceeded to assist Mama with cooking.

"Are Ray-chan and Ise still sleeping?"

"Eh? A-Ah, yes…."

She answered a bit hesitantly as she suddenly remembered Raynare giving her the 'signal', which meant she needed to leave Ise and her alone. She still doesn't know why Raynare created such a thing, or what they're doing, but somehow it made her feel awkward.

—.

Upstairs Mitlet had just woken up. She rubbed her disheveled hair as she stood from the conjoined beds. It was a bit difficult to get up, because when she awoke she was in the arms of her bedmate Kalawarner. For some reason, they both felt compelled to cuddle as they fell asleep. It was the reason they pushed their beds together in the first place. It gave the impression that they were very close.

Like sisters.

….

She moved the blanket to cover Kalawarner's face lightly.

"..S-Stupid…"

She got up from the bed, but she didn't bother to dress out of her pajamas into anything formal. She just dressed into her usual pink shirt and blue booty shorts.

After she "dressed" herself, she exited her room and made her way down the short hallway.

 _Creak_

She heard an odd creak. She stopped. It was coming from inside of the room of the idiot.

'But….that's not the bed…'

She was confused by the noise because if it really was from what was implied, then it wouldn't make a creaking sound. You see because the bed that those 3 shared was not a spring bed. It was an expensive foreign bed from Europe after all. Besides, this was more of a wood creak. Then only part of the bed that was wood was the oak wood of the bed frame. So if what she thought was happening, was happening, then there wouldn't be a creaking sound. Especially so few and far between. Right?

 _Creak_

Wait a minute.

[AH~!]

"Ah."

She quickly realized as she listened closer—

 _Creak_

 _Smack!_

It was the sound of the entire bed moving back and forth.

[Sss! Ah~! Yes! Just like that babe! Ah~! Good boy!]

….

It suddenly became impossible to ignore the harsh smacking sounds as well.

[Ah~! God! Mm! Father forgive me-! Nn! I'm so glad I fell from Heaven! Ah~!]

[Ray, shouldn't we get to breakfast soon?]

[I know! Nn! That's why it's called a _quickie_ babe! Iya~!]

[Also, we're gonna run out of those "condom" things soon. Since I made a necklace out of some of them a month ago, we don't have many left over.]

[Mm! Don't worry about it! Ah~! I'll go on birth control!]

[Will that work for Fallen Angels?]

[Kuh! Ah~! I could give a f-ck! Ah~!]

[But I'm the one giving it you?]

[Damn right you are! Aah~!]

…..

She kicked the door frame.

 **Ban!**

[Kya! A-Asia?! Uh, don't worry Asia! W-We're okay! We're just-! Um! Getting dressed!]

[But we're naked.]

[Shhhh!]

She decided to just ignore it and walk away. She made her way downstairs and immediately started helping out with breakfast without being asked. Mama and Asia greeted her as they all finished up breakfast. Soon enough, Kalawarner descended from the stairs.

"Morning Kala-chan~"

"G-Good morning, Kala-san."

"Morning Kala."

They greeted her as she awkwardly rubbed her eyes. Most likely because she also noticed what was going on in the room of those 2.

"..Good morning…"

She greeted them awkwardly as they set the table. It didn't take long for all of the breakfast to be set out and all residents sitting at the table to eat.

"Phew~ Morning everyone!"

"Morning."

As the residents began eating already, the couple finally descended from the stairs. Raynare greeted them enthusiastically while Issei did it casual as ever.

"Ah, there you two are! What took you so long? Breakfast could have gotten cold you know?"

Mama Hyoudou casually greeted them as they sat down. Mitlet and Kalawarner could only avert their gazes awkwardly. Issei immediately began chowing down like usual. Although, Mama Hyoudou noticed some things about Raynare.

"Ara, Ray-chan. You aren't eating as much as usual. Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Ah, no Mama. I just had my fill of breakfast earlier is all~"

"Huh? I'm not sure what you mean, but you're sweating quite a bit. **Gasp**! Could you have a fever?!"

"Nope! All healthy, Mama. Just some morning stretches~ Ah, speaking of which, can I have some of your orange juice babe? My throat is still a little sticky and dry."

"Is that because-"

"Yup!"

She nonchalantly drank some of Issei's orange juice. Issei only stared down at the glass when she handed it back, contemplating whether he should even drink from it again. The _family_ continued to eat breakfast peacefully. After about 12 minutes, when they were mostly finished, Issei's phone dinged.

 **Ding-Ding~!**

Issei checked his phone. It was a mail from Rias. But he didn't need to check it this time. He stood up.

"Get dressed guys. It's time to go."

He said it blankly, but the girls nodded seriously.

"Eh? Ise? What's wrong? Where are you all going?"

"We have to go to school for something."

"Eh? Kala-chan and Mito-chan as well?"

"Yes."

The group began to head upstairs and prepare themselves with a serious attitude. The parents only sat confused.

"O..Outo-san…"

"..Yes, Okaa-san…"

"...Did….Did...Did Ise just leave without finishing breakfast?..."

"...Yes…"

 **-DxD-**

Kuoh Academy. Occult Research Club room. The members of the Gremory peerage were gathered. Rias was sitting at her desk with her hands clasped together tightly, while thumping her leg in serious anxiousness. Grayfia had already arrived and was standing beside her desk stoically. They waited patiently. Rias was the one who was most impatient.

'...Please….Please show up….'

She held her hands tightly, until the doors opened.

 **Dakun**

"Morning."

"Ise!"

Rias shot up from her desk in what seemed to be relief. Grayfia momentarily smirked.

"It seems you have arrived, Sekiryuutei. Good. The rest are waiting for us. Let us proceed quickly. Follow me."

Grayfia wasted no time in leading the group out of the clubroom. Mitlet questioned their current actions.

"Wait, where are we going? Why aren't we teleporting anywhere."

Grayfia answered plainly.

"There is no reason to. We will still be within the school after all."

"Huh?"

Grayfia lead the group out of the Old School Building and towards the main school building. They made their way inside and began ascending up multiple staircases. They stopped on the 3rd floor. They made their way to one of the rooms and stopped in front of the door. The board masters office, or in other words, principal's office.

"We are here."

 **Dakun**

Grayfia opened the doors and revealed who was waiting inside.

The room had a table sitting in the middle and two large couches on either side of it. The room was populated. At the table sat 3 people. One man with long Crimson hair, a black haired woman with a bob cut and glasses, and a long black haired woman also with glasses beside her. On the couch to the right sat the group of said girls, in other words, the student council. Though it still had space on it left presumably for the ORC.

The couch on the left was occupied by none other than the Phoenix himself (and his peerage), who immediately turned his dark glare towards the entrance the moment it opened. He stood from the couch and spoke in a deep, gruff tone.

"Sekiryuutei…"

Issei smiled smugly like before.

"Yo Yakitori."

 **GGL**

A vein throbbed on the side of his head so strongly you could hear it.

"Hah? This is the Sekiryuutei that challenged Onii-sama to a duel? Ha! This dopey looking one? Ohohohoho~ That's simply ridiculous!"

The one who spoke with an arrogant attitude and smile was an elegantly dressed, blonde haired girl from beside the Phoenix. Issei sniffed the air.

"Ah."

He pointed at the two _siblings_.

"Chicken leg, chicken breast."

…

"Haaaaaah?!"

"Hahahahaha! So you've arrived Sekiryuutei-kun. Welcome. It is good to see you again."

Sirzechs greeted Issei while they ignored the irritated growls of the small girl in the background.

"Ah, it's ONI-sama."

"Hahahaha! Yes, it is I, Sirzechs Lucifer. I've come personally to witness the duel between Sekiryuutei and Phoenix. I would have liked to invite my colleagues, but this is a private ordeal you see. It would have been problematic if I did you know?"

Issei just shrugged.

"Well, no matter. The participants are gathered now and the audience is ready to watch. Rias, go ahead and take a seat here. Your group can sit with the Sitri group. Can the two fighters stand at the front of the room please?"

They followed Sirzechs' instructions, but right before they made their way to the couches Raynare kissed Issei on the cheek.

"Beat him to a pulp babe. Make him give up quick and I'll give you a nice present when we get home."

"Is that the thing that Ray does with her mouth? You always choke when you do that."

"Oh yeah I do~"

They moved to their positions. Rias questioned the situation as she took a seat.

"Onii-sama, I don't understand. Why are we gathered here? Where will they be dueling?"

Sirzechs answered casually as the two men stood in front of the table and faced each other.

"On the courtyard of course."

-?!

"What?! You can't possibly mean on school grounds!?"

He smirked.

"Well, on school grounds, yes. Here? No, I suppose not."

"Eh?"

Rias was confused as Grayfia approached the two men and handed them slips of paper with magic circle symbols on them.

"When you are ready, Sirzechs-sama."

He nodded.

"Are you both ready?"

Issei nodded. Raiser only glared ever more scornfully.

"Alright then. Off you go."

 **Shiin!**

Magic circles spawned below them as Grayfia set up a projection and intercom at her own seat.

On the projection a visual of the school's sports courtyard appeared, except that the sky's lacked an inherent natural color. A separate dimension.

"A replica of the school? So Devils can do that if they're powerful enough Huh?"

Saji commented from the couch as the the groups now understood where they were at. Soon enough, the men disappeared from the room and their lights shone right in the middle of courtyard. Right in front of each other.

[ **Shiin!** ]

They appeared. Sirzechs spoke through the intercom.

[You may begin when read-]

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!

Raiser immediately coated his fist in intense flames and charged Issei. Issei did not move.

 **DOOOOOOOOON!**

Raiser's strike connected head on with Issei's face and his entire torso was engulfed.

 **Poooooom!...**

As the flames from his fist died down, Issei's form was revealed.

 **Sss…**

Some smoke rose from Raiser's fist which was connected to Issei's cheek. Issei hadn't even flinched. The top of his uniform was practically all gone, aside from a few tattered strings though.

 **Foom!**

Raiser spawned his flaming wings and distanced himself from Issei. He took to the sky and spawned powerful flames in his hands. He then launched a fury of flames attacks straight down at Issei like a gatling gun.

 **POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM!**

He launched his flurry of attacks that hit Issei head on. He still did not move from his spot. The attacks that landed on Issei burned more of his clothes, but did not seem to make any sort of damage as they quickly dissipated when making contact with his skin.

"Rrgh! How about this?!"

Raiser raised his arms above his head and spawned a huge flaming mass that looked unstable.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **FOOOOOOOM!**

He launched the mass straight down at Issei. Rias stood from her seat in fear.

"ISE!"

The attack landed on Issei and exploded into a large pillar of fire that blew high into the sky.

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

….

Rias fell back into her seat lifelessly as the fire continued to burn through the projection.

[POOOOOOO-]

"Ise….No…."

She sat in despair. Raiser's group sat and smiled arrogantly. On the other side, Asia was sitting worriedly while the two "sister" Fallen Angels silently kept their faith. Sirzechs did not lose his smirk.

"Heh."

Raynare crossed her legs in an almost sensual manner.

"Go get 'em baby."

—.

"Hehehe…"

Raiser smirked smugly as he watched the pillar burn more and more. He began to laugh louder. He failed to notice the pillar slowly gain mass.

"Hahaha...Hahaha!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!**

The pillar started to grow and grow. It seemed as if it's color was also changing to a darker flame than Raiser's yellowish ones.

"Ahahahaha!...hahaha….haha...ha.."

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!**

"...Hah?..."

Raiser slowly started taking steps back as the pillar grew to cover almost half of the courtyard. These were no longer his flames.

Rias lifted her head to the projection as she realized the fire was growing.

"W-What? What is..?"

"Unbelievable….that is no human…that is.."

She turned to her brother. He was making an expression she had never seen before.

He was smirking with pure battle lust.

"A _true Monster_."

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!**

As Raiser fell onto his bottom something began to move within the flames. Two large masses covered in flames extended from the sides of the pillar. The flames slowly died down until the only flames that were left started to take shape. The shape of a large beast over 30 meters tall. Large wings that extended into the sky, large legs that crushed the ground beneath them, and a large head.

 **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-!**

The giant wings flapped once and cleared the flames enough to reveal the entire form with a gust of terrible wind.

Sirzechs grinned in a way he hadn't done in centuries.

" **The Red Dragon Emperor**!"

 **-[?!]-**

The shock spread throughout the room as the dimension Raiser inhabited shook violently simply from the mere appearance of the Dragon. The world was frozen solid. And—.

….

...

 **CHOMP!**

The Dragon bit down on Raiser's top half. He lifted him up in his mouth….and began shaking him around like a dog.

…...

...

 **PTU!**

He spit him out onto the floor. Then he turned around and—

 **MOOOOOOOOAAARRRLGGGGGHH**

The Dragon started vomiting.

….

...

...

"...W…..Wha-"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!]

Before Rias could even question it, Raiser's top half of his body reformed and he started running away.

 **DON DON DON DON DON DON! POOOOOOM!**

The Dragon turned around, started chasing him and shooting fire at his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The flames engulfed Raiser easily as he continued sprinting away. The Dragon was chasing him on foot and shooting fire at him.

In other words, the visual projection displayed a man (who could fly) running away from a Dragon (who could also fly) while it shot fire at him and stomped its large body closely behind.

…..

…

….

…..

…..

" **Sigh** …"

Raynare sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"...Why can't you just stay sexy babe?..."

…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Raiser continued running until he fell over. The Dragon ceased blowing it's flames when he fell. Raiser rolled and patted himself in the ground to put out the strong flames.

"Ah!...Ah...Ah…...Hah….Haaah…."

He slowly calmed himself and sighed in relief when the flames mostly disappeared aside from the small flickers on his hair. He was completely naked.

 **Whip!**

"Eh?"

He felt something wrap around his leg. When he looked…

"Ah."

It was the tail.

…

"No, I'm sorry. I apologi-"

 **WHOOSH!**

Raiser was quickly raised high into the air-. And whipped straight back down to the ground.

 **DOOON!**

…..

And the process repeated.

 **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**

Raiser was slammed on the ground consecutively with practically no effort. He screamed as he was smashed over and over.

"AAAAH-!"

 **DON!**

"WAIT-!"

 **DON!**

"PLEASE-!"

 **DON!**

"I-!"

 **DON!**

"GIVE-!"

 **DON!**

The Dragon lifted him one last time and lightly tossed him aside. Raiser slid across the ground.

"Ugh…"

He struggled to lift himself up off the ground. When he finally lifted his torso he felt something large beside him. He felt the pressure of an overbearing, no, a _dominating_ aura like no other. It was felt through the fiber of his very being, straight down to his soul. An aura that encompassed the entire dimension and dyed it red.

An aura that stated to his instincts that he had absolutely no chance of winning, even in his wildest dreams.

 **Rrrrrrrr…**

He heard a low growl. He slowly turned his head to the left—.

 **Rrrrrr….**

He was met with a large Green reptilian eye.

"...Heh?..."

The Dragon lifted his head.

 **BURP!**

Oh. The sounds from before weren't growls, they were burps.

….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Raiser screeched at the top of his lungs as he tried to fly away. The tail of the Dragon held onto his leg with his tail and kept him from escaping.

 **SSSUUUUUU-!**

The Dragon took in a large breath and small flames starting popping out from the sides of his snout.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! NO! NO! I'M SORRY! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE ALL BACK! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASSEEE!"

 **SSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!**

The Dragon took in even more breath, almost doubling the size of its belly.

"NOOOOOO! I GIVE UP! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT! YOU WANTED RIAS! THERE! YOU CAN HAVE HER! SHE'S YOURS! SHE'S YOURS ALRIGHT! LET ME GO!"

 **SSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!**

"NO! NOOOOOOO! I GIVE UP! I'LL NEVER GET CLOSE TO RIAS AGAIN! I SWEAR! I WON'T GET NEAR HER I SWEEEAAAR! PLEEEEAAASEE! I GIVE! I GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEEE!"

 **Burp…**

The Dragon burped lightly in Raiser's face.

…..

"Ah…"

Raiser lost consciousness.

…

[Um….The Sekiryuutei wins….I suppose.]

 **FOOOOOM!**

The Dragon was quickly engulfed in flames until the form shrunk to the size of a human. The flames cleared and what stood there in the large crater was just a naked Issei.

"Ah. I did it."

 **Shiin!**

"Hm?"

Two familiar magic circles spawned underneath Raiser and Issei. They were suddenly transported elsewhere.

"Are?"

When Issei opened his eyes he was back at school, but in the real courtyard this time. Good thing no one was at school today so no one who have to see two naked men on the sports field.

"Onii-sama!"

The younger sibling descended to Raiser's position along with his peerage. The rest of the audience was closing in from the air above them.

"ISEEEE!"

Issei waved to them. He turned to face the girl.

"You-! You monster!"

Issei spawned his gauntlet and pointed it at the girl. He had a serious intimidating expression on.

"Don't ever come near me or my so-...Rias again."

"Ah…"

The girl's face flushed.

"Baaaabe!"

The group landed near Issei as he turned to face them blankly.

"How was that? Was that cool?"

"Hell yeah babe! You've got me so soaked right now!"

Issei pumped fist as if that was a greater achievement than winning the actual duel.

"Uh guys, they're still naked-"

"Ise…"

Rias approached Issei slowly as Saji's comment was ignored. Rias was completely speechless while she took small steps towards him.

"Ise….You…."

Issei gave her a thumbs up.

…

"Senpai-?"

 **Pomf!**

Rias threw herself onto Issei and kissed him deeply.

-?!

"HEEEEEEEEY!"

She was pulled off only after a second by Raynare. She pushed her away and spawned a light spear.

"Stay away from my man you damn hussy!"

"Wha-?! Raynare! You couldn't even let me have one moment with _**my**_ Ise?!"

"HAAAAAAAH?! WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING _YOUR_ ISE?!"

"You heard him! He said [Don't come near my Rias ever again]! The feeling is obviously mutual!"

"Yeah right! I'm not sharing him with anybody but my girls! You backwards ass bat lady!"

"Wha-! Shut up you-! You loose pantied big bird!"

"You're damn right my panties are loose! Wet too! And that's all only for my baby! At least I can admit it!"

"S-S-SHUT UP! I'm not such an unrefined woman as you are to be that way!"

"Yeah exactly! For my baby I'm the sluttiest skank there is! If you can't be the same then you're way outta your league brat!"

"Wha-?! Tramp!"

"Virgin!"

"Slut!"

"Runt!"

Raynare and Rias exchanged slurs and insults while Sirzechs approached Issei.

"My, my. I've never heard Rias use such….colorful language. As her older brother I'm not sure if makes me happy to see this side of her or not."

"Oh hey Sazex."

"Hahahahaha! Good one Ise-kun!"

Even though he wasn't joking.

"Um...Sirzechs-..s-sama.."

Mitlet approached from the side, struggling to refer to Sirzechs respectfully, despite how much it disgusted her.

"Ah, you are one of Ise-kun's Fallen Angel friends correct? What is it?"

"Yes...Um...what will happen to that Raiser guy?"

"Hm? Ah, well, we heard what he said. He vowed that he would never come after Rias again. So I suppose that means his engagement is cancelled. Even if he doesn't have that much power as the next heir, he can't really be _forced_ into the marriage. The way Raiser is I'd imagine he truly has the fear carved into his soul. He wouldn't want to go after Rias in his wildest dreams. His family would have to drag him out with all of their force. And with that much fear for it I'd imagine he would fight back a lot. Not to mention, Rias will obviously also refuse to marry him regardless. So with both sides so adamantly unwilling to marry, there isn't actually much they can do. At least with Raiser being content with it before, it could've been forced upon Rias, but as it is now it doesn't look like it's happening."

He spoke in a bit of a satisfied tone as he watched the catfight between Rias and Raynare that Kalawarner and Asia desperately tried to prevent.

"I..I see…."

"Ah, that reminds me. We've never met personally, but considering that you are friends of Ise-kun, I can assume that you are also an ally to our side now?"

"Huh?"

She wanted to deny immediately but when she thought about the implications of it she hesitated.

"...W...Well...I'm on Ryuch-...Issei's side….so.."

He nodded his head.

"Yes, that's fine. That will do."

Mitlet sighed lightly in relief. Sirzechs turned back to Issei.

"By the way, Ise-kun, don't you think that form was a bit overkill? I'm not totally sure how powerful it was since I didn't get to experience it face to face, but I'm confident that it had to be at least above Maou level."

Issei tilted his head.

"Ray said to make him give up quick. That was the fastest way."

"Ahahaha! Is that so? I see. I see. I suppose you're right."

Sirzechs nodded his head, but then he gave Issei a curious expression.

"Speaking of which, how were you able to achieve such a form in the first place? If I remember correctly you are completely human are you not?"

Issei shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I am. I'm not sure about my wings though. I just kinda woke up with those one morning."

"Hmmm.."

Sirzechs contemplated with a hand on his chin. A light flashed from Issei's gauntlet.

 **[What he says is true, Devil King.]**

"Hm? Oh! That voice...could that be the Welsh Dragon himself?"

 **[Indeed. I am the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. A pleasure, man who holds the name of Lucifer.]**

"Ah...I suppose it makes sense for you to know I'm not the real thing. You were there after all. But, hooooooh~ so you say that this host of yours is currently fully human then?"

 **[Yes, as far as I'm aware. There are many things that are a mystery about this boy, but he still retains his humanity.]**

"Hm. Is that so? Then, how on earth does he achieve such a form?"

 **[I….do not know…]**

"Really?"

 **[Yes….as I said before, this boy is a mystery in many places. Before I knew it he was able to achieve this form without thinking. The first time he transformed I hadn't even known what was happening. None of my hosts were able to accomplish such a thing. I did not even realize it was possible.]**

"Hoooh….that certainly is terrifying."

 **[I agree.]**

Sirzechs sighed.

"Well then, I suppose that's enough. Our work here is done. Let us go Grayfia."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama."

Sirzechs walked up to the catfighting women.

"Rias."

The two women halted in their hair pulling as Sirzechs stepped next to them. Rias quickly composed herself.

"O-Onii-sama.."

"Rias, congratulations. It seems that you've finally gotten what you wanted."

Rias smiled softly.

"Y-Yes...I have.."

He nodded his head.

"I wish you good luck. I hope you'll have a better time with this Sekiryuutei than when you did with Raiser. And I hope Mother and Father don't give you too hard of a time. Though, with Raiser in the state I expect him to be, I don't see them being able to complain much. Just think of a good lie alright?"

"Yes!.."

"Alright then. I'll be going then. I shall see you children later. We'll certainly meet again."

He walked off with Grayfia and disappeared in a magic circle. The group of Raiser also disappeared shortly after. The Sitri group gave their quick congratulations and walked off. Rias let out a breath.

"Well, that settles that then. Let's go back to the clubroom and celebrate everyone!"

[Yeah!]

They responded enthusiastically. They turned to head towards the old school building and stopped in their tracks. There was a human student staring at them.

…

"Woah! Are you guys LARPing?! Where'd you get all those cool effects?! Ooh! Can I join?!"

Naked Issei stepped forward.

"No."

…..

"Tch! Dammit!"

The student kicked some dust as he walked away in disappointment.

"Never get invited to those things..."

…..

"If you don't have cake then I'm taking you to prison for breaking my territory's laws, Rias-senpai."

…..

"Okay…"

 **-DxD-**

They were finally back home. After everything that happened, the group returned home only after several hours of celebrating. Considering that they had the whole day off, they spent most of it celebrating with the ORC. It made sense that Rias was so content that she wanted to party all day without worry. So they returned home around evening.

After that it was just relaxing. Until nightfall.

"Get inside babe."

"Okay."

Raynare opened and closed the door to Issei's room, shutting him inside. Raynare stood against the door in the hallway with Kalawarner, Asia, and Mitlet gathered in front of her. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"Alright. You guys heard what Rias said earlier didn't you?"

Mitlet answered with some venom.

"The thing about [can't wait to spend everyday with you from now on]?"

Raynare nodded.

"Yup. That's it. I don't know too much about Rias at this point in time, but if I know anything about Devils it's that they're damn crafty. So that thing she said, ain't gonna be just school where it ends. She's definitely up to something more. So….I've made my decision."

She stood straight and opened the door.

"This is your chance. You wanna do it? Let's go."

-?!

Kalawarner and Mitlet stood in shock while Asia just tilted her head.

"Do what?"

Raynare grabbed a hold of Asia's shoulders.

"Asia, how do you feel about Ise?"

She blushed.

"I-I-I...I think that Ise-san...is amazing.."

She averted her gaze. Raynare nodded.

"I thought so."

"Eh?"

"What about you two?"

The other two girls averted their gazes awkwardly with slight blushes.

"You too huh. Well, that's just what I expected. You heard what I said earlier too right? _The only ones I'm willing to share him with are my girls_."

They perked up their heads.

"Based on whatever that woman meant, we don't have much time. So….this is your chance. So are you going in or not?"

...

They didn't answer. It was quiet for a minute. Then, Mitlet quietly gathered her courage.

"Okay!.."

She stepped forward. Raynare nodded her head. She walked past Raynare and into the room.

[Oh hey Mito.]

[Hey..]

[Why're you taking off your clothes?]

Raynare turned back to the other two. Kalawarner looked to the ground and nodded. She stepped forward. Raynare nodded. She walked into the room.

[R-Ryu-sama…]

[Yeah?]

...

[...I am nude..]

[Yeah.]

[...]

Raynare looked to Asia who seemed to finally understand as she heard the conversations inside. Her face was steaming red and she was shaking. Raynare held her shoulders.

"Asia. It's okay. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. If you don't think you're ready for it, then you don't have to join us. I won't pressure you….ah...Look at me...reassuring an innocent virgin that they don't have to have sex….what has happened to me haha."

"I….I…."

Asia gulped. She lowered her head. She was silent for a quick minute.

….

She took a breath.

"I want to...get closer to Ise-san…..so….If….if Raynare-san is by my side….T-Then I can do it…."

Raynare smiled sweetly and lifted Asia's chin.

"Of course. I'll be right there."

"Raynare-san…"

"Now come on! Let's get you excommunicated again!"

"Eh?!"

Raynare pushed Asia into the room and locked the door behind them.

[Hm? Hey guys what's up?]

[Alright babe. Your current record is 5 times. Let's fix that.]

[You mean you want me to "have fun" with Mito, Asia, and Kala like how we do it?]

[Yeah.]

[But that's like doing it with my sisters.]

[Hot isn't it?]

[No?]

[Well, we'll fix that too.]

—.

"Hm? Honey, did the kids already head to bed?"

"Looks like it."

"Well, I suppose it's time for us to head up too."

"Yes, let's."

—.

It was Christmas eve, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse.

Except it's not Christmas. And there was quite a bit of stirring going on.

[Ah! I-It hurts!]

[It's okay Mitlet! It only hurts right at the beginning. It'll feel good real soon. I promise.]

[Nn! I'm scared!]

[It is alright Mitlet. I will hold your hand.]

[Good job Kalawarner!]

[Y-You may also hold my hand, Mitlet-san.]

[Ah!]

—.

[Aaaaaaah! Ryu-samaa~!]

[Hey Raynare! Kala is making a seriously weird face! Maybe we should stop them?]

[Nah! Don't worry about it! She loves it! Don't you slut? _Smack!_ ]

[What the-?! Raynare?!]

[What? You think I don't recognize a Masochist when I see one? Come on! Pull her hair back babe!]

[Aaaaaaah~!]

—.

[Mm...Ah~!...I-Ise-san~...]

[...How come Asia gets it all nice and slow?..]

[Because she's very innocent and fragile. She has to be done gently.]

[...I'm innocent and fragile too…]

[If you were innocent you'd still be in heaven. Though I am surprised you were a virgin. Anyway, Asia is a human so she's actually fragile. You have the body of a Fallen Angel so you'd be fine.]

[Hmph….maybe I just want to be done gently….]

[Nn….]

[Ah, look who's just regaining consciousness. Welcome back Kalawarner~]

[Ah, she fell back asleep...]

[Well nevermind then.]

—.

[Yay! Alright babe! My turn! Finally!]

[You're getting a turn too? I thought this was supposed to be a night just for us.]

[Sorry Mitlet. After what happened at school there's just no way I can resist you know? I've been waiting pounce since we got ho- Nn! AAAAH!]

[W-Woah! Raynare?! What's wrong?! Te- wait! Ryuchin! That's the wrong place! Take it out! Quickly!]

[N-No!-! Leave it-!]

[Raynare?!]

[Just-! Let him do what he wants! AH! Sss! I-It's Okay! Come on babe! Show me where the _real_ Dragon Of Domination is!]

[Okay.]

[AAAH!]

[It's hard to move.]

[AH! It'll get easier!]

[Hm. I don't think it will.]

[You're right! AAH!]

[Raynare! Is it okay to be crying like that?!]

[NNN! AAH! I-I love you!]

[I love you too.]

[Sss-! AH! Ah Hell Yeah!]

[Woah what the-?! Raynare's attitude just completely changed! What the Hell happened?!]

[Ha~! As long as I hear that from my baby I can take anything! Come on babe! I want you to give me a limp so bad I gotta go back to church!]

[That church is abandoned.]

[Not for long it ain't!]

[Raynare?!]

—.

And so ended the rambunctious night in the Hyoudou Residence. The group of "children" slept together in each other's sweat and a couple of them in each other's fluids. Gross. Well, Raynare literally asked for it. So you can't really feel bad for her. Though, out of the whole group she had to be the most...proactive (troublesome). She even suggested that the girls who weren't busy with Issei would get busy with each other. Luckily, the other girls were able to calm her before things got weird. Or rather, _weirder_.

Damn kids.

Ah, I'm Azazel by the way. We'll meet soon though. Ciao.

 **End**

* * *

 **Boom! And there goes a whole arc in only a chapter haha! So how'd you fuckers like that huh? Ain't a lemon but it's pretty damn close. I wanted to keep doing things like that anyway, but now that the story is M rated I can just go mostly all out. I still don't want to do full on lemons tho. Cuz this is still a comedy.**

 **Anyway, yeah, Azazel is the overseer haha. You might be thinking "how the Hell is he the overseer is he psychic?" but nah. It's just that he's telling the story ya know? You also might be asking Azazel "how did you know about the parts you weren't there for?" in which case his answer is the same as Freeza from DBZ Abridged.**

 **Silence…..and then he tries to kill you. Lol.**

 **In other words, don't question it.**

 **So yeah. That fivesome happened. Raynare thought it was the girl's last chance thanks to Rias foreboding words. Which, she is kinda right. Rias would certainly get in the way of that. So good decision Raynare. Also, yeah Issei can turn into a Dragon. Now if you didn't think Issei was powerful before you might be losing your mind. As for the explanation, there is one, but it ain't coming for a while lol. So just know that for now, Issei is a full human, aside from his Dragon wings which actually just popped out of nowhere one day. Lmao.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	13. Sword from the past: Chapter 13

**Alright guys, sorry for the delay. Last chapter of Red Dragon Of Golden Light was 20,000 words….again. That shit just keeps happening. I swear I think that will become the norm for that story. Anyway, now we're getting into the next arc. Gonna be a lot of comedic downtime before something starts happening. Ya know, comedy story.**

 **But I notice that there are those of you who've been wanting to see Issei in a serious fight or at least facing a serious threat. Well, here comes our friend Kokabiel.**

 **Oh yeah. And the exorcist duo I guess.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

"So I'll be living together with you from now on. Please take care of me, Okaa-sama, Outo-sama."

Rias bowed her head as she finished her introduction.

It was an early morning at the Hyoudou Residence. It had been 2 weeks since the Raiser incident. It was just like any normal morning, until suddenly, Rias Gremory showed up outside of the house with a ton of boxes.

" _ **Sigh**_ "

The one who sighed heavily while rubbing her forehead, was obviously Raynare. The residents were gathered along in the living room. Rias was introducing herself to Issei's parents, who were basically just numb to this announcement at this point. Most of the girls were not very bothered. Somehow they had a sense of comfort that eased their nerves. As if the _events_ of the various nights before satisfied them enough to feel comfortable with this sort of development.

"Um...I see…."

Issei's parents were just sitting in their seats with a sweatdrop on their foreheads.

"Well….we don't mind but….our house is quite crowded now."

Mama Hyoudou admitted that with an awkward expression.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Okaa-sama. I will have it taken care of."

"Taken care of?"

"Yes."

Mama Hyoudou sweatdropped again.

"Ah...I see...alright….um….welcome...then."

Rias bowed.

"Yes. Thank you, Okaa-sama, Outo-sama."

 _ **SNORE**_

Issei was sitting in the loveseat. Asleep.

 **-DxD-**

"...Uuu…"

It was the next morning. Very early morning. Around 5AM. The one stirring awake in Issei's bed, was Raynare. She noticed that the boy she slept on top of was now sitting up. Because of that her head was on his crotch area, which didn't really bother her. Asia was on Issei's left side sleeping like a baby. The last one still peeved her a bit, which was the Rias sleeping on his right.

"What's wrong babe?"

She sat up and asked him curiously. He was just staring at nothing.

"People have been here all morning."

"Hm?"

Raynare tilted her head at his statement.

"Whaddya mean babe?"

He pointed forward. Mainly at nothing. But as Raynare followed his finger and looked around the room, she realized.

"What the-?!"

This was a brand new house.

"Mm...Ise?"

Rias sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Rias! What the Hell happened to our house?!"

"Hm?"

Rias realized as she opened her eyes fully.

"Ah. I had the house renovated. It was a bit too cramped for the people we had in here, so I decided to bring some workers from my family to take care of it."

Raynare frowned at her princess like attitude.

"Yeah, well, thanks for doing it without our permission."

"Your welcome."

"Tch."

Raynare clicked her tongue at Rias's smug response.

"Whatever….!"

Raynare suddenly had an idea. She snickered deviously.

"Well, I guess we should just go back to sleep then~"

Rias raised a brow at Raynare's odd tone but shrugged it off. They all lied down to sleep. Rias closed her eyes….but after a few seconds she heard an odd sound.

... _Slurp_ ….

"?"

She opened her eyes to see Issei looking down at his blanket. There was something moving from under it.

 _Whoosh!_

Rias shot up and pulled the covers off of him.

"?!"

What she was met with was Raynare, down near Issei's waist, with something _poking_ at her cheek from inside her mouth. She merely raised a brow at Rias.

"WHA-?!"

Rias emotions clashed onto her face, turning it as red as her hair from both unbelievable embarrassment and pure rage.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIINNNNNNGGGG?!"

Raynare lifted herself with drool coming out of her mouth.

" _Satisfying_ my man. Obviously."

 _ **OOOOHHHHHHHMMMM!**_

Rias's aura blasted powerfully.

"YYYYYOOOOOOOUUU—! HOW DARE YOU—! YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY ISSSEEEEEEE?!"

Raynare stood on the bed with a smirk and spawned a light spear.

" _You're_ Ise?! HA! Yeah right! You're not his woman and he ain't your man! I'll have you know that I've already taken him in _every_ one of _my_ holes! You barely kissed him once! Even _Asia's_ had him inside! Haha!"

Rias aura exploded even more.

"W-WWWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yep! Same with Mitlet and Kala! And we've been _doing_ _it_ since just before you got here! In fact, we're almost out of condoms! Unlike devils the birth rates of a Fallen Angel are fairly normal, though less likely than a human's. I wonder what would happen if we did it without huh?!"

Rias's aura kept rising and rising. It even started destroying the bed.

"YOU—! I WON'T LET YOU! I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU-! FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Considering that the room was now large, Raynare extended her wings and made distance between her and the bed. All with a smirk on her face. Rias extended her wings and followed. With that, their aerial battle started.

 _ **BON BON BON!**_

 _ **PTZZZZZ! PTZZZZZ!**_

"Awwwww! What's wrong _widdle Pwincess_? Are you sad that you got beat out by a virgin nun and some _dirty old_ Fallen Angels, huh?!"

"DISAPPEAR YOU ACCURSED CROW!"

 _ **BON BON BON BON BON!**_

 _ **PTZZZZZ! PTTZZAAA!**_

As the various demonic blasts and light spears collided and exploded, Asia stirred from next to the deadpan Issei.

"...Mm...Ise-san?.."

Issei simply turned around and brought Asia into his chest, who hugged him back as they fell asleep together.

The two women's battle in the air continued— but not for long.

 _ **Slam!**_

The door slammed open. The girls whipped their heads to the entrance in anger, but immediately lost their attitudes. They froze.

"Giiirls~"

It was the smiling Mama Hyoudou.

 **-[?!]-**

The girls quickly descended from the air and retracted their wings in shock.

"M-MAMA!?" "OKAA-SAMA!?"

"Good morning girls~"

They were in shock. She had seen! Rias immediately took damage control and attempted to use her powers of manipulation.

"Okaa-sama….What you are seeing now is just a dream..."

"Mmm~? I'm wide awake sweety~"

"?!"

Rias was shocked to realize that her powers were not working. It couldn't have been simply because of her signature smile keeping her eyes closed. At the very least, Rias's voice still should have worked. But for some reason her smile remained on her face. That same creepy, ominous smile.

"Say girls~...Today is not a school day right~?"

They didn't know what to say. They were still in shock. Rias answered hesitantly.

"...N-No...It is not, O-Okaa-sama…"

Mama Hyoudou nodded her head.

"Mhmm~ and we all know that Mito-chan, Kala-chan, and Papa work very hard yes?"

They glanced at each other and answered together, hesitantly.

" "..Y-Yes..." "

She nodded again.

"Mhmm~ And we all know that my lovely babies had hard work yesterday, riiiiight~?"

They answered hesitantly again.

" "Y-Yes….." "

She retains her ominous smile and tilts her head eerily.

" **Then** …... **why is it that you are causing a ruckus when my babies are sleeping**?..."

 **-[?!]-**

They felt an unbelievable chill. It was almost as if the body of Mama Hyoudou was releasing an overpowering and ominous aura that oppressed everything around, despite being human. This was a power like no other. The power of the "mother".

 _ **Thud!**_

They both fell to their knees and bowed their heads.

" " _G-GOMENASAI_! MAMA!" "

As soon as they apologized—

"Ara, Ara~ It's alright sweethearts~ luckily no one has woken up so it's no big deal~"

The pressure immediately alleviated itself.

"Alright girls, go back to sleep~ no more fightiiiing~ Neh?"

 _ **Dakun**_

She opened and slowly closed the door behind her, her smile creeping through until it shut.

"Neeeeeeeeh~?..."

They nodded.

 _ **Dakun**_ …

It finally shut.

…..

"...Rias…."

"...Yes?..."

"...I…..Yo-..."

"...Yes…"

 **-DxD-**

 _ **Ding-Dong~**_

[Pardon the intrusion]

"Why are these people walking into our house?"

Mitlet asked as she watched the entirety of the ORC announced their presence and entered their newly renovated home.

It was now around 10AM and for some reason the ORC was walking into their home. She was lucky that today she didn't have work, but now she was just confused as to why the club members were intruding her home and possibly going to ruin her day off. Kalawarner and Issei's father still had work, but unlike Issei's father, Kalawarner could work from home by using her tablet and personal laptop she was carrying around the house. She also happened to be confused as to why the group was entering while she worked on her laptop in the living room.

Raynare deadpanned and Issei was simply watching TV with Asia.

"The clubroom is currently under maintenance. So I've decided that this would be the next best place for our group to gather."

Mitlet grumbled.

"Alright but you guys better not ruin my day off. I don't get a lot of these so don't spoil it."

"Oh don't worry Mito. I'll make sure my underlings don't bother you."

"Hmph. Fine."

Mitlet turned to walk to the couch with Issei. She quickly turned to point at Rias.

"Also, don't call me that. Damn redhead."

She went off towards the sofa. She sat on the couch and laid her head in Issei's lap to rest. Issei simply stroked her hair. Rias shrugged.

"Aaah~ there are our lovely guests. Here you are children. Some snacks for you to eat. Ah, Ah! That's right!"

Mama Hyoudou placed a tray with snacks on the table in front of the couch and brought out multiple thick booklets with pictures in them.

"These are some scrapbooks of Issei's early childhood. Here, come, come! Look at these! This was when he was just entering primary school~"

She began opening scrapbooks and placing them on the table for the group to view. The group gathered together to peep without hesitation.

"Little Ise!...Ise from childhood, Ise from childhood, Ise from childhood, Ise from childhood, Ise from childhood, Ise from childhood, Ise from childhood, Ise from childhood, Ise from childhood."

"Me too Buchou-san! I understand Buchou's feelings very well!"

Rias and Asia were staring down at the cute pictures of the dopey child in his underwear with stars in their eyes. Albeit, those pictures were inexplicably of him at the public park for some reason but whatever.

"T-This..This is!.."

"Ryu-sama…."

Mitlet and Kalawarner were staring at the pictures with almost a sense of discovery. As if what they were witnessing was something they hadn't imagined before.

"Ise as a sweet, innocent, little boy?...Dammit!"

Raynare slammed her fist on the table and bit her thumb.

"If only I had met him sooner in life I would have been able to spoil and violate him all I want!..."

Mitlet twitched.

"Hah?! The hell's that supposed to mean?! Moreover, aren't you able to do that right now?!"

Raynare shook her head.

"You don't understand Mitlet. It's not the same. Think about it. Wouldn't you have liked to be able to raise Ise as a child yourself?"

"Wh— That's—"

Mitlet's mind drifted off as she imagined a scenario.

" _Nee-san! Bath!"_

" _Oh what's this? You want a bath? Ara, did you get this dirty from just playing at the park right now? What a troublesome child you are. Alright. Let's go. Into the bath~!"_

" _Yaaay~!"_

—.

She averted her gaze.

"N….No…"

Kalawarner continued being captivated by the pictures.

"...Spoil…"

As the group continued looking through the pictures, Kiba Yuuto stopped flipping through the booklet in his hands and froze.

"Issei-kun…"

He called to Issei who was still on the couch. He brought the booklet to him, while everyone continued their viewings, and pointed out a picture.

"This….do you remember this?"

He pointed at the picture with Issei and another brown haired tomboy.

"Ah, that's me and my friend Rin. She was my first girl friend. Actually, Rin was my first friend."

Kiba shook his head. He pointed at something specific within the picture.

"This."

He was pointing at a sword.

"Ah that. That's Rin's Tou-san's sword. It's a holy sword. He was an exorcist probably. I picked it up one time and that's when I first heard Ddraig talk."

"An exorcist...and a holy sword…"

Kiba glared at the picture.

"Holy sword…"

 **-DxD-**

"Alright, alright."

"Nice catch, Raynare!"

It was a different day. The ORC was currently at school, practicing for their ball tournament. That's right, during this time of year, Kuoh holds a "Club's tournament". It's a tournament in which the clubs of the school compete against each other in various sports. Right now, they are practicing in baseball by having Rias bat baseballs into the air and taking turns catching them. Raynare had just caught hers.

"Okay! Next is Asia! Here I go!"

"Hu- Hu- Huuaaa!"

The baseball Asia was meant to catch ended up passing through her legs.

"Catch it properly!"

"H-Haaaaai!"

Asia ran to catch the ball that was rolling away while Rias moved onto the next person.

"Next, Yuuto! Here I go!"

 _ **Padin!**_

Rias hit the ball high into the sky.

"Ah, if it's that Kiba-kun it should be alright."

Raynare cracked her neck lazily. But just as the baseball descended.

 _Bonk!_

The ball bounced off of Kiba's head.

"Ah….Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It is not like you."

Kiba leaned down to pick up the ball.

"I'm sorry."

Rias sighed.

"It's fine. Let's take a small break."

Rias walked to a bench and took a seat. She randomly brought out a book to read. Raynare approached Issei with a soft drink purchased from a vending machine, popped it, and gave it to him.

 _ **Tka!**_

"Here you go baby. Drink up."

Issei drank from the can while looking off somewhere away from the group. Akeno approached the two from behind.

"Neh, you two. Did you know? Rias has begun reading a love manual you know? Ufufufu."

Raynare looked at Rias who was sitting and reading said manual. [ _Love_ : for dummies] or something like that. Raynare scoffed.

"Heh. Good for her. She'll need all the help she can get. Right babe?"

Issei answered without turning to them.

"Love isn't taught or learned. You feel it in your heart. You go with flow. If it's real it will come naturally, without prior experience. She only reads it because she is already in love. If not then it would be a worthless book. But even so it is an unnecessary product."

….

They both stood there silently. Raynare broke the silence.

"W-Wow babe….That's….a really well thought out opinion….did someone teach you that?"

He answered again without turning.

"Yeah. Ray did."

"What? But I never said tha—"

A blush slowly burned onto her face with the realization.

"Hmph. Everyday I keep thinking I can't love you more than I do, and every time you prove me wrong."

She hugged onto him from behind and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Oh how you've changed me. And to think it makes me so happy. How embarrassing."

She stated while smiling. Asia suddenly popped out from behind.

"Ah! Raynare-san and Ise-san are getting closer without me! No fair! I also want to be closer to Ise-san!"

Asia pouted, but Raynare stretched out her arm.

"Come on then~"

"E-Eh?"

Raynare held out her arm for Asia to take. Asia took it hesitantly and Raynare pulled her in to hold Issei gently from behind together. Asia was shocked to say the least. She was expecting a more competitive response, but was instead warmly welcomed. She was unbelievably happy, to say the least.

"Ara, Ara. What a warm scene."

"Hey! Break is over! Stop being so close to Ise!"

Issei continued drinking his drink while Rias yelled in the background. The place he was looking off to— the silent Kiba Yuuto.

 **-DxD-**

"Kaaaiichooooou! Fight on!"

A sunny day. Many students were gathered outside the tennis courts fences, cheering for their respective side. It was the match of Gremory vs Sitri! Or at least the tennis version between Rias and Sona. I'd say the boring version. Hopefully we get to the real one soon. Oh sorry. Moving on.

"Ufufufu. How nice for us to be able to see a battle between High-Class Devils in this sort of place."

Akeno held onto her cheek while observing the tennis match. Saji was cheering while waving a huge flag around. The rest of the ORC was standing beside Akeno, also observing closely.

"Here I go, Sona!"

"Bring it on, Rias!"

Raynare nudged Issei who was next to her.

"Hey babe, Mama doesn't know about the supernatural, right?"

Issei tilted his head.

"Mm. No why?"

"Well, she didn't freak out when me and Rias were using our powers."

Issei scratched his head.

"Mm. That's because she's already seen me do a lot of weird stuff with my powers so she probably just doesn't question it anymore."

Raynare sweatdropped.

"Eh….What have you made her see?..."

He turned away. The match continued.

"Take this, Shitori spin ball!"

"Well, have a taste of the Gremory counter!"

[15-30!]

Raynare sweatdropped.

"They're using demonic power infused techniques…"

Rias wiped her brow.

"Hmph. As expected of my rival, Sona."

"Ufufu. I hope you haven't forgotten our promise of the loser treating the winner to Udon with all of the toppings at Konishiya."

"Yeah! I will definitely win this! I have 108 styles of Madoukyuu you know?"

"I will accept it. Anything that comes within my Shitori zone will be sent back!"

In the end, the fierce battle between Rias and Sona ended in a draw since both rackets broke.

[ **All those participating in the club matches are requested to assemble at the main camp of the tournament**.]

—.

The scene has transitioned to the inside of the school gymnasium. The ORC were dressed in their jerseys and preparing for their game.

"It seems that the game set was dodgeball. Let's win it! Put some spirit into it!"

[Yes!]

The group answered enthusiastically.

"Everyone! Let's become one by wearing this!"

Asia handed out headbands for the group to put on.

"Ara, Asia. How nicely made."

"T-Thank you!"

Issei handed a headband to Kiba.

"Can you focus on winning?"

Kiba took the headband.

"Ah. Yeah..thanks…"

He looked down at the headband.

"...Right….winning is what's important huh.."

—.

The match had started.

"Aim at Hyoudou!"

"Yeah! Everyone aim at him! He's the monster of the team! There's no way we can win with him on the team! And we can't hit the two precious Onee-sama!"

"We can't hit Kiba or the girls will murder us!"

"Just aim at Hyoudou! Consider him the only target!"

Many dodgeballs were being launched towards Issei. Of course, he still caught them with practically no effort and threw them back at ridiculous speeds with even less effort.

"Good job, Ise!"

"Nice shot babe!"

Just as most of the balls were sent back by Issei, there was one guy who ended up throwing his ball to the vacant Kiba.

"Aaah! Resent me all you want, die you damn handsome boy!"

"Ah. Kiba—"

Issei placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder, and the ball flew straight at Issei's crotch.

"Ah."

Just as it made contact—

 _ **POP!**_

It just popped.

…

…

…

….

"Is that guy really human?!"

* * *

—.

 _Slap!_

"Did that wake you up?"

Kiba had just received a slap in the face from Rias. The same vacant expression still rested on his face. The rain was dropping lightly around the outside of the gym where the ORC was currently at.

"We were able to win the match, but in that arena while were supposed to be working together as one, your heart was somewhere else. What is the matter?"

He did not answer for a few seconds. He lifted his head with a fake smile.

"I apologize for the tournament. It seems I wasn't feeling well….Is it fine now? The ball tournament is over."

He turned to walk off.

"I am a bit tired so please allow me to take a break from club activities."

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kiba is acting oddly."

It was Issei. Kiba removed his hand while smiling.

"It doesn't concern you."

He continued to walk.

"We are comrades."

He stopped.

"Comrades…."

He turned a bit.

"You are too high on emotions. Issei-kun, I remembered something essential at this place. The essential thing I was fighting for."

Issei tilted his head.

"Rias-senpai?"

"No…"

He placed his fist onto his chest and relayed a dark expression.

"Revenge. To destroy the holy sword, Excalibur. That is why I fight."

With that, he walked off.

 **-DxD-**

The rain continued pouring down from the sky. Kiba Yuuto walked silently through the rain. His mind befuddled with the conflict of comradery over vengeance.

" _We're comrades."_

Just as he took another step—

 _ **ZIN!**_

 **-[!]-**

He spawned a demonic sword to counter the blade that was drawn near his face.

"Yahooo~! Been a while pretty boy~!"

He knocked the attacker away.

"Aw What? Not feeling too well? I'm so happy I'm gonna shed some tears after reuniting with you!"

"Freed Sellzen!"

That's right. The one who had attacked Kiba was Freed Sellzen, The "Mad priest". But he was not alone. He was accompanied by another man with glasses in similar robes.

"So you've betrayed us, Freed!"

"Haaah?! I never said I was on your side shitty devil~! I'm just here to settle the score ya know?"

"—! That sword!"

Freed pointed to his sword and cackled.

"Nyahahaha! Let's check which is stronger between my Excalibur and your demonic sword shall we?"

Freed jumped to Kiba and they clashed swords.

 _ **D-ZIN!**_

But just as they were pushing against each other, Freed leaned in.

"Run, you fool."

"Wha-?"

Freed had a serious expression as he whispered. He moved his eyes to the man behind him. Kiba followed his gaze. There was something resting on his waist.

'Another 2 Excalibur?!'

 **-DxD-**

"Holy sword project?"

It was back at the Hyoudou Residence. After the ball tournament the group returned home and asked Rias of what exactly Kiba was referring to. They sat together in Issei's room on the bed while she explained.

"Yes, Asia. Till some years back, a project existed to raise children who could wield Excalibur. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

She said as she drank from her tea. Asia tilted her head.

"The church had that sort of project?...this is my first time hearing this."

"Holy swords are weapons that pose a serious threat to Devils. However, I have heard that of those able to wield them only about one of those few appear every few decades. Yuuto is one of those adapted to wield holy swords, Excalibur in particular."

"So then, is Kiba-san able to wield holy swords?"

"No. Kiba wasn't able to adapt to holy swords. The testing facility labeled those who couldn't adapt to the swords as 'defects' and had them _disposed_."

Asia covered her mouth in shock.

"D-Disposed...you can't mean?….that isn't an acceptable act by those who serve God…"

Raynare clicked her tongue and bit her lip.

"Che. As if they cared about ethics. I had heard about that event happening in the past, but I was always skeptical. Damn sick bastards."

"That church bunch calls us Devils evil existences, but I believe the ill will of humans is quite evil.."

"Hmph. Those fuckers have always been nothing but damn hypocrites."

"...When I reincarnated Yuuto, that boy was swearing revenge even when he was in critical condition. Because his talents were being abused for the holy swords since he was born, I wanted him to make use of his talents as a Devil instead. It would have been a waste of his talent for swords if he was just obsessed over holy swords. But that boy wasn't able to forget the holy swords, those who worked with the holy swords, or the people of the church."

Raynare crossed her arms.

"Hm. So that's why he was acting that way back at school. I see. I thought his eyes looked familiar. I've seen a lot of people with the thirst for vengeance."

Rias sighed while resting her arm on the table.

"Anyway, I will watch over him for the time being. Right now he has his mind filled with the feeling he has towards the church and holy swords….It would be great if he could return to his usual self."

"Do we know the cause of this?"

Issei brought out a scrapbook to Raynare's question.

"This."

They looked down at the picture he was pointing at. The one with the sword.

"Ise, do you know anyone in your family who works in the church?"

He shook his head.

"No. That's Rin. An old friend. It was Rin's Tou-san's sword. He was an exorcist."

Asia peered at the sword curiously.

"Is that a real holy sword Buchou?"

She nodded her head as she picked up the scrapbook.

"Yes. It isn't as great as Excalibur, but it certainly is the real thing. I had heard that my predecessor in this town had vanished, but if I remember correctly…."

She sighed. She promptly shut the scrapbook and began undressing.

"Well, let's just go to sleep for today."

Raynare deadpanned like usual.

"Why're you getting naked?"

"Hm? You know that I can't sleep unless I'm naked right? Besides, you sleep naked as well don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's so my baby can feel my body up all he wants."

Rias got a little irritated with her answer but continued.

"See? I'll just do the same. Why would you be the only one who's allowed to be like that with him?"

"Uh, I'm his girlfriend?"

Rias twitched harshly. Raynare scoffed.

"Ah, my bad. I guess I worded that oddly. I meant: He's _my_ _boyfriend_."

A visible tick mark appeared on Rias's head.

"I-I-I-If Buchou-san is getting naked— then I will too!"

Asia began undressing herself. Raynare's deadpan returned.

"Asia you don't need to try and compete with her. Ise already had sex with you. You're way ahead in the game."

"E-Eh? Is that so?"

Rias shook with rage in the background the more their conversation continued on.

"Obviously. Right now, it's me, you, Kalawarner, and Mitlet. That's the hierarchy."

"Why is Kala-san before Mitlet-san?"

"Because Kalawarner has done kinky play with him. She's revealed her M fetish and used it to do S&M play, problem is that babe isn't good being an S cuz he isn't very kinky, let alone expressive. Mitlet is all Vanilla so she hasn't done much, ironically."

Asia tilted her head.

"B-But, there isn't stuff that I have done with Ise-san like Kala-san?"

"Yeah, but Asia is the one out of all of us that asks for it most you know? Even above me, you always ask for it more than anyone else. Not to mention, you are always open to trying any positions I tell him to put you in. In fact, you're open to a lot of things. You're flexible. Literally and figuratively. Despite what you seem like, you can be quite the sensual girl when you get into it, Asia."

Asia's face became red.

"N-No! That's—! I am not a d-dirty girl!"

"Oh come on Asia. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Babe likes it. Right babe?"

"Ray is flexible like a gymnast."

"Heh. You're damn right I am~"

Rias finally exploded.

"Ah! Mou! I can't take it anymore! You—! All of you! It's not fair! Why is it only me that is left out?! It's not fair! Ise should be mine! It's not fair!"

Raynare sighed.

"Geez. What a spoiled little brat. How annoying. Babe. Take care of it. Go ahead and _relieve_ Rias so she'll shut up."

Issei appeared next to Rias.

"E-Eh? R-R-Relieve?"

"Ah, she's annoying so don't hold back on her."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"E-Eh? Wha—wait-hold on—Ise-what is—What are you—Ah! Wait! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhnnnn~!"

 **-DxD-**

It was another day. Issei, Asia, Rias, and Raynare were walking home together after school.

"..I still can't believe you t-took advantage of me...Ise..Raynare…"

"What the Hell are you talking about? You were the one who asked for it. And I'm not the one who raped you, Ise was. Also, it isnt rape if you like it."

Rias went tomato faced.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You were s-sucking on my b-b-breasts!"

"Yeah, I was trying to keep it interesting."

"You—! Even though we're both women you—!"

Their conversation didn't continue as they felt a presence in their home. Chills ran up their spines.

" "Exorcists!?" "

They bolted towards the house and burst through the doors. The stumbled upon the people they were looking for in the living room.

"Ara, Raynare-chan, Rias-chan. Welcome back~"

Mama Hyoudou casually greeted them. She was sitting on the couch with Kalawarner and Mitlet on either side of her. They were keeping their gaze dead set on the two on the opposite couch, a subtle hostility present in their eyes. The two women exorcists. One of them waved to Issei.

"Good afternoon, Ise-kun~"

"Ah. It's Rin."

She brightened up.

"Aaaah! You remembered me~!"

"Yeah. You still have the same smell."

She pouted.

"Mou! That's bad to say to a girl Ise-kun! Ah! But it's also nice that you remembered my scent that much!"

She spun around with sparkles around her.

"Ise...who is this?"

Rias asked with suspicion.

"Ah, this is Rin. She was my first friend ever."

"Haaaai~ Irina Shidou-desu~!"

She made a peace sign as she announced herself.

"Irina. It's about time we head back."

The blue haired girl interrupted their interaction.

"Ah, you're right! Alright. Let's head home then."

They began making their way out as Mama Hyoudou called out to them.

"Ah, you're welcome to stay longer you know?"

"Thanks Baa-san, but we gotta get going now. We'll make sure to come back again though! See you later Ise-kun!"

As they turned to exit the home, the blue haired girl with a giant sheath under her arm, glanced back.

"I'm ready anytime."

With that, they were gone. The group quickly huddled together away from Mama Hyoudou.

"For the girls to meet in the daytime and have a conversation like that...with the Devils who run this town. In other words, they wish to negotiate with me."

"But why?"

"To confront us and not make any attack whatsoever….it's almost like they've pledged to God. The clergy relying on us Devils, it's like their backs are against the wall. A priest that paid a visit to this town was murdered it seems, and I wonder if they're under considerable pressure..."

Little did they expect for their meeting to be the next day.

* * *

—.

"The other day, three of the holy swords Excalibur were stolen while in storage, from under church care."

Irina Shidou explained. The ORC + Mitlet and Kalawarner were gathered in the clubroom with the two exorcists sitting on the couch in front of them. Kiba was glaring intensely at them. Mitlet questioned curiously.

"Excalibur….just how many of those are there?"

"The true Excalibur was broken in battle long ago. Its current form…"

The blue haired girl named Xenovia unsheathed her large blade.

"From the broken pieces of Excalibur, 7 new blades were created using alchemy— this is one of them. Excalibur Destruction."

Irina stood and pulled on a string wrapped around her arm.

"And mine is— Excalibur mimic! It's really convenient that it can change form freely~"

Rias finally asked them.

"...So what's your business?"

Xenovia answered.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias and the Fallen Angel trio widened their eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, **Kokabiel**."

 **-[!?]-**

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Rias was nervous at the mentioning of the name. But the Fallen Angel trio was still in shock. They began connecting the dots in their heads.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Raynare bit her lip.

"Out of all people it was Kokabiel. Of course…"

Irina pointed at the Fallen Angel trio with a suspicious face.

"Speaking of which, Rias Gremory, why has there been Fallen Angels around your group?"

Rias looked back.

"Ah, them. Don't worry. They are rogues. They are my allies alone."

Raynare nodded while crossing her arms.

"That's right. We're just a group of rogues. We aren't associated with Grigori any longer. We aren't a part of the Fallen Angels side anymore in general."

"Hm...is that so?.."

They still seemed skeptical, but Xenovia continued.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible. And now that you have Fallen Angels standing behind you..."

Rias felt a dent in her pride.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance.] That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Rias's question.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Rias said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

So they said. The two foolish ladies were well prepared to die.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I...I am not a Devil…"

"Oh is that so? But still, to associate with not only Devils, but even rogue Fallen Angels…."

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to associate with the Devils. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who is here, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can _smell_ the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have gone to the devils?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you—"

 _ **ZIN!**_

Something shot past Xenovia's face and cut her cheek. It landed in the wall across the room. A pink light spear.

" _Don't. Touch. Her_."

The Fallen Angel trio was already standing in front of Asia with their light spears in hand and glared viciously at Xenovia.

"If you come close to Asia, I will extinguish you. You called Asia a " _Witch_ " didn't you?.."

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Mitlet burst out in anger.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help or even became her friend! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of shitheads!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said the ridiculous fact as if it was an obvious thing. Mitlet continued shouting at her.

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? Those of you from the church who believe that you are righteous just because you follow that damned God….you're nothing but maggots! None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

 _Creak_...

Before the Fallen Angel trio could burst out, someone stepped between them and Xenovia. It was Issei.

He was staring down at Xenovia with a blank stare that sent a light chill up her spine. He spoke calmly and directly.

—.

" **Your God is dead.** "

 _ **ZIN!**_

 _ **CHADUN!**_

Xenovia had moved to slice Issei's neck— but the Excalibur was easily caught in Issei's right palm without removing his gaze from her. He shook his head eerily.

"Your _toy_ will _break_."

"Wha-?!"

Xenovia jumped back in shock. She stared down at Excalibur Destruction.

"How— How did you—"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. Asia is ours. If you try to lay a hand on her, you are an enemy."

He stated it as a matter of factly. Xenovia sharpened her eyes at his provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

Issei shook his head.

"I am no Devil. I am human."

Xenovia narrowed her eyes.

"Impossible. No human can stop an Excalibur with their bare hands, let alone Destruction. Unless you have a legendary power or Sacred Gear of some sort…"

"Doesn't matter. If you put that toy near Asia I will break it."

"Ise, sto…"

Rias tried to deescalate the situation, but Kiba stood behind the two exorcists.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your _senpai_. Though I apparently was a [ _failure_ ]."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

 **-DxD-**

The group in the clubroom relocated. They were standing at the place where they were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from Issei. Shidou Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of them. Enveloping them and their surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at them from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

While the Fallen Angel trio was arguing with the two holy-sword wielders, Kiba came in and it got worse. Then Xenovia made a suggestion.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called _senpai_."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. She also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood their position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it was not a fight for life. The location was the place they practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno put up a barrier for them.

Originally, it was every one of the girls from the Fallen Angel trio that wanted to fight instead of Issei, but he prohibited them. They would most certainly not hold back when it came down to it after all. A good decision. The rest of the group spoke from outside the barrier.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!"

"Teach those little shitty sluts a lesson Ryuchin!"

Mitlet loudly voiced her opinion. Kiba had activated his Sacred gear and there were several demonic-swords around him.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing. He held a smile that made the atmosphere around him cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually wears.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…[Sword Birth], huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Even though killing was prohibited.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The one standing in front of Issei was Shidou Irina.

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he ended up associating with the devils…I was shocked."

She seemed really depressed at the revelation.

"I'm not gonna fight Rin. If I do, Rin will quickly die without a sound."

He said something quite chilling in hindsight, but Irina looked at him with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has become an ally to the devils! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at him. But then she decided to ask about earlier.

"Neh, Ise-kun. What Sacred Gear do you have? Surely there's no way you couldn't have one since you stopped Excalibur Destruction with your hand. So you have one right?"

"Yeah."

Issei spawned his Boosted Gear.

 _ **Shiin!**_

The green light died down and the Boosted Gear rested on Issei's arm. They both seemed shocked after seeing his Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a [Boosted Gear]? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

 _ **CLASH!**_

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear [Sword Rebirth] and [Boosted Gear]. And also the [Twilight Healing] that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

Kiba vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina launched herself towards Issei who did not react.

"Ei!"

She went to slice down Issei's chest but—

 _ **DIN!**_

The sword bounced off his chest, causing her to tip back.

"Eh?"

Issei put his finger up against her chest and very lightly pushed. She slid across the ground on her back for 3 meters.

 _ **Skiiiiiiiid!**_

She laid on the ground on her back with her legs in the air.

"….…Eh?"

It took her a few seconds.

"...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh?!"

Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Burn! And freeze! [Flare Brand] and [Freeze Mist]!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a [Knight]. [Knights] traits are their speed. He was attacking with high speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The [Knights] swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

 _ **KACHING!**_

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust. Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

Suddenly the place where they were standing on shook and the ground was rumbling. Irina lost her balance and kneeled on the ground. There were clouds of dust in the surroundings.

There was a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called " _Excalibur_ " for nothing."

Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. He was still dead set on breaking the seven swords regardless.

" **Cough** , **Cough**! Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"Okay then! Let's try this again!"

Irina jumped to attack Issei again, but every one of her strikes was blocked by two of Issei's fingers on his naked hand.

 _ **DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN!**_

"WHA—HOW?! HOW ARE YOU—?!"

"Freeza did it."

"Huh?"

"Ah, sorry. I wanted to say 'Goku did it', but I wasn't sure if you'd get the joke if I didn't reference it first."

"I seriously don't—"

" _Ki-ko-ho_."

 _Shove!_

He pushed her away again.

"Kyaah!"

 _ **Skiiiiiiid!**_

[—]

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but—

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force. The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

 _ **GACHIN!**_

A violent sound of metal. A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

 **BANG!**

The pommel of the holy-sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

" _Senpai_ , I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at Issei.

"I will tell you one thing. [Vanishing dragon] has already awakened. You will meet him eventually, but in your current state I wonder who would win? Nevertheless, it has long been awakened."

Issei snapped his fingers at her with a blank face.

"Well he sure ain't sleeping!"

 _ **Snap!**_

...

"...What?"

"Ah, sorry. I was trying to do a punchline, but there was no _ba dum tss_. Was it funny?"

"...let's go Irina…"

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia! Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. If I can even do it….Amen."

Shidou Irina held her cross and winked at Issei. She then left the scene. The battle was over indeed.

"Are you okay?"

Asia asked Issei as she approached with the Fallen Angel trio.

"Yeah. It didn't hurt."

Mitlet crossed her arms with a frown.

"Hmph. You should've murdered those cunts."

Raynare placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Mitlet. They're gone now. Calm down."

"Hmph!"

She pouted angrily and looked away. Asia turned and bowed to them.

"T-Thank you for protecting me! Especially Mitlet-san...your words were very touching…"

Mitlet blushed lightly while averting her gaze.

"Hmph...Obviously...stupid…"

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

They heard Rias's voice. When they looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Rias.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the [Knight] of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an " _exiled_ ". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba walked away.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

They could only watch in silence as Kiba disappeared.

[Partner?]

'Ddraig. Kokabiel is in the bible?'

[Yes, Partner. He is one who appears in the bible. Why do you ask?]

'I want to make sure I know what to ask him.'

[Hm?]

—.

Somehow, there was a dark shadow cast on one half of Issei's face, leaving only a green glowing light to shine through that simple darkness.

 **End**

* * *

 **Wooh! How was that? A bit of a longer chapter than usual. I've said it before, but this arc is going to have a bit of a more serious tone. I know there are those of you who wanted to see some serious stuff and I think that this arc fits well with that. Of course, there is still comedy all throughout in certain places, but I do want there to be a feeling of tension or intrigue during the serious moments. Hope you guys like it. I also think the longer chapters may become a trend. At least in this arc. Certain things will be shorter, like the fight between Irina and Issei, since she doesn't stand a chance. But other events will have different outcomes obviously. And I think the fight between Kokabiel and Issei should be the highlight of this arc. The first real fight.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you guys thought, like always. What do you think Issei will do when it comes to Kiba? Why is Freed working with the other side? Who was the man working alongside Freed? Where is Donasheek? What will Issei do about Kokabiel? What will happen in their showdown? Who or what type of person is the Vanishing Dragon? What is Issei going to ask Kokabiel?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	14. The Dark-Elf man: Chapter 14

**Okay guys, we are back. Sorry for the delay. As it turns out, I ended up giving my main story: Red Dragon Of Golden Light a [** _ **DOUBLE FEATURE**_ **] which means I literally uploaded 2 chapters within 2 days of each other…..**

 **And if you know anything about that story, you know that nowadays the chapters average at about 20,000 words….so guess What?...Chapter 23 (Heroes) was 20,000 words like usual….but Chapter 24 (Rebirth)...that was one of the most important chapters to that story so it ended up being longer…**

 **Remember when I said my longest chapter ever was 27,000 words?...Well, i want you to guess how long Chapter 24 was…..No, seriously, guess…..**

… **..**

 _ **It was fucking 40,000 words long.**_

… **..**

 _ **Written and released a day and a half after the previous chapter**_

 **Anyway…..Let's just continue this story.**

 **Ah, just a side note, if you ever notice that my stories start being updated out of their order, that's because ever since I release the double feature chapters for Golden Light I kinda realized that inspiration is a bitch. Because now I feel extremely motivated to be writing on that story and A Fool's Heart the most. Ideas just immediately start coming to me and I end up having to write them down so I don't forget them. You might think this is a bad thing, since I would be disrupting the natural order, but it's actually not. Because this inspiration is exactly what got two long ass chapters uploaded onto Red Dragon Of Golden Light in quick succession of each other. So all it would mean is that whichever story I am feeling the most motivation to write for would receive updates pretty much every other day.**

 **Don't call me a monster.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

"Mitlet, may I have the salt?"

"Sure. Here, Kala."

It was a normal morning in the Hyoudou Residence. The current family was gathered around their _large_ table eating breakfast. Their house was just renovated after all.

Ah, did I say it was an normal morning? A bit of a fib isn't it?

"Ano….where did Ise-san say he would go?"

Asia asked that curiously. That's right. The stupid boy named Issei was not present at the table. Rather, he was the only one not there. Raynare answered a bit unsure.

"Well, babe said he was gonna meet up that one kid from the student council club. The guy named Saji or whatever. Apparently they're gonna hang out today."

Rias raised a brow.

"Really? I didn't know Ise and Saji had become friends already."

"Yeah, me neither."

"How strange...he would never leave without breakfast?"

"He told me that they were off to _eat_ breakfast….."

"Hm...Is that so?...How strange indeed..."

Issei's parents couldn't help but be confused as to why it was strange that Issei was hanging out with a friend. It was true that a few months ago that would be an odd occurrence, but now that he was surrounded by them they weren't sure why it was "strange".

Meanwhile, the ones who were most suspicious, were the ones who watched Issei leave out the door, and suddenly disappear. Kalawarner and Mitlet.

 **-DxD-**

 _ **HOM NOM NOM CHOMP!**_

"Um….me?..."

Outside, it was a normal day like any other. Sunny, warm, and early. More than that, the air smelled of freshly baked pastries. That's because the ones that our focus is situated upon, are two distinguishable figures sitting outside of a bakery. One of them was pointing at himself incredulously with a confused expression. Meanwhile, the dopey faced one was devouring literally every part of the mountain of pastries he had ordered for himself.

Believe it or not, these are the two wielders of Legendary Dragon souls manifested into Sacred Gears within their bodies. Saji Genshirou. Ah, and Hyoudou Issei.

The current generation's wielder of Vritra. And somehow, this generation's current Sekiryuutei.

"So...you're telling me….that you want to find the Excalibur fragments….destroy them…..then find this monster named Kokabiel, from the bible…..defeat him...and you want _me_ to help you do it?..."

 _ **CHOMP**_ — _ **!**_

Issei paused his eating with a croissant in his mouth. He nodded his head. After a second he continued chowing down.

— _ **CHOMP**_ — _ **NOM NOM NOM!**_

…..It took a few seconds for that to register….

 _ **Slam!**_

Until Saji finally slammed his hands on the table and suddenly stood up in shock.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH?!"

Needless to say, he attracted a lot of attention from passers.

"Ah…"

He awkwardly sat back down. He leaned in, as much as he could considering the pile of food, and whispered to Issei.

"Are you insane?!...There's no way we could do something like that! Why the Hell did you even call _me_ out here anyway?! Aren't you the monster who defeated the High-Class Raiser using that overpowered form?! Why the Hell would you call _me_ to help you?!"

Issei ceased his eating. He pointed straight at Saji with crumbs all over his face and spoke.

"Vritra."

….

"...Hah?"

Out of nowhere, Saji was able to hear another low voice from the middle of the table.

 **[He is saying that it is because you wield the power of Vritra, Saji Genshirou.]**

…...

"?!"

Saji stood up in shock and frantically looked around. No one else was around them.

 **[Down here boy. You will not find me in the outside world.]**

"What—?!"

He suddenly realized as he looked down upon the hand which had been previously pointed at him.

"T-T-T-That voice!... C-Could it be?!...Is that the voice of the Legendary Welsh Dragon?!..."

 **[Hoooh. You know your stuff, boy. That's right. I am the Welsh Dragon Emperor, Ddraig.]**

Saji sat back down and stared at Issei's hand in astonishment.

"A-Amazing! So that's the voice of the Legendary Dragon Emperor!...Such an imposing presence….it makes me feel chills…"

Ddraig laughed heartily.

 **[Hahahaha. Is that so? Well, that always has been the initial impression of the existences that are defined as Heavenly Dragons. Though, I am saddened to say that I'm not sure whether that sentiment is still upheld at times, thanks to this host of mine.]**

Saji looked straight at Issei's face.

"...Yeah. I don't know either."

Saji shook his head.

"No, no, no, wait. More importantly, why the Hell does Hyoudou want _my_ help on this?"

 **[Well, you are the current wielder of Vritra, correct?]**

Saji tilted his head before realizing.

"Hm? Ah, yeah that's right. I remember Kaichou mentioning that that's what I was in possession of. It was one of the pieces of the Dragon Vritra right?"

 **[Vritra. The Former Dragon-King. The Serpent of Black Prison. Unlike Albion and I, he was split into various pieces with most possessing different abilities of his. It was once said that he who held all pieces of Vritra would either be destroyed because of the power of the curse, or driven insane from it.]**

Saji visibly flinched.

"Hiiiiiii….I-I don't want that…"

 **[Well, from the looks of it, it doesn't seem to be something you should concern yourself with. Regardless, it only seems that my partner picked you because you are also a Dragon host like him.]**

"B-But...what kinda reasoning is that? I mean I'm nowhere near as strong as he is."

 **[Mm. That is true. Unfortunately, I don't think he realizes how that could be problematic and has decided that anyway. So, if you want my suggestion, then it would be wise to play along.]**

"W-Whaaaaat?!...You want me to accept this maniac's proposition?!...I can't do that! I will surely be killed!"

 **[Do not be afraid. My partner will not let you die. He is sure of that.]**

"No, no, no, no, but even so! Even if I don't end up being killed by the biblical figure, I will surely be murdered by Kaichou! Rias-senpai may be kind to you as your club President, but _my_ student council President is too strict! She will have my ass for it!"

 **[Would that not only be an issue of whether she discovers it or not?]**

"Huh?...Well, yes but.."

 **[Ah, then there is no Issue. My partner will not let you be found out.]**

"Relaxed! You are too laid back for a Sekiryuutei!"

 **[Blame my partner for that. He ruins the tension.]**

"I am working on it."

Issei says that while sipping his drink that popped out of nowhere, not realizing he just ruined it again. Saji heaved a hefty sigh.

"...it looks like I have no choice….Kaichou….please don't find out…"

 _ **Siiiiipp**_ ….

Issei continued sipping his drink.

But, somewhere a bit further away, maybe around 12 meters. Off in the distance, there were two women watching them from the distance. The two Fallen Angel "sisters", Mitlet and Kalawarner.

"..What're they saying, Kala?..."

"I do not know.."

Mitlet asked Kalawarner cautiously.

"...Do you think we can hide from him?..."

Issei suddenly stopped sipping his drink.

 _ **Ssiiip**_ — _ **!**_

"Ah."

Saji raised a brow.

"Hm, what's up?"

Kalawarner furrowed her brow.

"...No.."

Issei was staring right back at them.

"Hm? What? Is someone you recognize over there?...!- Is it someone from my group?!"

Saji soon began to realize who the two figures were as they approached.

"Huh? Hey wait a minute...aren't those the Fallen Angels from your group, Hyoudou?...Yeah, they were there watching the game too. Those are your girls right?"

The two girls finally reached the boys' table and stood by it. Saji was still confused by their appearance.

"Um, hey, you guys are those Fallen Angel gals right? Aren't you guys Hyoudou's girls?"

Despite how odd of a question it was in hindsight, they answered it quite casually.

"Yes."

"Yeah, that's right. Who's asking?"

Saji sweatdropped and awkwardly introduced himself.

"..Um, well, I'm Saji Genshirou. I'm a part of the student council. Ah, I'm also the pawn of my Kaichou, Sona Sitri."

"Good for you brat."

He smirked awkwardly at Mitlet's dismissal towards his introduction. The girls turned their attention to their love. Mitlet asked the blank faced Issei.

"Ryuchin, what's going on? What're you guys up to?"

"We're making a plan to stop the Coca Cola."

"Kokabiel."

"That's what I said, Banjou."

"Why?.."

The girls reeled in shock while Saji became downcast as the result of everyone's dismissal of him.

"What?! You're trying to face Kokabiel all by yourself?!"

"No. Saji is here to help."

"I never said I'd fight Kokabiel!"

"But I am the main one who will fight him, yeah. Ah, also, we are going to find the Exorcists to ask them if we can destroy the Excalibur fragments."

"Wait what?! You didn't tell me about that part!"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna go find the Exorcists."

"Don't tell me now! Also, I'm being continuously ignored!?"

Saji continued his argument with Issei while the girls remained shocked.

"Ryuchin! You-! You can't be serious!"

Issei turned to them blankly.

"Sorry. I have to do this. If I don't, Kiba will not come back and everyone will die."

The 3 of them felt slight chills at Issei's callous statement. That was a statement they never expected him to say. He was always relaxed in the idea that no one would die when certain events took place, but it seems like this time was different. Not to mention, his direct attitude is also unsettling.

Mitlet looked briefly conflicted.

"Then….If that's the case, then, let us help too."

She spoke with a determined expression.

"No."

But Issei had immediately denied them.

"I don't want Kala and Mito to get hurt, so I don't want you to come."

"B-But! We can't just let you do this alone! Even if you have this kid by your side, he's just a nobody! We can't trust him with you! We have to be there to help you!"

Despite Mitlet's words, Issei continued to shake his head.

"No. Ray, Kala, Asia, and Mito are not okay. You should not help me, because you can get very hurt. I can take care of Saji. But if there is too many of you, then it will be hard to take care of everybody. I don't have to take care of the Exorcists, but I have to take care of everybody else."

Saji raised his hand in the middle of the interaction.

"Um, hold on. I just remembered, but I'm pretty sure I heard Sirzechs-sama say that that Dragon form of yours was at the level of a Maou. W-Wouldn't that ridiculous strength be enough to win? Why do you need my help in the first place?"

Issei turned to him blankly.

" _If I go alone, I will kill all of them_."

 **-[!]-**

"I don't want to do that."

They couldn't help but be disturbed by his answer. Kalawarner decided to put in her two cents.

"Ryu-sama….please….let us be by your side. We will swear to try and avoid conflict as much as possible, and we will keep it a secret from the rest of our allies including Raynare, if it so pleases you. Just please, let us be by your side. We cannot be at ease otherwise..."

Mitlet reaffirmed her statement.

"Yeah! That's right! Even if you don't want us to help, we're gonna follow you wherever you go! There's no way we can just sit at home or work knowing you guys are doing something so dangerous! So even if you say no we'll go either way!"

Mitlet said that with determination. Saji seemed to agree.

"Your women are more sensible than you Hyoudou. The more allies the better right? Especially those who used to work for Grigori that Kokabiel was at. Makes me feel more at ease."

Ddraig commented.

 **[Partner, I do not believe there should be any great risk so long as you do not let them encounter Kokabiel himself. It would be more problematic to have them acting independently against your wishes and mayhaps follow you into a trap later. If they are so adamant about accompanying you, I see no worries. Only greater manpower.]**

It went silent. Issei did not speak. For the first time ever, they noticed Issei make an expression that they couldn't comprehend. He averted his gaze to look off somewhere in the distance. The moment he turned away and they could no longer see his face, they immediately forgot his expression. As if it was an expression their minds couldn't even process in the first place. Was it unease? Was it conflict? Was it fear? Was it frustration? Was it disgust? Was it relief?

They would never have this question answered.

"Okay."

Issei answered blankly as he turned back to them.

"Then, let's go find the Exorcists."

And with that, they set off to find the two exorcists.

Unfortunately for them, the search would be long and arduous. A terrible, scorching sun burning over their heads. The disgusting fatigue set over the many hours and hours spent relentlessly searching would drive them nearly insa—

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

No, they found them in less than 10 minutes.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn horribly. It looked as if they were conned at some fake exhibition.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air. However, it was done so terribly that if that was meant to be the drawing of a saint, then that must mean Christ himself was nothing but a bald ugly dwarf man and I am the tooth fairy.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What?! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other.

 _ **Gyerooooo~**_

A low rumbling sound. The sound of their stomachs grumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

"I will cut it."

"You won't cut it!"

"I will."

"You won't!"

 _ **CHHRR**_

The sound of something tearing. The two Exorcists turned their heads slowly. Issei was standing there with his foot kicked through the painting.

…

"Follow."

That was all he said as he walked away.

 **-DxD-**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant.

[We sold our souls to the Devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

That was what they were saying on the way to the restaurant. Those of the church are quite unappreciative. Also, only one of them was a Devil, despite their comments.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say? Also, that caramel head is the only Devil here."

Mitlet said it while holding down her emotions. She acknowledged that she needed to hold back against them for the purpose of negotiating. However, her anger couldn't help but leak out through her expression and a subtle aura around her body. Her expression, most of all, which implied bloody murder.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils. Ah, and I suppose the outcast children of yours."

Irina said while using her cross and smiling. Mitlet and Kalawarner's expressions became even darker and more malicious. Issei merely held his hand up signaling them to calm down. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving the group hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling in a family restaurant, and even if they did battle they would be defeated due to Issei being a monster.

"I want to destroy the Excaliburs."

They became surprised by Issei's proposition. He said it as blankly and straightforwardly as ever.

"...Hm…..Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

It seemed like Xenovia was serious in her response.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still with the Devils, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. The more rational response considering their motivations.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at Issei. Certainly, by technicality, Issei was a Dragon indeed. Also, he can most literally turn into one, but they don't know about that.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned to the Devil's side, I see that the dragon power within you is present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. It looks like they should be able to cooperate after all.

"Okay. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation."

Issei brought out his phone and made a call.

—.

"...I understand the situation.."

Kiba nodded his head understandingly. He had been brought into the group's proposition.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

Kiba said that as he put a coffee up to his mouth. Xenovia countered.

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a [Stray-Devil], I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the [ _Holy-sword Project_ ]. Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred.

Certainly, killing them is cruel. It's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Killing children that look just like you kids. They were worthless existences that should no longer be considered people. It is good that they, who participated in creating such a project, all ended up being killed. Your mother's would agree. So would your dummy father, obviously. Ah, but this isn't a story I should be telling you anyway so pretend you didn't hear that. Anyway—

Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Valper Galilei. The man who is called the [ _Genocide Archbishop_ ]."

Valper Galilei. The old trout head of the operation.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by 2 people who had the Excalibur. At that time, one of them killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

Everyone became surprised. He had kept quiet about it all that time.

"The name of one of those persons is Freed Sellzen. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed. The nutty priest. Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Sellzen. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts. There were many who doubted his faith. According to those around him, there were times when he would question God and the holy purpose."

"He overdid it. He even killed his allies. I'm sure Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"But it's odd….I swear I heard stories of him being more of a playful prankster when he was younger…"

Even though Irina whispered that to herself, Xenovia continued.

"I see. Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed was hated by lots of people. But Kiba rubbed his chin curiously.

"...But then why did he…"

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave them her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

Just before Saji suggested giving their information.

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama (auntie)."

Saji raised a brow. Mitlet furrowed her brow.

"From Mama."

Even more question marks appeared above his head.

"Who's [ _Mama_ ]?"

Issei answered blankly.

"Mama is Mama."

"No...well, I get that, but I'm asking who's Mama it is. It can't be the Mama of the Fallen Angels cuz they don't have parents, so that must be your mom Hyoudou?"

At that moment the two Fallen Angel girls glared intensely at Saji.

" _Our Mama is our Mama. Got that, Shithead_?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

Saji saluted them while shaking in fear.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, [Sekiryuutei] Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Don't worry about it. You are poor so it's okay."

That's all Issei responded with. Irina followed after.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are with the Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

After that, the two exorcists finally left the restaurant. The negotiations were over. Kiba turned and asked Issei quietly.

"...Ise-kun...why did you do this?"

He asked honestly. It looked like Kiba didn't fully understand why Issei was so willing to help him. Issei simply turned to him blankly and gave a thumbs up. With that, he spoke a familiar phrase to Kiba.

"I am okay with being friends."

Kiba couldn't help but have his eyes widen at his response. He never would have expected him to remember something so insignificant. Such a minor detail becoming something that mattered, such was Hyoudou Issei's charm. Not to mention, the same small thumbs up he kept giving Rias Gremory during her crisis, which implied that everything was going to be alright.

Kiba smiled bitterly.

"Heh….what is that even supposed to mean?.."

But his smile held a bit of softness in it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

He was one that didn't know about the project. It was the same with Mitlet and Kalawarner.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying [Amen]. We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told his story. He somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba who managed to escape, met Rias Gremory who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

He ended it with that. A strong determination prevalent in his eyes.

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

They heard the sound of a child crying in the distance. Ah, but that was drowned out by the child crying in front of them with a dripping nose of snot.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

He said that while holding onto Kiba's hand and trying to sniff the snot droop back up, but in the end it just dropped back down again. Kiba could only awkwardly try to back away.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

At the very least he was saying nice things. He finally sucked the snot back up and wiped his face of tears. Unfortunately, that only ended up smearing his face with tears and snot while a string of snot connected to his forearm as he pulled it away. As a result there was still a snot drip, though not as big, swaying back and forth out of his nose. Issei's eyes followed it until he started to become dizzy and his blank face became green. Ah, I forgot to mention, for someone who is unbelievably strong, Issei has terrible motion sickness. The only reason he doesn't get sick when walking is because he is literally so stupid it doesn't affect him until he notices it.

Saji nodded his head.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

"No."

….

….

Issei stood up to leave. The two girls quickly left with him, followed by Kiba who awkwardly waved with a smile.

….

….

Saji was left sitting at the table alone, snot and wet spots on his face.

"Here you are, Sir."

Ah, also, he was left with the bill.

….

….

"...Eh?"

 **-DxD-**

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji sighed lightly. It had been a couple days since they started searching for the ones behind the operation. Currently, they were all dressed in priest robes while it was night time. All of them were present. Issei, Saji, Kiba, Mitlet, and Kalawarner. So far, they've had no luck finding anything. Saji rubbed his neck tiredly.

"Man. It feels like we've just been running in circles sometimes. Where the hell are they?"

Mitlet and Kalawarner, who were walking beside Issei, sweatdropped a bit. They thought the same thing.

' _That's because we are…'_

Issei was not very good with directions.

"Mm."

Issei stopped walking. At that moment, the others in his group realized it.

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When they looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

 _ **KACHIN!**_

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Assassin's Freed."

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Oh, wait. If you defeated Donashit so easily then I guess it doesn't have to be increased huh? In that case, can I kill you? I will kill you now~"

He spoke as maniacally as usual. Soon after, another robed man in glasses appeared as well. It looked like he had more on his waist than Freed. But more than that—

 _ **Foom!**_

Above Freed and his ally floated another figure with feathered wings. Mitlet and Kalawarner announced in shock.

" _Donasheek_!"

That's right. The one hovering above their enemy was none other than Donasheek, their former ally. They were dumbfounded by his sudden appearance. Mitlet called out to him.

"Donasheek! What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you on the same side as these guys?!"

"..."

Donasheek did not respond. Instead, he remained silent and inexplicably glanced off to somewhere in the distance. Then he glanced down to the other robed man behind Freed. Then he just returned his attention back to the fight.

"Donashit and I have had our fill of boring daily lives so we decided to make a difference by killing you guys! Great huuuuh~! Nyahahahahaha!"

"Stretch my line!"

 _ **SWISH!**_

Saji attacked immediately. Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard.

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly. He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Che! So it's not only the [Holy Eraser], I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of [Sword Birth], perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying.

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

 _ **KACHIN!**_

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack.

"…my Excalibur-chan~"

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! _Seriously_ , you'll die!"

He said that many times. It was as if he was trying to reaffirm that the sword would kill him, despite it being something that was obvious to them. He also kept glancing back at the man behind him. Said man took a step forward randomly.

"You are struggling to remove the attachment from the Devil. I will provide assistance."

Freed screeched back at him suddenly.

"NO! I-I mean, Hell no! Y-You stay your ass back there! I don't need your help with this shitty Devil! I got this, just you watch!"

"...Very well."

The man took a step back with his response. Freed smiled again, though there was one drop of sweat on his head.

"Donasheek! Get down here and explain this! Ryuchin, do something!"

Mitlet shouted at both Donasheek and Issei. But neither of them responded. They were both looking off in the same direction.

"Okay! Let's kill you now maybe!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba.

 _ **PULL.**_

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji. The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance. At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear [Absorption Line]! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance! Ah, but this would be the best against that guy behind me..."

Freed whispered that as he tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be dilly dallying! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once! Let's make this quick!"

Saji suggested a plan. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. He was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! That guy back there? I'm stronger than him, you know? So! The moment you five beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a smile. But he was glancing back and forth to the guy behind him. Kiba had to stop and switch his gaze to the robed man. He held a cold expression under his hood and glasses. It looked as if he was a moment away from intervening. But—

"Hmmm. [Sword Birth] huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. The group turned their heads, aside from Issei. There was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Valper?"

They all became shocked at Freed's announcement. Because of The shock they failed to notice the subtle disgust in Freed's tone.

"…Valper Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of absolute hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the [element] I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather aura and started to glow.

"Like this! Horyah!"

 _ **CUT.**_

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone.

"Now that the old man has revealed himself, we should be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but.

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past the group with a very fast speed.

 _ **KACHIN!**_

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks. It was Xenovia.

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Wah- it's the Exorcists!"

The group was surprised by the duo's appearance.

"Freed Sellzen. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light.

"Old-man Valper! Donashit! Nathaniel! It maye have been way too short, but we are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

 _ **FLASH.**_

By the time the flash died, Freed and his allies were gone. The encounter was cut too short to be called a fight. It was as if they were trying to wait for the right moment.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from their spots.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

Kiba ran off after them.

 _ **Foom!**_

From beside Issei, the two Fallen Angel girls spread their wings and took to the air above. Issei was finally snapped out of his gazing and whipped his head up towards the two.

"We're going after them Ryuchin! We have to know what's going on with Donasheek!"

Even though Issei's face was blank, he yelled at them for the first time.

"Mito! Kala! Come back! Don't go yet!"

"It's okay! We won't fight the big guy! If we see him we'll come running back! We promise! Come on Kala! They're splitting up! You go with the brown haired one! I'll follow the shitty priest's path!"

"It's alright Ryu-sama! We will be alright! We will return!"

They flipped their wings and set off.

"Ah shit! They all went off without us! Shit!"

Small amounts of dust began to pick up near Issei's legs. He was just about to move. Until—

"?"

Issei whipped his head back. Saji raised a brow.

"Huh? What is i—"

Issei placed his hand on Saji's chest - and launched him into the forest.

 _ **BAM BAM BAM!**_

His body crashed through some trees and the lights of magic circles shone behind him.

 _ **Shiiin!**_

"I thought this fluctuation of power was odd."

"How troublesome."

"Babe, why are you not home giving me a pounding right now?"

The ones who appeared from them, was both the Gremory group and the Sitri group. Even Asia and Raynare were there from her own magic circle. Once they appeared there was a certain painful moan from within the treeline.

"...Whyyyyyyyy?…"

"Sorry. I was trying to hide you."

—.

"So that's what's going on. Excalibur. Really you two…"

Rias was rubbing her head. Saji was the only one sitting in front of them in sazen position, while Issei was standing up and looking off into the distance. For some reason, he seemed restless. In fact.

 _ **Tap tap tap tap**_

His foot was tapping on the ground.

[Partner. You won't be able to sense them if you don't calm yourself.]

Rias sighed. Raynare approached Issei.

"Alright babe. Where are they?"

Issei pointed off into the distance.

"Over there. They are still split up."

Raynare turned to the group.

"Rias, we're going after them now. I'm sorry, but we can't let Mitlet and Kalawarner go off on their own. If you want to follow us then follow. But we're going."

Rias nodded.

"I understand. In that case, we're going as well. Sona, will you come along?"

Sona sighed. She shifted her gaze back to Saji with a cold stare.

"We will discuss your punishment later."

" _Hiiiiiiii~!_ "

"Okay Babe. Let's go."

 _ **Foom!**_

Issei immediately set off to fly. The rest of them decided to spread their wings and fly considering that it was night time. They set off. It only took a few minutes for Issei to stop midair and shift his gaze downward. They all stopped. Below them were two figures. Freed and Mitlet.

They descended.

"..What?! That's what's going on?!"

"No shit dumbass! How did you not figure it out?!"

"I thought you were with the bad guys!"

"I was making it so fucking obvious!"

They touched the ground. Raynare approached them first.

"Mitlet! Freed!"

"Ray!"

"What's going on?"

"Freed's not with the bad guys!"

"I technically am, but that's not the problem right now! You shitty Devils and friends! We split up our forces while being chased. The blue haired one and the pretty boy went after Valper. The brown haired one and Kalawarner went after Nathaniel and Donasheek. But that guy is bad news I tell ya! If I know him he's gonna lead them straight to Kokabiel. And if they make it to Kokabiel then Donasheek either won't be able to do anything, or he will be killed trying to stop them! We gotta hurry!"

Issei, suddenly whipped his head to a certain direction. But unlike usual, his blank eyes were opened wider than usual.

"What's wrong babe?"

He didn't answer - because he already launched himself away.

 _ **POOOOMM!**_

A great amount of dust was blasted into their faces. By the time the dust cleared, there was nothing left of Issei but a large crater.

"Let's go you all!"

"I'll meet you shitty brats there! Play along!"

They all flew off in the same direction while Freed ran from them in the same general direction on the ground. The time it took them to find Issei was less than finding Mitlet. They found him standing on the ground below with Freed across from him. But there was also another robed man and Donasheek who floated above. They landed onto the ground.

 _ **Foom!**_

"Babe!"

Raynare called to Issei who she approached, but she froze when she saw his face. Mitlet caught up and before she could call out, she noticed the robed man named Nathaniel holding onto two blood ridden bodies.

"KALA!"

Kalawarner and Irina. Rias called out to Donasheek.

"Donasheek!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he slowly turned his attention behind him. They followed his gaze. A strong pressure overcame them.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

A Fallen Angel with 10 wings. He had pale skin, pointy ears, red eyes, and a disgusting glare.

The Cadre-Class Fallen Angel referenced in the bible, Kokabiel.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

"This is a gift."

Kokabiel snapped his fingers. At that moment, the man named Nathaniel tossed the two bodies towards the group. Mitlet immediately jumped to catch Kalawarner's body, while Irina's body fell onto the floor below Issei's feet.

Issei was unmoving.

Raynare snapped out of her stupor.

"Kala! Kala! Look at me, Kala! Asia! Heal Kala! Please!"

Mitlet had tears already running from her eyes. Asia ran forward and began healing Kalawarner worriedly. Raynare stood beside them in shock.

"...I'm sorry….I made a stupid mistake….I was too careless….I'm sorry…..I broke my promise…."

"Kala! It's okay! Y-You're gonna be okay! I swear! You'll be okay!"

Kalawarner slowly began to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry Mitlet….I'm so sorry…."

"Kala! Kala! Open your eyes Kala! Wake up! You're gonna be okay! You have to be okay! Because I love you! I love you stupid! So you have to be okay! Okay?! Kala!"

"..Mitlet…..I'm afraid..."

Tears fell from Kalawarner's eyes as she finally lost consciousness.

"KALA! KALA!"

Raynare burned with an unyielding rage directed straight at Kokabiel.

" _KOKABIEL!_ "

He raised a brow curiously.

"Hm? You 3….could you be former Grigori? How tasteless. For you to become rogues. Even more than that, you are associating with Devils? What sort of greater disgrace could you possibly represent? How truly disheartening. It would have been best if that woman was able to die in that battle against Nathaniel. No, it would be better for all of you to be killed as well. At least then there would be no stain like that of Devil's stench upon the lot of you."

Raynare's fury only burned stronger. There was no longer any facet of any feeling from Grigori left before. It was nothing but pure killing intent. Freed cackled randomly.

"Kakakakaka! That's right shitty Devils! You should all just disappear to my sword! They never should have gotten involved with that guy! That guy has the ability to transfer damage from his body to the person he received it from! That's his Sacred Gear! It's mid level because he still has to be able to touch them and the damage still remains on him, so rather than being transferred, it's more of an ability to give the same amount of damage to the person who hurts them. Also, he can only send that damage to whoever gave it to him, not anybody else. Ah, and if it's too much damage for his body to take, then obviously he will just pass out or die. So it may not be stupendous, but with two Excalibur it's a tough task huh! Kakakakaka!"

He randomly spouted that speech. The intention was obvious. He was using the opportunity to explain his ability. Nathaniel took off his hood.

"It was a bit of a difficult task. I still had to receive all the damage while making it seem like I was incompetent. After I sustained enough of it, I just touched their faces and transfer the damage. I have a high tolerance for pain thanks to this ability, but thanks to their hesitation from it, I was able to use these Excalibur to cut them down. If it wasn't for you, Freed, I would've been able to kill them."

"Kakaka! That would've been boring! You think we would've been able to watch that heart throbbing scene if they were dead! Boring! You are Too boring Nathaniel! You still have much to learn, young padawan!"

Rias questioned Kokabiel.

"…So what is your motive for encountering us?"

Kokabiel answered Rias's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

 **-[!]-**

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur...But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

"…You battle-freak."

Rias said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us!…Well, it's a different story if it's a [Boosted Gear] like the one the brat over there has…But it's not something you can find so easily."

"…Are you guys also after Ise's Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

Mitlet stood slowly from her spot.

"Fuck your war…..fuck your boredom…..I'll kill you...I swear…."

Raynare quelled her anger slightly. She stood in front of Mitlet and held onto her shoulders.

"Calm down Mitlet! You can't face him on your own! Try to think!"

Mitlet could only respond with bloodlust.

"...Get out of the way Raynare….This bastard has to die….I don't care if it kills me….I want to watch him die…"

"You think I don't get that?! I'm feeling it in every part of my body the same as you! But if you face him alone you will die for nothing and who will Kala have to sleep beside her then!"

Mitlet's teeth grinded against each other harshly. Kokabiel scoffed.

"Fff. The threats of the small fry do not interest me. But either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

Freed followed his speech.

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives us treats like this."

Freed pointed towards the swords on his belt and Nathaniel's. They each had two.

"The one on the right is [Excalibur Rapidly]. The one on Nathaniel's left is [Excalibur Nightmare]. The one on his right is [Excalibur Transparent]. I also received [Excalibur Mimic] from the girl over there! I also feel like getting [Excalibur Destruction] that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am we the first persons in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs together? I also received an element from the geezer Valper that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

"You acknowledged that I am here, yet you discredit my strength."

"Obviously, because you're just a shithead! Kakakakaka!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Valper's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Rias asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

But before anyone could move—

" _ **Kokabiel."**_

The atmosphere was turned to stone from an unimaginable pressure.

 _ **..OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….**_

No one could move a muscle. The only one who moved, was Kokabiel shifting his gaze towards the one below. The one releasing the pressure. Hyoudou Issei.

" _ **Kokabiel…that's who you are right?..."**_

Issei had no expression. No. There was an expression. But it was inconceivable. It was something beyond their comprehension. It was something that couldn't be processed in their minds. And for that reason,they could see nothing but a black abyss in place of his upper half.

Kokabiel answered his question coldly.

"That's right."

" _ **Kokabiel…..You are someone in the bible, right?"**_

He once again answered his question.

"Indeed."

—The pressure, somehow, increased to the max.

" _ **...Then when you die, it will make your part in the bible the same as God. Nothing but legend. Right?"**_

 **-[!]-**

"...Kukuku…."

…

"KAAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!"

Kokabiel cackled like a maniac.

"YEEES! PERFECT! COME AND FACE ME! I SHALL WAIT FOR YOU PATIENTLY! COME AND KILL ME, SEKIRYUUTEEEEEEEEEEEEII!"

Kokabiel quickly spawned a light spear and launched it towards the group. Sona and Rias created defensive magic circles to protect everyone, but—

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHH!**_

A sandstorm of dust covered them.

…

After a few seconds, the dust cleared. Freed and Nathaniel were gone, along with Donasheek and Kokabiel. But most of all—

 _ **CRACK**_

Issei was holding onto the light spear with one hand.

 _ **CRACK**_

And destroyed it.

 _ **PIIIIIIIKK!**_

As soon as the spear dispersed.

"Rias."

He called out to Rias. She snapped out of her frozen state.

"W-W-What?.."

He turned to her with his signature blank face.

"I will handle the Dark-Elf man."

"...Eh?.."

 _ **FOOM!**_

He spread his Dragon wings and immediately set off for the school.

"Ise! Wait!"

 _ **Foom!**_

Rias spread her wings and quickly followed. The rest of the group snapped out their shock and began to follow.

"Kaichou are we seriously doing this?! Kaichou!? Kaichoooooooouuu!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Alright. That's all for this one guys. But of a cliffhanger, but you know what? I think, to make up for Red Dragon Of Golden Light getting a double feature, I think I may also give you guys a double feature as well. In other words, I may start writing the next chapter after this one and release it in the next few days. I will see if I can do it. If I don't, it's because I'm worried that it will become a trend and I'll end up doing a double feature for every one of my stories.**

 **Anyway, as I said before, less comedy bits and more serious stuff going on during this chapter. I did say this arc would be mostly serious after all. This doesn't mean this story will ever lose its comedic edge. It's just that this arc is kind of meant to be this way. The rest of the story should continue as funny as usual. But hopefully the little funny bits in it still made you laugh. And hopefully the rest was just interesting.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you guys thought. Will Issei be able to stop Coca Cola? Is Kalawarner going to be alright? What about Kiba and Xenovia? What will Issei do with Kokabiel? Will he have his question answered next chapter? Who is this generation's Hakuyruukou? What are Freed and Donasheek going to do? Is Nathaniel also Evil? What will team 3 star do? Find out next time on Two and a half Elf men!**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	15. Stupid X Warmonger :Chapter 15

**Okay guys! Double Feature just like I said. Dammit man. I hope this doesn't have to be keep being a thing. Unless I have inspiration spouts randomly. In that case, it can't be helped. I just gotta write.**

 **Anyway, this is the conclusion to the Kokabiel arc. Different things are gonna happen, so let's just get into it.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Rias. The Occult research club and the student council (+Raynare & Mitlet), had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. The injured Irina and Kalawarner were transported to Sona's house. They avoided the worst case scenario because of Asia's power. Sona had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after encountering Kokabiel. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds. My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible…It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was directing it to Kokabiel.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…"

Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is…Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno said it over Rias and Sona's words.

"Akeno!"

Rias criticised. But Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou. At the very least, until Ise-kun can no longer hold him off."

"No."

Issei interrupted their conversation. He was staring at the school blankly.

"There will be no need for the Oni to show up. The pointy eared pigeon is mine."

The members around looked at him nervously. Issei was dead set on fighting Kokabiel himself. They had never seen him so serious. Rias took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Rias. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour…I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants and friends. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

The ORC replied to her with energetic voices. Even the Fallen Angel girls.

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know, Kaji."

"Just call me Genshirou…"

"Shirou?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, Emiya."

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

The group ran into the school. They entered straight in from the main gate. In the middle of the school field, there were 3 swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating in a triangle shape. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei.

"What is this…?"

Rias spoke in her doubt.

"I'm going to make the three Excaliburs into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

There was a voice from up in the sky. When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on them. Floating off to his right, not too far from him, was Donasheek. Kokabiel was crossing his legs confidently and resting his cheek on his fist.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

 _ **SWISH! BAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**_

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area. The sound came from the place where the gym is. No. Where the gym _was_. There wasn't even a trace of it left after the explosion. Only a large crater was there.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining as long as the Sekiryuutei is here."

Out of nowhere, the group heard a familiar voice in the air above Valper.

"Surprise sneak attack—!"

From above Valper's head, Freed had suddenly jumped to slice him down.

"Oya."

Valper only rubbed his chin curiously. Because—

 _ **Z-DIN!**_

"Ah."

Freed's sword was knocked back at the last second.

 _ **Bam!**_

"Oof!"

And he was sent tumbling thanks to a kick in his stomach.

"Ah Goddammit shit fuck Mary mother Joseph!"

 _ **Bam Bam Bam!**_

He finally rolled to a stop.

"Good work, Nathaniel. Ah, but you extracted Excalibur to block that strike at the last second. We'll need to put it back and start over. Though, it won't take long at all."

Nathaniel, who had stopped Freed, tossed the Excalibur he used back to Valper.

"It's no problem. I can defeat him without one."

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Nathaniel flipped his coat to reveal the countless swords of light attached to him. Not a single gun of light, but an entire arsenal of sword hilts instead. Freed lifted himself back up with a wicked smile, but there was subtle rage in his tone.

"Hoooh….so you think a grimy little shit like you can beat me without an Excalibur just cuz you're a multi sword style or something? Think you're hot shit huh brat? Okay….Onii-san will teach you a lesson or two~"

Freed's Excalibur rapidly released its aura. Kokabiel raised a brow.

"Hm? Freed has betrayed us huh. Well, that's no big deal. It's to be expected from someone like him. Kill him quickly Nathaniel."

Nathaniel nodded.

"Roger."

"Oh I'll show ya a Roger you little shit!.."

 _ **ZIN!**_

Freed struck down on Nathaniel, but Nathaniel blocked his strike with two swords in each hand. Their fight had began. Kokabiel returned his attention to the group on the ground.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel snapped his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling. Something that was black and ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick with sharp claws. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a dog. A three headed dog.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**_

The three howled in unison. Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground.

"…Cerberus!"

Rias said it with a voice filled with disgust.

 _ **TON!**_

Cerberus launched itself and ran straight towards the group. They immediately took on a formation, but Issei stood ahead of the group.

"Ise!" "Babe!"

He lifted his finger and pointed it straight at the dog.

" **Sit."**

 _ **Skiiiiiiiiidd!**_

Cerberus skid to a stop in front of him and—

 _ **DON!**_

Sat down obediently with its tail wagging...

"Roll over."

 _ **ROLL.**_

"Shake."

 _ **DON.**_

It placed its large paw over Issei's head. The rest of the group could only stand there dumbfounded. Kokabiel smirked.

"Hmph. So you're that strong huh. Good."

 _ **Snap!**_

He snapped his fingers. Another large rumbling shook the ground. Out of the ground emerged 4 more Cerberus.

"Ah."

Issei lowered his finger.

"Ddraig. How many is that?"

 **[That's 5 in total, partner.]**

"Hm. Okay."

He lifted his finger back up again and pointed it at the Cerberus. It tilted its head. Then—

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

A red blast of energy burst from his finger and shot up straight into the sky, breaking past the barrier and disappearing into the night's sky.

 _ **Sss**_ …

All that was left of the beast, was the lower half that tipped over and fell.

 _ **DON.**_

"Four."

The Cerberus closest to them jumped up into the air above Issei.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**_

Issei just pointed his finger at it. And—

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

The same result. But this time, only the hind legs dropped down.

 _ **Plop plop!**_

 **[That's 3.]**

Issei nodded.

"That's good."

He turned back to his group.

"You can beat them."

He turned back. But the other Cerberus were already growling viciously at them. The next one readied itself to spit flames at the group. Then, suddenly, one of its heads flew off.

 _ **ZIN!**_

"I have come to back you up."

It was Xenovia.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

 _ **GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **ZIIIIIIN!**_

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

 _ **STAB!**_

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared. But another one spawned from the ground to replace it.

"Akeno!"

Rias called out to Akeno.

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus. The Cerberus tried to jump from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limbs. The swords were coming out from the ground.

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was the [Knight], Kiba Yuuto. It was Kiba's Sword-Birth that struck the beast.

"Haaa!"

Akeno called upon the thunder and struck down on the Cerberus.

 _ **TOOOOOOONNN!**_

The Cerberus body was encased in the thunder. As the thunder ceased, the body of the Cerberus was held onto by the swords. It was left sizzling and growling viciously from the pain. Another Cerberus came to assist from the sidelines, but multiple light spears landed in each of its eyes.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

 _ **ROOOOAAARRR!**_

It howled in pain. The ones flying above it were Raynare and Mitlet.

"This one's ours!"

"Yeah! Over here bitch!"

Rias began to deliver orders to those around.

"Raynare, Mitlet, Xenovia! You take the Cerberus to the left!"

"Heh. I prefer not to take orders from a Devil, but in this situation it's fine."

"Kiba, Koneko! You take the damaged Cerberus!"

"Roger!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Akeno and I will take the last one! Let's go Akeno!"

"Right!"

Their battles against the 3 remaining Cerberus commenced. Kokabiel spectated with a bored expression. He felt a gaze on him. Issei was staring up at him blankly. But there was a darkness in his eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Until—

 _ **ZIN!**_

Kokabiel casually caught a light spear that was thrown towards his face. He brought it in front of him and looked at it with a disinterested face, as if it was some peculiar toy. It broke apart in his hands and he looked in front of him.

"Donasheek."

Donasheek was floating ahead, slightly below his altitude. Kokabiel scoffed with some disgust.

"I see. So you have gone rogue too. How disappointing. I really believed you had some potential. You seemed to possess a warrior's spirit at least. To believe that this would come from someone who survived the war, even if you were young at the time, it's truly displeasing. At the very least, I'll try to sustain the last of your honor as a Fallen Angel. Be grateful in your last moments."

Kokabiel spawned a large light spear that made Donasheek's own look like a golf club. Donasheek flinched, but he didn't have time to move. Kokabiel sent the spear straight towards him.

 _ **ZIN!**_

"Shit! Donasheek!"

Freed blocked off Nathaniel's strike, but there was nothing he could do from down there. The spear was only a meter from Donasheek. He could only close his eyes in anticipation. But—

 _ **PPIIIIIIKKK!**_

The spear was destroyed. Donasheek opened his eyes. Issei was floating in front of him with his Boosted Gear out.

"Go help the others Dona."

He stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

"R-Right."

He flew off to support Raynare and Mitlet's group in killing their Cerberus.

"Donasheek!"

"You kept us waiting Donashithead!"

"Forgive me, I was caught up in the act for the moment! But I've had my fill of coolness!"

They continued their battle and quickly exterminated their Cerberus.

Kokabiel turned back to Issei in front of him.

…..They stared silently at each other. A silent pressure surrounded them.

"…It's complete."

Valper's voice. The three Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. Kokabiel started applauding.

"The three Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. The three Excaliburs were put on top of each other. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

"Nathaniel!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that priest boy.

"Yes."

He responded after evading one of Freed's attacks that destroyed the light swords in his hands. His arsenal of swords had dwindled by this point.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the three Excaliburs."

"Roger."

Nathaniel jumped towards the center and extracted the Excalibur. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba after helping him and Koneko finish off their Cerberus. The last Cerberus was the one that Rias and Akeno were fighting. Raynare, Mitlet, and Donasheek had already switched to assisting them with it after killing their own. The Cerberus were essentially exterminated.

"Rias Gremory's [Knight]. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the [fragment] of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since the traitor "Nathaniel" is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the [Holy-sword Project]. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Valper. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred.

"Hoh. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

He laughed in a disgustingly condescending manner.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past. As if there was anyone who cared.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. But Valper shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the [factors] to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the [elements] but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully.

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It had a holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper laughed pleasantly. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were both victims of the project started by Valper.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

They were the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and spoke.

 **《** **Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least** **》**

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. They were singing.

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song. Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

 **《** **We were no good alone.** **》**

 **《** **We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.** **》**

 **《** **It will be okay if we are together.** **》**

 **《** **You have to accept the holy-sword.** **》**

 **《** **It's not scary.** **》**

 **《** **Even if God is watching.** **》**

 **《** **Our hearts are always…** **》**

 **《** **ONE.** **》**

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

Ddraig spoke.

 **[That "Knight" has reached it.]**

 _ **Shiiiiin!**_

 **[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]**

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

 _ **[Balance Break.]**_

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

 _ **SHIIIIN!**_

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But…I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance…No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

 **《** **Don't worry about us. At least you live.** **》**

They did not wish for it.

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Kiba stood on his feet.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

Raynare shouted from her position.

"Hey, pretty boy! Hurry up and kill that sick son of a bitch! I'm tired of hearing his fuckin voice!"

Mitlet joined right after.

"Yeah, just slice that geriatric fuck!"

Then his friends.

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My [Knight] will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Akeno, Rias, Asia, and Koneko shouted their support. The tears ran down Kiba's face.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! Aaaaaaah, I don't want to hear it any more!"

Freed scratched at his head incessantly. But when he slowly lifted his head he had a bitter smile. He spoke in a solemn tone, to someone who wasn't there.

"...Heh….Hey kid...you think we could've sang that song together once?….I always fuckin hated it though...Hehe…"

Nathaniel raised a brow.

"Have you lost your sanity?"

Freed smiled ferociously and pointed his sword at Nathaniel.

"Hehehehe. That's not something I had in the first place, shitty brat."

 _ **SHIIIINN!**_

Kiba continued to smile brightly. He lifted his hand up towards the sky.

"…I will become a sword."

Something slowly began to form in his hand. The light shaped into something.

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

The light took form. The form was the shape of a sword.

"Balance-Breaker [Sword of the Betrayer]. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

 _ **SHIIIIIIINNN!**_

The sword shined brightly in his hands. A magnificent sword. It held a holy and demonic aura. Kiba jumped towards Nathaniel.

"Wha-?! Hey you shitty pretty boy don't take my target!"

 _ **GINNNNNNNNNG!**_

Nathaniel blocked his strike. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by Kiba's sword.

"!-That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Che!"

Nathaniel clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive. It moved randomly and came towards Kiba with intense speed. The ability of "Excalibur Mimic". Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade. But Kiba was able to block and parry every one of the tendrils random attacks.

"!-So you can read every one of my attacks!"

"Hmph. If it was merged with Excalibur rapidly, then maybe it couldve posed a higher threat."

Now that Nathaniel was up against essentially two enemies, and one with a Balance Breaker, his stoic attitude began to become threatened.

"Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency", the ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, then it is something that should be easy to detect.

 _ **GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!**_

Kiba was still able to block all of his attacks.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. The space before them became distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. _Durandal!_ "

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Valper became speechless at her words.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Nathaniel held. It held more aura than Kiba's as well.

"Nn! At this point, I have no choice! _Balance Break_!"

Nathaniel suddenly extended his arms outward. Suddenly, what looked like odd white, glowing hands made out of cloth popped out of his back from his coat. Over 10 of them. Kiba clicked his tongue.

"So even this guy had a Balance Breaker huh."

Nathaniel finally showed a smirk.

"Heh. With this Balance Breaker I can touch you easily enough to transfer damage to you!"

Freed laughed loudly.

"Nyhahaha! That's it?! Hahahaha! It must be because that it's just a mid level that the Balance Breaker sucks! No wait! Since It's a mid level like the Sword-Birth, it must be because the possessor is so incompetent that his Balance Breaker was completely uncreative and worthless! Nyahahahaha! How pathetic!"

Nathaniel finally looked a bit enraged. He launched his cloth hands towards Freed. Freed fearlessly ran in.

"Fool! With this Balance Breaker I can transfer the recent damage continuously even if I have healed from it myself! I'll transfer that damage to you tenfold!"

The cloth hands extended to wrap around Freed. But he spun around expertly and cut every hand that tried to touch his body. The sword split into 3 tendrils and tried to attack Freed, but he parried every attack along with the cloth. He and Excalibur rapidly were too fast.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

Freed got up close and personal with Nathaniel and smiled deviously.

"But that don't mean shit if it can't hit me huh?"

 _ **ZIN!**_

Nathaniel tried to block Freed's upward slice, but it was too fast. It ended up slicing the fingers on his left hand off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaghhhh!"

Nathaniel yelped in pain as he jumped back. Someone appeared behind him. It was Xenovia.

"You're too open, kid."

Nathaniel tried to strike Xenovia—

 _ **GAKIIIN!**_

With a single side slash, the Excalibur Nathaniel held, shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, a strong wave destroyed some of the surrounding area.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. The combined Excalibur had been shattered. Kiba was about to move to finish Nathaniel, but someone placed their hand on his chest.

"Hold on, pretty boy."

It was Freed. He had a dark expression.

"He's mine."

Freed stepped forward. Nathaniel turned around with what looked like a mix of rage and desperation.

"Heh. You're not lookin' so hot, little brat."

Nathaniel growled.

"You-! Damn you! I won't be defeated by someone like you! You who so adamantly expressed hatred to the Devils, you easily turn coat and tail towards their side! Such weak conviction! If anyone deserved to be the one who wielded all four Excalibur, it should have just been me!"

Freed rolled his eyes and spoke in a flat tone.

"Oh yeah, Freed Sellzen betraying his allies, what a surprise~"

Nathaniel brought out his last two light swords.

"You who is so easily swayed by the thought of victory! I'll show you what true conviction is!"

Freed frowned.

"Hmph...Conviction? Absolute devotion to one thing?…..all of that….what bullshit."

Nathaniel bolted towards Freed. Freed merely looked at him with what a distant gaze. The reflection of Nathaniel running towards him was present in his eyes. It gave the impression of a mirror.

"You know….it's guys like you I hate the most….Absolute devotion to one ideal…..hating, and killing indiscriminately…all of that.."

Nathaniel finally reached Freed and sliced at him—

 _ **ZIN!**_

"Uh."

Nathaniel swept past Freed...But for some reason after he struck, he kept on walking...until he stopped…..blood slowly seeped across his stomach. Until finally, he fell to his knees.

"All that shit—"

 _ **Thud!**_

"—is disgustingly nostalgic."

And fell face first into the ground.

 _ **Thud!**_

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strange expression.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Kiba pointed his Holy-demonic sword at Valper, ready to slash at him.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

 _ **ZUUUUN!**_

A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

" _ **GOUGH!**_ "

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Kiba went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Valper was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and descended to the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of everyone while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. Those around became confused.

"…What do you mean?"

Rias asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, _**not only the original Yondai-Maou, but also God of the bible had died**_."

 **-[?!]-**

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

The truth was revealed. Everyone there was in absolute shock.

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression and fell to the ground. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

The reason Kiba's sword was created was no coincidence. It was because God and the Devil were dead.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Raynare held her and called out to her while she was on her knees.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

Mitlet yelled straight at Kokabiel.

"What ultimate beings?! Don't fuck around! In the end, all you'll be doing is getting more people killed on all sides! Even your own fucking people!"

Kokabiel scoffed.

"To die on the battlefield against the wretched Devils and worthless Angels, for the purpose of winning on the Fallen Angels behalf, it is a great honor. None of those who deny that have pride in their heritage. Though, I wouldn't expect traitorous worms like you to understand."

Mitlet growled viciously. But a form descended in front of the group to cover Kokabiel's view of them. An imposing and dark form. It was Issei. Kokabiel's face stretched into a ferocious smile.

"Sekiryuutei…"

 _ **OOOOOHHHMMMMM**_ ….

A dark ominous aura was being released from both of their bodies. They stood there silently and faced each other.

….

"Shii~!"

Kokabiel's smile became a maniacal one.

 _ **FOOM!**_

He jumped back and extended his wings.

"Sekiryutuuueeeeei!"

Above Kokabiel, high in the sky, what looked like 50 light spears spawned on top of his head.

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

Kokabiel threw down his arm, commanding his arsenal of light spears to descend upon Issei, and explode.

 _ **ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN ZUN!**_

"BABE!" "ISE!" "RYUCHIN!"

The girls called out to Issei who had been engulfed by explosions. Once the explosions ceased, there was only a large dust cloud that covered the entire school.

 _ **Sss**_ …

"Babe! Baby answer me!"

Raynare called out within the dust desperately. It slowly began to clear all throughout, partly thanks to Kokabiel who flipped his wings and cleared the dust around him. The place which Issei was situated was still covered in dust.

"Baby! Please!"

Raynare called out with tears in her eyes. But from out of the dust, a hand emerged. Issei's silhouette became visible. His left arm with the Boosted Gear was extended outward towards the side. The implication became clear to them.

 _Stay back._

 _ **FOOM!**_

Issei's large Dragon wings blew the dust away. Half of his clothes had been blown away. Kokabiel smiled maniacally.

"Good! Gooooooood!"

Kokabiel spawned light spears in each of his hands and flew straight towards Issei. He began slashing at him relentlessly, but Issei dodged every attack. Kokabiel slashed at Issei's face, but Issei ducked under it.

"Hah!"

Kokabiel brought up his leg and kicked under Issei's chin, launching him into the air.

 _ **DON!**_

Kokabiel then threw the spears in his hand towards the flying Issei. Issei flipped in midair and flapped his wings to toss away Kokabiel's spears.

 _ **FOOM!**_

The group could only stare at their battle silently. Kiba shouted in disbelief.

"He repelled the light spears of a Cadre-Class being with his wings!?"

Kokabiel jumped up to Issei and spawned two swords of holy light. He flipped in the air and brought the swords down on Issei's head. Issei blocked the attack with his gauntlet. Issei sent a strike straight into Kokabiel's stomach with his free hand.

 _ **DON!**_

"Guho-!"

Kokabiel spat blood. But an even more ferocious expression appeared on his face.

"Haah!"

Kokabiel spawned a light spear on his foot and brought it up to strike Issei's chin.

 _ **PIIIIIIK!**_

Issei's head whipped back from the force of the strike, but Kokabiel laughed.

"Kahahahaha!"

The light spear had shattered against Issei's chin. Not even a scratch was made. Kokabiel flipped again and knocked Issei's gauntlet back with his leg. He used his momentum to slash relentlessly at Issei. This time, all of the slashes connected.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

 _ **ZIN!**_

With the final slash, Kokabiel went still. The entire world was filled with a deafening silence. Issei's top half was nothing but complete tatters. The strings of clothing slowly slid off his perfectly sculpted body. Out of all the slashes that connected with his body, only one that landed straight across his chest diagonally, slowly...leaked blood.

 _ **Slide**_ ….

….

—Issei's fist connected to Kokabiel's face.

 _ **DON!**_

And he was launched straight into the new school building.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

The building instantly fell apart and collapsed completely.

 _ **DOOONNNN**_ ….

The building was nothing but crumbled remains and rubble. It was quite for a short moment.

…..

But from out of the rubble, a light spear launched out at light speed.

 _ **ZIN!**_

It landed straight on Issei. And the explosion sent him flying back into the barrier surrounding the school.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The moment he collided with the barrier—

 _ **CRACK**_

It cracked under the pressure. The cracks continued to form, until the entirety of the barrier— was completely covered in cracks.

 _ **PRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**_

Kokabiel's form burst out from the rubble of the building and launched towards Issei.

 _ **POOOOM!**_

He flew straight towards the Issei planted against the barrier, but—

"Nn-!"

—Issei's chilling hollow expression froze him in midair.

 _ **Zip!**_

Too bad Issei was instantly in front of him and sent a strike into his abdomen that launched him into the ground.

 _ **DON!**_

The force created from his slam - ripped every tree from its roots.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!**_

Even before the dust blew away, Issei moved. He flew straight into the ground and slammed upon Kokabiel's body, only to create an explosion equally as great.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!**_

The group maintaining the barrier could not see inside, but the cracks formed on the ground reached beyond their feet.

 _ **Sssssss**_ …..

The dust floated throughout the entire inside of the barrier. The only reason it began to slowly clear out, was because of the small holes created from the fractures left on it, allowing it to leak into the outside world.

"...B..Baby?..."

Raynare called out from within the dust field. Though they were far apart from the initial altercation, she couldn't help but plead for a response. The group peered through the dust fearfully.

The dust slowly began to clear.

 _ **Sss**_ …

What became visible, was the greatest crater they had ever seen. A crater but only 2 meters deep, yet it was even wider than the new school building and old school building combined. In fact, it may have not been insane to say that the crater continued, considering the fact that the cracks that laid upon the ground extended beyond the reaches of the Academy itself. They were practically standing on a crack every moment now.

 _ **Pakun**_.

Only one figure stood in the crater. It was Issei.

"Baby!"

He stood upright and turned on his heel. He began to briskly walk away. His pace was odd and slow. It was as if he was waiting for something.

 _ **Brck**_ ….

The sound of something crumbling. Issei turned around. Kokabiel was standing loosely. His hair was disheveled. His clothes were in tatters. There was blood dripping from his arms and his head.

"Hm...HmHmHmHm…"

A small humming sound. It was the sound of laughing.

"...Hehehehe….hahahaha….Hahahahaha….."

—Until Kokabiel finally burst out laughing with complete madness.

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His eyes pierced straight through Issei. They were no longer eyes with pupils. They were nothing but red glowing masses of insanity.

"THIIIIIIIIISSS! THIIIIISS IS WHAT I LIVE FOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR! PAIN! BLOOD! DESTRUCTION!-"

His back twisted as he howled into the sky.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

He brought his gaze back down to Issei.

"YOU! SEKIRYUUTEI! YOU! ARE THE PERFECT ENEMY! YOU! ARE TOO STRONG! BEYOND ANYTHING I COULD HAVE IMAGINED! THE PERFECT THREAT TO OUR ORGANIZATION! NO! YOU ARE THE GREATEST THREAT TO OUR EXISTENCE! ABOVE ALL YOU! YOU ARE THE MONSTER I HAD ALWAYS HOPED FOOOOOOOOOOR!"

Issei remained silent. Yet it somehow felt like a dark veil overcame his figure.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU AND I! THIS IS THE PERFECT BATTLE! BEINGS LIKE US! _MONSTERS_ LIKE US! WE HAVE NO OTHER PURPOSE IN THIS WORLD BUT TO DESTROY! WE HAVE NO OTHER PURPOSE BUT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER TO THE DEATH! AND CAUSE AN UNIMAGINABLE DEVASTATION UPON THE WORLD OF THE LIVING! MONSTERS LIKE US! THAT IS WHAT WE EXIST FOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!"

—.

"YOU ARE THE SAME AS ME! YOUR EXISTENCE IS PERFECT FOR OBLITERATION! YOU ARE PERFECT FOR DOMINATION! WE ARE THE HARBINGERS OF DEATH! WE ARE THE GREATEST TOOLS OF DEATH! WE ARE EXTINGUISHERS OF LIFE! AND WE ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST NIGHTMARE FOR GOD, HEAVEN, HELL, AND ALL BEINGS WHO RESIDE WITHIN IT! FOR US TO DIE WITHIN THE HEAT OF DESTRUCTIVE BATTLE! SUCH IS OUR PURPOSE! THAT'S WHY!"

Kokabiel extended his wings. And above his head formed a light spear, larger than any one he had ever formed before. Larger than his own body. Larger than a small truck. And finally, larger than an entire school bus.

"COME! LET US DIE IN A BLAZE OF GLORY! LET US DESTROY THIS TOWN ALONG WITH US! LET US RELISH THE THE FEELING OF ANNIHILATION! AND LET US REMIND THE WORLD, OF OUR GREATEST UNDENIABLE PURPOSE, COMPLETE AND UTTER ERADICATION-! SEKIRYUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEII!"

 **[Boost!]**

Issei's gauntlet aimed—

 **[SILENCE.]**

—and blasted straight into the night's sky.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

…

…

…

…

Dark grey feathers slowly descended, and gently touched upon the ground.

The group...stared in silence.

…

"...He did it…."

Freed spoke softly. The realization slowly sank in.

"He did it."

The magic circle set to detonate, slowly dissipated and faded away. The silence continued. Until the group finally shouted in joy.

"HE DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!"

The group jumped and cheered for joy. Freed bounced around and smacked his bottom to the dead enemies mockingly. Donasheek smirked in satisfaction. Most of the Gremory group smiled and laughed at each other. Mitlet jumped in the air while pronouncing victory. Xenovia sat on the ground quietly, seemingly still processing the entire event.

But Raynare, she immediately bolted towards Issei happily.

"BABY!"

However, the closer she came, the more she felt the urge to slow down. She came to a full stop just a meter short of Issei. She could not see his expression. He was completely silent.

"...Baby?..."

…..

…..

"Raynare.."

He spoke. He said her full name.

"...I….am strong…"

Raynare was confused. He spoke in a low voice and a childish tone. Somehow, she felt a lingering emotion she couldn't explain from him.

"...Y-Yeah….you're really strong babe…"

He went silent.

"...There are many things I can do….not many others can…"

She nodded her head.

"...Yeah….that's right…"

Silence.

"...I am someone….who is so strong….that I can do anything I want…"

Raynare felt an unnerving sense of unease.

"...Baby?..."

…..

Issei slowly turned his head.

—.

The world froze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei—

.

.

.

—was crying silently.

" _ **I…..am not the same as him?..."**_

 **!-[!]-!**

 _ **Pomf!**_

Raynare, instantly embraced him.

"Oh my Baby! My sweet sweet Baby!"

Raynare held onto Issei's body, as he silently held back onto hers.

The world remained frozen as the spectators around could no longer move.

Kokabiel— had been defeated.

 **-DxD-**

The battle had finally ended. The barrier had not yet been dispelled. Kiba had been sent off to inform the Sitri group so that the may be relieved of their duties. After a few minutes of embracing, Issei and Raynare emerged from the crater. Issei had returned to normal. Now, the large group was sitting down and resting/getting healed by Asia.

"Woooh~ I got kink in my back."

Freed said that as he stretched in seriously bizarre ways.

"Sometimes I doubt that you are human."

Donasheek said that with a blank face. Freed continued stretching and cracking his limbs yoga style.

"Well, you know what they say! It's the inside that counts!"

"That's precisely the problem…"

Issei randomly looked up towards the sky and stood up.

"What's wrong babe?"

Issei didn't answer. Instead, he stepped away from the group a few meters. At that moment, the barrier fell completely apart.

 _ **PIIIIIIIIKKKKKAAAA!**_

"Wha-?!"

The group stood in shock. High above Issei, stood a tall white figure, glistening in the night's sky. It descended upon the ground, kicking up a massive wave of dust.

 _ **FOOOOSH!**_

When the dust cleared, there stood the figure. Only a mere meter away from him. They stared each other down.

….

"T-That's…"

Raynare could only stand in shock. But Issei stepped forward.

"W-Wait babe!"

He walked forward. He stopped just short a few feet of the form. They stared each other down in silence….

 _ **Oooooohmmm**_ ….

There was no sound in the world. The deafening silence screamed in their ears. They could feel every sweatdrop running down their necks. Every hair stood on end. The overwhelming pressure, was beyond unimaginabl-

"White one."

Issei pointed straight at the form.

"Japanese one."

The form pointed right back.

…

…

…

…...

…...

 **[ No partner that is the "** _ **Red one**_ " _ **.**_ **]**

"But he's not red."

..…... _ **Silence**_ …..

…..

 **[It has been a while,** _ **Albion**_ **.]**

 **[ Indeed. It has been too long,** _ **Ddraig**_ **. ]**

The two beings residing within the Gears spoke to each other. The two heavenly Dragons finally meet. Ddraig and Albion. Unfortunately—

" _ **Sniff**_ _,_ _ **sniff**_. You smell like a girl."

"Oh yeah well you hit like a girl."

There were also their hosts.

…..

…..

 **[ Partner, he just defeated Kokabiel.. ]**

"So? I could've defeated Kokabiel and I'm a girl."

 **[ No, but that's wh-….Yo-... ]**

…..

"You smell weird. Are you on your period?"

"No, but I am on my menstrual cycle."

"That's what a period is."

"You mean a 'full stop'?"

"No, that's menopause."

"What's that?"

"It's what stops the bloody periods when you're old."

"Oh, I don't go to school."

"You don't know much about Biology."

"You don't know much about English punctuation."

"I'm Japanese."

"Albion said you were a red skin."

"Are you a white skin?"

"Yeah, I'm half European."

"Oh. I'm not good with Geography."

"Me neither."

…

…

…

…

…

They both spoke at the same time.

—.

" " I'm not good with math." "

….

….

….

….

"Albion. This guy is now my love."

 **[ You are supposed to loathe him. ]**

"Why?"

 **[ He is your eternal rival. ]**

"Since when?"

 **[ Since the day you were born. ]**

"I wasn't born yesterday."

 **[ That's not how that phrase is used. ]**

"What phrase? I'm just making a statement."

…

 **[ I see your host defeated Kokabiel, Ddraig. Not bad. It seems you've been blessed with a powerful one. Though I wouldn't go feeling good just yet. My host is a most certainly a monster as well. ]**

 **[Hmph. Is that so? A** _ **monster**_ **huh. Well my host is** —… **.something different. Anyway, he is a true genius, (whisper)** _ **in a manner of speaking**_ **(whisper). Though, he is also an incomprehensible oddball.]**

 **[ Hm. Is that so? Well, in terms being an oddball no one can compare to my own host. ]**

 **[Ha. Spare me. There could possibly not be a single being in this world that compares to the enigma that is my Partner. Quit fooling yourself.]**

 **[ Fooling myself? This coming from the foolish Red Dragon who started an eternal quarrel over** _ **who has the better ultimate move**_ **? Hmph. Please. ]**

 **[Oya, and** _ **this**_ **is from that Dragon who was too distracted by his own wings to notice the unbelievable holy spirit's power descend upon his head and tear him apart?]**

 **[ Hooooh….Ddraig, could it be that have you just rekindled the flames of our burning hatred for each other?... ]**

 **[Rekindled? I am the Red Dragon of True Flames. I do not rekindle, as much as I rather burn all even until there is no oxygen left to keep the fires blazing forever. But** _ **you**_ **have sparked it.]**

 _ **OOOOOOHHMMMM!**_

 _ **OOOHHHHMMMMM!**_

Overwhelming pressure released from both Sacred Gears simultaneously. Surely now, there would be a great battl—

 _ **Slide, slide, slide**_ **.**

The Hakuryuukou was on the ground shoveling feathers into its arms for some reason.

 _ **Slide, slide.**_

"What are you doing?"

"Picking up feathers for my feather collection."

"You have a feather collection?"

"I do now."

…..

 **[ Let's leave this place, Vali. ]**

"But I haven't finished picking up feathers."

 **[ I do not care. ]**

"That's okay, I do."

…...

 **[ …...Ddraig….maybe I was a bit too harsh… ]**

 **[You are on your own.]**

 **[ Curse you, Red lizard. ]**

 **[Good luck, White Gecko.]**

 _ **FOOM!**_

The Hakuryuukou named Vali spread her blue wings with feathers in her arms.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. I wanna watch porn."

"You mean dirty old man videos?"

"They are not for dirty old men, porno are the treasures of the adolescent."

"That's what Matsuda and Motohama said."

"Then they are wise monks."

"Only one of them is bald."

"In that case, he must be a high priest."

"But he doesn't do drugs."

"Then he isn't a winner."

"Isn't that the other way around?"

"I don't know, I don't do drugs."

 **[Please get out of our sight.]**

 **[ Agreed. ]**

 _ **FOOM!**_

The Hakuryuukou flew into the air and began to fly off. Though, their voices could still be heard.

 **[ Vali, what do you plan to do with these feathers? ]**

"I will glue them to my wings."

 **[ Most physical objects cannot touch our wings. It isn't possible. ]**

"Not with that attitude."

And with that, the figure of the Hakuryuukou silently disappeared into the night.

…..

"Looks like he finally destroyed all the tension."

"To be honest I'm surprised he kept it up this long."

Donasheek and Freed's comments were much appreciated. Issei turned around and gave a thumbs up.

"I have been practicing."

….

"...Good for you man…"

 **-DxD-**

A few days after the incident.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuoh Academy's girls uniform while sitting on the couch of the ORC room.

"Why?"

That was all Raynare could say with a confused face.

 _ **PA!**_

Then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a [Knight] piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun."

Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose and winking. Though, her expression was blank and her tone was flat.

"…Cut the shit."

Raynare immediately shut her down.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"But reincarnating? Is it all right to use such a valuable piece, Rias Gremory?"

Raynare asked casually.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Rias seemed to be enjoying it at the very least.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is…..Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. She received damage because she prayed just like Asia. Issei felt the urge to call her weird.

"Fuckin weirdo."

But Raynare had already said it.

"I love you."

Issei couldn't help but tell her. Raynare smiled seductively while blushing.

"Hm? What's that? You wanna have sex right here in school babe? You should be wary, I don't mind fucking in public~"

" _Absolutely not_."

Was all Rias said as she sipped her tea.

"It's okay babe. Just ignore her. We can fuck on her desk when she leaves."

 _ **Slam!**_

"Why you…!"

"I-I-I would also like to do it with Ise-san at school!"

"Ha! Looks like Asia has bigger balls than you Rias!"

"Shuuuut up!"

"Asia doesn't have balls."

 _ **Somewhere else**_ :

"Ah! Fuckin laggy piece of shit!"

Somewhere in a random house sat Freed playing console video games lazily on a sofa.

"I think his K.D. is higher than yours."

Donasheek sat next to him and watched casually. Both were dressed lazily.

"Bah. K.D. is bullshit. It don't mean squat. Just means some dickwad is good at hiding. Ah! Aw you've gotta be fuckin kidding me! How does somebody even have fun just sitting in a fucking corner all day?! Don't you have any friends?!"

"Aren't you playing the same game as him?"

"Shut up!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Boom! Okay! There it is! Your guy's double feature! How was it? Was it good? I hope you guys liked the fight between Issei and Kokabiel. The fights tended to be quite short because of the context of the whole thing, but considering Issei's power level, it made sense the way it went down. Honestly, I think this is the best chapter of this story so far. I believe it easily surpassed the 8th chapter in terms of quality. There were many serious moments but there were some moments of levity and comedy spread throughout. Anyway, after this arc things will return relatively to normal. Comedy first. Just wanted to give you guys the serious fight and serious threat that so many of you were asking for you. Don't know if you guys even know how many people asked for it, but I certainly do. I have PMs open.**

 **So tell me what you guys thought. Did you like what happened with Freed's character? Are you glad Nathaniel was killed, by Freed no less? Did you like what happened with Donasheek's character? Did you enjoy the tension between Kokabiel and Issei? Did you enjoy Kokabiel and Issei's fight? What the fuck did you think about the Vanishing Dragon? Who the Hell is she?...Do we even want to find out? Aren't campers just the fucking worst? Why the Hell isn't Freed playing on PC? Find out next time on Dragonball Z Abridge** —

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	16. Swimsuits are nice: Chapter 16

**Okay, here's the next of RD of Stupidity. In case you didn't notice, the stories were updated a bit out of order. LDE was updated before this one, which is usually the other way around. It's because I decided to prioritize my own inspiration over the schedule because it's easier to write the way. Because in all honesty, this is the hardest of my stories to write. That may sound crazy but it's truly the most difficult. I try my best never to resort to weak cliches or low grade comedy whenever I write this, so it can be hard to consistently come up with well thought out or set up jokes. I honestly find it much easier to write complex themes and character developments over just funny moments lol. Maybe because I'm passionate about serious writing. Despite that, this is still my most popular story. Lmao. Fucking 730+ followers, 660+ favorites. Holy shit man. When was the last time I even checked? I was at like 500. Now all of my stories, aside from the brand new one, have at least 350+ followers/favorites.**

 **Ah, that reminds me, I have a new story! Yes, a fifth story. It's a long explanation so I'll just say that's it quiet unique amongst it's genre and I just made it. It already has 60+ followers and favorites so people seem to like it. It was meant to be a OneShot like A Fool's Heart, but obviously (just like A Fool's Heart), it ended up becoming a full story due to popular demand. So yeah, there's that. Anyway, just check out the summary contained within the first chapter to get the proper rundown.**

 **Okay, now let's just get this one out as fast we can. I'm fuckin itching to get to A Fool's Heart or "** _ **The Duality of Man**_ " **. Ah, by the way, that's the name of the new story. Just letting you know.**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

"Ise-san! The fireworks will be starting soon!"

Asia shouted happily as her large group walked through the festival.

The ORC (+Mitlet and Kalawarner) were currently walking through a festival in the late evening, all dressed in Yukata. It was summer already and the semester would end soon, so they decided to attend the festival going on in a certain part of town. They walked through an aisle passing many booths lined up along the way.

Raynare, dressed in a black Yukata, pulled on the sleeve of Issei's own matching black one with an expression of disinterest.

"Babe, I'm bored. Let's go find a good booth to fuck behind."

Issei looked down at her plainly as they walked.

"We can't do that. There's too many kids around."

"So? We'll just teach 'em a good lesson on the birds and the bees."

"Birds and bees don't mix, Ray."

"Is that what you told Mama the first time she gave you 'the talk'?"

"No. The first time she gave me 'the talk' she was asking me whether I liked boys or not."

"...Y...You don't, right?"

"No."

"Oh thank God."

"He's dead."

"Yeah."

"Also, bee populations are declining at an alarming rate. At this point in time it has the potential to become a global crisis—"

"Uh huh, yeah I get it babe. [Wait till we get home], right? Got it."

"Good girl."

Issei patted Raynare's head like a pet. Though her face was only a simple smirk, some drool was dripping from her mouth. She seemed to have developed a fetish for being treated as a dog. Or more accurately, a bitc—

"..Hmph.."

Rias, in a lavishly designed black Yukata (wanted to match too), pouted from next to them.

"...Even I...want to be pet…"

Though it was only a quiet mumble, Rias began receiving a petting on top of her head. She smiled happily like a child.

"Hm?"

Issei stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Issei did not answer. He merely looked on into the crowd of people walking past and around. He turned back to his group.

"There's a booth back there that I want to see. You guys go on ahead."

Raynare raised a brow.

"Hm? I'll go with you then."

Issei shook his head.

"No. You guys go find a good spot to watch the fireworks. I'll find you soon."

Raynare furrowed her brows.

"Babe, what's wrong?.."

"Mm. Nothing. I just want to see something. Go on ahead."

Raynare and Issei stared at each other silently. With hesitation, Raynare agreed.

"...Alright. Don't take long."

"Yeah."

With that, Issei walked away from the group in the opposite direction. He walked down a few meters to reach a booth to his left. A goldfish catching booth.

"Oya, my rice-net broke."

At the booth, sitting at the water box filled with goldfish, was a man in a grey Yukata with black and blonde mixed hair. Issei sat down beside him as he was handed a small fishnet by the booth manager. Issei immediately caught a goldfish in his net with no trouble.

"Oho! Impressive. Not bad, boy. Not bad at all. Let's see if this old man can do it. Manager, let me at it another time."

The man retrieved another fishnet from the manager and made a second attempt. Issei stared at him blankly.

"Who are you?"

Issei asked him plainly.

"Who, me?"

The man smirked. He turned to Issei with a charming smile that gleaned in the light.

"I'm just an old man."

—Issei was met with the face of an extremely handsome, charming, astonishing, breathtaking, intelligent, strong, irresistible, absolutely unimaginable—

"You have something stuck in your teeth."

…..

…..

The man quickly turned around and rubbed his teeth rapidly. He turned back with the same smile.

"Who, me? I'm just an old ma—"

"—It's still there."

…..

…..

He turned around and rubbed his teeth vigorously.

"Is it gone now?"

"No, It was never there."

"Ah."

…..

…..

 _ **Splash!**_

"Ah, look Kaa-san! I caught one!" "Good job, honey!"

…..

"Ahem."

The man cleared his throat.

"I'm the Governor Azazel. The leader of the Fallen Angels."

He said it plainly. Issei stared blankly at him. After a few seconds, he pointed at the man's head.

"Why do you have pudding hair?"

"Hm? I've always had this hair."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, whether or not it's true is part of the mystery, you know?"

"You fell from heaven with that hair?"

"Heh. Who knows?"

The man smirked cooly. But Issei—

"Mm. Midlife crisis."

—said that.

…

"Hahahahahahaha!"

After a few seconds of silence, the man named Azazel laughed heartily.

"Yes, yes, I see. Indeed, Vali was right. You are certainly alike. I see why she was saying stuff about 'love at first talk'."

"Isn't it [love at first sight]?"

"Yes, but apparently Vali couldn't see you behind the mask."

"She was the one wearing the mask."

"Indeed."

Azazel leaned back on his arms and smiled.

"Yes, very alike."

Despite the fact that he was smiling smoothly, his face went blue.

"Yes. Just like twins…."

"Are you okay?"

"Heh."

Azazel smiled charmingly at Issei.

"No."

...

Issei retrieved another fishnet blankly.

"Aren't you the one I fought a long time ago?"

"Who, me? Oh no, that was Barakiel."

"Baka?"

"Barakiel."

"Banana?"

"That's what Vali calls Barakiel when she gets him mixed up with me, for some reason."

"Baraka?"

"..."

"What?"

"No, sorry….That's just exactly what Vali has said, so it just took me back for a second."

"Does she play MK?"

"Is that the name of an Ero-game?"

"Not unless you have some freaky fetish."

"Then yes."

"Yes to the fetish or yes to the game?"

"Yes."

Issei's fishnet ripped.

"Ah, it broke."

Azazel handed him his own.

"Here, you can take this one on me."

"Thanks."

Issei took the fishnet and continued fishing blankly.

"Speaking of Barakiel, how was that fight with him anyway?"

"Oh, I lost."

Azazel raised a brow.

"Really? From what he told me you were the one that won."

"No. I was the one who got a beating."

"Hm...Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

Issei caught another goldfish in his net. The manager took his goldfish, placed them in a water bag, and handed it to Issei. He caught 3 fish in total. Azazel stood up.

"Well, I suppose that's enough out of this Governor."

"Hm? You're leaving?"

"Heh. Well, no reason to linger. Besides, there are some shops I have to visit while I'm in Japan. Before the meeting of course."

Azazel turned to walk away.

"Thanks for taking care of Kokabiel. Till next time, Sekiryuutei."

He began walking off while waving his hand back.

"Take care of those brats from my side!"

His figure disappeared into the crowd within a few seconds. Azazel cracked his neck as he walked through the night.

— _ **Pop! Pop!**_

"Oh, fireworks."

The fireworks shot off into the sky above him as he walked.

' _3 years ago. I remember that day that Barakiel returned to Grigori at a near death state. According to him, he had an unbelievable experience with what seemed to be the current Sekiryuutei. It was hard for him to tell because of the armor he donned differentiating from what was recorded in the data. Nevertheless, Barakiel, apparently stood no chance.'_

Azazel looked up into the night sky. The fireworks popped, coloring his face with various tints of light. His memory snapped quickly back to one detail most prominently fresh in his mind, during his interaction with the Sekiryuutei.

' _In the end, Barakiel...'_

—A large scar that ran up from the right side of his lower abdomen, all the way up to the bottom of his chin.

' _...Only landed a single hit.'_

 _ **Pop! Pop, pop, pop!**_

Azazel smirked.

"Heh. So that's [a loss], huh? What a terrifying host."

He turned on his heel, and walked off into the night.

"Looks like you've truly met your match, Vali."

 **Part 1**

"This isn't a joke!"

Rias furrowed her brows with an angry expression.

"You're damn right it ain't!"

Raynare scowled in a similar manner.

"I don't think it's a big deal."

The dopey faced Issei seemed to disagree with their opinions blankly. His body was lying on the couch in a relaxed manner. Or more accurately, his head was lying on Raynare's lap, while his back was lying on Rias's lap. In fact, his whole body was lying on women's laps since the line of lap pillows continued along the sofa. The upper half of his legs were lying on Kalawarner's lap and his lowest half was lying on Mitlet's lap.

There was an entire conflict on who had the right to give Issei a lap pillow that started when Rias tried to do it without Raynare's consent. It went a bit like this:

 _("Come here, Ise.")_

 _("Um, what are you doing, Rias?")_

 _("Hm? Obviously, I am giving Ise a lap pillow.")_

 _("You didn't ask me for permission.")_

 _("Excuse me? Why would I ever require permission from you_ _to give my_ _Ise a lap pillow?")_

 _("UM, Excuse YOU, princess. I'm_ _his girlfriend. I'm the captain of this harem, I decide if anyone gets to give_ _ **MY**_ _baby loving or not.")_

 _("S-Shut up! You are the only one who just up and decided who goes where, but I've never heard Ise's opinion on this! I don't remember the moment in which he asked you to be his girlfriend!")_

 _("Oh, I don't know, maybe the time I took his virginity and he told me he loved me?")_

 _("G_ — _T-That is-!?")_

 _("Hey, hey, wait a sec! I wanna give him a lap pillow too!")_

 _("I also wish to give Ryu-sama a [lap pillow].")_

 _("Okay, okay, hold on. Everybody chill. I think we can come to a compromise.")_

:So with that, the 4 person lap pillow line was created as a compromise. This legendary creation was there on known as, "The lap mattress".

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!"

Rias was trembling with rage.

A few days earlier, because of the event that occurred in Kuoh between devils, angels, and fallen angels, the relations between the three factions had been affected to a certain extent. As a result, the leading members of each faction would gather together and discuss the future.

Raynare was obviously enraged at Azazel's (my) appearance as well, along with Mitlet and Kalawarner. After the incident involving Kokabiel they seem to hold no positive feelings left for Grigori. As a result, they are scowling in anger due to the encounter between Ise and Azazel.

However, Rias's family seemed like they weren't bothered by the event.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise."

"I think it's pretty obvious that we don't need to protect him, princess."

"Let me be romantic when I want, _filthy fallen woman_."

"That's _Ise's_ filthy fallen woman to you, _spoiled_ _princess_."

The handsome prince, Kiba, gave his comment.

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be alright."

Kiba spoke earnestly with a hand over his chest.

"I will protect you, Ise-kun."

Issei looked at him blankly.

"I don't like guys."

Kiba frowned awkwardly.

"No, well...That isn't what I was implying, Ise-kun. I am just very grateful for what you've done to help me—"

"BL is not my thing."

"No, I understand…"

"Yaoi is for Fujoshi."

"...I get it.."

"Gay porn is for fa—"

"—I think that's enough babe."

Raynare covered Issei's mouth.

"Mitlet, stop teaching Ryu bad words."

"S-Sorry.."

Rias began pondering.

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him."

A familiar voice suddenly interrupted from a side of the room.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

A handsome, Crimson haired man that resembled Rias appeared. The Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

"O-O-O-O-Onii-sama?!"

The group of the ORC immediately stood up and kneeled before his presence. Oh, except for Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mitlet, Asia, and Xenovia. Rias whispered in shock to them.

("What are you doing?! Get down!")

Raynare crossed her arms while her fallen companions rolled their eyes.

"Hmph. Why should I have to bow? I ain't the Maou's servant."

"I do not serve the Devil King."

"Fuck off. I ain't no devil, so I ain't gonna bow."

Issei merely picked his ears with his pinky in a distracted manner. Asia and Xenovia looked on in confusion.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

Sirzechs waved his hand with a kind smile. The Devils obeyed and stood up.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

While surveying the room, Sirzechs gives a bitter smile. It was a room full of magic circles, candles, and such after all.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

Rias asked doubtfully. After she said that, Sirzechs handed over a unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Raynare raised a brow.

"Oh yeah, Mama said that the visits were coming up. Right, I remember Daddy saying that he was taking paid leave from work to attend."

Rias makes a troubled expression.

"Grayfia, right? You were the one who told Onii-sama, weren't you?"

Grayfia responded immediately to her question.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that Rias sighed.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well."

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

Sirzechs shook his head.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

 **-[!]-**

The large group became shocked at the announcement (aside from Issei). The meeting between 3 sides would be held at Kuoh.

"…Here? Really?"

Rias had her eyes wide open as well.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy-devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun—the Sekiryuutei."

Sirzechs glances at Issei. For some reason, Issei averted his gaze from him.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, the newcomer Devil, Xenovia.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family….Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move.…Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

Xenovia held her head in her arms with extreme conflict written on her expression. Sirzechs laughed.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Sirzechs smiles.

"Thanks."

Sirzechs turned back to Grayfia.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm….However, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

Rias rubbed her chin.

"Hm. They would be, but it take some time to find one I suppose?"

Asia raised her hand timidly.

"W-Wouldn't it be alright if Maou-sama stayed in our home? It has become quite big now after all…"

The room became silent. Rias's face became pale while the Fallen Angel girls frowned. Sirzechs put up his hand to his mouth in contemplation. He nodded after a second.

"That's fine with me. I wanted to greet the couple whose place my sister was boarding in."

Rias protested in an embarrassed manner.

"No, no! Absolutely not!"

"Oh come now, Rias. It should be fine shouldn't it? It'd be best if I got the chance to meet the ones who birthed this odd Dragon host wouldn't it? Besides, if it is cleared up with Hyoudou Issei-kun himself, it should be no problem right?"

Everyone in the room directed their attention to Issei. However, for some reason, Issei averted his gaze.

"...It's better if you found another place."

It went without saying, that was not the response they were expecting.

"What's up with that, babe?"

Raynare questioned curiously. Issei answered blankly.

"Mm. I don't want him in my house."

"...Wow babe…."

"I don't trust Sis-cons."

"Okay wow babe..."

Despite his comments, Sirzechs simply laughed lightheartedly.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Your jokes truly are the best, Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

Sirzechs laughed at Issei's "joke". He turned back to Grayfia with a smile.

"Grayfia, let us find a nice lodge."

"Not before you finish your work."

"...Ah, right…"

 **Part 2**

"Hey, babe~ how's my swimsuit look~?"

"It makes me want to _deflower_ you?"

"Ah, well that's nice and all babe, but I'm not a virgin. That's something only for virgins."

"Mm. Swimsuits are nice."

"Haah…..Alright, I'll take it."

Raynare sighed after losing her erotic pose. She was in a two piece - frilly, colorful, floral designed Bikini with flower ornaments in her hair and white sandals on her feet.

In case you were curious, the ORC is currently on pool cleaning duty as advised by the student council. Rias agreed, on the condition that the club would be allowed to use it afterwards. Sona agreed, and with that Rias brought the group to clean the pool on a day off.

Of course, after learning of this, it wasn't only the ORC that ended up following them to the pool. Mitlet and Kalawarner also ended up following. In fact, even Freed and Donasheek found out (somehow), and showed up randomly in swimming trunks with pool floats.

"Well, what about mine then, Ise?"

Rias appeared in an expensive white, two piece bikini while making an erotic pose and winking seductively. Issei stared at her blankly.

"Mm. Swimsuits are nice."

….

Rias slumped sadly and sighed.

"Haaah….I suppose that's all I'm getting then…..Okay..."

"Ara, Ara. It looks like Buchou is sad."

Akeno giggled from the sidelines in a green two piece bikini.

"H-Hey, Ryuchin.."

A small voice called out from behind Issei. He turned to see Mitlet and Kalawarner in their bikinis. Mitlet wore an aqua colored bikini with a ring floaty around her waist. Meanwhile, Kalawarner looked to be wearing the most erotic swimwear consisting of a micro purple string bikini.

"H-How do we look, huh?"

She asked bashfully as they both shifted in place nervously. Issei nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

"Mm. Swimsuits are nice."

They both deadpanned.

"...I guess that's the best any of us are getting…"

Asia appeared in a school swimsuit, along with Koneko.

"I-Ise-san! How do I loo—"

"Don't bother Asia, you won't get anything out of him."

"Asia looks illegal."

"Okay, well, you'll get something out of him."

Rias tapped Issei on his shoulder.

"Speaking of which, Ise. There's something I'd like to ask of you."

"Hm? What's that?"

 **-DxD-**

"1, 2, 1, 8, 3, 5."

"Hm. Perhaps having Ise do it was a bad idea."

Rias stated that blankly as she watched Issei teach Koneko how to swim. Not too far off from them, Asia was also learning how to swim with Raynare being the one leading her.

"Uuu...I wanted Ise-san to teach me…"

"Sorry, Asia."

"Eh? N-No! It's okay! If it's Raynare-san then it is also fine! It's just—"

"No, no, I get it. I would've wanted that if I couldn't swim either. In fact, I may just pretend I'm drowning in a bit. Maybe my personal lifeguard will come and save me~"

"...Lifeguard.."

"Don't even think about it, Asia."

"Uuu.."

Raynare and Asia quickly finished their lesson.

The rest of the ORC was doing their own things. Kiba sat on the sidelines, reading a book. Raynare (after finishing with Asia), Rias, and Akeno were sunbathing. Asia laid tiredly on her towel. Kalawarner was talking with Mitlet, who was floating lazily in her ring floaty. Freed and Donasheek were just lounging together on a large pool floaty that resembled a mattress with sunglasses and drinks that inexplicably came out of nowhere.

Raynare spoke with Rias casually.

"So you're saying that Freed is your pawn now?"

"Yes, indeed. He became my two piece Pawn right after the incident."

"How come we didn't see him at school or anything?"

"He refused to attend. He practically refuses to do anything. I'm honestly not sure what to do about it, but I suppose as long as he attends the important talks that's all that matters. I don't mind letting him have freedom."

"What is he doing on his days off anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Something about tournaments."

"Huh, that so? Ya know, Asia was just telling me a few days ago how she was considering becoming a Devil as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She thinks that it doesn't really matter whether she's human or not anymore, and she says she'd like to help you out as well. I guess it just has to do with her caring personality. Besides, it'll increase her lifespan so I thought it was a good idea."

"I see. In that case, I'll have a talk with her later. What about you Raynare? Are you interested?"

"Me? Nah. I think I'd rather stay a pure-blood dirty Angel. My baby likes it that way."

"Must you say that while making such suggestive poses?"

"I gotta make sure I look sexy when my baby's looking at me. Hey babyyyyyy~"

Raynare moved her legs in a sensual manner and called out to Issei playfully. Koneko, who was being taught swimming lessons, bumped into Issei in front of her.

"Ah, she noticed I was looking."

"Senpai, something hard hit my leg."

"Ignore that."

 **Part 3**

"Alright. Let's do a cannonball contest then."

That was the suggestion Freed made once he got bored relaxing. He suggested that all of the males present take part in a cannonball contest. Unfortunately, they agreed.

Everyone cleared from the pool and stood on the sidelines. All four men were lined up in front of the pool. Going left to right, the order was Issei, Kiba, Freed, and Donasheek. Donasheek was reluctant to agree at first, stating that ("Cannonballs are not cool, so I refuse"), but Freed convinced him by saying ("You know Donashit, the more you actively try to look cool, the more you just look lame. Also, wussing out is lame.").

Anyway, the four boys were lined up and the unnecessary contest began.

"Alright. Donashit, you're up first."

"Would you ever stop referring to me that way?"

"How about you try earning my respect by doing a wicked Cannonball?"

"Hmph. Very well."

Donasheek stepped forward. Mitlet couldn't help but comment plainly from the sidelines.

"Hey, does anyone else feel like this is the stupidest shit happening today or is it just me?"

"Nope. Same here."

"Me too."

"I agree as well."

"G-Good luck, Ise-san!"

"Hey, Asia, what is a cannonball? Isn't that a weapon?"

Donasheek stopped a short meter before the edge of the pool. He took a breath. God only knows why he was still wearing his fedora. After a second of silence, he bolted straight towards the edge and jumped.

"Hoooooo!"

 _ **Splaaash!**_

Donasheek dumped into the pool with a greater than average splash. His head popped out from the water with the fedora still inexplicably resting on it. He asked with fierce battle spirit.

"How was that?!"

The audience clapped unenthusiastically.

"Wow, amaaaaazing."

"Splendid. _**Whisper**_ -(Retarded)- _ **Whisper**_."

"How impressive."

Donasheek made his way out of the pool with a satisfied smirk. Freed scoffed.

"Pfft! Alright. Let a real master show you how to do it."

Freed stepped up from his place to stand a meter from the pool's edge. He smirked deviously right before bolting straight forward.

"One, two, threeeee!"

However, once he made his 4 meter leap above the pool, he suddenly spawned something from a magic circle above his head.

"Rapidly!"

 _ **ZIN!**_

"Whaaaaaaat?!"

Donasheek shouted in shock as Excalibur Rapidly spawned in Freed's hands. Holy aura built up in the sword as He descended.

"Cannonbaaaaaaaaaaall!"

He dived down to the pool with the Excalibur in his hands and created a tall splash over 5 meters tall.

 _ **Splaaaaaaaaaaaash!**_

His head popped out from the water.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Now that's a cannonball!"

"Oy, Freed! You never told me we could use any of our special abilities!"

"Never said we couldn't either, dumbaaaaass! Hahahahaha!"

Freed walked smugly over to Kiba as Donasheek suddenly took off his fedora and stomped on it. Since there wasn't any attention on him, most of those around failed to notice that he had another exactly same looking fedora under that one.

"How was that, pretty fuck boy?"

Kiba smiled awkwardly.

"Ehehehe...Well, it was quite impressive Freed-san."

"Heh, cut the shit Aryan boy. I know for sure that level of splash is something you could never hope for. Must feel even more bad since you've got a micro dick."

Kiba chuckled awkwardly, though it seemed like his smile was twitching slightly.

"E-Ehehehehe, well, from the start I didn't even plan on competing with any of you. I just thought it was best not to be left out."

"Ohohoho! Does that mean you're wussing out, chicken blood?"

Kiba's smile twitched visibly.

"Ehehehe, Freed-san, I would prefer if you didn't…"

"Huuuuuh? What's up? Don't feel courageous today, pretty boy? Some knight you are eh?"

"Hehehe…..Freed-san…"

"Chicken blood, chicken blood, chicken blood, chicken blooooooood~"

— _ **SNAP**_

The sound of something snapping could be audibly heard.

 _ **Oohhhmmm**_ …

Kiba smiled charmingly at Freed, but there was a creepy aura behind it.

"Fufufu. Well then, allow me to take my turn then, Freed-san…"

Kiba stepped forward with the same eerie smile and creepy aura. He stood elegantly and cracked his neck. Then, with an unprecedented speed, he zipped from the poolside into the air 5 meters above the pool.

"Sword birth!"

An empty sword hilt spawned in his hand, but the moment it did, countless swords seemingly spawned from the hilt.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

What he held above his head was a sword hilt with what looked like a hundred different swords combined into one popping out.

"Cannonbaaaaaaaall!"

He ended up creating a splash about 10 meters tall.

 _ **SPLAAAASH!**_

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuck?!"

Kiba popped out from the water and took a breath. His eye caught onto the shocked Freed. He directed a "gentle" smile at him.

"Beat that, _Creed_ -san."

Freed shouted to Rias in rage.

"Oy, bloody-ginger! Let me promote into Rook or some shit so I can beat this shitty knight!"

"Haah...I'm your master now, can't you at least refer to me with even a modicum of respect? Also, is it just me or did i just witness someone 'break' Yuuto?"

"Whatever, just promote me so I can beat this mung!"

Donasheek appeared from the sidelines.

"Wait a minute Freed! You didn't tell me that we could've used our abilities on our attempts! I am calling for a proper redo!"

"Haaaaaaaah?!"

The two began arguing. Little did the audience know, Issei had already been preparing himself for his cannonball.

"Ise-kun?"

"Fuck off Donashit! You're just gonna keep asking for second tries every time you fail!"

"Shut up you fool! You were the one who kept that information from me for the purpose of gaining the upper hand! This should be a fair display!"

"Um, everyone, Ise-kun is—"

"Oh wah, wah! 'Freed cheated'! Who would've EVER seen it coming! For someone who's so obsessed with looking cool all the time you sure do cry like a baby!"

"What was thaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Everyone! Ise-kun is—!"

They simultaneously whipped their heads towards Kiba in anger.

"What?!" "What?!"

Unfortunately, they were all too late to notice Issei falling stiffly into the pool head first.

"Cannonball."

—And with that, a splash equal to the width of the pool itself and as high as possibly 20 meters, suddenly drenched the entire area.

 _ **SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**_

…

 _ **Drip**_... _ **Drip**_ ….

The sounds of water dripping from various objects and people were the only ones audible.

Practically the entire pool grounds was painted a darker color due to being wet. The group of people beside the pool stood completely still with drenched bodies.

"Ah."

Issei stood in the middle of an empty pool. Scratch that— Issei stood upside down in the middle of an empty pool— He stood perfectly balanced on his head with his arms stuck to his sides as if he was a stiff board.

"I dived in wrong huh?"

He asked blankly.

….

"Ise, please get the hose."

"Okay."

* * *

Issei walked into the supply shed and retrieved the hose they used before. He tossed it over his shoulder and stepped out. Just as he stepped out, he bumped into someone.

"Ah."

"Ah, my bad. Oh, Hyoudou Issei."

"Oh, there you are Xenovia. Where have you been?"

"Ah, well, I've been having trouble until now with this swimsuit. I'm not used to these things after all. Does it suit me?"

"Yeah, swimsuits are nice."

"I see. Thank you, Hyoudou Issei."

"Call me Ise. That's too long and forgettable."

"Alright. I'm quite good remembering names though."

"I'm not."

"Well, at least with your name."

"What's my name?"

….

"Anyway, Ise. There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Won't you make a child with me?"

"I'm not good with clay."

"No, I mean literally."

"I don't have those sorts of powers."

"I mean through the traditional sense. Through intercourse."

"Interview? You mean sex?"

"Yes, through sex."

"What does sex have to do with anything?"

"It makes babies."

"IT DOES?!"

Issei bolted past Xenovia and around the building to the front where the poolside was located. He yelled out from across the poolside with what looked like a blank face but his eyes were comically wide.

"Ray!"

The group turned in confusion, surprised as to why Issei seemed to be in shock.

"Are you pregnant?!"

 **-[!]-**

Raynare grasped onto her stomach as she frantically glanced around.

"W-WHAT?! N-No! —Right!?"

"I don't know, I'm asking you!"

"I-It can't be! We've always used protection when we've done it!"

"I've never worn my armor during sex!"

"I'm talking about birth control!"

"You can control that?!"

"No you dummy! It means that we can prevent it using condoms and pills!"

"Wait, so you're not pregnant?"

"No?"

Issei's body relaxed.

"Oh."

He completely lost his shocked attitude and returned to his blank one.

"Okay then."

He walked back around the building, leaving the large group standing there silently in confusion. He returned to his previous spot in front of Xenovia.

"Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"I will say it again, Ise. Would you make a child with me?"

Issei stared at her blankly, in complete silence.

…

…

"No."

…

And with that, he walked away from her with the hose in his hand.

…

Xenovia held her chin.

"Hm. Maybe my approach was wrong."

Issei stepped out from behind the building and walked towards the large group standing around.

"Here's the hose, Rias-senpai."

"Ah, thank you, Ise…"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just have you and Akeno-senpai boosted by my power and fill the pool using your magic?"

"...Oh!"

 **Part 4**

A couple hours passed since the ORC (+Mitlet, Freed, Donasheek, and Kalawarner) arrived to clean the pool. Most of those around were just lazing about, relaxing under their umbrellas, or sleeping under their umbrellas. Freed and Donasheek were the only ones in the pool, besides the swimming Kiba, lying for on their mattress like floaty again.

"Wait, so what you're telling me is that your name isn't Freed?"

"No way man. What kinda shithead names their kid 'Freed'? My real name's Craig."

"Really?"

"No."

Raynare rolled over lazily from the towel she and Issei were lying on, under the line of umbrellas set up by the group.

"Mm. Babe, I'm bored. Let's go fuck in the deep end."

Issei asked blankly while looking up at the umbrella.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"Hm? Oh! I didn't think you wanted it like _that_. Okay then~ This is the perfect time to test whether it's possible or not to give you a sucking from underwater~"

"AHEM."

Rias cleared her throat from the towel beside them with an irritated expression. She sighed. She reached from beside her and brought out a small bottle.

"Neh, Ise. Would you mind putting this oil on me? It'd be terrible if I got a sunburn right?"

"We're under the shade."

"Yes, but I plan to go swimming again. Would you please?"

"Oh, okay—"

Just as Issei was about to agree, Raynare's hand landed on Issei's chest.

"Hold up. Last I heard, Devils don't get sunburn, princess."

Rias frowned.

"Even so, the sun is a foreign enemy. This is a special beauty oil. It for the preservation of my smooth skin. Not that you would know."

A vein popped on Raynare's head.

"Hehehehe….wanna say that again, menstrual blood-for-brains?"

A tick mark appeared over Rias's own head.

"Hah? I'm sorry, I seem to have misheard you. Would you care to repeat that, sullied pigeon vagina?"

Raynare stood with an enraged smile.

"Ohohohoho! Looks like your tongue has become sharper recently! Have you been practicing? Good for you, little girl! How about you learn to use your tongue in a way that makes people feel good too!"

Rias stood with a similarly enraged smile. They banged foreheads their foreheads against each other's.

"Excuse me?! Forgive me if I'm not a harlot, but I'd rather be lacking in experience instead of knowing so much that I would even try using that 'skill' with _other women_ , you trollop!"

 _ **OOHHHHMMMM!**_

Powerful auras began flowing around their bodies as they butted heads. Within the span of a few seconds, they took to the air and started battling ferociously.

"Take this, tampon-head!"

"Eat shit, disgusting crow!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Tramp!"

"Whore!"

Their attacks crashed and collided with different parts of the pool grounds. Pretty much all of those around didn't even react to the ensuing conflict due to how commonplace it seemed. Even Freed and Donasheek only relaxed calmly on their floaty as the water occasionally moved them up and down in waves due to explosions.

"Ufufufu~ Rias has obtained quite the naughty mouth since moving in with you all."

Akeno giggled from next to the sleeping Asia's towel. She brought out some lotion from her bag.

"Neh, Ise-kun, would you care to apply some lotion on my back instead? Ufufufufu~"

She giggled playfully. Unexpectedly—

"Okay."

Issei agreed.

…..

 _ **Boom!**_

"Hussy!"

"Prostitute!"

"Prostitute?! Hahaha! Are you running out of things to say, widdle pwincess!?~"

"S-Shut up, unwanted goods of Heaven!"

"Ohohoho! How scathing!"

The two women's battle continued.

"Good luck, Rias~"

Akeno gave her "well wishes" from her towel with an unusually happy smile. Issei was blankly rubbing lotion on her bare back.

In the end, both Rias and Raynare were (blankly) ordered by Issei into repairing the damages on their own while everyone went home. They complied and cleaned up sadly until afternoon. The most of the arguing they could muster was:

"This is all your fault."

"I wasn't the one who asked my baby to rub him up like a slut."

"Even so, you are the definition of slut."

"Why you!...Haaah….who even cares…"

"...Ise…"

"Baby….."

 **-DxD-**

"Waaaaaaa~ What a nice day. The pool was a good idea."

Mitlet stretched her arms in a satisfied manner as the large group walked off from the campus of the academy. The group was now planning on returning to Issei's home to relax and eat ice cream. Freed and Donasheek split up as soon as they left the pool area, so now it was just the ORC. Soon enough, they reached the entrance of the school.

Issei stopped in his tracks.

"Hm? What's up, Ryuchin?"

Mitlet asked curiously. Issei looked at them blankly.

"You guys go on ahead. I left something at the pool area with the girls."

"Hm? You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up."

"Okay, if you say so."

The group walked forward without him. He didn't make a move until they got far enough from his sight.

Then, from behind him, a voice spoke out…

"Huh. So this is what a [school] looks like."

Suddenly, a form that wasn't there previously, stood behind him leaning against the railing.

"Wouldn't you agree, Sekiryuutei?"

The person asked smoothly. Issei turned around. The moment he did—

"Ah."

He was met with a young woman with short silver hair that covered one of her eyes and deep blue colored eyes. She was wearing a skimpy outfit consisting of a black leather cropped jacket, black leather fingerless gloves, brown boots, and navy blue thigh highs.

Once Issei was face to face with the woman, she lost her cool smile and gained a blank expression similar to Issei's signature own. A silence permeated through the air.

…

Slowly but surely, the woman's blank face gradually began to take on a new color.

Red.

…...

 _ **Sss**_ …

Even steam began to sizzle from all around her head.

...

"Your face has gone red."

Issei said it plainly. The woman did not respond.

 _ **Sss**_ …

"There's steam coming out of your ears too."

 _ **Sss**_ …

"You look like you're going to explode."

 _ **Sss**_...

"Are you gonna be okay?"

 _ **Sss**_ …

The woman turned away and staggered to the railing to keep her balance steady.

"I wasn't ready."

That was all she said in a matter of fact tone.

 _ **ZIN ZIN!**_

Suddenly, two swords placed themselves against the back of the woman's neck. Kiba and Xenovia had appeared behind her with their weapons drawn.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

From behind Issei, the group of the ORC appeared with Mitlet and Kalawarner at the forefront.

"Ryuchin, get away from her! We recognize that face anywhere! That's the Vanishing Dragon!"

Issei glanced back at them blankly before turning his attention back to Kiba and Xenovia. He called out to them plainly, but there was a seriousness in his tone.

"Kiba, Xenovia, put your swords away."

"What?"

"We can't do that, Ise. This woman is—"

They suddenly froze in place. They felt an unimaginable presence behind them. Almost as if a giant Dragon was hovering over their heads.

"Put your toys away."

The Vanishing Dragon spoke dryly to them while turning her gaze back. Her expression was blank - but somehow there was a chilling hollowness to it.

" **If you don't, I will break them**."

 **-[?!]-**

"It's okay. Calm down."

Issei appeared from behind Kiba and Xenovia and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Okay."

The Vanishing Dragon responded despite not being the one Issei was speaking to. Her expression no longer held the same eerie feeling to it from before. Kiba and Xenovia hesitantly retracted their weapons.

"Your name was Vali, right?"

Issei asked her blankly. Rather than responding verbally, her face instead went entirely as red as a tomato while her head sizzled.

 _ **Sss**_ …

"Ah, you're doing it again."

 _ **Sss**_ …

"I don't even get why it's happening in the first place, but I think if it continues you're seriously going to pass out."

 _ **Sss**_ …

"I'll stop talking."

….

A long silence sat uncomfortably in the air as Issei waited for the woman named Vali to respond in a normal state. After what felt like 3 full minutes, the redness on her face finally disappeared and the sizzling stopped.

….

"Are you okay now, Vali?"

"Vali" nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry. I freaked out because you remembered my name. Also, you worried about my health as well."

"Oh. I'm not good at remembering names, but that was a short one so I think I got it."

Her face went red once again.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Your face is red again."

"Yeah."

Issei tilted his head.

"Why are you here, Vali?"

She tilted her own in the same direction, practically mirroring him.

"I don't know. I just came here without thinking."

"Are you a stalker?"

"I've never worked with retail."

"That's [stocker]."

"No, I can't do that. I'm not good with—"

"—numbers."

Issei finished her sentence. Vali's face returned to its previous tomato state. She tilted her head in the opposite direction. Issei mirrored her action unconsciously.

"Where do you live?"

"Why? Are you really a stalker."

"I just want to know where you live."

"That's what a stalker would say."

"Really? I wouldn't know, I'm not a stalker."

"Unless you tell me why, then you might be."

"I just wanna go to your house."

"But why?"

"I don't know, why does anybody want to go home?"

"To sleep?"

"Oh. I go home to masturbate."

"You want to go to my house to masturbate?"

"Y— No."

…..

Issei turned away from her and began walking towards his group.

"Let's just go eat ice cream."

Kiba and Xenovia followed him closely, leaving behind Vali to stand on her own. She spoke out plainly.

"I like ice cream."

Issei stopped before reaching his group. He turned back.

"What's your favorite flavour?"

He asked her frankly.

"Rocky road." "Rocky road."

They both answered it simultaneously. Vali's face slowly went red. Issei asked blankly once more.

"What's your favorite food?"

They both answered his question simultaneously.

"Cake." "Cake."

…..

Issei looked down to Mitlet.

"Mito, we're gonna get Cake on the way home."

"Eh?...O-Okay…."

Issei nodded his head at Vali.

"Okay, you can come."

"Yay."

She "cheered" blankly. But then she lowered her arms.

"Ah— Wait. Do you have any porn at your house?"

"I think I still have the porn Matsuda and Motohama gave me for my birthday."

"Ah, the grand elders?"

"No, they're pretty young."

"So more like wizards?"

"Don't you have to be 30 for that?"

"Mm. Maybe warlocks then."

"Oh yeah, they play those games."

"What type of porno is it?"

"I don't know, I never watched it."

"Does at least one of them include rape?"

"I sure hope not."

"That's the spirit."

"Just don't jerk off in my room."

"No promises."

—And with that worthless interaction, the terrifying existences known as the Vanishing Dragon and Welsh Dragon made their way to the Hyoudou Household. My stupid "son" Vali, had just begun her odd relationship with her destined rival.

The world could never comprehend the calamity - that was [The duo of Heavenly Dragons of stupidity].

 **-Extra-**

"Hm? What are you doing, Freed?"

"Practicing for a tournament."

"Tournament? How can that be? You are just playing video games."

"Exactly."

"?"

 **End**

* * *

 **Okay, there goes that one. Holy shit. This chapter was so hard to get out. Inspiration for this story is so dead for me. It's most likely due to all of the inspiration I'm feeling from all of my serious stories, but it feels so damn hard to write for this one. This chapter took WAY longer than it should be for such a short ass chapter. I'm ashamed.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long delay. I'm going to work on my other stories now. If you felt sad that you didn't get to see Sirzechs visiting the Hyoudou Household, don't. It would've been quite boring and uneventful. I think Rias's father's visit to the house would most certainly be more interesting compared to it. So look forward to that instead.**

 **Ah, also, in terms of a physical appearance for Vali: I think the perfect one would be [Angel] from [King of fighters]. Because like, why the fuck wouldn't it be? Seriously, just look her up. The anime version is literally just a fuckin Fem Vali. Don't know why no one ever made that connection.**

 **So yeah tell me what you guys thought about this one, you know the usual.**

 **What did you think about Issei and Azazel's first meeting? Considering Issei's past and present, exactly how powerful do you believe Issei is? What do you think about Freed becoming Rias's pawn? What about Asia potentially becoming a Devil? Who else could possibly fill Rias's peerage in the future? Why did Issei freak out when he heard about kids? What do you think about Issei's interactions that differed from cannon? What did you think about Issei and Vali's face to face meeting? What do you think will happen between them in the future? And why is Freed playing in tournaments? (Fucking nerd)**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	17. Class visits: Chapter 17

**We're back after a long ass delay! Sorry about all that, life's been a whore to me lately. Not only with my small break from writing, but shortly after I return from my break, my car gets stolen, I get sick, and I become depressed. I'm gonna need to go back to the psychiatrist and ask for some pills, lol. Been a couple years, but what can you do, that's my cycle.**

 **Anyway, we're back with some levity (if you compare it with all of my other stories which are darker and serious), everyone's favorite story. Seriously, this story is so fucking big now, it's ridiculous. When I thought about my first story getting 1,000+ followers and favorites, this is not the one I expected to get it, lol. Albeit, it's not at 1,000 just yet, but to say that I don't expect it to get there would be a lie. Especially since it's at 900 followers and 790+ favorites already. Holy fucking shit. Really? I still can't believe it to this day, honestly. Out of all my stories, never expected this one to be the one. I guess people just wanna laugh sometimes, huh.**

 **Well, nevertheless, I want to thank everybody for the absolute, unanimous love this story has gotten in all of its existence. Seriously, this is the only story I've never gotten a "fuck this story/you suck" message or review for, lol.**

 **So yeah, let's just get back into the story you've all been waiting for, class visits here we come!**

* * *

 **-Scene-**

"Ise, Asia-chan, Ray-chan, Rias-chan. Outo-san and I will come later, along with Mito-chan and Kala-chan, okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

In the house of the Hyoudou's (more like mansion), the group of residents from Kuoh Academy were preparing to leave the house, just as the 'Mama' of the house gave her goodbyes.

Today was "class visitation" day. The day in which the academy acts as an open house, and many parents and guardians visit the school in order to get a feel for the day to day activity. This was a day that many looked forward to, such as the Hyoudou parents who were sparkling with excitement. Meanwhile, others dreaded it, like the spoiled pretty princess, Rias Gremory.

[...I'm not interested.]— is all she said whenever she was asked about the class visit day. Perhaps it was because there were multiple people she didn't want to encounter her current "family". You can't really blame her when you account for the fact that some of those "family" members were, well, Fallen Angels.

—Ah, there was also the fact that multiple people in that family were, ahem, stupid.

"Enjoy your day, everyone!"

Mama Hyoudou gave her final goodbye to all of the residents leaving the house. The parents were left to be the only ones in the house, along with Mitlet and Kalawarner, who have taken the day off to attend the class visits. Speaking of those two, they're actually sitting on the couch watching TV, with an empty space between them.

 _ **Slurp**_.

Ah, no, wait. That's wrong. There is something in the space between them. It's another unfamiliar person eating a popsicle.

"Why are they running across the course? Why not just fly?"

—The one who asked that was none other than the silver haired vixen wearing lazy Sunday clothes while sucking on a blue popsicle. This generation's current Hakuryuukou, (and my stupid "son") Vali Lucifer.

"Why do they compete if there is no money prize? Humans are so dumb."

Said the girl who was confused as to why humans also don't fly.

—The rest of the house residents couldn't help but stare at the woman, who hasn't left since the pool incident a week ago, silently.

…

"Mm?"

Vali noticed their stares and tilted her head curiously, as if nothing was wrong. Mitlet asked flatly.

"Are you going to leave?"

….

….

….

"No."

—And she continued watching TV while sucking on her popsicle.

…..

* * *

 _《Great u_ _ncle Azazel. Why is aunt Vali called your "son" if she doesn't have a penis? Is she a "Futa"?_ _》_

 _《No, that's Gaspe_ — _Wait. Don't raise your hand to interrupt my story with stupid questions, Yuma-chan. Also, who taught you those words, I'm calling the police._ _》_

 _《_ _But aunt Vali taught me those words._ _》_

 _《_ _Of course she did, dammit._ _》_

 _《Great u_ _ncle Azazel. Do you call aunt Vali your "son" because she is too stupid to know the difference between son and daughter?_ _》_

 _《_ _ **Sigh**_ … _Yes._ _》_

* * *

 **-Kuoh Academy-**

"So, Ise. Are your parents coming this year? Or is it gonna be another one of your "bad" years?"

Matsuda asked Issei plainly. Asia and Raynare poked their heads into their conversation with curiosity.

"[Bad year]? What's that supposed to mean?"

Matsuda and Motohama smiled wryly at Raynare's question.

"Ah, well, you see, Raynare-chan: every year is a different year for Ise, when it comes to class visits. Sometimes it's a "good year", sometimes it's a "bad year". Depending on whether it's a "good" or "bad" year, Ise will either perform like an S-class student with skill in every aspect— or, he'll look like a complete fucking idiot and ruin his parent's reputation. Usually, the pattern is: good year - bad year - good year - bad year. So every year is followed by the opposite version of the previous one."

"Oh. So then, how was last year?"

To Raynare's question, the two perverts made disheartened expressions.

" "A good year…" "

"Uh oh…"

Just as the group of friends began to worry, another person came up with a blank expression. It was Xenovia.

"Hey, Ise. I came to apologize for the other day."

"Oh, you mean the thing about "making babies"?"

"Yeah, that. I realized that I wasn't taking you into consideration. I asked that without taking your feelings into account. It was improper."

"It's okay."

"That being said, we should use these to practice."

At that moment, Xenovia whipped out some condoms, shocking the group of friends. Except for Issei, of course.

"Necklace!"

Issei shouted that while pointing at the items. Raynare rubbed her head.

"No, babe, they're condoms. We've used them for sex."

"Oh, right, sorry. Old habits."

Returning to his conversation with Xenovia, Issei tilted his head at her.

"But if we're not using them to make a necklace together, then what are they for?"

"To practice making children, of course."

"Oh, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna practice making babies with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Pfft—!"

Xenovia titled her head curiously and Raynare stifled a laugh, while Matsuda gave a quick "Ss, yikes!" in response.

"That's not a problem. You don't need to like me, I just wanted to have your genes."

"But that means we have to have "sex", and I can't do that with someone I don't like."

"Why not?"

"Because that's the rule. You can't do it with someone you don't like."

"Really? I didn't know there were rules."

"Yeah. Ray taught me."

"That's a problem… So, you dislike me?"

"No. I just don't like you."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you're indifferent then that changes things. It should make it easier for you to like me. What are some of the things you like?"

"I like food."

"Oh. I'm not a good cook…"

"You have no hope."

"Pfft— Hahahaha!"

Raynare burst into laughter. She wiped her tears and took the condoms from Xenovia's grasp.

"Just give it up, girly. Sorry to say, but you probably got no chance. A little girl like you shouldn't have these anyway. As your senpai in age, I'll just go ahead and confiscate them."

Raynare placed some of the condoms in one of her pockets. Matsuda asked suspiciously.

"What're you gonna do with those?..."

"Nothing special."

Raynare also subtly slipped some condoms into Asia's bag.

"Oi, oi, oi, wait a sec. That's wrong. It was fine before, but now it's definitely wrong."

"Hey, babe~ good news, we have extra [supplies]!"

"For [arts and crafts]?"

"Yup!"

"Are we gonna make necklaces out of them?"

"Nope!"

"Aw."

"Matsuda, it looks like the "bad year" has begun."

"It would seem so, Motohama."

* * *

It was now lunch break for the kids. In case you were wondering how the first visit went, it went a bit like this:

"Asia-chan~ Ray-chan~, Kala-chan is recording. Try your best!"

—Said Mama Hyoudou, standing at the back with her husband, Kalawarner, and Mitlet.

"Why don't I get to record?"

"Because you are short, Mitlet."

"Shut up, Kala."

The class was currently tasked with making something out of PVC clay. Even though it was an English class.

"Wow, Yuuma-san! That's impressive!"

"Heh. It is, isn't it?"

Raynare sculpted a replica of her light spear. Though impressive, most students didn't actually know what it was.

"Ohoho, as I thought, Asia is devoted to her faith."

"S-Sorry.."

"Don't be. It's still well made."

Asia smiled sheepishly at Kiryuu's comment. In the end, Asia went with the obvious choice and sculpted a religious cross. Meanwhile, Issei…

"...Issei-kun… What is that?"

"...I don't think I want to know what that is…"

Murayama and Katase looked at Issei's creation incredulously. That's because the thing he made...

* * *

 **Current time:**

"Um, it's….well made…"

"Okay, but what the hell is it?"

"I...don't know…"

The small group consisting of Issei, Asia, and Raynare ended up running into Rias and Akeno during lunch period. Rias and Raynare were looking at Issei's sculpture incredulously.

"Hm? It's obviously a Dragon."

Issei said it while tilting his head, not understanding why they didn't recognize his creation. True enough, his sculpture was certainly a small version of what looked to be a great Dragon. But….

"Yes, we know that, Ise… But, we're asking about _that_."

Rias pointed at the sculpted Dragon's back.

That's because, on the Dragon's back, was a large, bulbous shape. Something that resembled a cist.

Raynare frowned in disgust at it.

"Yeah, what the fuck is that, a pimple or something?"

"No. I think. I don't actually know what it is. I just see it in a dream all the time."

"Why is there veins on it?"

"I don't know. Maybe something is alive inside it?"

"Gross."

"But isn't that like how babies work?"

"Not this grotesquely. It's more beautiful with us."

"Why?"

"Because we're humanoid."

"Isn't that racist?"

"What? No, it's just a Dragon."

"But I'm a Dragon."

"Yeah, but you're a sexy Dragon, babe."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

With that random interaction ending, Raynare asked Rias a question.

"Hey, princess. Did your Devil King brother come here too?"

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

—"Ah, Buchou. Moreover, everyone came as well."

Out of nowhere, Kiba appeared to be approaching the group near the vending machine.

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?"

Upon Rias's question, Kiba pointed with his finger ahead of the corridor.

"No, for some reason, I heard a "witch" was doing a "photography event", so I thought to see it a bit."

On Kiba's reply, Rias and the rest tilted their heads while exchanging glances.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 _ **Tka! Tka!**_

Flashes kept going off as the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor. Since there was a crowd present, it was difficult to tell what they were taking pictures of. According to Kiba's story, a "witch" was present. As the group pushed through the crowd, Issei easily made it through. A recognizable outfit came into his vision.

"Ah."

Quite a good bishoujo-chan was wearing a costume of an anime character. It was 'Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative'. Issei vaguely remembers running into a very large, buff man who was engrossed with the series. It was a very disturbing image, even for the blank faced idiot. Issei didn't talk a lot that day after meeting him.

Anyway, this woman dressed as a "Magical girl" was spinning her stick or whatever round and round as well. The cameramen were taking photographs, excited like youngsters. Her skirt was short so her panties were intermittently being exposed. Rias and Raynare arrived beside Issei after coming out of the crowd. As soon they looked forward to the Magical Girl Mil kiss, they panicked.

"Wh—!"

It was rare for Raynare to leave her mouth agape, let alone Rias. Issei was left with his head tilted, not understanding the situation just yet.

"Hey, hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, a certain boy from the Student Council, Saji, came jumping through the crowd. Girls who looked like members of the Student Council as well,came following Saji, towards the photography scene.

"Hey, hey, disperse, disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

The big crowd disappeared like a spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras, who were photographing, were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing. The remaining people were the small ORC group and Saji's group, as well as and the cosplay girl.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform~."

Saji pressed his warning, but "Mil Kiss lady", as Issei referred to in his mind, didn't pay any heed to it while making cute poses.

Saji ground his teeth in frustration, but as soon as he recognised Rias, he lowered his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and Senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, the crimson-haired males approached under the guidance of Sona Sitri.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things decisively—"

The strict Kaichou said that, but as soon as she saw "Mil Kiss", she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you~!"

After finding Sona, "Mil Kiss" happily clung to her. As expected, even Saji held an expression like he was having trouble dealing with this.

"They look alike."

Issei said that randomly, seeing the resemblance between the two girls, but not the irony of his statement. Raynare was still left in a comical shock, with what looked like her soul leaving her mouth.

Without minding, Sirzechs called out to the cosplay girl.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

"It's Leviathan-sama."

Rias said that to Issei, expecting him to understand who this person was. He obviously didn't. She sighed.

"That person is one of the current four Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, she's Sona's onee-sama."

 **[—!?]**

Rias finally revealed the shocking information. Raynare was already standing dead at this point, repeatedly muttering "Maou-sama, maou-sama, maou-sama, maou-sama", and Issei was so shocked—

"Ok."

—That he wasn't actually shocked at all.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan~ . Long time no see~ . Have you been doing well?"

Serafall answers in a cure tone. Even Rias looked a bit troubled by the Maou's playful attitude.

"Y-Yes, thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah. Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven~!"

She said something so shocking with such a carefree attitude. With such an eccentric personality... Truly, this person was a Maou, just like the others.

"Ise, greet her."

Rias motioned for Issei to greet Serafall. However, Issei merely stared at Serafall with a hollow expression and empty eyes. Rias waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ise? Ise?"

Some light returned to Issei's eyes and he snapped out of it.

"Ah. Sorry. Her appearance gave me traumatic flashbacks."

"From what?"

Issei didn't answer Rias's question. He merely gazed off into space.

"Oh, is this the strong Sekiryuutei that I have heard so much of~?!"

"Yes, this is Hyoudou Ise. He is my lover."

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei-chan~!"

Serafall gave a cute pose and winked at Issei while spinning her wand. Issei tilted his head.

"Are you a 'magical girl'?"

"Why yes, I am~!"

"What planet do you represent?"

"Hm? Planet? I don't represent any planets."

"You're a fake."

"Ise!"

While Rias reprimanded Issei for his rude comment, Sirzechs gave Rias a teasing smile.

"Hahaha, so you have already become lovers I see, Rias."

Rias became red faced after realizing her slip up.

"Wha—?! That is—!"

"No, no, it's fine. It's better this way, isn't it? This was the result we expected. Though it is a little sad to say, Rias can't be called my "baby sister" anymore. Isn't that right, Otou-ue?"

"Sob…. My little Rias is all grown up already… Wasn't it too early?"

"There, there, Otou-ue. We all must become adults at some point. That being said, does this mean that we can expect you to become a Devil anytime soon, Ise-kun?"

"Hell no, siscon."

"Ahahaha, he's quite the funny fellow, isn't he, Otou-ue?"

Some say that, to this day, Sirzechs can never tell whether Issei is joking or not.

"Ara?"

Serafall suddenly gave a curious expression while glancing towards Raynare, causing her to flinch harshly.

"Ah, I heard from Sirzechs-chan that Rias-chan had some Fallen Angel friends. Is this one of them?"

"Ah—! D—! J—!"

Being caught as the only Fallen Angel in the presence of multiple Maou, Raynare couldn't help but become speechless. Rias answered on her behalf.

"Ah, yes. This is Raynare. She is…."

Realizing that Raynare could not speak, Rias gained a rarely seen expression of possible mischief.

"Hmph. Well, she is one of my, and Ise's, good frie—"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Wha—?!"

Rias became shocked as Raynare had suddenly snapped out of her state and returned to normal.

"What? You thought I wasn't gonna say anything and just let you get away with it? Nice try, princess, but there ain't anybody besides me who gets that title. Try to pull a fast one on me.."

"Ara? It isn't Rias-chan who is the Sekiryuutei-chan's lover?"

"Oh, she's a lover alright. But she sure as hell ain't his girlfriend. Don't let this sly girl fool you, Leviathan-sama. The one who holds the title of girlfriend is no one but me. This one is nothing but an accessory."

"Wha—?! How dare you..!"

"What, got a problem, princess?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, you black feathered hussy!"

"A pretty way to talk around a Maou, princess."

"I could say the same about the way you breathe, since everything you do oozes ribald, you promiscuous tramp..!"

"Ohohoho! Looks like your tongue really has become sharper! Allow me to cut it out for you…"

Rias and Raynare glared daggers at each other while sparks flew in the space between their eyes. Serafall pointed at the two girls while asking Issei.

"How often does this happen?"

"It's quicker and easier to ask when it doesn't."

Finally, Serafall addressed the other Maou and his father as well.

"Ara, ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think that, as a Maou, it's a bit too..."

"Ara, uncle~ Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?"

"Heh, is that so? It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Otou-ue, don't believe it."

The embarrassment was not lost on Sona either, since her face was also completely red. It was probably that, upon looking at her elder sister, her speech and conduct, she was feeling completely ashamed. Noticing that, Serafall looked into Sona's face with worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? "Onee-sama!", "So-tan!", calling like that and embracing each other in a 'yuri' way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

Of course she said those ridiculous things, sparing Sona no embarrassment. Sona spoke with an unsatisfied expression while twitching near her eyes.

"...O-Onee-sama. This is my school, and I am entrusted with the job of the Student Council President here... No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is too much... I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase Angels and Fallen Angels~."

"Onee-sama, please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou, "glitters", then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

Raynare gave a wry smile from beside Issei and Rias.

"Well, looks like even this Maou is scary in some ways, huh, babe?"

"Meh. I could beat her."

"Say what? Come on, babe. I know you're strong, but not that strong, right?"

"There's still a lot you don't know about me, Ray."

"Don't say things like that, babe. You're making me horny."

"Don't you mean scared?"

"Never said that _wasn't_ the reason why I was horny."

"You get horny when you're scared?"

"Do you get hungry when you're scared?"

"I'm always hungry."

"Exactly."

—"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

That calm and composed Sona's eyes became wet, and she ran away from that place, away from her sister.

"Wait, Sona-chan! Where are you going while leaving your Onee-chan behind?!"

The "Maou Shoujo" ran, following behind her.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!"

With that, the sisters disappeared into the distance. Sirzechs smiled at the sidelines.

"Yeah, the Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan?"

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me that please..."

"No way… Ria-tan. Even though in the past, you followed me every time while saying "Onii-sama, Onii-sama"... It's the rebellious age, huh...? I'm not surprised, now that you've become mature in that way..."

Sirzechs seemed shocked. It was only really the subject of his sister that affected him. He is indeed a true siscon.

"Geez, Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood—?"

 _ **Tka!**_

Rias's father took her picture when she was angry. He had an expression filled with emotion.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!"

From seemingly nowhere, Issei's mother and father appeared, accompanied by Kalawarner and Mitlet, who lost all of the color in their faces when laying eyes upon the other Devils.

"Oh my, Ise."

"Ah, hey, pops."

"Ah, Mama, Tou-san."

Kalawarner and Mitlet immediately went to Raynare's side and began whispering.

"Hey, hey, hey, isn't that the princess's dad?!"

"Indeed. That looks to be her father, doesn't it?"

"Ah, yeah. That's her dad. So what?"

"You're not worried that something's gonna go bad if the parents get along?!"

"Ha! As if. Unlike you two, I'm not worried about losing my position as girlfriend. My place in my baby's heart is secured."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's my baby. Ain't that right, babe?"

Raynare suddenly pulled Issei into the huddle by the shoulder.

"I don't know what you guys were talking about, but I'll blindly agree with what Ray says."

"See?"

"That's not a good way to prove your point, Raynare…"

"Hey, by the way, did Vali ever leave?"

"Ah, the Hakuryuukou woman. Yes, Ryu-sama, she left. Didn't she, Mitlet?"

"Yeah, and hopefully she never comes back."

"I have a feeling she will."

"What makes you say that, babe?"

"My luck."

"Shit, he's right."

The small huddle was broken up by the call of Rias's father, Zeoticus Gremory.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, are those people your parents?"

"Yeah. That's Mama and pops."

"I see. Yeah."

Zeoticus stood in front of Issei's mother and father.

"Nice to meet you. I am Rias's father."

While seeking to handshake, Rias's father extended his hand to Issei's father. Upon learning that the gentleman with crimson hair was Rias's father, Issei's parent's expression did a complete change from an enjoying expression to a dark color of nervousness.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-This is— thank you! Ah, um, I am Hyoudou Issei's father! We're being taken care of by Rias-san, um, that is..."

"No, same here. Thanks for taking care of Rias. I thought to come greet you, but Sirzechs and I were busy with work, so it wasn't easy to find an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honor to meet you today."

"No—No way! I too also said to greet you once to Issei's father...no, no, I talked to my husband about it."

Because of how shocked they were, Issei's mother began speaking oddly. Even Rias seemed embarrassed by their meeting, having a red face. Issei, and the other Fallen Angel girls, were largely unaffected.

"Yeah. I want to talk at a more quiet place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right?"

Zeoticus extended his hand towards Kiba.

"Kiba-kun."

"Yes."

"Sorry, but could you lead us to a more quiet place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me."

Kiba bowed to Issei's parents, and started walking in the corridor.

"Well then, Rias, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-ue."

"Ise, me and your mother will come back after talking a bit."

"Okay. Don't do anything weird."

"Ise, as your father, I never want to hear something so hypocritical from you again."

"I'm saying it precisely because you're my dad."

"Ah, he's got you there, sweety."

"What about you? Your his mother, so the same has to apply to you as well, doesn't it?"

"Of course not. I'm exempt from such things."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Mama."

"Curses..."

On Kiba's guidance, Issei's parents and Zeoticus walked off.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Ise-kun, I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?"

"Yes."

Sirzechs took Rias and Akeno, and disappeared somewhere. Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mitlet were finally left alone together. Oh, and also—

"A-Ano…"

A timid voice from right next to them. It was Asia.

"Ah, Asia. Sorry, sis. We forgot you were there."

"Asia is becoming a side character."

"Hey, don't say that, babe. If that's the case, then obviously Mitlet is stuck in the same situation."

"Fuck you, 'Ray-chan'."

"Don't test me, Mitlet. You wouldn't like me when I'm horny."

"Ise-san, please, I just want to go back to class…"

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

 **Part 3**

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!"

Issei's mother was in a trance while looking at Asia on the TV.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty after all!"

While drinking sake, Zeoticus was heartily laughing. After dinner at the Hyoudou house, the admiration meeting for the classroom visit had begun. The participants were Issei's parents, Rias's father, and even Sirzechs (much to the dismay of Issei). While gulping down sake, they were comparing the videos they mutually shot. The girls in question were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying 'End quickly, end quickly'. Meanwhile, the Fallen Angel trio looked quite amused. The 'kids' were all gathered together at the end of the living room, sitting on a separated couch.

"This is great. Isn't it, babe?"

Raynare asked Issei with a teasing smile, while leering right at Rias, who covered her face.

"I guess it's okay. I don't like siscon man, though."

"You really got it in for that Maou, don't you?"

"No, I just said I _didn't_ like him."

"No, I meant like— Ah, you know what, it doesn't matter. It's funny anyway. Don't you think, guys?"

Raynare asked her Fallen Angel comrades, both of them having amused smiles.

"Heh. You got that fuckin' right."

"Yes, this is quite amusing, if I must say."

The three Fallen Angels snickered while Rias kept her head down in her hands.

"This is a hell….the likes of which hasn't been seen before."

Raynare patted Rias's back with a sarcastic sympathy.

"Aw, don't be too down, princess. Look. They've got footage of me too, and you don't see me crying."

Raynare pointed towards the television which began showing footage of her. Little did she know, she'd regret her words.

"Aaaaww~ look at my baby, Ray-chan~ She's answering questions so diligently! Mama can't be more proud of her."

While holding a smug hand on Rias's shoulder and similar smile, Raynare's face gradually became redder and redder as time went on.

"Ah, this "Raynare"— She's the girl you 'adopted', similarly with Asia-chan, correct?"

"That's right, Zeoticus-san! And Mama couldn't be any happier having my angels living here with her!"

"[Angels]? Ah, well, that certainly is right, technically. Haha."

"It is, isn't it! Ah, my sweet angel! My pretty little babies! I can't wait to see them shining so beautifully in their wedding dresses, in the future! I can't wait until one of them has a beautiful little baby that I can take care of all the time, and spoil to my heart's content! —Ah, Ray-chan! Mama wants a granddaughter first, okay?! We'll name her "Yuma-chan", after your original surname, since you'll become "Raynare Hyoudou"! Make sure Ise doesn't mess it up!"

"M-M-MAMA!?"

Raynare finally snapped, having a face redder than the blood contained inside of it. This time, it was Rias who snickered in delight.

"Heh. Serves you right, harlot. Suffer with me."

Issei tilted his head at Mitlet.

"Is there a method to making a gender specific child?"

"Honestly, with you, I wouldn't even be surprised at this point."

"I'll just dream about it. Things usually come true when I dream about them. That's how I got my wings, I think."

"Don't know how that works, but dream away."

Meanwhile, back with the adults, Mama Hyoudou was once again maintaining her undisputed authority.

"Ah, by the way, Mrs. Hyoudou—"

Mama Hyoudou interrupted Sirzechs before he could finish.

"Ah, Sirzechs-kun. You can call me 'Mama'."

Sirzechs titled his head, then smiled.

"Hm? Ah, haha. No, well, that is— I understand it for someone like Rias, but for me that is a bit—"

"—Sirzechs-kun~"

Mama Hyoudou eerily creaked her head to the side with a kind smile, but there was a dark atmosphere behind her.

" **Call me [Mama]~ ...okay?** "

Sirzechs flinched visibly with chills running up his spine.

"Ah….. Yes, of course…."

"Hahahahaha!"

Zeoticus laughed heartily.

"The fact that she doesn't realize the true nature of the situation makes it unbelievably amusing for me to watch, my son, hahahaha!"

"You may be laughing, Outo-ue, but I can certainly tell you that my fear is undoubtedly genuine…"

"Hahahahaha, well, the feeling is the same here, my son! That's exactly why I'd prefer to laugh in its presence rather than agitate it, hahaha!"

Issei's father lifted his glass with a laugh in response.

"Hahahaha, see, Zeoticus-san gets it! Yes, that's certainly the right approach! If you don't learn to adapt by not aggravating the beast, then you will surely die! How do you think I've survived all these years!"

" "Hahahahahahahaha!" "

The two fathers laughed in unison. Mama Hyoudou gave another creepy smile.

"Ara, ara, I wonder what you boys are speaking of~"

"Say, Zeoticus-san, what say we watch more of Rias's footage?"

"Yes, let's!"

The kids in the background couldn't help but find the whole scene a little disturbing...

* * *

"How're you so good at games but almost nothing else that involves using brains, Ryuchin?"

"I'm good at eating."

"That does not involve brains."

"It doesn't?"

In the room of Issei— Rias, Asia, the Fallen Angel trio, and the stupid boy himself, were all relaxing. Issei was playing video games with Mitlet and Asia, with Kalawarner giving him a lap pillow, sitting on the sofa in front of the flat screen. Rias and Raynare were lying in bed, Rias reading a book, and Raynare left alone in her boredom. Meanwhile, the noise from the group downstairs continued.

"Ugh…"

Raynare rolled over in bed, clearly bored out of her mind.

"Uuuuuuuughh! Baaaabe~ I'm horny~ come to beeeeed~..."

Raynare whined with a sad frown. Rias fixed her glasses while reading.

"Oh, look. It was a full fifteen minutes before she asked for it again. That's a new record, isn't it?"

"What? You got a problem, virgin princess?"

"Hmph. At this point, that isn't even a valid insult."

"I know. I just wanted you to admit that you're a slut."

"And pray tell how exactly were you going to accomplish that."

"By having you say it, like right now."

"Huh? I never admitted to that."

"You just did a second ago."

"What do you— oh, why you damned—"

"Now, now, fighting isn't good. You're roommates. You should try to get along."

From out of the doorway, out popped Sirzechs and his silver haired maid, Grayfia.

"I slipped out for a bit. There's something that I need to talk about again. Rias, it's the continuation of the talk from daytime."

"Ah, that."

"Yes. Let's talk about the Bishop."

Raynare tilted her head in a curious manner.

"Bishop?"

* * *

The next day, after school. The ORC was standing on the ground floor of the old school building's room that had been made the 'Sealed classroom'. Everyone from the club had gathered. They were standing in front if the room which contained Rias's first [Bishop].

"The kid is over here. All day, that Bishop lives here. For the time being, his seals are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that. I'd tell you to take an example from him, Asia, since you plan on becoming my future Bishop, but…. This person is someone you shouldn't take example after..."

That was what Rias said. For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle.

"Is the person a hikikomori?"

On Issei's question, Rias nodded while letting out a sigh. Kiba removed the tape, while Akeno also helped out alongside Rias in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno said that. "Earner" in terms of contracts, of course.

"The kid takes special contracts from humans through a computer. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, among the new Devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

Akeno finished the explanation with that. Rias gave another quick sigh before opening the door.

"Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, and it became a simple door. Rias opened the door...

"—Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

An outrageously high scream was emitted from inside. Rias wasn't even surprised. Rather, while sighing, she entered the room alongside Akeno.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?!"

The exchange happening inside was heard. Judging from the voice, it could have been a female middle schooler. Or possibly a younger male. What could be easily interpreted was that the person was extremely confused.

"Ara, ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno's gentle voice held sympathy. It seemed like she was gently trying to connect.

However...

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Raynare and Asia exchanged glances, and tilted their heads. Xenovia also let out a questioning look. Only Kiba and Koneko understood the circumstances. Kiba was smiling bitterly, and Koneko was letting out a sigh. Issei, not caring for anyone else's input, just simply walked right in.

Inside: The curtains were tightly shut close. Dim. The room was decorated in an oddly "cute" manner. It resembled a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well. As well as a European style coffin.

Issei approached further, the one present, past Rias and Akeno, was...a bishoujo with noble looks, golden hair and red eyes who looked like a doll. She was sitting down on the floor with a pose that looked as if she wanted to escape from Rias and Akeno. Her body ewes shaking in a fearful manner. She was indeed dressed in the Kuoh Academy's female uniform.

"Ah, it's a girl."

Issei said that plainly, but Rias turned her head to the side.

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl, but he is a boy without a doubt."

This time, Issei furrowed his brows, as if not understanding her.

"But it smells like a girl."

"That's probably just his perfume."

"No, like, he actually smells like a girl. Naturally."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but this is certainly a male."

For the first time in a long time, Issei was genuinely befuddled.

 _ **Pakun, pakun**_..

Issei stepped towards the hikikomori, towering over him with a menacing, yet hollow gaze.

"W-What.."

The hikikomori shook with fear at his form. Issei leaned down, and—

 _ **Pull**_ …

He tugged lightly at the hikikomori's skirt.

"Eh?"

…...

With that, he began pulling off the skirt.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Noooooooooooooooo! D-D-Dooooooooooon't! Let me gooooooooooo!"

"Wha—?! Ise! What are you doing?!"

"I'm checking."

"What?! You can't check like that! That's wrong, Ise!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

Issei let go and stood back up. But—

"Take it off."

—He commanded with an unintentionally threatening figure.

"Ise…. That's not much better.."

"But how else am I supposed to find out?"

"Ise, just take my word for it. I can guarantee you, this person is a male."

The hikikomori nodded vigorously, fear evident in his expression.

"I-I'm a boy..!"

"Hm….."

Despite Issei not protesting it, he still hummed in a skeptical way.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?"

The guy in girls' clothes asked Rias. Rias said it while pointing to Issei, and the rest of the group that had entered behind them.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The Pawn, Freed Sellzen— who is currently not present... The Knight, Xenovia— and like you, the soon to be Bishop, Asia."

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!"

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you to not be sealed any more, you know?"

Rias said it gently, but...

"Noooooooo! For me, the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside, it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Seeing that Rias was unsuccessful, Raynare used that moment to tease her. She approached the hikikomori while smiling.

"Heh. That's no good. Looks like he doesn't like annoying bats picking at his ears, huh. Can't blame him."

Raynare bent down and spoke gently to him.

"Hey, there~ It's okay now, no need to be scared. Let's just outside, okay~?"

But the moment she tried to touch him—

"Eeeeeek!"

Suddenly, he was no longer there.

"Eh?"

Raynare made a confused sound, not understanding what just happened. Then, they heard a screech from another corner of the room.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!?"

Turning in that direction, they could see that the hikikomori was curled up in a corner, with the form of Issei towering over him again.

"Hm. I see. So that was your 'stand', Dio."

Raynare tilted her head in a confused manner.

"What the..?"

"This is strange. Something in this moment..."

"...It's certain something happened."

Asia and Xenovia were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon, but the rest of the members were only letting out sighs.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

"Wait, what just happened?"

To Raynare's question, Issei pointed down at the boy.

"This guy stopped time."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! I couldn't freeze hiiiiiiim!

As usual, the hikikomori was just shouting. Noticing the others confusion, Akeno explained.

"That kid possesses a Sacred Gear that caused the time of everything in is field of vision to be stopped for a fixed interval of time when he's excited. Because he can't control his Sacred Gear, by the orders of the Archduke and the Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed."

 **[—!?]**

They understood that thanks to Akeno's supplementary explanation. He could stop time. That was an extremely fearful power. If he couldn't control it, then he'd probably hurt his comrades as well.

Rias hugged the hikikomori from behind, and then said to them.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my Bishop. For the time being, he's a first year student in Kuoh Academy. Also, before being reincarnated, he was half human, half Vampire."

And of course—

"Ah!"

—Issei gasped and pointed straight at him.

"Za Warudo!"

…

…

"Haah… Alright, babe…."

* * *

 **End**

 **FINALLY. TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH, HUH?! Fucking hell. This really is the hardest one to fuckin write for. Writing for all of my serious stories is a fuckin breeze compared to this, Jesus. Or at least, it's hard as shit when there's no action or plot to make jokes out of. Gotta put in triple effort when there's not much to play off naturally. Keep having to put in my own things to play off, which isn't impossibly difficult thanks to the characters I already have set.**

 **But yeah, this one is finally out and I can FINALLY fuckin continue with my other stories. My main story has some serious shit happening and I gotta get to it quick. Sorry I've been gone. As I said before, life is whore. Depression, getting my car stolen, and just being busy is annoying. Meh. I'll get through it.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this one. Do I still got it? Hopefully I do. Really hope this story hasn't lost its charm or anything.**

 **Also, it's the one year anniversary of me becoming a writer today! Who would've thought that, at this point, my least popular story is one with 130+ followers and favorites, and the rest of my stories have at least over 500+ followers and favorites each. And my most popular story (this one lol) is on the verge of hitting 1,000 followers. Time flies by. Makes sense that I'm updating my most popular story on my anniversary tho.**

 **P.S. Sorry the chapter's a bit short. They'll obviously be longer during the parts with actual plot. And they'll be funny, since the Kokabiel arc was the only one that I was really trying to take seriously.**

 **What did you think about this chapter? Did you enjoy the meeting between Issei and the magical girl Maou? Did you enjoy the interaction between parents? What about Issei's meeting with the hikikomori, Gasper? What was your favorite part about this chapter in general?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty. [Happy Halloween, fuckers!]**


	18. The Prankster: Chapter 18

**Yikes! Hey, guys. Been a while, huh. Sorry about that. As I've said, this story really is the hardest to write for, this part of the Light Novel is a bit dry when it comes for opportunity for comedy. And of course, whenever that happens, I have to make my own opportunity. But I have REALLY been feeling the inspiration for other stories like [Lone Dragon Emperor] and [A Fool's Heart], ESPECIALLY LDE.**

 **So that's kinda why I've been gone. It's because I've not been "gone" but rather updating other stories more often. Don't worry tho, I think that once we reach the important parts of this 'Peace treaty arc', shit will be much easier to write. These are just the boring, uneventful parts that I gotta get through. And trust me, making boring events interesting is super hard in a comedic style.**

 **All of that aside, THANK YOU FOR 1,000 FOLLOWERS ON MY FIRST STORY HOLY SHIT. When I started this story, I never would've fucking thought that it'd be the one to get me there first. I mean, I just thought it was a stupid comedy. Then again, I guess that was literally the charm, lol. Anyway, it's awesome to see that this story has come so far and people loved it. Also, not to jerk myself off a little bit, but I also think that it's a little bit of an impressive feat considering that I literally have no other fandoms outside of DxD attached to my name. Sometimes I see other authors with high numbers for their stories and marvel at it, only to realize that they've made multiple stories for different communities. Not to say that I'm devaluing their accomplishments, but when I compare myself to somebody who's written like 20 stories for 8 fandoms, it ends up feeling like an unfair comparison. But, that is just how it works, it's no wonder that people suggested I do crossovers to get my numbers up.**

 **But I think not. At the end of the day, I don't care about the number count as much as the integrity of it. I'd rather continue to gain these numbers like this, through passionately written work, rather than artificially inflating them by making a crossover or other fandom stories. As it is right now, I only have inspiration for DxD. So, I'm cool with this.**

 **BUT, anyway. This chapter will probably have some original shit in it, in order to fill in for the boring plot stuff. This is a comedy after all, so not all the plot points need to be shown, just the key ones. Otherwise, it gets boring.**

 **P.S. Shameless plug: if you like this story, maybe check out my other stories? In my opinion, all of my other stories are better than this one, since I prefer serious stuff with good writing. But it's up to you, you might like them. (Lol. Says he doesn't care about numbers, plugs other stories. Nice one, Nosferatu.)**

* * *

 **SCENE**

"Mutation piece?"

—A boy with a stupid face asked that.

"Yes, that's right. It's a special type of Evil Piece that allows one who would require multiple pieces regularly to be reincarnated with just one. Because of Gasper's Sacred Gear ability, he needed to be reincarnated as a mutation piece. However, due to his daily growth in power, there was a possibility that he could reach Balance Breaker. And considering that he can't control his power, they had us seal him away."

And the redhead, Rias Gremory, responded.

—The children of the Occult Research Club were gathered in their club room, discussing the subject matter related to the person they had just met. The little dhampir named Gasper Vladi.

"And now, the higher-ups have recognized that Kiba-kun reached Balance Breaker, and that you should be able to control Gasper-kun. Right, Buchou?"

"Yes, that's just as you say, Akeno."

In one corner of the room, a cardboard box randomly started speaking.

"...Uuu… I don't like when you talk about me…"

Koneko, who was standing beside it, karate chopped the box blankly.

"Eeeeek!"

"No complaints."

In consistently witnessing Gasper's cowardly behavior, Raynare found what she was hearing hard to believe.

"...So you're really saying this shut-in is all that? He's really that powerful?"

"Mm, well, out of all my servants, he's definitely the most powerful behind Akeno. Half-vampire though he is, he still comes from an ancient line of vampires. With his heritage, Sacred Gear, and magical ability, he's a force to be reckoned with."

"Aren't vampires weak to sunlight though? Is that why the little squirt won't come out?"

"No, he's a special type known as a "Daywalker". They don't like the sun, but they can function in it, unlike most."

Then, Gasper suddenly popped out from within his box.

"I hate the sun! I wish the sun would just go away forever!"

The blank faced Issei looked at Gasper who was shouting.

"Haven't you ever been to class? Do you have any friends?"

Gasper answered while shutting himself back into the box.

"No! This cardboard box is all I need! The air and light from the outside world are my worst enemies! Just let me be a box boy!"

"How does a shut-in vampire drink blood if he doesn't go outside?"

To Issei's curiosity, Rias elaborated.

"He's only half, so he's not entirely reliant on blood. We keep him going with a supply from a donor every ten days. He never really enjoyed sucking blood right from the source."

Then from inside of the box, Gasper shouted again.

"I hate blood! It's stinky!"

To which, both Koneko and Raynare gave him their harsh remarks.

"Wow. What a crappy vampire."

"..Failure of a vampire."

"Waaah! Koneko-chan and Raynare-senpai are mean!"

Meanwhile, Issei was unexpectedly standing over the box with a menacing presence, and what looked like pliers or clamps in his hand.

"A fake vampire. You are a disgrace to the fantasy genre. I will pluck out your teeth."

"Eeeeeeeeeeep!"

Rias stood up from her couch and started to walk out while being accompanied by Akeno.

"Akeno and I have to go discuss the upcoming conference, so you guys work on training Gasper on my behalf. Yuuto, my brother was interested in hearing more about your Balance Breaker, so I'd like you to come with us."

"Yes, Buchou. Good luck with Gasper-kun, Ise-kun and everyone else."

Issei responded with a salute, while also holding the terrified Gasper in a hold.

"Roger. When you come back, he won't be a vampire anymore."

"Hiiiiiiiii!"

"No, well, actually… We'd prefer if you don't do that, Ise-kun…"

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot."

"N-Noooooooooo! Save meeeeeeee!"

Xenovia stepped up beside Issei.

"Oi, Ise. You're handling him wrong. That's not how you deal with vampires."

Assuming that he was saved, Gasper gained a bit of hope in his eyes.

But that was short lived. Instead, Xenovia pulled out her Durandal.

"Here, leave it to me. I know quite well how to handle vampires. Let me show you."

"Eeeeeek! I hate holy sword users! S-She'll destroy me!"

"It's okay, Casper. When I'm done with you, you won't have to worry, since you won't be a vampire anymore."

"E-Eeeeeep! Ise-senpai is even worse!"

"No, wait, hold on, Ise. I think his name was Jasper."

"No, Xenovia, it's Casper. It's obvious that he would be named after another vampire."

"But Casper was a ghost."

"He was?"

"Yeah, and he was also friendly."

"Oh. In that case, we should just kill him and make him a ghost."

"Y-You're both horrible!"

Koneko seemed to follow the actions of her two senpai and appeared behind Gasper with garlic.

"..Gya-kun, garlic will help you grow big and strong."

"Noooooo! Koneko-chan's bullying me too now! I have no allies!"

And just like that, Gasper ended up being chased by both Xenovia and Koneko around the outside of the new school building. Meanwhile, Asia, Raynare, and Issei stood back at the sidelines. Though for some reason, Issei couldn't stop messing with the pliers he held in his hands.

"Hoh, this looks amusing."

A familiar figure appeared, exiting the building next to them. The caramel-headed Saji Genshirou. Raynare seemed to notice him first.

"Oh, hey, it's that guy. Ain't he your friend, babe?"

"No."

"Ouch."

Saji approached the trio while holding onto what looked like a garden tool.

"Yo. I heard that your 'sealed peer' was released so I came to check it out."

Saji said it after he noticed the person that Xenovia was chasing.

"Whoa, whoa! Should Xenovia be waving around the Durandal so carelessly?!... Oh, get a load of the little blonde beauty! Is that her?"

"Yeah, his name is Dio Brando."

"Ha ha, very funny, Hyoudou. Alright, so what's her real name?"

Saji asked while turning to Raynare. Raynare just answered in a flat tone.

"Yeah, his name is 'Gasper Vladi', or something like that. He's a half-vampire, apparently."

"Huh? That's weird, almost sounded like you said [his]."

"I did. He's a guy."

Saji's expression became grim at that realization.

"..I feel deceived."

"Yeah, same here. I thought he was a genuine nosferatu, but turns out he's a phony."

"Alright, that's my cue to ignore you, Hyoudou."

Issei pointed curiously at the mini-shovel in Saji's hand.

"So what're you doing with that?"

"Oh, this? Just tending the flower beds. It's my duty as a pawn to keep the school looking beautiful."

For some reason, Saji said that with a bit of pride in his attitude. To which Issei, of course, commented on.

"You're a janitor?"

"Ah, there's the 'ignore' cue again."

"Mm. You're a smart man, Saji."

"So you're self-aware enough to acknowledge that it's the right choice?"

"I'm the most self-aware character besides the narrator."

"You have a narrator in your head?"

"Isn't he in everyone's head?"

"Okay, stop, Hyoudou, you're scaring me."

Speaking of narrators—

From beyond one corner of the building beside the group, a somewhat familiar figure appeared.

It was him.

The most handsome, dashing, charming, and strong of all the supernatural world. The amazing. The awesome. The astonishing.

The one, and only—

"Ah, hey, look. It's that Azrael guy."

….

….

….

And of course, the man's (my) entrance was ruined, just like that.

"Hm? Who are you talking about, bab—"

Raynare asked while turning back to the direction that only Issei was looking in. That's when she spotted a face that was familiar to her. Familiar enough to make her body go pale.

"T-T-THAT'S..! —A-AZAZEL-SAMA!?"

 **[—?!]**

The rest of the group jumped next to their allies with their weapons drawn, in a battle-ready position. Well, except for Raynare, who was frozen stiff, and the blank-faced Issei, of course.

"D-Did you say, "Azazel", Hyoudou?!"

"No, I said Azrael. Ray said Azazel."

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A..!"

"Well, she's not saying anything right now, though."

The handsome governor of the Fallen Angels waved his hand disinterestedly.

"Calm down, no need to be on guard. I don't get off toying with low-level Devils and such. The Sekiryuutei is a good opponent, but I'm not the battle hungry type like Kokabiel was. More than that, I'm interested in your friend, the Holy-Demon sword user. Where is he right now?"

Despite his allies' uneasiness, Issei answered Azazel quite nonchalantly.

"He's not here. He's out somewhere with siscon guy."

"Siscon? Somehow, I feel like I know exactly who you're talking about…"

Azazel says it after scratching his chin.

"..But he's not here, huh. That's a shame. I was feeling curious about him, y'know?"

Azazel then turned his attention to the familiar woman who caught his eye.

"Oh, look, it's Raynare. It's been a while, hasn't it. I haven't seen you since the festival, but I didn't get to meet you guys properly that night. So you've been hanging out with the Sekiryuutei all this time after all, huh."

Azazel stated it that way despite knowing full well what Raynare's whereabouts were. Rather, he was more interested in her attire.

"Oho, but you've become a student, huh? That's admirable. Most Fallen Angels your age wouldn't bother with education like this, especially if it's to do with humans. Or maybe you're just attending so you can be with the Sekiryuutei? I don't see Mitlet and Kalawarner around here, so maybe that's the case. But who would've thought you'd end up with him. Honestly, I must say, I'm impressed. As my former pupil, I am quite proud of you."

Azazel gave her that lengthy speech, followed up by some light praise. Raynare, however, was turned into stone and could not respond. Issei tilted his head at their, ahem, "interaction".

"Hm? You know Ray?"

"Why, yes, I do. She was one of my many underlings, after all. I was the one who sent her out here on this mission to scout you, the Sekiryuutei. Then, she and her friends ended up never coming back. And as it turns out, she's now hanging out with you lot. So I suppose that's that."

To Azazel's confirmation, Issei gave Azazel an unexpected response.

"Oh. —Thanks."

"Hmm? You're thanking me? What for?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Ray. So thanks. I'm happy now."

Despite the blank face he said it with, Issei's tone was sincere. He even ended it with a bow. Upon witnessing that, Raynare's stone-like exterior was broken, revealing her red colored body of embarrassment.

"Wha—!? Babe, you—!? What d—!? N-Not in front of A-Azazel-sama!"

"Ahahaha!"

For some reason, Azazel found it amusing, so he laughed.

"To see that old Raynare blushing so freely, I never thought the day would come. Yeah, I suppose I'm satisfied with seeing that. I'll be taking my leave now."

With the wave of his hand, Azazel started to walk away from the group. But not before giving them one last piece of advice.

"Ah, also, that vampire user. The one hiding behind the tree over there. The quickest way to boost that vampire's abilities would be to have him drink the blood of the Sekiryuutei. Why not go ahead and try that some time? And also with the Vritra user. If you were to use your absorption line to suck out his powers while he uses them, would that limit his ability to a controllable amount? Maybe you should see. —Ah, that's right. I also hear that my White Dragon Emperor came to see you?"

"Yeah, she stayed in our house for like a week without permission."

"Ah."

Upon hearing Issei's reply, Azazel's expression became grim, and he was stuck with a wry smile.

"...Ah, is that so…. Sorry about that…. That son of mine is…. I mean, that girl is a weird one. But, she's not a bad girl…. She's just a little...special. I don't want you thinking she's trying to start anything."

"My Mama used to say I was special. Ray says I'm special too."

"Yeah, babe…. You're really special."

"—Ahem. Well, anyway, I'm off. Hopefully you'll consider those ideas I gave you. Later, brats."

Just as Azazel was walking off, Saji ran his mouth off at the governor.

"H-Hey, wait a minute..! You, what did you even come here for anyway?! Is that all you came to say?!"

"Heh.."

Azazel turned back to him with smirk that gave the boy chills.

"Yeah, it's nothing much…. This is just my hobby after all.."

And with that, he finally walked off without a word more, leaving the group of students in a dramatic silence.

…

"So his hobby is to talk to kids while wearing a naked yukata? What a pervert."

Of course, only until Issei eventually ruined it.

"Haah… Man, Hyoudou. Way to kill the vibe. I was actually feeling cool there for a second."

"Yeah, Creed says I'm good at that."

"Don't be proud of it."

Raynare raised a brow at Issei's mention of the former priest.

"...Freed? Oh, yeah, speaking of which.. Hey, babe, why don't you go check on that weirdo? We haven't seen him since the pool day, and even then, we didn't talk too much. Maybe you should go see what he's up to."

"Why?"

"Well, he hasn't been to school at all, so maybe something's up?"

"Is he even enrolled?"

"Who knows. But regardless, he doesn't come to the club of his own master, so isn't that weird?"

"Maybe he's just masturbating."

"Babe! Where did you even learn that word?!"

"Mito told me."

"That's disgusting! You know you should never jerk off alone! Just ask me whenever."

—"Hyoudou, no offense, but I'm genuinely going to fucking vomit."

"Me too. I just got motion sickness from standing around."

"You're actually retarded."

 **Part 2**

 _ **Ding-Dong~**_

Issei rang the doorbell to an unfamiliar house and waited outside. After a few seconds, the door was opened by someone. It was a familiar white-haired boy wearing lazy sunday clothes.

"What? Is my package from Amazonian here?"

Freed Sellzen appeared dressed in a muscle shirt, pajama pants, and a gaming headset around his neck. He scratched his head at the appearance of the dopey looking Sekiryuutei.

"Hey, Creed."

"Huh? Oh, it's you. What the hell are you doing here, dipshit?"

"Issei."

"No. —Anyway, why are you here?"

"I came here to check on you."

"Check on me?"

"Yeah, Ray told me to come check on you."

"Ugh, Raynare did? Tch, what does it take to get that bitch off my back?"

The unfortunate priest was then abruptly met with a stomach punch that sent him flying back into his house.

 _ **DON!**_

"OOF!"

 _ **Crash!**_

"Oh, sorry. It was a reflex."

"...Uuuugh..."

—A few minutes later, Issei was seated on one of the couches in Freed's living room. Freed sat down on the loveseat in front of Issei and handed him an orange soda.

"Here."

"Soda is empty calories."

"Too bad, soda's all we got. Maybe the calories'll go to your brain and make it grow bigger."

"I think that would give me a brain hemorrhage."

"How do you even know what that is?"

"School."

"I don't get you."

"Me neither."

Issei looked around the house in curiosity. It was a fairly regular house, aside from the fact that there was a major gaming setup in the living room, taking up a majority of the space there.

"So that Raynare sent you here, huh, pinkie?"

Issei tilted his head at the odd nickname.

"Pinkie?"

"Yeah, 'cuz obviously, you're not the brains in the relationship."

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true."

Freed just sweatdropped at Issei's response.

' _He's not even denying it..'_

—"Ahem. Well, anyway: As you can see, I'm fine. Don't know why your girl woulda' sent you up here just for that. It's not like there's anything that woulda' put me in danger."

"No, she doesn't think you're in danger. She just wanted to know what you're up to, since you haven't been coming to school."

"Oh, that? Well, as you can clearly see, I now have a hobby."

Freed said that while gesturing to the gaming setup.

"So you've been playing video games?"

"Yeah, I've been up to that, mainly. I've been doing pretty good at any one I play, really. I'm thinking I might try it professionally or something."

Issei's imagination conjured up the image of Freed playing as part of a pro gaming league.

"Mm, that's definitely a cursed thought."

"I'm pretty sure whatever you think of is probably cursed, pinkie."

"So what about Donasheet then?"

"Hm? Oh, Donashit? Yeah, he's just working now, apparently. We live together in this house, but he's usually out working on his job."

"What does he do?"

"He's just a regular old office man. Don't know for what, but that's what he does."

"For somebody who wanted to be cool that's really lame."

"Yeah, I think he was convinced that he would somehow end up as a powerful company executive, but he didn't realize that you actually have to work your way up for that. So now, he's your average desk-worker busting his ass off like everyone else."

"That's hilariously ironic."

"Heh, so even a brainlet like you can see that, huh. By the way, what have you guys been up to? Did you end up fucking that blue haired bimbo with the sword?"

"I don't like her, so no."

"Damn, that's harsh."

"Eh, not really. She's not very likable."

"HAHA! Okay, that's just funny."

A light bulb popped up over Issei's head, as if just being reminded of something.

"Oh yeah. Do you know who Azrael… No, was it Azark... What was it?..."

As if he was reading his mind, Freed corrected the name for Issei.

"Azazel."

"Yeah, that's what it was."

"The head of the Fallen Angels?"

"Yeah, he had a head."

"No, I mean, he's their governor."

"There's a Fallen Angel state?"

"What? No. —I mean, yes. No, I mean— well, kinda."

"I don't get it."

"Just— He's the leader, alright? Azazel is the leader of the Fallen Angels. He's the big boss."

"But I thought Koka-cola was the leader?"

"No, he was just one of them."

"There can be more than one leader?"

"Yeah, there was three of them. Azazel, who is the Governor and Viceroy— Shemhazai, who is the vice-governor— and Kokabiel, who _was_ the army general or something. But now that he's dead, I guess that means somebody's probably gonna take his place. Maybe Barakiel."

While Freed was explaining the logistics of Fallen Angel government, Issei just sat there with steam exiting his ears due to his brain overloading on simple info. Freed only sighed at his unsurprising reaction.

"Haah…. Well, anyway, that's him. So he saw you guys, huh? What for? What did he want?"

"Not sure. He said he wanted to see Kiba for some reason."

"Pretty boy? Huh, maybe he was interested in his sword or something."

"Yeah, he mentioned his Sacred Gear. He gave us some advice on that front too."

Freed nodded his head while taking a drink of his soda.

"Ah, yeah, I see. That's certainly him. He's got a thing for Scared Gears, that guy. He's real interested in 'em."

"Really? He showed up out of nowhere in a naked yukata, so I thought he was just a prankster at first. I thought he came to mess with us."

—Freed suddenly went quiet for a moment after Issei's statement.

"...A prankster, huh…"

"Hm? Creed?"

For some reason, while taking another drink, Freed seemed to look up at the ceiling with a forlorn expression. Unbeknownst to Issei's calls.

' _...A "prankster"... Huh.'_

* * *

"Ah, hey! Freed Sellzen, get back here, you troublemaker!"

"Hahahaha! Catch me if you can, you hag!"

—A young silver-haired boy ran away from a church sister at full speed. Her robes were covered in a some sort of white powder that were seemingly dropped from atop a doorway.

The boy had pulled a prank on her.

He was the little church prankster, Freed Sellzen.

"That's enough of your horsing around, Freed!"

"Ah, shut up, you old hag! Let me do what I want!"

"Why do you even pull such ridiculous pranks?! Why can't you be a good boy?!"

The boy responded with a mischievous smile.

"Hehe! Because it's fun!"

—Another time, the boy sat inside of an office. In front of him, there sat a bespectacled old man at his desk. A high ranking priest of some sort. It was likely that he was a Catholic bishop.

The man's eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Freed. Your behavior has been quite disruptive and obnoxious, according to many of the sisters. As an aspiring exorcist, such conduct is meant to be unacceptable. If you are not capable of showing discipline, in and out of training, then you by no means will be allowed to become an exorcist."

"Why?! They're just pranks! Those old hags had it coming!"

"It appears I haven't made myself clear. Freed, should your behavior continue as such, you will not become a full-time exorcist. That is all."

Despite the matter-of-fact tone that the bishop spoke in, he seemed disinterested. Almost as if the current situation was unimportant, and he was more concerned with something else underneath the surface...

"But I'm a good fighter! I'm good with a sword, I'm better than everybody else! It's not fair!"

"You must be able to hold yourself to the standards of other priests and exorcists amongst you. Professionalism is key to that."

"I am professional! Just because I like to pull pranks when I'm on my downtime and have fun slicing and dicing Devils on the field, that doesn't mean I'm not professional!"

"No? There are many times where your overly enthusiastic attitude towards slaying Devils ends up endangering the lives of your comrades. That certainly doesn't constitute as professional in the least bit, does it?"

"Yeah, but none of them ever die. It all works out in the end, so what does it matter? Isn't it alright to have some fun when you're cutting up monsters?"

"...Hmm… Monsters, eh…"

The Catholic bishop held an interesting look in his eyes for a moment. Then, he picked up a black chess piece from the set beside him on his desk. He stared at it quietly, and darkly.

"...It's true that many of those you have exorcised up to this point could be classified as 'monsters'... Many 'Stray Devils' tend to take on less humanoid forms due to their power increase, after all…. But I'm interested in how you would fare with something more physically similar to yourself…. I wonder if you would hesitate."

The bishop eyed the chess piece, and then the boy Freed. But Freed just smirked confidently.

"Heh, no problem. I've already killed plenty of Devils that look just like me. It doesn't matter, since they still try to kill me. I mean, in the end, they're all just monsters anyway. Right?"

And to that, the bishop responded with a nod. But with a dark glint in his eye to accompany it.

"...Very good, Freed…. With that mentality, you are indeed the potential for an exemplary exorcist…. Always remember that they are not human, Freed. —They are, just as you said, nothing but monsters. And it is the Lord's will that we exterminate them."

—Time moved on. And Freed Sellzen continued with his work, soon becoming a full-fledged exorcist recognized by the church.

And so, he killed and killed many Devils. Most of those being strays that populated the area and posed a threat to others.

There was once when he and a squad of exorcists were dispatching another monstrous Devil, as usual. A woman that took the form of a large, demented bug creature. The Devil struggled intensely, refusing to die more so than others. Yet, despite its best efforts, it failed. After only a few minutes, it could no longer fight or move. And it was quickly executed by the leading exorcist of the operation, Freed's ally.

To the exorcists, including Freed, it was nothing more than the average business.

That was, until, Freed happened to come upon the reasoning behind why the Devil struggled to live so valiantly.

"Hmm? The hell is this? A blanke…t.."

After removing what looked like some sort of cloth from a corner of the floor, Freed discovered something.

An infant.

Not a monster, but an infant. An infant that completely resembled a human. All aside from the tiny, leathery black wings on its back.

Freed's leading exorcist, Alphonse, stepped up beside him.

"Hm? Freed, you found something?... Oh, so it had an offspring, huh. That must've been the reason why it wouldn't give up…. From the looks of it, it seems like it could be a mixture of human and Devil. She must've had it before she became a monster….. Hmm, honestly…"

While Freed was left frozen by his discovery, his leading exorcist retrieved his light pistol from his robes, and aimed downwards.

"Lord have mercy on such abominations."

"WAIT—!"

 _ **BANG!**_

And a gunshot.

….

As if refusing to look anywhere else, Freed's vision was left stuck on the line of smoke arising from the barrel of the fired pistol.

And he stood there, silent and unmoving.

"What's wrong, Freed? First time killing something like that? Have you forgotten what our job is? We're real exorcists now. We take on the big stuff. Any moment of hesitation means death, or weakness. I wouldn't have expected you, of all people, to mess up with that."

Freed was left standing there, meanwhile, Alphonse holstered his weapon and turned to walk away.

"What? This shouldn't be that hard for you to get over, right? I mean, you're always acting crazy and laughing all the time. What's that, a lie? Or did you just get too comfortable with the status quo, and now you're back down to reality? Hmph….. Come on….. I mean, it's all the same to you anyway, right?... Just act like you're having fun with it…. Like you always do…. Right?"

And with only a smirk to leave him behind, Alphonse reconvened with his group and announced their next task.

Freed only stood there. Silently.

…

…

"... _Fun?_..."

…

"...Yeah, it's all the same, isn't it?..."

And soon…

"...I mean, in the end…"

A wicked smile grew to meet his face.

"... _ **They're all just monsters anyway**_ …."

—And so, Freed continued with his exorcisms, as he was instructed to do. It was almost as if nothing would change.

All aside from the fact that, his kill count began to rise dramatically, and the extent to which his comrades safety was endangered quickly followed.

The amount of instances in which he would exorcise a Devil and not have worn a smile, were now zero.

"Yeah, I'll take one."

—Freed sat down on a bench after purchasing some ice cream. He ate it silently on his own, not giving a care to what the outside world was doing.

What was going on in his mind, no one could really know.

"Hmm?"

But from the corner of his eye, Freed happened to notice a small figure behind a tree, watching him from afar.

It was a boy.

"...You want it?"

Freed gestured to the ice cream in his hand, causing the boy to retreat behind the tree.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, I see you. Behind the tree, kid. You want this ice cream?"

The boy slowly emerged from behind the tree to look at Freed. He was a young boy around the age of 7, dressed in ragged and torn clothing.

Freed outstretched his arm, offering his ice cream to the boy.

"Here. Take it."

With obvious hesitation, the boy walked out from his spot near the tree and approached Freed. The moment he came into reach of the treat, he quickly snatched it and scurried back.

"Haah…"

Freed could only sigh.

"Whatever…. Must be some homeless kid."

Time passed, and Freed promptly forgot about the incident.

That was until, a few days later.

"Yeah, same one."

Freed returned to the bench he once sat on, and he ate the very same ice cream as before. He began to think of it as a comfortable place to contemplate things.

And of course, again, from the corner of his eye, he noticed a small figure standing behind a random tree.

"Haah… Well, look who it is.."

Only sparing a quick sigh, Freed stood up once he noticed the boy. He then purchased another ice cream, similar to his own, and returned to the bench. When he sat, he placed the ice cream down in the spot next to him and waited.

It was only a minute that he waited before speaking.

"...It's gonna melt if you leave it there, y'know."

That was all he said, to almost seemingly no one.

No one, unless you were counting the boy who emerged from the treeline, only to snatch the ice cream and run off.

Freed gave another sigh.

"...Haah…. You could at least say something."

—And so, he returned the next day, and the day after that. It had now become a routine for him to show up on that bench, purchase some sort of food, and leave one meal beside him for the boy to snatch away.

But one day, Freed decided to mix up the routine.

"Thank you for your patronage."

After purchasing some food at a restaurant, he made his way to the bench he always sat on to eat. He sat down and placed another box of food beside him, acting as if it was of no interest to him.

And sure enough, a boy came to retrieve it.

Only this time, the moment he placed his hand on the box, Freed placed his own hand over his.

"Hey."

The boy flinched harshly, but Freed just shook his head.

"You know it's rude to not eat with the person who buys you food, right?"

The boy remained silent. After a few seconds, Freed sighed and removed his hand. He expected he boy to immediately run off, as usual.

But to his surprise, the boy slowly took a seat beside him.

"..."

Neither of the two spoke, but they silently continued eating. Freed snuck curious glances at the boy who shoveled down his food, wondering where exactly he comes from.

And due to his curiosity, he felt encouraged to ask something.

"...So, you got a name?"

The boy, of course, did not answer.

"...Right."

But the boy paused, and said it while eating his food.

"...Benito."

"Hmm?"

Freed was almost sure he didn't hear it, and the boy was eating, as if he had never said it in the first place. But Freed acknowledged it with a nod.

"...Benito, huh…. Okay….."

The boy continued eating, while Freed simply took random sips out of his drink. After a minute of silence, the boy's voice was heard again.

"...Are you a priest?"

Freed took notice of the Benito's question and realized his attire gave him away.

He answered while taking a drink.

"...Freed…. And I'm an exorcist."

The moment he said that, the boy went utterly silent.

…..

And without saying anything more, Benito stood and quickly walked away.

"Huh? Oh….. Bye then… Guess he finished his…"

Freed couldn't help but take notice of the almost empty food box. Almost, because there was still a bit of rice.

"...food…. Hmm…. Kid's got a small appetite."

—Time continued to move forward, and Freed continued his work as an exorcist.

But during one of his jobs, there was a complication.

"Wha…. Francesca?! Is that you?!"

During a mission to dispatch a person believed to be in collaboration with Devils, Freed's group discovered something. Or more accurately, Freed's leader, Alphonse, discovered it. He was in shock to realize that a farm girl he had feelings for, was summoning a Devil for contraction.

"Francesca, what are you doing?! How could you be summoning a Devil?! You know this is an extreme affront to the churches teachings!"

"I know that, Alphonse! But…. My mother! She is dying, Alphonse! She will not beat her sickness! There is nothing else I can do! I must ask of someone who will help!"

"Francesca, no! This is not the way!... Give this up and we can overlook this…. We can go pray at the church together and ask for a blessin—"

"Prayers can only do so much, Alphonse! I have prayed many, many nights! But she only gets worse! I cannot sit and watch my mother die! I will do what must be done! Even if it means selling my sou—!"

But before the girl could even finish, she was dispatched.

 _ **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**_

"NO!"

By none other than Freed Sellzen.

"Freed! What have you done?!"

Freed holstered his weapon, and a shadow cast a dark expression on his face.

"...What's wrong? Have you forgotten what our job is? One moment of hesitation means death, or weakness. Those who are Devils, are monsters, and those who follow them are heretics. Both must die…. You're an exorcist, Alphonse..."

But through the dim light, his twisted smile was easily identified.

"... _ **Just have fun with it**_ …."

—Time moved on again.

Freed returned to sit on the familiar bench. But this time, there was no boy to accompany him. Nowhere to be seen.

At least for a few days.

Freed noticed the boy again, after many days of absence. But now, it seemed as if Benito was being ever more cautious. Every time Freed would attempt at a glance towards him, Benito would instantly retreat into hiding.

It was now to the point in which Freed began feeling annoyed.

"...Ugh… Fine."

Freed stood from his place and walked off with both servings of food, nowhere to be seen by the boy.

That was, until he was behind the boy.

"Hey."

Benito jumped upon realizing that Freed was already behind him. But Freed just held out a bag of food.

"Oh, cut it out, will ya? Here. Your half."

Freed took notice of the boy's glance towards the pistol holstered on his waistline.

"It's for monsters, kid. Doesn't hurt people. Here."

Freed offered the food once again. And with some hesitation, Benito finally took it.

"Alright. Now.."

Freed then slid down the tree and sat with his back against it.

"Sit."

He gestured for Benito to sit with him. And after a short while, Benito acknowledged his request.

They ate silently together, as per their usual routine.

Though, while eating, Freed couldn't help but notice the odd bruises on the boy's body.

"Hmm….. Those are some harsh marks."

Freed said that, but there was no response from Benito.

"Well… whatever."

And the days went by again.

Benito's behavior had seemingly returned to normal, with he and Freed eating together, just as they used to.

 _ **Wack!**_

And on one of those days, a rock happened to bounce harshly off of the head of the boy eating next to Freed.

"Got him!"

It was a few random boys who had thrown a rock at him.

"Hey! Brats!"

"Oh no, it's a priest!"

"Run!"

The group of boys scattered upon seeing Freed.

"Get back here, you runts—"

But just as he was going to apprehend them, he was stopped by hand, by Benito.

Benito simply shook his head.

"Tch…. Damn kids…"

Freed grumbled in annoyance as he sat down.

"So, _they're_ your problem, huh….. Fuckin' brats."

Benito said nothing and continued eating his food. But Freed was tapping his foot with irritation.

"Hmm…."

Until his mind acquired a solution.

"...Heh…. Hey, kid."

Freed called on Benito with a now rarely seen mischievous smirk.

"I've got an idea."

A few days later, Freed caught sight of the group of boys wandering the woods on their own. He "confronted" them with a supposedly angry expression.

"Hey, you, brats!"

"Uh oh, it's mister priest guy!"

"Run!"

"Hey, don't you run from me, kids!"

The boys ran off without looking back, assuming that Freed was following them. But he wasn't. He was instead hiding behind a tree, waiting for his 'cue'.

"Aaaah! Devil!"

"Mister priest! Help!"

And a mischievous smile grew onto his face.

He pulled a bottle from his jacket and spilled its contents onto himself. It was a liquid. A red liquid. Fake blood.

He ran towards where he heard the boys' screams and appeared with blood all over his stomach.

"Ugh…. Run, you...brats.."

 _ **Thud!**_

And the second he collapsed onto the floor, the boys bolted off while screaming.

[Aaaaaaah!]

When they were gone, Freed stood up with an accomplished smirk.

"Hahaha! Hey, kid. We got 'em."

Benito appeared from the trees ahead of Freed. And for the first time, he was wearing a small smile.

"Looks like our little prank worked. 'Guess your Devil impression was convincing."

Once Freed had said that, Benito's smile disappeared.

"Hey.."

But Freed tapped his head.

"Ya did good, kid."

Benito's smile returned, but, there was a sense of melancholy in it.

—Time passed, and Freed was back to his usual routine with Benito on the bench.

During one of their sit-downs, Benito asked Freed a few questions.

"...Freed."

"Yeah?"

"...You're an exorcist, right?"

"Yep."

"...Does that mean you exorcise Devils?.."

"Yep. All the time.."

After receiving that answer, Benito went quiet for a time. The silence sat in the air until Benito asked another question.

"...Do you enjoy doing it?"

This time, it was Freed who paused before answering.

"...I tell myself I do."

The silence returned.

And then quickly passed.

"...But, what's the difference between humans and Devils?"

To that question, Freed gave a deep and unsure sigh.

"Haah….. I don't know…... I ask myself that a lot too…. I used to think they were all monsters, like the teachings said, but….."

Freed's mind could only be met with the image of an infant with wings.

"Ugh….. I don't know….. I mean….. I guess all I can say is that, at least the ugliest humans aren't freakish monsters who hurt and kill people?.."

"...But, aren't they?"

"Wha—…. Oh… Yeah, I guess you're right….."

—Then, one day, Freed and his squad were tasked with another operation.

Late at night, Freed and his group were gathered outside of a large, abandoned warehouse. Their leader, Alphonse, gave them their briefing beforehand. And now, they were ready to attack.

"Alright. Remember, everyone. It's going to be dark in there, so be careful where you aim. Stay back to back. The report says that there's a group of them in there, so we can't take any chances. Ready?... Okay, let's go!"

And with that order, the mission was underway.

Shots were fired. The exorcists slashed the air with their light swords. There was blood spilled in many places. Only the blood itself glistened due to the pale moonlight that snuck through the warehouse cracks.

And soon enough, all was silent.

It was over.

"Is everyone alright? Give me a headcount."

"Here."

"Here."

"I'm here."

"I am here too."

"That's 4. Where's Freed? Freed?"

Alphonse called out to his second in command. But, there was no answer. Before Alphonse could retrieve his source of light, he noticed a silhouette standing in the moonlight of the warehouse.

"Freed. Is that you? Freed."

He didn't answer.

He didn't hear.

He didn't move.

He didn't breath.

He only stood, and stared.

What he was staring at…

.

.

.

.

..was the body of a familiar young boy.

"Freed. Free—"

—And so, the casualty count for Freed's squad, was 100%

 _ **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**_

 _ **SLICE SLICE!**_

….

Not long after the disappearance of Freed Sellzen, and the wipe out of his squad, the church's investigation found Freed guilty of their deaths. He was promptly excommunicated for it.

And after that, he was known as infamous.

The boy who used to be a prankster— was considered nothing but a murderer.

Even by his own self.

* * *

…..

"Hey, how do you beat this guy?"

Freed was returned to his current reality after hearing Issei's voice.

It was just another memory.

"...Ugh.."

Freed stood up from his couch while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"...Hey, hey. Who the hell said you could just start playing video games on someone else's setup without permission?"

"Sorry. You looked like you were dead, so I got bored."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Freed stepped up beside the gaming chair Issei was seated in. He leaned against the seat with his elbow and watched Issei play on his gaming system.

"So are you going to ever show up to school?"

Issei asked that while blankly mashing buttons and staring at the screen before him.

Freed was briefly caught in his thoughts again.

* * *

"And so you see, Freed, these are my 'Evil pieces'."

Rias Gremory gestured to the red chess pieces that were on the desk in front of her. They looked as if they were flowing with power.

"So, these are the tools you use to turn people into Devils, huh."

"Yes, the very same."

"Hmm…."

For reasons unknown to Rias Gremory, Freed's eyes were stuck on the chess pieces below him. And he could hear a faint voice in his head.

 _("Always remember that they are not human, Freed. —They are, just as you said, nothing but monsters. And it is the Lord's will that we exterminate them.")_

….

"Freed?"

Freed was snapped out of his thoughts at the calling of his name.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry."

"So, are you ready to become a Devil?"

Freed looked back down to the chess pieces one last time.

And he smirked.

"Heh….. Yeah, I guess so. After all, it's all the same, right?"

* * *

After returning to the present, Freed gave a small sigh.

"Haah…."

But then he shook his head.

"Yeah…. I'll head around to the clubroom every once in a while, I guess."

"That's good. It's more fun with you around."

For some reason, Freed found himself smirking at Issei's nonchalant encouragement.

"Hey, that so?... Thanks."

And after that, the two just played video games together.—

"...Hey, you gotta attack him from behind. That's what the platforms are for."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah…. No, not like that. Here, let me show you."

"Oh, nevermind, I got it."

"Whoa, wait, that fast? Whoa, what the hell? You just beat him in record time."

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty easy the moment I realized it."

"I don't get you."

"Yeah, nobody does really. Even Ray says that I'm a sphinx."

"A what?"

"A sphinx. You know, like a riddler."

"A riddler? You mean, complicated, like a riddle?"

"No, like an actual riddler."

"That doesn't make any… She called you an enigma."

"Yeah, that's what it was. I was thinking of smegma, but Ray told me to never say that again."

"Nevermind, I've decided I hate you."

"Haha, you're so funny, Creed."

"Get out."

—Until Issei was subsequently kicked out.

* * *

A few days later, Issei was called out to a certain place, alone. That was a holy shrine. On the steps of the holy shrine, there was a certain person waiting for him.

"Hello, Ise-kun~"

"Ah, Akeno-san."

Dressed in a shrine maiden "miko" outfit, Akeno was waiting for Issei on the staircase.

"Is that a new outfit?"

"This? Oh, no, not at all. I've worn it many times before."

"Really?"

"Yes. I even wore it last during the battle with Kokabiel."

"You did? I never noticed. I always imagine you being naked."

"Ara ara, ufufu~ I never knew you thought of me that way, Ise-kun."

"I think of everyone that way. When I was 10, I got nervous about being in a school play, so Mama told me to imagine everyone naked and I never learned how to turn it off."

"Oh…. I'm not sure what to say to that, but… I could have sworn that you acknowledged our clothings once."

"Yeah, I have."

"..But I thought you said…"

"Mama said my brain lacks internal consistency."

 **[It lacks brain cells, is what it lacks.]**

Out of nowhere, Issei's left arm interrupted the conversation.

"Ah, is that the Welsh Dragon Emperor?"

 **[Indeed, it is. Hello, "stereotypical Japanese beauty".]**

"Pardon?"

 **[That is what the idiot calls you.]**

"I mean, look at her."

 **[What I am more perplexed by is his unnecessary desire to translate the title of "Yamato Nadeshiko" into a non-native language, and then use that as your reference label, hence: stereotypical Japanese beauty.]**

"My brain lacks internal consistenc—"

 **[Your brain lacks. Period.]**

"My brain lacks period?"

 **[Please extract me from this moron's body and allow me another host.]**

"Ara ara, I am fairly sure that would kill him."

 **[It's worth the risk.]**

Akeno gave a quick giggle before clearing her throat.

"Ahem. Well, that aside, we have more important things to do."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Rias-senpai told me to come over here alone, but she never told me why. What are we doing here?"

To that, Akeno only smiled further.

"Ufufufu, something very important."

Though she giggled when she said it, Akeno's tone had a no nonsense feel to it. In other words, she was serious.

"I'm not testing out any stupid tea flavors."

Of course, Issei was not.

* * *

 **End**

 **So there it is! Again, I am SO sorry about LONG ass hiatus. Officially my longest one yet. I was hoping it wouldn't happen, but life really gets in the way.**

 **There's also the fact that I've been planning to start writing my own book soon, so there's that too. Lol.**

 **Anyway, how'd you think of that? Quite an interesting characterization for Freed huh? I've read many a fanfiction and I don't think I've ever seen many iterations of him being dealt with. He doesn't get a lot of love, and I felt that he would've been a good comedic asset, as well as an interesting character to write in my own way. P.S. In the chapter against Kokabiel, after killing Nathan, Freed has a line where he makes reference of a past event by mentioning a "kid". Yep, that was Benito. Been foreshadowing that for a LONG time, damn.**

 **And yeah, that means that next chapter is Ascalon, and we're getting further into the peace treaty arc. Trust me, the moment we start getting into the more active bits, this will be MUCH easier to write. It's just that there wasn't too much material in the more "filler" like parts, and every time I opened the document I found myself stumped on what to do. It was really hard to get into a creative space regarding this chapter considering that there wasn't much material (creative interactions/action) to work with. And once I got writer's block for this story, it killed all of my creative juices for the rest of my story, hence the wide hiatus.**

 **But, doesn't matter, we're getting into the better parts now, so this should be much easier.**

 **So yeah, don't expect that long of a hiatus again, hopefully. Next time, I'll make sure to give you as many updates as possible, even if writing my actual book gets in the way. Even if I gotta upload 1,000 word chapters every week, lol. (I REALLY don't ever want it to come to that tho.)**

 **Tell me what you guys thought.**

 **What did you think of the group's first official meeting with Azazel? What did you think of Freed's backstory? Is it sad nibba hours? Is Hyoudou Issei actually retarded (don't answer that.)? What exactly are you expecting to happen in Issei's meeting with Michael, and in the peace treaty signing?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy go stupid.**

 **Stay frosty.**


End file.
